LUNA
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Di area K-01, mereka dikarantina untuk menjadi werewolf yang tangguh. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. ABOdynamics. Omegaverse. [OPEN PO 2 Fanbook 2 s.d 25 Juni 2018]
1. Chapter 1

Keseimbangan dunia sudah mulai goyah sejak bencana dahsyat yang terjadi seabad ke belakang. Alam yang rusak membuat populasi _werewolf_ berkurang drastis. Untuk mencegah kepunahan spesiesnya, setengah abad yang lalu dibuatlah peraturan baru yang disepakati para pemimpin dunia, di mana setiap _alpha, beta,_ dan _omega_ muda harus mengikuti karantina untuk menguji seberapa tangguh dirinya, seberapa tinggi dan seberapa besar kemampuannya untuk bekerjasama dalam satu kelompok. Para tiap-tiap negeri, tiap-tiap _area_ , mereka dikumpulkan dalam suatu tempat yang menyerupai alam liar. Yang dapat bertahan sampai akhir adalah pemenangnya. Proses ini menghabiskan waktu paling lama 100 hari. _Alpha, beta,_ dan _omega_ muda ini dilepas dalam _area,_ dan dibiarkan membentuk kelompok dengan sendirinya.

Karantina ini bertujuan untuk membentuk karakter masing-masing menjadi lebih matang. _Alpha_ akan dibentuk menjadi pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, selain sebagai pengomando juga sebagai pengayom dan pelindung kelompoknya; _beta_ dibentuk menjadi penyeimbang, dapat membantu _alpha_ memimpin kelompok; dan _omega_ dibentuk menjadi submisif yang kuat dan mandiri.

.

.

.

 **LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Ini pagi ke-10 di dalam _area_ K-01 (dulunya bernama Seoul). Hujan semalam membuat mendung mengurung, kabut menyelimuti, dan udara dingin menusuk tulang. Ada untung-rugi akibat hujan yang turun tersebut. Untungnya, aroma tubuh Jimin tak dapat tercium oleh _alpha_ lain, pun dengan aroma Jungkook yang ikut bersamanya. Ruginya, ia tak dapat mencium aroma _alpha_ yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Hujan membuat ketajaman indera penciuman para _werewolf_ sedikit menurun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" ucap Jimin sebagai sapaan pada pemuda yang menggeliat di lantai kayu itu. Jimin tak menatapnya lama, hanya sekilas dan dia pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya: memandang bias cahaya dari jendela kecil yang kacanya berdebu, tapi utuh, putih, _blank_ , dan cukup menarik baginya. Sementara Jungkook bangun dengan malas. Dia menguap lebar.

"Apa hujan sudah berhenti?" tanyanya dengan _morning voice_ yang serak.

"Sudah."

Jungkook mengangguk. Jimin merasa _alpha_ yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu nampak terlalu santai. Yang lain, yang seusia dengan Jungkook mungkin sudah mati di masa-masa awal karantina. Entah itu karena kalah dalam _battle,_ atau mati karena tidak dapat bertahan melewati masa _rut_ sendirian. Masalah hormonal, dan _alpha_ muda terlalu berbahaya jika sedang _rut._ Bisa melukai dirinya sendiri kalau kewarasannya sudah hilang.

" _Hyung."_

"Hm?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. Meski ada lingkaran hitam di bawah garis matanya, tapi kelereng besar itu masih nampak bening dan berbinar. Seperti bukan mata seorang pemangsa, malah seperti mata kelinci—kalau Jimin tak salah ingat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat hewan mungil itu.

"Apa kita hanya akan berdua saja sampai karantina selesai? Kau tidak ingin mencari anggota lainnya?"

Dalam karantina, partisipan dibiarkan untuk membentuk kelompoknya sendiri. Yang belum memiliki kelompok kemungkinan akan disingkirkan oleh yang lainnya. Maka agar tak terjadi hal seperti itu, partisipan akan mencari anggota kelompoknya, entah itu _beta, omega,_ ataupun sesama _alpha_. Melihat dari karantina-karantina sebelumnya, kasus terdapat lebih dari satu _alpha_ dalam satu kelompok jarang terjadi. Namun entah mengapa, Jungkook yang juga _alpha_ malah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pengikut Jimin. Sebagai anggota kelompoknya. Jimin sendiri tidak banyak bertanya alasan Jungkook membuat keputusan seperti itu. Yang jelas, selama Jungkook bersamanya sepanjang 8 hari karantina ini, pemuda itu cukup banyak membantu. Dia punya akal bulus, dia cerdas dan licik. Kadangkala dia dapat menghindari pertarungan dengan mudah—kabur dengan mudah. Gubuk yang menjadi tempat mereka berteduh pun Jungkook yang menemukan.

" _Hyung?"_ Jungkook menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tak mencari. Aku berpikir mereka akan muncul tanpa harus dicari. Seperti kau misalnya."

Jungkook hanya memasang senyumnya. Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu suatu ketika pernah dilihatnya sedang bertarung, dan Jungkook takjub dengan cara Jimin melumpuhkan lawannya. Jimin terlalu ganas, mungkin ada pemancingnya hingga ia begitu. Tapi di mata Jungkook, tipe _alpha_ yang menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat, dan menghabisi lawannya tanpa pandang bulu adalah _alpha_ yang patut jadi panutan. Dia tipe pemimpin yang dapat membuat lawan dan anggota _pack_ -nya patuh dan tunduk. Begitu Jungkook menilai Jimin. Dia jadi punya obsesi untuk jadi _alpha_ yang kuat seperti lelaki itu.

"Tapi ku pikir kita juga harus cepat mencari anggota kelompok. Kalau tidak, kita hanya jadi yang tersisa."

"Kau takut?"

"Hanya tak biasa berduaan saja dalam satu kelompok."

"Haruskah aku bertanya lagi, apa alasanmu mengikutiku? Kenapa kau bicara begitu kalau kau tidak mau jadi satu-satunya yang menggigit ekorku kemanapun aku pergi?"

Jungkook tertawa karena Jimin menggunakan peribahasa untuk memarahinya. Lelaki itu memang terlihat jelas lahir dari keturunan aristokrat, meski saat bertarung ganasnya bukan main, tapi bahasa yang digunakannya saat bicara sangat apik tertata.

"Setidaknya carilah _omega,_ _Hyung."_

"Mereka itu menyusahkan. Aku tidak bisa membentuk kelompok yang kuat dengan _omega_."

Jimin merasa tak pernah setuju dengan aturan yang sudah berlaku selama setengah abad itu. Melibatkan _omega_ dalam karantina. Seolah memaksakan kodrat. Yang lemah akan tetap lemah. Keadaan tidak akan berubah meski golongan _omega_ dilatih menjadi tangguh. Bisa dikatakan, Jimin termasuk pada orang yang memandang sinis golongan _omega._ Karena baginya, _omega_ tak lebih dari bagian _pack_ yang menyusahkan. Mereka hanya pabrik bayi. Sudah cukup membantu kelangsungan hidup _werewolf_ dengan menghasilkan keturunan tanpa perlu bertarung.

Jadi membentuk kelmpok bersama _omega_ bukanlah tujuannya. Lagipula seperti yang dia katakan, dia tidak mencari. Dia akan memilih jika memang ada orang di luar sana yang ingin berkelompok dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , hidungku sudah mulai bisa mencium aroma dengan lebih baik." Jungkook menggosok hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata. Efek hujan sudah habis sehingga indera penciumannya bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, kaca berembun itu sudah berubah menjadi bening walau masih tetap berdebu. Dia melihat keluar, di mana hijau daun pohon dan semak-semak sudah mulai jelas nampak warnanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari makanan."

"Kemana kita hari ini?" Jungkook buru-buru merapikan isi tasnya ketika Jimin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kita? Memangnya aku akan mengajakmu?" lelaki itu berbalik hanya untuk bicara ketus.

"Aku akan ikut meski tidak kau ajak!" rajuk Jungkook. Benar-benar memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya sekali jika dipancing seperti itu.

Jungkook masih menatap Jimin lekat menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan Jimin hanya balas menatapnya tanpa bicara. Dia masih memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya. Namun sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika melihat mata bulat cokelat Jungkook kemudian . Dia merasa lucu dengan tingkah _alpha_ muda yang mungkin baru sekali-dua kali _rut_ itu.

"Baik. Kau boleh ikut tapi kau tidak boleh protes apa-apa kalau aku mencari makananku sampai turun tebing."

" _Roger!"_

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Yoongi merasakan dingin. Rasa yang menusuk itu membuat matanya perlahan terbuka. Yang ia dapati dari penglihatannya yang telah kembali sempurna adalah hutan dan semak belukar yang lebat dan basah. Ia berbaring di atas tanah yang lembab habis diguyur hujan. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, namun syaraf-syaraf otaknya bekerja memutar kembali memori yang tadinya begitu kabur—lalu ia ingat alasannya berada di antah berantah ini. Dia lari dari kejaran para _alpha_ yang ingin 'memangsanya'.

Ah, sial memang nasibnya. Kenapa dia harus jadi salah satu yang mendapat surat panggilan negara untuk menjalani karantina? Kenapa dia jadi yang terpilih? Ia tak pernah menginginkan ini. Ia hanya ingin duduk manis di depan perapian rumahnya yang hangat. Sederhana.

Sudah begitu, statusnya sebagai seorang _omega_ sungguh mempersulitnya. Dia harus pandai bersembunyi jika tak ingin ditemukan mereka yang memburu partisipan karantina lainya dengan sadis dan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ugh…" Yoongi mencoba bangun. Menggerakkan tubuhnya sama saja seperti memutar tuas karatan. Sulit. Sakit sekali. Persendiannya ngilu seperti habis dipakai lari _marathon_ berkilo-kilo. Tapi memang mungkin begitu, dia sendiri tak tahu sejauh mana dia lari dari kejaran para _alpha_ itu.

Dia diam, mencoba merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia juga masih ingat betul kalau kemarin dia sedang dalam keadaan _heat,_ yang membuat _pheromone_ -nya tercium dengan kentara. Lalu sekarang, dia baru sadar kalau jaket yang tersampir di bahunya berbau _alpha._

"Ah!"

Sontak dia melempar jaket itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Yoongi mendongak, tak dinyana seorang lelaki berambut pirang datang padanya.

"Kau siapa?!" dia reflek mundur ketika hidungnya mencium bau yang sama dengan bau pada jaket itu. Ya, Yoongi tak akan salah kira kalau lelaki yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung itu adalah seorang _alpha._ Merasa trauma karena kejadian kemarin, Yoongi menekuk lututnya yang gemetar dan bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya dengan takut.

"Aku membawakanmu air. Kantung airmu kosong jadi ku isi di sungai." lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah kantung air pada Yoongi. Tapi dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada seorang _alpha._ Walau lelaki itu bersikap baik, belum tentu niatannya sama baiknya.

Maka dengan tenaga yang masih dia punya, Yoongi mencoba bangkit dari duduknya. Kabur adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tapi kakinya sangat kebas, sakit sekali untuk digerakkan. Dia menggeram menahan nyeri, dan _alpha_ itu bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mendekat, dan Yoongi semakin beringsut mundur.

"Hentikan saja, kau tidak usah lari!" alpha berambut pirang itu sedikit membentak sembari memukul batang pohon tepat di samping telinga Yoongi. Dia mengungkung dalam tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Mata birunya berkilau tapi bersirat amarah.

Yoongi hanya bisa mematung. Napasnya terasa berat untuk dia hembuskan. _Alpha_ itu menatapnya secara langsung. Tapi, perlahan wajah kaku itu mengendur, ada gurat penyesalan di sana.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut. Ini, minumlah dulu." lelaki itu menyodorkan kantung air yang dipegangnya lagi. Tangan yang semula memukul batang pohon itu dia turunkan, dan Yoongi hanya bisa terpaku. Ada apa dengan _alpha_ ini?

"Kau… siapa?" lagi-lagi itu yang jadi pertanyaan terbesarnya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku menemukanmu yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Aku tahu kau sedang _heat,_ jadi aku merogoh tasmu dan mencari _supressant._ Aku menginjeksinya ke tubuhmu semalam. Aku juga memakaikanmu jaketku supaya ketika aku pergi mencari air tidak ada _alpha_ lain yang mencium baumu…"

Tapi Yoongi tak ingin percaya.

"Akh—hei!"

Dia mendorong dada _alpha_ itu dan menyeret kakinya untuk berlari. Dia merasa dibohongi. Mana ada _alpha_ yang akan menolong seeorang _omega heat_ sepertinya? Di dunia ini tidak ada _alpha_ yang seperti itu. Dia yakin. Dia yakin kalau _alpha_ itu hanya ingin membuatnya luluh, lantas 'memangsanya' dengan kejam.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Ugh!"

 _Bruk!_ Yoongi jatuh bebas ke tanah dengan keras. Tangan _alpha_ itu telah menjangkaunya dan membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Lantas dia terjatuh pun dengan _alpha_ itu. Mereka sama-sama membentur tanah yang gembur.

"Enghh…" Yoongi melenguh. Tubuhnya yang sudah sakit makin saja sakit karena benturan itu.

"Sudah ku katakan… jangan lari…"

"Apa maumu…?" dia memejamkan matanya kuat. _Heat_ dan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Dia ingin lari. Dia ingin menghindar. Karena dia tak pernah percaya pada siapapun. _Alpha_ manapun. Termasuk yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini."

"Pembohong!"

"Tempat ini sangat berbahaya bagi _omega_ sepertimu. Akan ada banyak _alpha_ yang mengejarmu karena hujan telah habis. Baumu. Mengundang mereka." kata-kata picisan seperti itu sudah akrab di telinga Yoongi. Ia tak ingin mendengar ini. Ia merasa direndahkan. "Belum lagi… kau sudah diinjeksi _supressant_ … tapi _pheromone_ -mu masih saja menyengat tercium."

Yoongi tahu, dia adalah satu dari sebagian kecil golongan _omega_ yang memiliki _pheromone_ yang kuat dan tak terpengaruh walau sudah diberi _supressant._ Obat penekan hormon itu hanya akan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya, bukan menyamarkan baunya yang kentara.

Lolongan samar terdengar. Sahut-menyahut. Para partisipan sudah mulai kembali berpencar untuk berburu. Yoongi merasa tegang. Ia sangat tertekan.

"Pasti ada yang juga mencium baumu di sekitar sini."

"Ah! Menyingkir dariku!" Yoongi berontak karena lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah! Tenang!"

Pipinya ditangkup. Yoongi diam seketika. Rasa ngeri dan takutnya membuat dia terpenjara pada sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang menatapnya lurus itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku akan menyamarkan baumu dengan bauku." lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar dengan awas. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Yoongi merasa dadanya memanas.

"Percayalah."

Yoongi ingin mengelak, tapi mendengar lolongan-lolongan itu, dia merasa seolah dirinya memang butuh perlindungan dari seorang _alpha._ Tapi, siapakah lelaki ini?

"Kau siapa…?" sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang Taehyung."

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUED?**_

Oke. Saya nulis apa ya? *mendadak amnesia*

Sebetulnya saya nggak pernah berani nyentuh tema ABOdynamics. Nggak tau kenapa, rasa-rasanya karena pengetahuan saya minim banget soal beginian. Tapi, berhubung ada ide yang lewat, nggak ada salahnya untuk ditulis. Daripada ilang begitu aja eheheheh. Tapi nggak tau bakal dilanjut cepet atau nggak. Nggak tau bakal stuck disini juga. Entahlah… ku belum tau.


	2. Chapter 2

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel, Yoongi mendapat jarak yang amat dekat untuk melihat jelas tato yang nampak di bawah telinga Taehyung. Kombinasi dua nomor, kosong sembilan. Kemudian Yoongi menyadari kalau dirinya pun punya tanda yang sama. Artinya dia dan Taehyung sama-sama berasal dari _area_ K-09. Tapi kenapa dia tak tahu? Mengapa dia merasa tak pernah melihat lelaki itu?

Ah, tidak. Dia pernah!

"Ku rasa mereka mengambil jalan yang menjauhi kita." Taehyung sedikit mengangkat kepala.

Yoongi ingat bahwa pada _opening ceremony_ dia pernah melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk menyendiri, terpisah dari kelompoknya.

Saat itu, partisipan karantina duduk di tribun stadion berdasarkan daerah asalnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak dibagi berdasar golongan _alpha, beta_ atau _omega._ Semua duduk bersama dalam kelompok-kelompok besar. Yoongi tak mengenal siapapun. Dia melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencoba mengenali wajah-wajah yang akan menjalani karantina bersamanya. Dia susuri wajah-wajah asing itu sampai ke bangku paling belakang—tribun paling atas. Ada satu orang yang duduk sendirian di sana. Tapi belum sempat menelisik, bunyi dentuman kembang api yang memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatiannya. Karantina resmi dibuka dan yang Yoongi ingat dari sosok penyendiri itu hanya rambutnya yang kuning keemasan.

"Mereka sudah jauh."

Taehyung bangun. Dia sempat mengendus udara dengan hidungnya untuk memastikan perkiraannya. Setelah dia merasa yakin, tatapannya jatuh pada Yoongi yang masih berbaring di atas tanah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian.

"Bangunlah. Ku pikir kita harus mencari tempat berlindung yang lebih aman."

Yoongi meraih tangan itu. Dia menatap tangannya yang dibungkus jemari Taehyung yang kasar, tapi hangat.

"Kita... berasal dari daerah yang sama," ucapnya ketika dia telah mendudukkan diri.

"Ya, dan aku tahu kau."

Yoongi mengangkat wajah ketika dia mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"Saat _opening ceremony,_ aku mencium bau manis yang kental, bau yang tak bercampur dengan bau lainnya. Di _area,_ tanpa sengaja aku lagi-lagi mencium bau itu dan ternyata kaulah yang memilikinya." tutur Taehyung. Yoongi merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Bau _pheromone_ yang selalu dia benci ternyata adalah yang membuat _alpha_ itu datang menolongnya. "Ah, dan benar kataku, baumu tak bisa bercampur dengan bau lain. Baru sebentar saja bauku sudah tak tercium lagi dari tubuhmu."

Yoongi mengendusi dirinya sendiri, lantas memegangi keningnya yang sedikit terasa pening dan panas. Taehyung benar. Kuatnya _pheromone_ Yoongi bahkan tak mampu disamarkan lama-lama. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang _heat._

"Tapi kenapa... kau nampak biasa saja kalau memang bauku begitu kentara? Kau tidak... seperti _alpha_ lainnya." cicit Yoongi di akhir kalimat. Dia agak sangsi untuk mengatakannya, karena itu sama saja membuat traumanya pada kejadian kemarin kembali lagi.

Taehyung melempar matanya pada rerumputan sembari mengulum bibir. Dia menggeleng sekali sebelum mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Yoongi.

"Keselamatanmu lebih penting daripada jawabanku. Boleh 'kan ku simpan ceritaku untuk nanti? Sekarang mari kita pergi dari sini. Aku sempat melihat ada lubang di akar pohon yang cukup luas untuk tempatmu beristirahat. Seperti goa."

Akhirnya Yoongi bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Taehyung. Lelaki itu memungut jaketnya yang sempat dilempar Yoongi tadi. Dia menepuk-nepuk sisa tanah yang masih menempel di kain itu, lantas menyampirkannya di pundak Yoongi.

"Pakailah, untuk menyamarkan baumu. Juga membuatmu lebih hangat. Matahari belum benar-benar nampak. Masih dingin." lelaki itu menyunggingkan sedikit senyum seraya melangkah untuk mengambil tas dan perlengkapannya. Yoongi melihat bagaimana Taehyung menggendong tasnya dan menoleh kembali.

Dia menunggu.

Yoongi segera membereskan barangnya dan sedikit berlari menyusul Taehyung yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Jaket Taehyung yang dikenakannya membuat dia bisa mencium bau _alpha_ itu. Bau yang... entah mengapa seolah bisa menenangkannya. Juga meyakinkannya bahwa dia tak perlu takut pada lelaki itu. Lalu, saat telah selangkah di belakang Taehyung, Yoongi meraih tangan besar itu untuk digenggamnya. Taehyung menoleh dengan gumaman tanya.

Hanya saja Yoongi tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan senyum yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Aku Yoongi."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, dan Yoongi mulai bertanya dalam hatinya, apakah debaran yang dia rasa adalah pertanda bahwa Taehyung adalah _mate_ -nya?

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di padang rumput itu. Jimin dan Jungkook dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah muda yang menyeret kijang yang telah mati. Keadaan kijang itu masih bagus, kulitnya tak terlihat membusuk dan lukanya masih segar menganga. Seperti memang didapat dari hasil berburu, sama seperti milik Jimin dan Jungkook.

Hanya saja yang unik, lelaki yang menyeret kijang itu Jimin yakin adalah seorang _omega._ Dari baunya yang tercium, ada manis getir seperti bunga.

"Aku yakin kalau kijang itu adalah pasangan dari kijang satu ini. Aku melihatnya kabur ke arah berlawanan ketika aku mengejarnya," ujar si rambut merah muda itu.

"Mungkin kau benar. Terimakasih karena sudah membuatnya berlari ke arah kami." jawab Jimin, memasang senyum tipisnya yang sedikit sinis.

"Sama-sama." lelaki _omega_ itu pun membalas Jimin dengan cara yang sama.

Keduanya bertutur dengan bahasa yang baik, beradab, dengan acara 'terimakasih-sama-sama' yang berulas senyum tipis. Mereka satu tipe. Jungkook yang melihatnya jadi berpikir bahwa mungkin saja _omega_ itu sama juga terlahir dari golongan aristokrat seperti Jimin. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa seorang _omega_ seperti si rambut merah muda itu bisa berburu?

"Di mana kelompokmu?" tanya Jungkook yang tak yakin kalau kijang itu hasil buruan si _omega_ seorang diri.

"Tidak ada, aku tak berkelompok, adik kecil." seulas senyum sinis terukir lagi di wajah cantik yang anggun itu. Mungkin dia sedikit tak suka dengan nada bicara Jungkook yang terkesan tak ramah padanya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau sendirian?" giliran Jimin yang bertanya, tapi jelas nada bicaranya berbeda dengan Jungkook tadi.

"Yap. Betul sekali." jawab _omega_ itu singkat.

Jungkook lagi-lagi dibuat heran, mengapa mereka terlihat cocok? Satu tipe. Satu tipe gelagatnya, satu tipe bicaranya, dan satu tipe sinisnya.

Jungkook melirik Jimin yang sedang memandang _omega_ itu. Pandangannya terlihat tak biasa.

"Ku rasa aku harus pergi. Kijang ini masih harus ku potong-potong untuk persediaan makananku beberapa hari ke depan." lelaki itu menyungingkan senyum yang sama lagi, pun dengan senyum Jimin yang membalasnya. Tapi, sebelum langkahnya banyak dia ambil, Jimin memanggil.

"Hei. Tidakkah kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Setidaknya menggunakan api unggun bersama tak akan membuatmu repot untuk mencari ranting sendiri, bukan?"

Jungkook hanya tak sangka Jimin akan menawarkan hal itu pada seorang _omega._ Dia masih ingat betul bahwa Jimin tak ingin berkelompok dengan _omega_ karena berbagai alasan. Lalu lelaki itu sekarang seolah punya keinginan untuk menjadikan _omega_ itu sebagai anggota kelompoknya. Yang benar saja! Aneh betul. Jimin menelan ludahnya sendiri kalau begitu? Lalu apa alasannya?

"Kau yakin, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit berbisik kasar.

"Sekadar berbagi api unggun ku pikir tak ada salahnya." Jimin masih memandang _omega_ itu. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Yang ditanyai hanya menggedikkan bahu satu kali, lantas menjawab, "Hm. Boleh."

Mereka pun berpindah dari padang rumput yang terbuka, ke tengah hutan yang lindungan pohonnya rapat. Jungkook diminta Jimin untuk memunguti ranting, sementara lelaki itu mengurus daging kijang yang akan mereka bakar dan asapi. Si _omega_ berambut merah muda itu pun sama pekerjaannya seperti Jimin, mengurusi buruannya.

"Aku heran kenapa ada dua _alpha_ yang berburu bersama, kalian adik-kakak?" tanya _omega_ yang baru saja melempar jauh kepala kijang yang tak diinginkannya itu.

"Sebelum menanyakan hal itu tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu? Namamu, misalnya?"

"Oh! Ahahahah!"

Jungkook yang tak jauh memungut ranting itu mendengar si _omega_ tertawa. Dia tak begitu memerhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Tapi tawa itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Maafkan aku. Namaku Seokjin. Dari _area_ K-16. Kau?"

"Jimin. K-07."

"Lalu adikmu?"

"Jungkook, dia bukan adikku. Hanya seorang _alpha_ muda yang mengekoriku kemana-mana. Dan ya, dia satu _area_ denganku."

Jungkook menoleh lagi. Ya, Jimin memang kasar tapi Jungkook sudah maklum. Sepuluh hari berteman dengan ucapan Jimin dan perilakunya yang dingin membuat Jungkook terbiasa. Dia memilih kembali memungut ranting, acuh tak acuh.

"Ku kira dia adikmu?"

"Bukan." geleng Jimin.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kalian memang tak mirip."

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengintip lewat ekor matanya, memerhatikan mereka yang tak lagi bicara. _Omega_ bernama Seokjin itu kembali sibuk menguliti kijangnya dan Jimin diam dalam lamunan. Matanya terarah pada sosok berambut merah muda itu dengan lamat.

Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Jungkook.

Apakah Jimin telah terpikat?

Atau...

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

Akhirnya bisa lanjut! Makasih ya atas dukungannya... saya gak nyangka responnya keyen banget. Terharoe. Beidewei chapter dua ini tadinya punya cerita yang jauh sekali dari yang saya tulis sekarang. Ini gara-gara laptop rusak lagi dan data belom sempet di back-up, jadinya chapter dua yang udah hampir selesai itu harus dibikin ulang dan saya agak lupa-lupa inget sama jalan ceritanya. Kadang, saya males nulis ulang apa yang sudah ada, jadi saya bikin baru supaya nggak stres mikirin susunan kata atau tektekbengeknya itu.

Duh, pokoknya gitu lah. Laptop rusak sayanya galau. Untung masih ada laptop temen yang bisa dipinjem hahah *menangis*

Gitu aja deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu, dari mana kau belajar berburu? Kukira, _omega_ sepertimu hanya bisa menjaga rumah, duduk menyesap secangkir teh dengan anggun."

Kalimat itu merupakan suatu pertanyaan yang mengandung sindirian. Jungkook tahu itu, sebab, bagi para aristokrat, pekerjaan golongan _omega_ memang hanya menikmati kehidupan penuh perlindungan dalam _pack_ -nya. Tidak ada campur tangan dalam hal perburuan dan lainnya. Meski dia bukan dari golongan kasta tinggi, tapi Jungkook sedikit banyak memahami dari apa yang dia lihat di lingkungannya.

Tentang Jimin yang sinis pun, dia maklum saja. Mungkin tabiat seperti itu sudah seperti sesuatu yang diturunkan dari leluhur mereka.

"Aku memang melakukan itu. Duduk di depan perapian yang hangat sambil menyesap teh. Tapi dalam _pack_ kami tidak ada yang boleh berleha saja. Semua punya tanggung jawab dan— _yah_ , _omega_ sepertiku pun perlu memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup. Berburu, bertahan dari serangan, mencari tempat tinggal sendiri."

Ada sedikit rasa tak suka yang dilihat Jungkook ketika Seokjin menyebut dirinya _omega._ Mungkin memang benar jika mereka yang terlahir segaia _omega_ tak menerima statusnya begitu saja. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana Seokjin kemudian berbicara lagi, menjawab pertanyaan Jimin seputar dirinya dan _pack_ -nya. Dia hanya melihat interaksi mereka tanpa mau ikut campur. Lagipula dia tidak dilibatkan dalam obrolan itu.

Dia mendesah, dia cabut potongan daging dari ranting tusukannya itu dengan sedikit jengah. Dia taruh potongan daging kecil itu di atas sebuah daun yang lebar. Daun itu akan membungkus daging yang telah diasapinya sebagai simpanan makanannya nanti.

Sejujurnya dia tak begitu suka daging asap. Dia lebih suka daging segar. Langsung dimakan sehabis berburu. Tapi dia tak bisa makan daging mentah begitu dalam wujud manusianya. Entah kenapa, lidahnya justru jadi sedikit asing pada rasa daging yang amis alamiah itu.

"Biar kutanya berapa usiamu," ucap Seokjin.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau mungkin lebih muda dariku. Kau tahir di tahun apa?"

Jimin hanya melirik sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Tak menjawab. Malah sibuk dengan daging asapnya.

"Hei, 'dik. Katakan padaku berapa usia kakakmu itu." akhirnya Seokjin beralih pada Jungkook. _Alpha_ muda itu hanya mengedipkan matanya sebab dia sedikit terkejut karena setelah setelah sekian lama diabaikan akhirnya dia ditanya juga.

"Duapuluh tiga." jawabnya singkat. Tak dengan basa-basi atau tuntutan kata kenapa.

Seokjin membulatkan mulutnya lantas mengangguk paham, kemudian kembali pada Jimin dengan senyumnya yang lebih simpul dia bentuk. " _Oh,_ benar _kan_? Kau lebih muda dariku."

Lagi-lagi Jimin menjawabnya dengan senyum pelit.

"Usiamu masih duapuluh tiga." Seokjin merepetisi kata-kata Jungkook seolah tak ada dari mereka yang tahu usia Jimin, termasuk _alpha_ berambut perak itu sendiri. Mungkin dia senang menggoda.

"Lantas kenapa kalau usiaku masih duapuluh tiga?" ada jawaban juga dari lelaki itu. Mungkin tertarik dengan godaan Seokjin.

"Harusnya kau memanggilku _hyung_ , kau tahu?"

Jimin berhenti dari kegiatannya. Dia membungkuk dan menumpu siku di atas lutut. Duduk dengan kuasa, beserta senyumnya yang nampak lebih sarkas dari sebelumnya. Jungkook melihat itu. Tapi dia hanya tak paham kenapa Jimin begitu.

"Tidak," tolaknya mentah-mentah. "aku tak akan memanggilmu _hyung_ , Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin yang tengah memainkan api dengan rantingnya itu pun juga beralih fokus pada Jimin yang masih memasang senyumnya. Lantas dia berdiri perlahan, meninggalkan rantingnya yang dia taruh di tanah. Lalu, setelah beberapa langkah melewati api unggun itu, dia berhenti. Tepat di hadapan Jimin yang duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Apa dia marah? Begitu pikir Jungkook.

 _Omega_ berambut merah muda itu sedikit membungkuk, menumpu tangan di lutut.

"Alasannya apa?" tanyanya, di depan wajah Jimin yang tengadah.

"Karena kau _omega,_ dan aku seorang _alpha."_ sesuai ekspektasi, bahwa Jimin akan mengatakan itu. Membedakan status dan menyebutnya dengan gamblang. Awalnya Jungkook kira lelaki berambut perak itu mengajak Seokjin bergabung karena alasan ketertarikan, tapi entahlah. Dia pun masih tak yakin jika begini. Jimin itu abu-abu, tidak jelas. Tidak bisa dipahami dengan mudah apa keinginan dan maksudnya.

Seokjin tersenyum seiringan dengan napas yang dibuangnya. "Hm? Apakah ada aturan seperti itu yang berlaku?"

"Ada," ucap Jimin absolut.

"Lalu apa karena aku _omega_ , aku juga tak bisa menggigit dan mencakarmu?" kata-katanya berbumbu satire. Seokjin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotongan daging asap yang ditangkup lelaki itu dengan daunnya. Dia taruh daging itu di depan bibir Jimin, sedikit mendorongnya agar mulut itu terbuka. "Hem?"

"Tidak bisa." tapi tangan itu ditepis. Seokjin sedikit melebarkan matanya, memasang ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat dengan sengaja. Tangannya masih tertahan di udara, pergelangannya digenggam Jimin.

"Begitukah?"

"Aha." Jimin menjawab dengan caranya yang tetap dingin. Tapi manis getir yang menguar dari tubuh _omega_ itu menyapa indera penciumannya tanpa permisi. Ada sedikit rasa ingin dibuai ketika dia menghirupnya. Dia menatap lurus pada _omega_ itu. _"But I like your scent..."_

" _Do you like it? Smells like a little flower, isn't it?"_ Seokjin nampak biasa ketika Jimin membauinya. "Aku pernah menemukan bunga yang baunya sama denganku. Dan itu rasanya... seperti kau punya saingan."

"Kau lucu," lelaki itu sedikit melepaskan kekeh, ketika mulutnya dijejali potongan daging asap yang masih ada di tangan Seokjin sedari tadi.

Merasa tak begitu suka melihat romansa di hadapannya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi mencari air. Kantung airnya perlu diisi karena dia telah menghabiskannya setelah perburuan tadi pagi. Tapi tanpa ijin atau mengatakan apapun pada Jimin, dia meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.

Hanya, bagaimana pun Jimin tetap tahu. Karena meski hampir seluruh perhatiannya ada pada Seokjin dan manis getir baunya yang menarik, Jimin masih bisa mendengar bunyi daun kering dan tanah yang terinjak oleh sepatu Jungkook. Dia tahu _alpha_ muda itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tapi dia biarkan saja. Dia merasa tak perlu bertanya atau melarang.

"Dia mau kemana?" malah Seokjin yang bertanya. Dia yang telah kembali berdiri tegak itu melihat punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh.

"Pergi menyusuri hutan."

Jimin yakin Jungkook tak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke lubang di bawah sebuah pohon yang kokoh. Lubang itu persis seperti goa, hanya tak begitu luas, tapi cukup untuk didiami dua orang atau lebih. Mungkin saking besarnya pohon yang berdiri di atas mereka, hingga sela antara akarnya pun bisa membentuk sebuah lubang yang hampir menyerupai goa.

Yoongi duduk, menghempaskan diri pada akar yang membentuk dinding yang keras. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa ngilu tak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu sedikit panas..." Taehyung yang turut duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya itu menyentuh dahi Yoongi. Ada sedikit raut cemas di wajahnya, dan Yoongi tak paham mengapa bisa ada seorang _alpha_ seperti Taehyung. Bisa disebut, dia agak lain. Agak aneh. Dari tabiat dan perlakuannya pada seorang _omega_ seperti Yoongi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, setiap _heat_ pun aku begini..."

"Tapi kau nampak menderita."

"Tak apa."

Taehyung hanya bisa menurunkan bahunya pasrah. Jika sudah begitu, Taehyung tak bisa apa-apa. Maka dia pun beringsut mundur dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lubang goa, duduk menekuk kaki. Yoongi di hadapannya yang masih mengenakan jaketnya itu sedikit meringis ketika dia merasakan sakit.

"Kau masih hutang satu jawaban padaku," kata _omega_ berkulit pucat itu.

Yoongi masih ingat saja. Bahkan Taehyung sudah lupa kalau dia masih menyimpan jawabannya untuk pertanyaan _omega_ itu. Tentang dirinya yang nampak biasa meski bersama seorang _omega_ yang sedang _heat._

"Ya, aku tahu. Ini cerita yang panjang, kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Hanya jika itu adalah cerita yang tak membosankan, aku akan tetap terjaga untuk mendengarkanmu," kata Yoongi yang merapatkan jaketnya.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah.., tapi kurasa lebih baik kau tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tahu daripada aku bicara banyak tanpa arah."

"Baik, kutanyakan sesuatu. Pertama, tentang dirimu. Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di acara _opening ceremony_ itu?" si _lone wolf._ Dan Yoongi merasa harus tahu.

Taehyung menjatuhkan matanya ke tanah yang gembur. "Aku tak mengenal siapapun dan aku merasa tak nyaman duduk bersandingan dengan orang asing."

"Kau membuatku ingin bertanya kenapa lagi."

"Aku hanya tak cukup berani untuk bergaul dengan orang baru," katanya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan menggedikkan bahu.

" _Oh_ , apa kau tipe pemalu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kurasa tidak begitu." gelengnya sambil tertawa.

Yoongi melihat bahwa lelaki itu punya tawa yang unik. Matanya yang biru terang nampak berbinar seusai dia tertawa. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu... bisa bicara begini biasa denganku. Kau _alpha tulen_ kan?"

"Tentu saja." sedikit canda itu dijawab Taehyung dengan satu anggukan. Lalu matanya terlempar jauh keluar, memandang hutan yang luas.

Dari mata Yoongi, senyum lelaki itu perlahan luntur ketika pandangannya semakin jauh menerawang. Dia seperti tengah berpikir, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

"Sebenarnya... aku telah terbiasa hidup berdampingan dengan kalian." kalian dalam kalimat itu adalah _omega._ "Aku tidak hidup dalam _pack_ yang lengkap, dengan _alpha_ yang memimpin, dengan _beta_ yang mendampingi. Hanya ada para _omega_ yang mengurusku sedari aku kecil."

"Kemana pemimpin _pack_ -mu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mereka tewas dalam perburuan. Karena persaingan dengan _pack_ lain. Saat itu para _omega_ dan anak-anak berlindung di tempat aman, menunggu hasil buruan yang dibawa untuk makanan kami selama musim dingin berlangsung. Tapi... yang kami dapat hanya bangkai tubuh mereka yang telah tercabik." mata biru itu menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan ketika dia menatap Yoongi. Tapi fakta itu memang cukup mengejutkan.

"Apakah orangtuamu juga..."

"Ya, orangtuaku termasuk di antaranya. Ayahku adalah _alpha_ superior, ibuku seorang perempuan _alpha._ Mereka sangat kuat dan dapat memimpin _pack_ dengan baik," katanya. "tapi sejak mereka mati, aku diurus oleh _omega_ yang tersisa. Kami yang luntang-lantung ditampung di _lab_ seorang dokter tua. Kami diijinkan tinggal di sana, dan dialah yang kemudian merawat kami. Merawatku hingga aku dewasa. Sampai sekarang aku selalu memanggilnya nenek."

"Nenek?"

"Ya, dia nenekku. Sudah kuanggap begitu. Meski dia manusia, bukan _werewolf."_ mata yang semula bersedih itu sedikit tenggelam dalam senyum yang dia ukir kemudian. Mungkin mengingat neneknya itu, dia merasa lebih baik.

"Jadi... karena kau hidup dalam lingkungan _omega,_ kau... terbiasa dengan bau kami?"

"Iya, seperti itu," Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Tapi aku pun tak paham, walau sudah dewasa sekalipun, walau aku seorang _alpha,_ aku merasa tak ada suatu ketertarikan lebih pada bau kalian yang manis itu. Bukannya merasa bergairah jika hidungku dapat membaui _pheromone omega_ yang kentara, tapi malah... nyaman. Entahlah. Mungkin ada yang salah dari diriku ini."

Apa karena dia terlalu lama hidup berdampingan dengan _omega_ hingga dia tumbuh menjadi _alpha_ yang sedikit berbeda? Apa karena itu? Tapi mungkinkah? Lantas bagaimana dia melewati masa _rut_ -nya?

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang masih mengambang di kepala Yoongi. Tapi dia pun terlalu lelah berpikir. Taehyung telah bercerita banyak padanya dan dia merasa tak harus menuntut lebih pada lelaki itu. Taehyung sudah mau terbuka padanya pun adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu takut padamu, _kan_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Taehyung sedikit tertawa. "Apa semua _alpha_ bagimu itu menakutkan?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Yoongi mengulum senyumnya. "Tapi tidak dengan kau."

"Meski bagimu aku tidak menakutkan, aku masih bisa mengigit, tahu." tangan si mata _sapphire_ itu terangkat dan membuat gerakan mencengkram dengan gigi yang mengerit. Seolah mengancam, tapi hanya bercanda.

"Iya aku tahu itu, kau atau pun aku, kita bisa menggigit karena kita _werewolf,_ bukan?"

Mereka tertawa. Sejenak tawa itu mengusir kecemasan akan situasi dalam _area._ Sejenak, mereka bisa mengistirahatkan diri di dalam sana.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Taehyung kemudian, ketika tawa itu sudah habis bersisa kediaman.

"Seingatku belum. Mungkin dua hari ini aku benar-benar tak ingat pada makanan."

"Kau tak lapar?"

"Aku tak bernapsu untuk makan. Kau pikir aku masih bisa ingat makan ketika aku dikejar _alpha_?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Setuju dengan perkataan Yoongi. "Tidak, kurasa."

Mereka terdiam lagi setelah itu. Hanya terdengar napas masing-masing, dan suara gemerisik daun yang bersentuhan dengan angin.

Yoongi merasakan berat di matanya. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah karena berbagai kejadian selama beberapa hari ini. Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya, sedikit menengadah pada langit-langit goa yang berlumut dan lembab. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan rasanya lebih nyaman.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Taehyung. "aku akan pergi sebentar. Tunggulah di sini, aku segera kembali."

Dia mendengar ucapan itu. Dia juga melihat Taehyung berjalan menjauh, karena sesungguhnya dia tidak benar-benar terpejam dan tidur.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 _Alpha_ bermata _sapphire_ itu membaui air. Dia tahu bahwa langkahnya membawa dia mendekati sungai lagi. Jarak dari goa itu ke sungai memang tak terlalu jauh. Ada untungnya karena jika dirinya atau Yoongi membutuhkan air, mereka tak perlu sulit mencari.

Ketika menengadah, dia mendapati daun-daun yang melingkupinya disinari matahari hingga lindungan itu seperti kain yang bolong-bolong. Seranggga-serangga hutan saling bersahutan. Tapi tak ada suara lolongan serigala di dekatnya. Mungkin memang tak ada partisipan lain di sana.

Merasa aman, Taehyung pun mulai memetik buah _berry_ di semak-semak. Buah kecil berwarna kemerahan itu ia tahu tidak beracun karena dia pernah memakannya. Dia mencabut selembar daun yang cukup lebar untuk wadah _berry_ -nya. Yang dipikirkannya saat itu, mungkin Yoongi akan suka dengan buah yang manis asam itu, meski napsu makannya sedang tak baik karena _heat_ -nya.

Lantas dia memetik _berry_ itu banyak-banyak. Tapi ketika hendak memetik _berry_ terakhirnya, dia samar mencium bau yang kental. Bau seorang _alpha_.

Merasa awas, dia pun segera membungkus _berry_ itu dan mengikatnya dengan akar pohon tipis yang dia temukan di tanah. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam kantung, lalu beranjak pergi dengan langkah tenang yang tak terburu. Jika dia berlari, _alpha_ yang ada di sekitarnya itu mungkin akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kaki tanpa melihat ke belakang. Terus dia berjalan, tapi bau yang samar itu jadi makin kentara pelan-pelan, dan dia mendengar bunyi patahan ranting yang terinjak, juga daun-daun yang rusak.

 _Alpha_ itu mengikutinya ternyata.

"Kau _alpha,_ _kan_? Kenapa malah menghindar?" tanya orang di belakangnya.

Jika sudah begini, Taehyung tak bisa lagi pergi menjauhinya. Dia pun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, lantas membalik badan.

Tapi yang dia dapat dari matanya cukup mengejutkan karena bau kental yang menguar itu nyatanya datang dari seorang anak muda yang berdiri membawa kantung air di tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar nampak polos dengan mata besarnya. Tapi rautnya itu, tak ramah.

Dia sempat mengira salah cium bau, tapi memang remaja lelaki yang nampak seperti seorang _omega_ itu adalah _alpha._

"Karena aku sedikit terburu-buru," jawabnya dengan bahu terangkat.

"Terburu-buru memetik buah-buahan?" ujar _alpha_ muda itu. Jelas dia tahu karena aroma _berry_ masih tercium dari tangan Taehyung. Si _alpha_ bermata _sapphire_ itu pun melirik jari-jarinya yang sedikit kemerahan karena buah yang dia petik.

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya lagi. Tapi tanpa jawaban yang jelas, hanya gumaman. "Hm."

"Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Taehyung sedikit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan bocah itu. Apa yang membuat orang yang pertama kali berjumpa dengannya mengatakan kalau dia aneh? Apa yang _alpha_ muda itu lihat? Taehyung merasa dirinya biasa saja secara penampilan. Bahkan dia tak bicara macam-macam.

"Kau tidak terlihat... berbahaya."

 _Ah,_ jadi itu maksudnya. Apa karena dia mau berbicara dengan sesama _alpha_ tanpa ada sulutan emosi yang menggebu karena persaingan? Taehyung hanya menerka. Tapi, kalaupun begitu, dia tak mau bertarung. "Jika aku tak terlihat berbahaya bagimu, maka carilah _alpha_ lain untuk kau tantang."

Tak sangka ada kekeh tawa dari _alpha_ berambut cokelat itu. Giginya besar seperti kelinci. " _Nah kan_ , kau aneh. Kenapa kau menghindar?"

Taehyung membalas tawa itu dengan kekehnya yang sebetulnya tak ingin dia keluarkan. Dia hanya tak ingin menghamburkan tenaga untuk meladeni tantangan _aplha_ yang ingin bertarung tanpa alasan. Lagipula di antara keduanya tidak ada yang menandai tempat itu sebagai teritorinya. Maka seharunsya tidak ada pertarungan di sana. Tidak ada yang diperebutkan.

"Apakah harimu hanya kau habiskan untuk menantang orang lain?" tanya Taehyung. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu, 'dik. Kau pasti punya saudara satu kelompok yang mencarimu."

Mungkin kata-kata itu menyinggungnya, alisnya berkerut. Kantung air yang dipegangnya dia lempar begitu saja ke tanah.

"Jangan panggil aku 'dik. Aku bukan adikmu. Ingat namaku, aku Jungkook," ucapnya mengancam. Kaki itu melangkah pada Taehyung tanpa ada keraguan.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Aaakk~ saya kembali di cerita ini setelah sekian lamaaa huehehehehee. Karena chapter kemarin pendek banget, sekarang lumayan nih agak panjangan sedikit hehehe. Sebetulnya chapter 2 itu saya bikin di buku tulis sebelum diketik. Jadi mungkin karena tangannya capek, otaknya jadi keburu capek juga buat mikir. Jadinya pendek deh. Nah, kalau sekarang gatau kenapa padahal lagi suntuk tapi dikerjain juga hahahaha._

 _Oh iya, saya baca kotak review, ada beberapa yang bilang kalau cerita ini ala-ala Hunger Games gitu. Iya emang terinspirasi dari situ hehehehe. Malah tadinya ide awal ini bakal ala-ala Maze Runner, tapi tak jadi. Kalau ala-ala Twilight, sayangnya nggak ada vampir di sini hahahah._

 _Ya udah ah segitu aja, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Hei tunggu dulu, apa yang akan kau lakuk—"

 _Buagh!_ Taehyung mendapat satu bogem mentah di pipinya. Dia terhuyung dan membentur batang pohon kurus di belakangnya. Tangan itu dia remat pada kulit pohon yang pecah-pecah karena lembab. Dia buang ludahnya yang terasa amis-pahit. Dia berdarah, dan dia tahu itu. Lantas dia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Rrrgh, aku sangat marah, kenapa semua orang selalu saja menganggapku masih anak-anak?!"

"Hentikan! Uggh, lepaskan aku!"

"—termasuk kau!" teriak _alpha_ muda bernama Jungkook itu seraya mencengkram kuat kerah baju Taehyung. Dia tarik-tarik kain itu dengan kesal, dan Taehyung mulai menerka bahwa ada yang tak beres di sini. Anak itu, dan perilakunya. Yang Taehyung lakukan hanyalah mencengkram balik pergelangan tangan itu. Dia diberi tatapan nyalang dengan kilat tajam di sana, mata pemburu yang bernapsu. Gigi itu mengerit dan nampak tajam taringnya.

"Uwakh!" tubuhnya didorong keras, punggungnya berbenturan lagi dengan pohon itu. Tangan yang semula mencengkram kerah bajunya beralih meninju perutnya satu kali. Satu lainnya adalah tendangan.

"Aku—bukan—anak-anak!" Jungkook berteriak sembari memukul secara brutal tak terkendali. Taehyung kewalahan karena pukulan di perutnya tadi benar-benar mengenai bagian yang membuat sakit hebat. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan, hah?!"

Tubuhnya dibanting dengan keras ke tanah hingga rasa sakit itu sampai ke tulang. Bebatuan yang menyembul dari tanah gembur itu menusuk. Dia meringis sakit tapi tak sempat begitu panjang karena _alpha_ muda itu mendudukinya dan mulai memukulinya lagi. Kali ini wajahnya yang kena, beberapa kali.

Tak mau terus jadi sarang bogem, dia akhirnya punya niat untuk menghentikan serangan itu dengan tangannya. "Hei!"

"Kkh!" Taehyung dengan cepat menangkup wajah itu dan mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk beradu dahi. Jungkook menggeram, dan saat itu juga Taehyung ambil kesempatan untuk membalikkan posisi mereka dengan mendorong tubuh yang punya tenaga besar itu ke tanah—menggantikannya. Jungkook berguling sekali sebelum Taehyung menduduki pinggangnya. "Menyingkir—menyingkir dariku!"

Anak itu benar-benar marah. Taehyung tak memberinya jawaban atau gerakan untuk melepaskannya. Tangannya dikunci, terlipat di belakang punggung dengan cengkraman Taehyung. _Alpha_ bermata _sapphire_ itu mengais napas lelah, sulit juga menangani bocah bertenaga besar seperti Jungkook. Dia tak kira saja akan dipukuli seperti tadi oleh anak itu.

"Menyingkir!"

Jungkook terus berontak, mengabaikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang terselip-selip daun kering juga ranting-ranting dan tanah kotor. Taehyung semakin kuat mencengkram dan dia tak ingin bangun dari duduknya di atas tubuh itu. "Tenanglah, hei! Apa kau tidak bisa diam?!"

Satu tangannya dia pakai untuk menekan kepala berambut cokelat ikal itu agar tak terus bergerak. Jungkook benar-benar ditahan di tanah kini. Taehyung sedikit meringis merasakan perih di bagian dalam rahangnya—bekas pukulan tadi. Awalnya dia memang tak ada niatan untuk melawan, lebih baik kabur dan menghindari pertarungan tanpa alasan. Memang tanpa alasan, tapi dia juga harus menghentikan kebrutalan anak itu. Jungkook seperti memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya. Emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku hanya ingin menghentikan ini. Kurasa kita tak perlu bertarung. Jika aku menyinggungmu, aku minta maaf. Apa itu cukup?" katanya, tanpa ada jeda untuk selaan. Jungkook menatapnya lewat ekor mata yang terhalang ujung helai rambutnya. "Hei, jawab aku."

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari bibir itu. Hanya tatapan tak suka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jawabannya tak ada, pasti. Taehyung yakin itu karena alasannya menyerang saja hanya karena tersinggung.

"Kau _alpha_ yang memetik buah..." gumamnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi.

"Pekerjaanmu seperti _omega_... Kupikir kau bisa jadi kacung kami." ada senyum mengejek di bibirnya. "Akhh!"

Segenggam rambut cokelat itu ditarik dan kepalanya dibenturkan ke tanah. Taehyung benar-benar tersinggung kali ini. Bukan karena disebut seperti _omega_ atau apa, tapi, kacung itu. _Sialan memang anak ini,_ batinnya.

Kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya tanpa memutus tatapan pada _alpha_ muda yang masih terbaring di tanah itu. Dia tak ingin lagi mengurusinya, jengah. Tinggalkan saja. Begitu yang dia pikirkan kemudian. Jadi, setelah menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang baru mulai berusaha bangun.

"Kembalilah ke kelompokmu," titahnya, karena dia juga masih punya Yoongi yang harus dia urusi.

Dia tak lagi menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Benar-benar berniat untuk tak peduli pada anak itu. Dia lebih peduli pada buah _berry_ yang ada dalam kantung kecilnya. Bisa-bisa semua hancur karena perkelahiannya tadi. Lantas sambil berjalan dia pun membuka kantungnya, mengecek apakah _berry_ itu masih layak makan atau tidak.

Sedang Jungkook telah sepenuhnya berdiri. Dia memandang langkah Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Daun-daun kering yang dia pujak membuat suara renyah yang mengganggu. Jungkook merasa urusannya belum selesai dengan _alpha_ bermata _sapphire_ itu. Sambil terus memandang, tubuhnya turun membungkuk dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu di tanah.

"Astaga..." lirih Taehyung, sayang semua _berry_ yang dia petik rusak hingga daun pembungkus dan kantung bagian dalamnya menjadi merah karena sari buahnya. Dia kecewa, jelas. Dia tak bisa langsung kembali jika begini. Yoongi butuh makanan dan dia tak bisa kembali pada _omega_ itu dengan tangan kosong—dengan luka lebam di wajah yang pasti jadi tanda tanya nantinya. Jadi dia berpikir, di mana dia bisa menemukan buah lagi selain _berry_ di sekitarnya. Maka pandangannya pun dia edarkan, tapi telinganya menangkap suara pijakan kaki yang mendekat, dan saat berbalik kepalanya dihantam benda keras. Gelap seketika menyelimuti.

"Kena kau."

Dia jatuh bebas ke tanah. Jungkook berdiri dengan segenggam batu yang permukaannya tajam. Dengan tatapan dingin dia melihat lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Rambut pirang itu ternoda, pun dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup tetes tetes darah yang mengalir.

"Kupikir Jimin _-hyung_ akan suka punya kacung seperti dirimu."

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Langit mulai meredup. Masih lama mungkin untuk sampai ke malam, tapi jika matahari sudah mulai turun, cahaya yang masuk lewat celah dedaunan pohon yang menjulang itu akan berkurang banyak. Yoongi keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya hanya untuk memastikan, sekaligus mengawasi sekitar karena Taehyung tak kunjung kembali.

Yoongi mulai mencemaskan _alpha_ itu. Dia berjanji untuk kembali, pasti, katanya. Tapi melihat waktu terus berjalan tanpa kepastian kemana dia pergi, di mana dia berada sekarang, dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan banyak membuat Yoongi cemas. Dia mulai berpikir apakah rasanya sama ketika dulu Taehyung menunggu orangtua dan sebagian _pack_ -nya kembali dari perburuan?

Ah, mengingat cerita itu perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Dia hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada _alpha_ itu. Tidak, Taehyung pasti tidak apa-apa. Dan mungkin, dia hanya perlu mengikuti jejaknya agar tak melulu merasa resah menanti.

Maka kaki itu dia langkahkan mengikuti tanah gembur yang punya tapak sepatu, atau ranting yang patah karena terinjak. Dia masih seorang _werewolf_ walau tak punya kemampuan besar untuk bertarung. Dia bisa membaca jejak yang tertinggal. Dia masih bisa membaui. Meski bau Taehyung begitu samarnya karena sudah terlalu lama ditinggalkan.

Sesekali dia meremat ujung jaket itu untuk mengusir keresahannya. Serangga hutan mulai bersahut-sahutan dan malam hampir tiba. Dia menemukan kebingungan ketika bau Taehyung semakin samar saja, semakin tak dapat dia baui. Di tempatnya berhenti, bau itu terpencar kemana-mana. Pikirnya, mungkin Taehyung sempat mondar-mandir di situ. Tapi untuk apa dia tak tahu. Dan, mana arah yang diambil _alpha_ itu pun tak dapat dia terka. Sekali lagi matanya naik ke langit, redup itu makin melingkup.

Dia mengelus dahinya. Mulailah dia mempertanyakan apakah keputusannya untuk mencari _aplha_ itu adalah salah? Dia tak paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, dia kembali pada situasi di mana dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan ancaman hutan yang tak pernah terprediksi. Dia pikir-pikir lagi, jika dia teruskan, ada kemungkinan dia akan tersesat tanpa bisa menemukan Taehyung. Jika kembali, mungkin akan lebih aman tapi apakah menunggu akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Salahnya juga, tak ada janji bunyi, siul, atau suara serigala yang disepakati jika ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Memang kiranya Taehyung hanya akan pergi sebentar, tapi nyatanya tidak. Yoongi mulai merasa cemasnya makin menjadi.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Terlalu beresiko untuk mencari apalagi malam sudah hampir tiba dan langit akan semakin gelap. Dia tak akan bisa melihat apa-apa dalam kegelapan. Dia tak terlatih untuk berburu. Matanya tak bisa mencari jalan jika tak ada cahaya.

Jadi sembari menengok ke belakang dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya bersembunyi, dia berharap saja, kalau Taehyung akan kembali segera.

'Taehyung..." ada nama itu yang dia rapalkan dalam langkahnya.

Dia terus menundukkan kepala untuk memastikan pijakannya. Ranting-ranting yang patah dan jejak kakinya dia injak lagi sebagai penuntun jalannya kembali. Pelan dia mendengar ada bunyi langkah lain, satu—tidak, dua. Daun-daun hancur. Dia menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar. Dan dia yakin kalau di tempat itu tak hanya ada dia sendiri.

Lantas, dengan ketakutan yang menyerang, dada menggebu itu dia bawa berjalan cepat terburu. Dia semakin cepat kala bunyi langkah itu makin jelas dia dengar. Anak-anak rambutnya tersapu karena cepatnya dia berjalan. Sekali dia melirik ke belakang, samar ada bayang dua orang di sana.

Dia tahu dia harus lari.

"HEI!"

 _Crash!_ Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyayat kakinya hingga ia seketika terjatuh ke tanah. Dia mencoba berdiri lagi meski ada rasa basah yang mengalir di bagian betis dan tungkainya. Tertatih, dia tersandung batu dan menginjak benda logam keras yang dia kira adalah benda yang melukainya tadi. Sebuah pisau dua sisi.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Dia telah dipertemukan dengan partisipan bersenjata tajam. Nasibnya memang buruk sekali.

"Tangkap dia!"

Kaki yang hanya bisa dia seret jelas kalah cepat dengan salah satu di antara dua orang itu yang kemudian mengerjarnya. _Bruk!_ Dia ditubruk dan jatuh. Dengan naluri agresi dan ketakutan yang bercampur, dia segera membalik badan dan hendak melawan, tapi dia terhenti karena ucapan orang yang membantingnya, "Namjoon- _ah_! Dia bukan _alpha_!"

Di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang mencondongkan tubuh untuk sedikit mengendusinya, mengendusi pakaian yang dia kenakan juga. Kemudian lelaki itu berpaling untuk berteriak lagi, pada kawannya yang dia panggil Namjoon itu. "Dia seorang _omega_!"

Kawannya yang bernama Namjoon itu berjalan mendekat. Yoongi mencium bau _alpha_ yang kentara dari orang itu. Sedang yang menahannya ini, malah tak berbau. Jangan-jangan, yang satu ini adalah seorang _beta._

" _Shit,_ kukira dia _alpha_!" umpat Namjoon.

Si rambut oranye menarik bagian dari jaket yang Yoongi kenakan. "Jaket ini yang menipu. Baunya jadi bercampur ketika aku cium tadi."

Mereka bicara, dan Yoongi hanya bisa diam memandangi tanpa merespon apa-apa. Tatapan _alpha_ itu amat mengintimidasi ketika terarah padanya. Tubuhnya nampak tinggi besar ketika dia berdiri, dan ketika dia merendah untuk duduk bersimpuh, mata kehijauan itu makin jelas warnanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seenaknya melempar pisaumu? Lihat dia, syok begitu."

" _Sorry,_ aku tak bermaksud," ujar yang satu. Entah maafnya untuk siapa. Dia begitu santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Yoongi bahkan terlalu takut untuk bicara. Auranya benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung. Lelaki ini menyeramkan. "Hei, kau. Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seorang _alpha_? Itu milik kekasihmu?"

Tangan itu menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung jari. Lantas mengambil tangannya yang terkulai di tanah, dicium dan dibaui.

"Baumu kental sekali, astaga."

Seharusnya Yoongi melawan ketika dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang _alpha._ Tapi keberaniannya entah menguap kemana. Dia sangat takut, apalagi kakinya tak bisa dia andalkan untuk dia bawa berlari kabur.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya bau yang begitu enak seperti ini? Manis sekali."

Tangannya masih digenggam, tapi tubuh _alpha_ itu lebih condong lagi padanya dan hampir mengenai lehernya. Ada napas di sana dan Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Dia dan _heat_ -nya. Benar-benar membuat situasi tambah buruk.

"Sudah cukup, Namjoon _-ah._ Hentikan. Dia ketakutan." Yoongi tak lagi merasa ada napas di lehernya. _Alpha_ itu ditarik menjauh oleh kawannya.

"Hoseok- _ah,_ baunya benar-benar membuatku hilang akal."

Si rambut oranye bernama Hoseok itu mengangguk tak begitu acuh. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tak mau melihatmu mencumbunya. Setidaknya kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah salah lempar pisau pada seorang _omega_."

" _Okay, sorry to hurt you."_ mata hijau itu menatapnya, tapi tak benar-benar tersirat maaf yang sesungguhnya di sana. Hanya di bibir. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, Hoseok akan mengobati lukamu."

"Aku lagi,"

Mata Yoongi bergerak turun ke lelaki yang mundur sedikit pada kakinya yang dia tekuk itu. Ada sebuah botol yang dia keluarkan dari kantungnya.

"Ini akan sakit." seraya kata itu diucapkan oleh Hoseok, Namjoon membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Hmmpphh!" Yoongi seketika memekik saat kakinya diguyur cairan yang dia tak yakin apa itu. Perih sekali. Sakit. Amat sakit.

"Lukanya lebar dan cukup dalam. Parah sekali kau, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Salahkan bau dari jaketnya, jangan salahkan aku!"

Mereka bertengkar dan Yoongi hanya bisa menahan sakitnya dengan meremat daun kering dan apapun yang bisa dia cengkram di tanah itu. Matanya terpejam rapat selama cairan itu diguyurkan, dan ada kain yang disentuh-sentuhkan pada lukanya.

"Mmmpphh—" ada air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya saking perihnya luka itu. Namjoon melihatnya dan dia pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Yoongi. Akhirnya, ada napas yang bisa dia raup dari multunya yang kini bebas. Sekali gigi itu mengerit ketika sentuhan tangan Hoseok terlalu dalam menekan lukanya di sana.

"Di mana kelompokmu?" Namjoon bertanya dan Yoongi tak memberinya jawaban, melainkan lirihan sakit saja. "Jawab, di mana kelompokmu?" jadilah ia menarik dagu itu agar Yoongi mau menjawabnya segera.

"Kau—tidak perlu tahu." akhirnya dia menjawab. Tapi tak cukup memuaskan bagi Namjoon.

 _Alpha_ itu mengangguk. "Oh begitu, jadi kelompokmu pun tak perlu tahu kalau kau ikut bersama kami, iya _kan_?" ada sunggingan senyum di bibirnya. "Ikutlah denganku. Akan kujadikan kau tanggung jawabku."

Yoongi mencoba berontak melepaskan diri dari tangan yang mencengkram dagunya itu. Tapi Namjoon jelas tak akan bergeming.

"Kau terluka karena aku _kan_? Jadi biarkan aku mengurusmu mulai dari sekarang."

"Tidak." tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Mata itu sedikit membola. "Kau tak mau?"

"Tidak!"

"Keras kepala sekali _omega_ ini!" bentaknya.

"Engh!" wajah Yoongi dihempaskan.

"Hei sudahlah, kau malah membuat dia makin membencimu." ada suara malas yang menginterupsi. Namjoon menoleh tak puas pada Hoseok sementara Yoongi masih menata napasnya.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu..." dia menoleh lagi pada Yoongi. "bagaimana kalau kau bawa aku pada pemilik jaket ini, biar kukatakan kau sekarang harus ikut denganku?"

Yoongi sendiri tak tahu di mana Taehyung berada. Dan, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi _alpha_ tukang pemaksa itu.

"Bawa aku padanya. Atau tak perlu begitu? Terserah padamu."

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Akhirnya punya waktu untuk nyari wangsit ff ini huaaaa... Lama tak jumpa gaes. Saya terpuruk dalam stres sampai ga bisa mikir bener buat bikin cerita yang layak baca. Akhirnya belakangan ini cuman bikin oneshot-oneshot ngaco yang isinya bener-bener gajelas hahahahah._

 _Yoo yang shipper Vkook/KookV atau apalah itu, selamat yaa hubungan mereka begitu adanya hahahah. Maapin Minyoon belum bisa ketemu di sini. Ada waktunya. Dan percayalah mereka bakalan ketemu di saat yang tepat._

 _Jadi ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya, see ya!_

 _Oh terakhir, maapin taburan typo di sini karena ngebetainnya sengebut ngetiknya hahaha. (ditampar)_


	5. Chapter 5

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Mereka tak punya pengukur waktu. Hanya tanda-tanda alam yang mengingatkan bahwa hari menjelang malam. Ranting dan kayu untuk dibakar itu sudah mulai habis, maka Jimin pergi untuk memungut yang lain. Tak jauh, hanya di sekitar tempatnya dan Seokjin duduk. Jungkook belum juga kembali dan Seokjin pikir alasan Jimin tetap menyalakan api unggun supaya _alpha_ muda itu tahu mereka masih di tempat yang sama. Menunggu. Tapi mungkin juga tidak, karena Jimin sama sekali tidak membahas anak itu sejak tadi. Ah, bahkan dia tak banyak bicara. Hanya ketika ditanya dia akan menjawab.

"Adikmu belum juga kembali." kata Seokjin yang duduk menopang dagu. Ranting panjang dia mainkan ujungnya untuk mengorek-korek tanah. "Kau tidak mencarinya?"

"Untuk apa?" Jimin kembali dengan beberapa batang kayu dan ranting besar. Dia melemparnya satu-satu ke api merah itu. "Dia akan kembali padaku kalau dia mau."

"Dia seperti pengikut setiamu dan kau tak terlihat peduli padanya."

Jimin hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang tipis. Dia duduk setelah merasa cukup untuk menambah kayu yang harus dibakar. Kaki berbalut celana khaki itu dia luruskan. Duduknya santai dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Api di antara mereka jadi penerang, memberi bantuan pada mata yang butuh cahaya. Setidaknya mereka bisa saling memandang satu sama lain, meski kanan kirinya begitu gelap karena kerapatan hutan.

"Seokjin- _ah_."

Seokjin menaikkan matanya yang semula jatuh ke bawah, dari tanah yang dia korek pada Jimin. "Hm?" jawabnya sedikit malas. Aneh juga karena Jimin memanggil. Dia kira lelaki berambut perak itu hanya akan diam seperti batu. "Apa?"

Mata peraknya berkilap pantulan merah api. "Katakan kenapa kau tak berkelompok."

"Kurasa kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya." Seokjin menopang dagunya lagi. Kali ini lebih seperti menghempaskan dagu dan pipinya ke tangan.

Tapi kemudian Jimin sedikit menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak dengan alasanmu."

Seokjin menghela napas. "Hanya... belum ingin. Entah. Aku merasa tak harus terburu-buru mencari kelompok. Selama aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sendiri, bagiku itu cukup."

Sebab dia punya kemampuan itu. Berkelompok memang akan mempermudahnya untuk bertahan. Tapi, sampai hari ini dia belum menemukan _alpha_ yang dirasanya benar-benar kuat dan kelompok yang cocok untuk tempatnya bergabung. Beberapa kali dia sempat diajak bergabung dengan orang-orang yang dia temui, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk pergi. Bahkan meski ada paksaan dari seorang _alpha_ sekalipun, dia berani melawan. Jika dalam wujud serigala dia tak cukup kuat, dalam wujud manusia dia bisa menggunakan senjata.

"Lantas kau akan sendirian sampai akhir karantina?" tanya Jimin, lebih seperti menuduh. Lalu bibir Seokjin melengkung ketika Jimin mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, "Kau akan mati kalau begitu."

Seokjin tertawa sarkastik sambil membuang muka sesaat. "Siapa juga yang punya jaminan kalau kau akan bertahan? Tak ada yang tahu." dia menggedikkan bahunya. Perihal bertahan atau mati di _area,_ dia tak begitu memikirkannya sampai jauh. Tipe yang menikmati hari-harinya di karantina, dia itu.

Jimin merasa tergelitik dengan jawaban Seokjin. Dia sedikit tertawa. Rasanya seperti bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Seokjin bisa menjawabnya dengan sangat memuaskan. Seperti apa yang juga dia pikirkan. Kadang dia bertanya hanya untuk menguji, bukan mencari tahu. Pertanyaan itu sepertit tes untuk Seokjin, apakah pemikiran _omega_ itu selaras dengan dirinya.

Api masih berkobar. Samar mereka melihat bayangan orang berjalan dari kejauhan. Bergerak, mendekat, diikuti bunyi ranting dan daun yang terinjak-injak. Dari baunya, Jimin sudah tahu kalau itu Jungkook _. Alpha_ muda itu kembali juga akhirnya.

"Adikmu sudah kembali." kata Seokjin. Dia berdiri, entah untuk apa. Tapi melihat gelagatnya, Jimin merasa Seokjin sama seperti para _omega_ dalam _pack_ -nya yang akan berdiri ketika anggota lainnya pulang. Seperti menyambut. Dan mungkin itu adalah sikap yang diajarkan pada mereka. " _Wow_ , kau bawa siapa?"

Jimin akhirnya menaruh atensi lebih pada _alpha_ muda itu. Dia kembali tak sendiri, tapi dengan seseorang yang dia gendong di punggungnya. Sampai dekat pada mereka yang berada di sekitar api unggun itu, Jungkook berhenti. Kemudian menjatuhkan orang di gendongannya begitu saja ke tanah.

 _Bruk!_ Tubuh itu jatuh dan tak ada reaksi. Seketika Seokjin sadar kalau orang yang dibawa Jungkook mungkin saja tak sadarkan diri atau telah mati. Tapi untuk apa juga dia membawa mayat?

"Astaga. Siapa dia?" _omega_ berambut merah muda itu berjalan tergesa untuk menghampiri tubuh si malang (yang istilahnya) dibuang oleh Jungkook. Seokjin bersimpuh, membalikkan tubuh yang tertelungkup itu dan sedikitnya terkejut karena keadaanya cukup mengenaskan. Dia masih hidup walau tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya luka-luka, pun dengan kepala bagian belakangnya yang ternyata berdarah. Seokjin mengorek-korek darah setengah kering yang menempel di telapak tangannya dengan kuku. Luka itu mungkin tak benar-benar baru.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?" akhirnya Jimin punya rasa ingin tahu setelah melihat Seokjin yang berusaha membersihkan tangannya dari darah. Dia berdiri dan mendekat, sedang Jungkook pun masih di tempatnya. Sedikit lelah, sedang menata napas.

"Seseorang yang bisa jadi anggota kelompok baru," katanya. Jimin menelengkan kepala sebagai ganti kata tanya. Bahkan dia tak bergumam.

"Dia seorang _alpha_." ucap Seokjin. Jimin turut menjatuhkan pandang pada lelaki berambut pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu. Tapi tak lama karena dia kembali memandang Jungkook.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencari anggota kelompok baru," ucap Jimin, dengan gesturnya yang kaku dan wajahnya yang dingin. "dan bukankah aku tak pernah mengatakan juga kalau kita telah, berkelompok?"

Kata yang ditekan di ujung kalimat itu membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa kesal. Jadi Jimin menganggapnya apa selama ini? Selain itu, usahanya membawa orang yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan anggota kelompok pun seolah tak dihargai.

" _Hyung,_ dia seorang _alpha_ yang memetik buah. Dia payah, dia bahkan tak memukulku. Jadi kupikir dia bisa jadi kacungmu," Jungkook menunjuk _alpha_ yang dia bawa itu dengan jari. Mendengar itu Seokjin mulai berpikir kalau luka di kepala si rambut pirang adalah Jungkook yang membuatnya. Itu luka karena benda keras dan tajam pastinya.

Jimin mendengus. "Kubilang aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencari anggota kelompok baru." lantas dia membalik badan dengan tak acuhnya.

Merasa sakit hati, Jungkook mengeritkan gigi dan menarik tangan itu. " _Hyung!_ Kapan kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu padaku?!" teriakannya membuat Jimin berbalik dengan raut tak senang. Di wajah Jungkook ada amarah yang kentara tapi sedikit juga teroles sedih dan kecewa. "Aku capek-capek membawanya ke sini dan kau tak suka? Kau pikir aku melakukan ini supaya apa? Untuk siapa?"

Seokjin hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Jungkook yang emosional. Lalu melihat pada Jimin, lelaki itu seolah sedang menunggu sampai ucapan be Jungkook benar-benar selesai, tuntas.

"Aku disini bukan untuk kau abaikan!" sekali lagi dia berteriak. Marah. Jimin akhirnya selangkah maju lebih dekat pada _alpha_ muda itu. Tangannya terulur, mendarat di puncak kepala Jungkook dan rambut cokelat ikal itu diremat-rematnya.

"Kau tak harus berteriak padaku. Makan dan minumlah jika kau lelah. Kau juga pasti lapar, bukan?" ada nada yang lembut terucap dari bibir itu. Tapi tidak dengan ekspresinya yang masih tetap sama. Cara sederhana itu, dan kepeduliannya yang tersirat dari kata-kata, berhasil membuat Jungkook bungkam. _Alpha_ muda itu terdiam setelah Jimin membelainya, menepuk pundaknya sebelum dia berlalu dan menghampiri Seokjin beserta _alpha_ yang masih pingsan di sana.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, pada Jimin yang berdiri di dekat Seokjin. Meski dia dan Jimin sudah cukup lama bersama di karantina, memang tak ada perhatian lebih dari lelaki itu. Dan belaian tangannya membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu menumpuk di dadanya. Sekali ini, barulah Jungkook merasakan kepedulian itu.

Dia dengar ada helaan napas dari Jimin. Kemudian lelaki itu bicara, "Soekjin- _ah_ , kau bisa mengobatinya?"

"Aku punya obat di kantungku." Seokjin memeriksa tubuh itu, sedikit membuka kerahnya untuk dilihat ada luka lain atau tidak. "Oh."

Jimin melirik ketika Seokjin diam seketika. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sedikit mencium bau _omega_ dari pakaiannya. Sedikit sekali. Mungkin dia sempat berinteraksi—atau kontak fisik dengan seorang _omega._ Tapi sudah cukup lama. Karena baunya tertutupi juga oleh bau adikmu."

Jungkook tak lagi protes meski Seokjin masih menganggapnya seorang adik. Dia hanya diam dalam lirikannya. Mengamati mereka.

Jimin bergumam. Entah memikirkan apa. Seokjin sedikit tergesa mengambil kantungnya, kemudian kembali duduk bersimpuh di tempat yang tadi dia duduki. Jimin meninggalkannya karena dia tak cukup peduli bagaimana cara Seokjin mengobati _alpha_ itu. Maka dia pun berlalu, kemudian mendudukkan diri di tempat yang nyaman di depan api unggun.

Seokjin hendak membuka kantungnya tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar lenguhan dari _alpha_ pingsan itu.

Jadilah Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Si rambut pirang hanya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, dengan bola mata yang terlempar-lempar di dalam kelopak yang tertutup itu. Dia seolah sedang mencari kesadaran dan tepukan itu gunanya agar dia mendapat stimulan untuk bangun lebih cepat. "Hei, sadar. Sadarlah."

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Bawa aku padanya. Atau tak perlu begitu? Terserah padamu."

"Namjoon _-ah_."

 _Alpha_ itu menoleh dengan malas atas panggilan temannya. "Apa?"

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukanya dulu. Kau diamlah." Hoseok menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal. Dia tak begitu suka dengan sifat Namjoon yang tak sabaran. Lagipula, bisa-bisanya dia langsung menyerang Yoongi dengan kata-kata memaksa itu setelah melukainya. Hebat.

Lantas karena tak mau menunggui Hoseok yang mengobati Yoongi, Namjoon pun mendecak dan berdiri. Dia pergi dengan langkah diseret tak rela. Pohon-pohon yang dia lewati kulitnya dia robek-robek dengan jari. "Cepat obati dia dan bawa dia pergi bersama kita. Aku ingin segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, sebelum malam benar-benar larut."

Senang sekali dia memberi titah. Hoseok hanya bisa menurut dengan sabar. Ada alasan juga mengapa dia begini. Bukannya tak bisa melawan. Agresi itu selalu ada dalam dirinya, tapi dia terikat hutang dengan _alpha_ itu. Sekali waktu dia pernah diselamatkan dari kekacauan di mana partisipan memperebutkan perbekalan. Dan dia merasa terbebani jika tak bersikap baik pada Namjoon. Dia hanya ingin membalas budi, tapi tak pernah menemukan bagaimana caranya. Karenanya, dia terus ikut dengan _alpha_ itu.

Yoongi menumpu dengan siku ketika dia hendak bangun untuk duduk. Sedang, Hoseok telah selesai membersihkan lukanya.

"Aku harus membalut lukamu."

Tapi dia tak punya perban atau kain. Akhirnya, dia melepas jaketnya hingga yang tersisa hanya kaos lengan panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat _. Brett!_ Yoongi melihat lelaki _beta_ itu merobek bagian bawah lengan bajunya. Dia robek-robek lagi sampai cukup panjang untuk dibuat lilitan.

"Supaya tidak infeksi terkena udara."

Yoongi tak juga bicara sejak tadi. Hoseok meliriknya sekilas. Lantas mengeratkan lilitan kainnya di luka _omega_ itu.

"Kalau Namjoon berani macam-macam, aku yang akan menghentikannya untukmu," kata Hoseok. Yoongi hanya menelan ludah, melihat Namjoon yang sedang melempar-lempar pisaunya ke batang pohon hanya membuatnya makin ngeri saja pada _alpha_ itu. "Percayalah padaku."

Yoongi menggeleng, kemudian melirih. "Aku tak mau ikut dengan kalian."

Hoseok menunduk dan mendengus. Dia memang tak bisa membuat Yoongi cukup percaya padanya. Dia tahu kalau Namjoonlah yang membuat _omega_ itu enggan untuk ikut. Lagipula, Namjoon memang kasar dan pemaksa. Dia juga tempramental. Dia bukan tipe pelindung yang baik untuk _omega_ seperti Yoongi. Hoseok pikir begitu. Jadilah, dia banyak bimbang. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat Namjoon marah, tapi juga tak ingin melukai Yoongi.

"Aku punya janji yang bisa kau pegang. Ikutlah dengan kami, tapi hanya sementara saja. Akan kucari cara supaya kau bisa kabur dengan aman nanti," katanya, pelan tapi meyakinkan. Dia menoleh pada Namjoon sesaat, kemudian kembali lagi pada Yoongi. "Setidaknya kau harus berpura-pura menurut untuk membuat Namjoon bersikap baik padamu saat ini."

Yoongi tetap menggeleng. Dia tak mau, sungguh. Meski Hoseok berjanji, dia tetap tak bisa percaya dengan mudah.

Keengganan itu membuat Hosoek lelah untuk bicara. Alot sekali. Sulit membujuk Yoongi, sedang ketika dia melihat Namjoon di sana, dia juga tak bisa berlama-lama supaya _alpha_ itu tak curiga.

"Hoseok- _ah_... jangan cari kesempatan saat aku tak melihat..."

Hoseok menoleh saat mendengar suara Namjoon yang masih tetap fokus pada pisaunya dan pohon itu. Dia tahu apa yang Namjoon pikirkan. Jadi dia pun menjawab sekenanya. "Ayolah, aku hanya seorang _beta,_ bisa apa pada _omega_?"

Lantas dia kembali pada Yoongi dan berbisik lagi. "Percayalah saja, aku takkan berbohong padamu."

Tapi dia tak lagi memberi waktu bagi Yoongi untuk menjawab atau berpikir. Tangan itu ditariknya agar Yoongi bangun, kemudian dia membalik badan dan langsung mengalungkan tangan Yoongi di lehernya—sedikit memaksanya untuk naik ke punggung. "Jangan melawan, jangan katakan apapun atau aku akan membatalkan janjiku untuk membantumu lepas dari Namjoon."

"Tapi—"

"Namjoon- _ah_! Kita pergi sekarang!"

Yoongi bimbang, apa harus dia ikuti permainan ini?

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Taehyung yang sadar langsung terlonjak kaget begitu menangkap gelap malam. Dia bangun terduduk dengan sentakan. Di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki yang berbau bunga. _Omega._

Kemudian dia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati ada lelaki lain yang duduk melipat tangan di depan api unggun, satu lagi di sana—yang berkelahi dengannya sebelum ini.

"HEI KAU!" dia menunjuk lelaki itu dengan tangannya, tapi ketika hendak berdiri dia merasakan sakit di belakang kepalanya. Kemudian dia yang terduduk lagi itu pun sadar kalau mungkin saja dia sempat dipukul sebelum pingsan.

"Tenanglah, kau terluka." _omega_ beraroma bunga itu menariknya untuk kembali duduk dengan benar. Dia sedikit ditahan di bahunya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , korbanmu sudah bangun," Taehyung mendengar ada sindiran dari lelaki yang melipat tangan itu. Kemudian dia menggeser matanya pada nama yang telah disebut, si _alpha_ muda yang labil itu. Jungkook.

Yang disindir sendiri hanya menatap tajam pada Taehyung. "Halo payah, selamat malam," kata Jungkook. "apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Taehyung mengeritkan gigi. Marah sekali dia pada _alpha_ muda itu. Tapi gerakannya ditahan juga oleh _omega_ yang memegangi bahunya. "Lepaskan aku—"

"Kau tak bisa tenang? Lihat dirimu yang terluka bagini!" Seokjin membentak. "Duduk dan biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Taehyung menatap _omega_ yang marah itu. Dia yang seorang _alpha_ tentu tak pernah dibentak dan diperintah oleh _omega_ sebelumnya.

"Kumohon." tapi mendengar lirih itu sedikitnya dia merasa bersalah, karena mungkin _omega_ itu berniat baik. Murni ingin mengobati lukanya. Kemudian dia pun menunduk seraya kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung melihat _omega_ itu mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari dalam kantungnya. Dia memegang sebotol bening seperti air, tapi bukan. Mungkin antiseptik atau sejenisnya. Lantas dia mulai membasahi selembar kain dengan cairan itu, untuk kemudian dia tekankan ke belakang kepala Taehyung yang terluka.

"Kau dari area K-09?" dia tahu dari tanda yang Taehyung miliki di bawah telinganya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung—assh!" dia meringis ketika merasakan lukanya ditekan terlalu keras.

"Aku Seokjin." _omega_ berambut merah muda itu melihat kilau warna biru dari mata Taehyung. Warnanya bercampur merah-oranye api. Seperti laut yang terbakar. "Aku suka matamu," ucapnya.

Taehyung melirik lewat sudut matanya. Yang mengobati lukanya itu adalah seorang _omega_ yang sedikit berbeda. Dia baik, hanya saja nampak pemberani dan punya kepercayaan diri yang kuat. Taehyung bisa melihat itu dari caranya menatap, dari senyumnya, juga gesturnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya mata sebiru lautan? Ah, jika siang tiba mungkin mata itu akan benar-benar nampak biru. Iya, _kan_?"

Taehyung hanya mendengarkan Seokjin bicara. Ada pesona dari _omega_ itu, karena Seokjin tak nampak canggung untuk berdekatan dan mengobati dirinya yang seorang _alpha._

Sedang, Jimin hanya memerhatikan mereka dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mulai memikirkan dua kemungkinan mengapa Taehyung lagaknya biasa saja di depan seorang _omega._ Pertama, karena dia keturunan aristokrat yang beradab. Kedua, karena dia terbiasa berinteraksi dengan _omega._

Jimin sendiripun, walau memang tak pernah bersikap berlebihan pada Seokjin, tapi adakalanya bau bunga dari _omega_ itu membuatnya sekadar ingin lebih dekat untuk membaui. Hanya saja, Taehyung tak nampak seperti itu.

"Aku sempat mencium bau _omega_ dari pakaianmu," ucap Seokjin yang telah selesai membersihkan luka di belakang kepala Taehyung. Dia pindah ke pipi. Dibasahi lagi kainnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini? Bercumbu?"

Nadanya terdengar sinis, tapi Taehyung tahu mungkin dia hanya bertanya. "Tidak,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya menolongnya, dan dia..." Taehyung mendesis, lalu dia berdiri dengan cepat, meninggalkan wajah terkejut Seokjin. Dia ingat pada Yoongi yang ditinggalkannya dalam lubang di bawah pohon. "dia menungguku. Maka dari itu aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku harus kembali."

Seokjin turut berdiri.

Jimin menaruh perhatian pada Taehyung. "Katakan kenapa kau harus kembali pada _omega_ itu."

"Karena dia adalah tanggungjawabku," katanya.

Jimin mengulas senyum puas. Dia suka jawaban Taehyung. Lantas lelaki berambut pirang itu meninggalkan jejak sepatunya di tanah, sejenak dia berbalik hanya untuk mengucap terimakasih pada Seokjin dan memberi tatapan benci pada Jungkook. Dia pergi dengan tergesa, menantang malam dan selimut kabut. Yang terlihat hanya punggungnya yang semakin menjauh tertelan gelap.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya begitu saja?"

Jimin menoleh pada Jungkook yang bertanya. "Hm? Pikirmu kenapa?"

" _Hyung."_ Jungkook sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

Jimin sempat memandang langit yang tertutupi dedaunan pohon yang memayungi. Belum ada bulan. Hanya ada titik-titik cahaya dari bintang. Dia menghela napas panjang, lantas beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau pergi juga?" tanya Seokjin pada Jimin yang mengenakan jaket dan menjinjing kantungnya untuk dia sampirkan di bahu.

"Ya," jawab Jimin. Mendengar itu Jungkook pun segera memberseskan barangnya. Jika Jimin pergi, dia juga akan pergi.

"Kemana?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Ke tempat di mana si pirang itu akan kembali."

Jungkook terhenti di tempatnya berdiri. "A-apa?" dia kira ini akan jadi malam baru untuk perjalanannya yang lain. Nyatanya niat Jimin benar-benar tak dia duga-duga. "Kau serius untuk mengikutinya?"

Jimin tak langsung menjawab, dia berdiri tegak selesai mengikat tali sepatunya lebih kencang. Dia pun membalik badan, melangkahkan kaki sama arahnya seperti Taehyung. "Kalau kau tak mau, biarkan aku pergi sendiri."

"Tunggu, _hyung_!"

Jungkook mengejar, dan dia menoleh sekilas pada Seokjin yang masih duduk di bantalan kayu itu, tapi tak bertanya apapun. Malah kemudian, Jimin yang berseru. "Seokjin- _ah_! Kau tak ikut?"

"Apa harus?" Seokjin membalas dengan seruan juga.

Jimin menjawab tanpa menoleh, tapi suaranya memecah malam. "Kupikir kalau tak mati, kau akan gila karena terus-terusan sendirian di tempat ini."

"Astaga, kau ini!" Seokjin tertawa. Sadis betul, batinnya. Tapi dia pikir juga, jika mereka berpisah saat itu, maka tak ada lagi seorang kawan bicara yang menyenangkan seperti Jimin. Akhirnya dia pun menjadi yang terakhir meninggalkan tempat itu. Arang-arang hitam mengumpul di satu titik, meninggalkan bekas.

Mereka pergi untuk memulai cerita baru.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Duh maapin maapin maapin buat yang nunggu Minyoon ketemu, belum saatnya :")_

 _Saya nggak bisa bikin mereka ujug-ujug ketemu dengan cepatnya, masih ada hal-hal yang harus disambung biar jadi satu runutan cerita yang lurus. Inginnya memang mereka cepet-cepet ketemu tapi emang kudu ada jalannya dulu buat sampe ke sana eheheheh (pembelaan)_

 _Jadi yahh, karena Jimin mutusin buat nyusul Taehyung, mungkin apa yang ditunggu sama kalian bakal terjadi sebentar lagi eheheheheh. Ditunggu saja._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


	6. Chapter 6

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Ia hanya ingin fokus pada Yoongi dan menemukan jalan kembali ke lubang itu. Tapi dia tak bisa begitu saja berjalan, sebab dia tahu dia diikuti. Meski sempat berlari menggunakan wujud serigalanya untuk mempersingkat waktu, tetap saja ada yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Dia mencium bau yang berbeda dari _alpha_ muda yang membawanya ke tempat berapi unggun itu. Ini mungkin yang bicara padanya terakhir kali.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" dia bertanya dengan tolehan kepala. Meski gelap, dia tahu ada yang bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Larimu cepat juga, tapi apa kau berhenti karena aku?"

"Jawab saja kenapa," kata Taehyung tak sabaran.

Ada tawa sarkastik. Jiminlah yang mengikutinya sampai jauh. Sedang Jungkook dan Seokjin ditinggalkannya dan entah sudah sampai mana mereka menyusul. Jimin tahu kalau Jungkook belum terlalu peka dalam kegelapan, sedang Seokjin yang _omega_ memang terlahir tidak dengan kemampuan untuk melihat dalam gelap. Jadi dia biarkan saja dua orang itu mencari jalan untuk menemukannya.

"Aku memang tak suka cara Jungkook membawamu. Tapi aku suka caramu bicara tentang _omega_ itu. Walaupun Jungkook bilang kau memetik buah," ujar Jimin.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang salah dari memetik buah? Keluarganya bahkan memetik buah setiap hari untuk dimakan. Dia pikir memetik buah bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa disangkut-pautkan dengan status. Perkara perut, bukan perkara gengsi.

"Kau pikir—ah, sudahlah." inginnya dia bicara banyak tapi dia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni Jimin. Dengan dengusan kasar dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi membelah malam. "Dan jangan mengikutiku!"

Dia berteriak, tapi dibalas dengan kekeh mengejek. Taehyung makin saja kesal dibuatnya. Meski dia tak bisa melihat wajah _alpha_ yang mengikutinya itu, hanya dari suaranya Taehyung dapat merasa betapa Jimin sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Dia tak mau tahu lagi. Yang penting dia bisa kembali dengan cepat. Persetan jika Jimin mengikutinya terus. Maka, dengan merubah wujudnya lagi menjadi serigala, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ada bau Jungkook yang tertinggal di beberapa titik, pun dengan baunya juga. Dari situ dia tahu kalau Jungkook membawanya melewati jalan yang dia lalui sekarang. Dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke sungai, dan dari sungai dia bisa mencari lubang tempat Yoongi bersembunyi. Dia menggunakan hidungnya utuk terus membaui, sedang matanya awas pada sekitar.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Yoongi, tapi suara langkah kaki itu membuatnya risih juga. Ternyata, meski diabaikan Jimin tetap mengikuti. Tapi meski begitu dia masih tetap akan tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Dia terus menyisir tempat itu dengan empat kakinya. Namun dia berhenti di satu titik ketika hidungnya mencium bau darah.

 _Snif, snif!_ Serigala berbulu keemasan itu mengendusi daun kering dan tanah. Bau darahnya begitu menyengat. Masih baru, keringnya belum terlalu lama. Bau itu terus dia ikuti sampai pada sebuah pohon, dan di akar-akarnya yang menyembul dia masih mencium bau yang sama. Perasaannya mulai tak enak karena dia kenal bau itu. Bau yang sama dengan bau Yoongi...

" _Hyung!"_

Jungkook dan Seokjin berhasil mengejar. Mereka terengah dengan larinya yang diperlambat. Jimin berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung, tak jauh dari pohon tempat _alpha_ yang sudah kembali jadi manusia itu bersimpuh dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Jimin tak menanggapi apa-apa. Taehyung pun tak mau peduli karena dia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Yoongi.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, pikir Taehyung. Apalagi, ada bau lain di sekitar pohon itu. Bau _alpha_ yang asing. Bisa-bisa Yoongi dibawa oleh seorang _alpha_ ketika dia tak ada. Sial! Ingin sekali Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kejadian ini. Lagipula kenapa bisa Yoongi ditemukan? Rasa-rasanya dia telah menitipkan jaketnya pada _omega_ itu.

"Rgh!" Taehyung menggeram dan memukul batang pohon dengan marah.

Jimin melihatnya. "Dia hilang?"

Dari gestur Taehyung yang menunduk semakin dalam Jimin tahu. Dia pun mendekat dan hidungnya disapa bau darah. Baik. Jimin paham sekarang. Sesuatu memang terjadi pada _omega_ itu.

"Oh, lihat, bahkan _omega_ itu saja meninggalkanmu," sindir Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh tak suka.

"Ini semua tak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena kau! Aargh, aku sangat ingin mengulitimu!" dia membentak marah. Tentu dia ingat bagaimana Jungkook mengganggunya ketika dia tengah mencari makanan untuk Yoongi. Andai saja dia tidak dipukul sampai pingsan, dia mungkin bisa segera kembali pada _omega_ itu. Tapi sialnya dia justru harus dibawa menjauh sampai malam tiba.

"Apa salahku? Kau bahkan tak katakan padaku kalau kau punya seorang _omega_ yang kau urus. Kalau kau katakan mungkin aku akan mengembalikanmu padanya, atau membawanya sekalian."

Taehyung makin kesal. Dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan dengus emosi ke arah Jungkook. Seokjin yang melihat itu segera maju untuk menahan. "Cukup!"

Taehyung didorongnya dengan kuat. Dia berdiri di depan Jungkook. Yang dibelakang hanya terkekeh mengejek, sedang yang di hadapannya mengeritkan gigi. Seokjin mengelus dahinya sendiri. Merasa bingung dengan para _alpha_ yang darahnya selalu mendidih. Kenapa mereka tak bisa tenang?

"Kenapa? Kau marah karena kebodohanmu sendiri?"

"Tutup mulutmu bocah sialan!"

Taehyung melangkah maju hingga menubruk dada Seokjin. Dia meraih kerah jaket Jungkook dan menariknya, sedang Seokjin di tengah-tengah berusaha mendorong dua _alpha_ itu sekuat tenaga.

"Heeei! Hentikaan!"

Jimin hanya memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Dia membuang muka sembari mendengus. Dia tak suka keributan. Seokjin yang berteriak, dan Taehyung juga Jungkook yang hendak berkelahi. Bukannya dia cinta damai, dia hanya tak suka ribut itu karena alasan yang menurutnya tak penting. Memang Jungkook sudah membawa _alpha_ itu dan memisahkannya dari _omega_ yang dia lindungi, tapi, seandainya Taehyung melawan mungkin kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini. Jadi, Jimin lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan semua pihak kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Hei!"

 _Buagh!_ Mereka mulai saling memukul. Seokjin kerepotan untuk melerai dua _alpha_ yang diliputi emosi itu. Jimin hanya bisa menggeram ketika Jungkook memukul Taehyung sampai dia terjatuh.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Bentakan itu menggema. Jungkook yang menduduki Taehyung menghentikan kepalan tangannya di udara. Dia memandang Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Samar dia dapat melihat dagu _alpha_ itu naik, gestur marah. Seokjin terengah lelah, sedang Taehyung cukup bingung kenapa Jungkook bisa dihentikan hanya dengan sebuah bentakan.

"Diam dan hentikan perkelahian tak berguna itu. Kalau kau masih memukulnya juga aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengikutiku lagi."

Jelas Jungkook terkejut dengan perkataan Jimin barusan. Seolah-olah Jimin lebih memilih Taehyung ketimbang dirinya. Lebih condong membela _alpha_ itu. _"H-hyung?"_

Jungkook tak lantas bangun dari duduknya. Taehyung masih dia tindih. Tangannya masih ada di kerah baju _alpha_ itu. tapi pikiran dan matanya hanya ada pada Jimin.

Seokjin mendecak, lalu menarik lengan baju Jungkook. "Kau dengar itu? Bangunlah."

 _Alpha_ yang tadi begitu bernapsu untuk menghajar Taehyung itu pun seperti anak penurut akhirnya. Entah mengapa, Taehyung sendiri tak paham ketika Jungkook diam saja diangkat Seokjin.

Jimin melihat Taehyung yang mulai bangkit duduk, lalu dia bicara, "Kau juga. Kenapa kau meladeninya? Bukankah kau punya urusan yang harus kau selesaikan sekarang juga? _Omega_ -mu."

Taehyung membuang muka. Dia memang sudah terpengaruh oleh emosi. Rasa bencinya pada _alpha_ muda itu tak akan pernah habis sepertinya. Tapi salahnya sendiri juga sudah tersulut hanya karena kata-kata provokatif Jungkook. Harusnya dia tetap fokus pada Yoongi, bukan mendahulukan egonya untuk memukul _alpha_ itu.

Jimin menunduk untuk meraba tanah dan daun, dia mengambil selembar daun kering yang rapuh, tapi ternoda banyak darah hingga baunya amis menyengat. Dia dekatkan daun itu pada hidungnya. Di antara amis, ada bau manis yang kental. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk lebih mengenali bau itu. Asing memang, tapi dia suka. Entah mengapa baunya jauh berbeda dengan bau Seokjin yang manis-getir. Ini bukan seperti bau bunga. Jimin tak paham. Hanya, manis. Itu yang dia tahu.

 _Omega_ yang hilang itu pastilah punya bau yang sangat kuat. Dia pernah dengar tentang tipe _omega_ yang seperti itu. Hanya tak sangka saja jika mungkin _omega_ yang Taehyung cari adalah _omega_ yang baunya begitu kentara. Dalam darahnya pun ada bau itu. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika _omega_ itu berada di dekatnya. Mungkin baunya menusuk hidung dan bisa membuat gila.

Taehyung bangun berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang kotor. Layangan mata benci itu masih dia berikan pada Jungkook. Sedang _alpha_ muda itu nampak diam saja. Tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi jelasnya karena terhalang gelap malam.

Tiba-tiba Jimin berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu mencari _omega_ itu. Kau mau mencarinya sendirian atau mau kubantu?"

Ada bantuan yang ditawarkannya. Tapi Taehyung merasa kalau itu bukan sekadar penawaran dari seseorang yang baik hatinya. Nada bicaranya saja sinis begitu, pastilah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." ya, dia yakin tak butuh bantuan dari _alpha_ itu.

Jimin tergelitik. "Jangan menolak bantuan seorang teman."

Taehyung yang hendak pergi itu terhenti karena kata-kata Jimin. Dia menatap si mata abu lurus, mengabaikan Jungkook dan Seokjin yang berada di sana. Taehyung mencoba mencari apa esensi dari kata-kata Jimin barusan. "Teman? Aku tak pernah tahu kita berteman."

"Ya, kita berteman sekarang."

Dia mencecih. "Aku tak ingin punya teman sepertimu, Tuan Rambut Perak."

"Aku punya nama, namaku Jimin."

"Aku tak ingin tahu siapa namamu." dia kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit menendang batu yang menghalanginya.

"Ya, kau harus tahu, Taehyung." Jimin mengulas senyum tipis. Taehyung berbalik ketika namanya disebut. "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk pergi bersama orang lain selain dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Taehyung tak yakin kalau Jimin menawarkan bantuan tanpa ingin mengambil keuntungan apapun. Mereka hidup di dunia di mana orang baik itu jarang eksis, segalanya harus punya timbal balik yang sesuai. Maka ketika Jimin menawarkan sesuatu pastilah ada yang ia inginkan.

"Kau."

Taehyung membuka mulut hendak menyela, tapi Jimin bicara lebih dulu.

"Menjadi temanmu."

Mereka tertelan keheningan malam. Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Dia cukup lelah menghadapi _alpha_ muda yang berapi-api seperti Jungkook, dan sekarang dia harus juga meladeni _alpha_ keras kepala seperti Jimin. Apa yang mereka mau? Taehyung tidak bisa menjadi kacung seperti yang Jungkook inginkan. Dia pun tak bisa menerka apa yang Jimin cari dari dirinya.

Ah tidak. Mungkin _alpha_ berambut perak itu mencari sesuatu dari Yoongi...

Sebab dia tahu bau darah yang masih tercium itu berasal juga dari selembar daun yang Jimin pegang di tangannya. Mengapa dia tak membuang daun itu, Taehyung tak cukup mengerti.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku memercayaimu?"

"Apa ya?" Jimin menaikkan nada seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tak ada yang bisa kujanjikan. Tapi kau jelas tak akan mati dengan mudah jika kau mau berteman denganku."

"Lantas kau minta apa dariku? Katakan. Aku tahu pertemanan ini bukan sekadar ikrar."

"Aku tak minta apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan _omega_ pemilik bau ini dan kau bisa menemukannya dengan cepat jika kita mencarinya bersama."

Semuanya adalah pilihan. Taehyung harus memilih. Jimin mungkin benar, bahwa menemukan Yoongi akan lebih mudah seandainya dia tak hanya mencari sendirian. Tapi di luar itu, Taehyung masih ragu untuk memberikan kepercayaan pada orang seperti Jimin.

"Ah!" dia meremat rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Waktu terus berjalan dan Yoongi mungkin semakin jauh dari tempat itu. "Baik. Terserahmu saja."

Akhirnya dia telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jimin membantunya mencari Yoongi. Dia berjalan cepat disusul oleh Jimin yang kemudian menyamai langkahnya. Seokjin dan Jungkook tertinggal di belakang. Agaknya Seokjin tak begitu suka diabaikan oleh Jimin. Lalu dia melirik _alpha_ muda yang lengannya dia apit itu. Jungkook memandang Jimin lurus ke depan tanpa bicara apa-apa. Ah, Seokjin mulai tahu mengapa Jungkook sangat sensitif. Jimin memang acuh tak acuh pada orang lain.

"Jimin! Bagaimana dengan adikmu ini?! Kau mau membuatku seperti pengasuh anak?!" teriak Seokjin dari kejauhan. Jimin sudah mulai jauh dari pandangan. Tapi kemudian ada yang menyahut.

"Suatu saat kau akan punya anak. Anggaplah saja dia anakmu!"

Seokjin melirik Jungkook, pun Jungkook padanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" tapi _alpha_ itu menghempaskan tangannya yang semula mengapit. Lalu dia berjalan menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan Seokjin yang lagi-lagi jadi orang terakhir yang pergi.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon raksasa. Namjoon yang meminta. Katanya, pohon itu akan melindungi mereka seandainya hujan turun. Yoongi yang setengah sadar diturunkan dari gendongan Hoseok dan dibaringkan dengan bersandar punggung di pohon itu. Dia jelas kelelahan. Dia belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Sudah begitu efek _heat_ -nya belum habis. Dia yakin masa-masa menyusahkan itu akan segera berakhir. Tapi tetap saja, _heat_ sangat mengganggunya. Masih untung, Namjoon tak menerkamnya dengan napsu.

 _Alpha_ bermata hijau itu hanya membelai kepalanya sekali dan mengendusi helai-helai rambutnya. Seperti orang gila. Yoongi punya julukan baru bagi _alpha_ itu. Si gila. Selalu ada Hoseok yang mengingatkan, untungnya. Hingga Namjoon akan berhenti menggoda Yoongi jika _beta_ itu sudah bicara.

"Namjoon akan selalu mendengarkan aku." Hoseok mendongak ke atas pohon di mana Namjoon tengah duduk santai di salah satu dahannya yang kokoh. "Tapi entah kenapa begitu."

Namjoon adalah serigala yang suka berlama-lama di atas pohon. Hoseok tak pernah tanya kenapa. Dia tak pernah minta cerita dari Namjoon. Yang dia tahu hanya _alpha_ itu lebih memilih tidur di atas pohon ketimbang di atas tanah.

"Jadi mari kita bersikap baik padanya. Kau. Pada Namjoon. Maka dia juga akan bersikap baik padamu."

Yoongi mendengar Hoseok tapi peningnya membuat dia ingin mengadukan kepalanya ke pohon. Dan dia melakukan itu dua kali. Yang ketiga, tangan Hoseok menahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya singkat. Dia hanya ingat Taehyung saat itu. tentang bagaimana _alpha_ itu meminjamkannya jaket, lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang sudah mendapat tempat aman untuk bersembunyi. Yoongi masih yakin kalau Taehyung pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Dia berjanji untuk kembali.

Yoongi memikirkannya sembari menatap ujung pohon yang sangat tinggi. Manik hitamnya menengadah jauh. Melirik sedikit ke kanan ada kaki Namjoon yang menggantung. Sadar si gila ada di sana, dia berhenti melihat ke atas. Dia tundukkan kepalanya sembari mendengus. Luka di kakinya masih perih. Tapi meratapi nasib tak ada gunanya dia rasa. Menjadi ikan yang melawan arus amat sulit untuk ia lakoni.

Ketika merenung dia mendengar ada kikik. Saat menoleh dia mendapati Hoseok tertawa sedikit.

"Lucu sekali, kau seperti tawanan." dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Sesuatu di dalam sebuah kaleng alumunium yang mengkilap. "Aku punya roti. Makanlah."

Yoongi hanya diam menatapnya. Dia tak melirik roti itu, tapi lebih pada mata Hoseok yang dirasanya tak menyiratkan kebohongan. Aneh. Memangnya masih ada mata seperti itu di dunia ini?

"Makanlah." roti itu disobek, tepat diarahkan ke depan belah bibir Yoongi. Sembari memejamkan matanya dia melahap roti itu. Sungguh dadanya bergetar karena ingin menangis. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa Hoseok sebaik ini?

Yoongi mengunyah rotinya dengan lamban. Dia melihat _beta_ itu mengukir senyum tipis.

"Habiskan roti ini," kata Hoseok sembari memberikan sisa roti itu pada Yoongi.

"Tidak, ini makananmu." tolaknya. Tapi Hoseok membuaka tangannya untuk kemudian dia taruh roti itu di sana.

"Aku tidak akan jadi kelaparan karena roti yang kau pegang. Namjoon membagi makanannya denganku dan kami tidak akan kelaparan sampai beberapa waktu ke depan," ucapnya. Tatapan Yoongi merupakan tanda tanya. Kemudian Hoseok menjawab, "Namjoon selalu berhasil merebut barang penting dan persediaan makanan dari partisipan yang dia bu—"

Hoseok berhenti sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Dia membuang muka ke kiri. Kemudian kembali pada Yoongi dalam sekejap, dengan senyuman terpatri.

"Makanlah saja dulu."

Hoseok menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa Namjoon hampir selalu menantang siapapun yang dia temui untuk memperebutkan perbekalan. Pada mereka yang sendirian dan terlihat lemah Namjoon tak begitu acuh, tapi tiap kali dia bertemu dengan sekelompok partisipan dia akan berani menantang. Kadangkala saja dia akan membunuh dengan alasan tak jelas. Ini menjadi sesuatu yang harus dihindari, karenanya Hoseok ada. Semenjak Namjoon berkelana berdua dengannya _alpha_ itu paling-paling hanya sekali-dua kali bertarung demi perbekalan. Lalu kemarin, ketika menemukan Yoongi, dia kira _omega_ itu adalah _alpha_ yang punya banyak hal yang bisa dia ambil karena Yoongi berada di sekitar aliran sungai.

Yoongi tak perlu tahu ini. Hoseok hanya takut dia akan berniat kabur dengan ceroboh dan membuat Namjoon marah. Semua harus dijalankan dengan strategi, termasuk untuk melepaskan Yoongi. Hoseok ingin _omega_ itu sembuh dari lukanya dahulu supaya dia bisa aman meskipun pergi sendiri—walau cara melindungi dirinya mungkin tak dengan bertarung, tapi bersembunyi.

"Terimakasih."

Hoseok menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut ketika Yoongi berucap. Tapi kemudian senyum itu dia pasang lagi. Dia bangun dan berjalan sedikit hanya untuk ambil tempat di samping Yoongi. Duduk bersamanya di bawah pohon besar itu.

Malam semakin larut dan mereka butuh tidur. Hoseok mungkin lelah sehingga dia jatuh tertidur lebih dulu di sebelah Yoongi. Tidurnya melipat tangan di depan dada. Dari situ Yoongi tahu mungkin Hoseok tidak pernah macam-macam selagi tidur. Namjoon masih di atas sana dan entah kapan dia akan turun. Tapi daripada memedulikan itu, Yoongi lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Luka itu membuat kakinya kaku ketika diluruskan. Dia memerosotkan tubuh dan berbaring di atas tanah sama seperti Hoseok.

Lama-lama kantuk menyerang.

Dia tidur dengan lelah yang dia bawa. Entah karena itu juga dia bisa memejamkan matanya tanpa terusik kecemasan berlebih seperti biasa. Ya, dia lelah dan tubuhnya benar-beanr minta waktu untuk diistirahatkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Namjoon turun dari atas pohon dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dia berjongkok di samping _omega_ itu sembari menatap wajah Yoongi. Meski gelap, dia tetap melakukannya karena penasaran. Kemudian dia belai pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Namjoon membungkuk lebih rendah untuk mencium aroma dari rambut Yoongi. Hoseok mungkin akan memarahinya karena ini, tapi _beta_ itu sedang tidur. Dia jadi punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal Yoongi lewat baunya.

Maka, Namjoon yang merubah dirinya menjadi serigala itu pun merebahkan diri dan meringkuk di samping Yoongi. Menatap _omega_ yang dadanya naik turun teratur.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Yoongi terbangun ketika merasakan ada helai bulu lembut yang menyapa pucuk hidung dan dahinya. Dia melebarkan matanya terkejut saat tahu ada seekor serigala yang tidur di sampingnya. Tapi bibir itu tetap dia bungkam sementara kepalanya bergerak sedikit untuk menoleh ke belakang, pada Hoseok yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia ambil kesimpulan, jika itu Hoseok, maka serigala yang tidur di sampingnya ini adalah Namjoon. Sedikit Yoongi menelan ludahnya takut. Dia hanya tak kira saja sudah bermalam dengan tidur bersebelahan dengan seorang _alpha_ seperti Namjoon.

Dia mendengar bunyi patahan ranting. Ada yang berjalan mendekat. Sadar akan itu, Yoongi mengangkat kepala dan menahan tubuhnya dengan siku. Di depannya, ada seorang lelaki yang menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Park Jimin?" tanpa Yoongi sadari sebetulnya Namjoon pun sudah bangun. Ketika menoleh serigala itu sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Hoseok bangun bukan karena suara Namjoon, melainkan hidungnya yang mencium bau _alpha._

Namjoon bangkit untuk duduk, sedang orang di hadapan mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Itu Jimin, dan dia hanya mengulas senyum tipisnya di sana.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Namjoon _-ah_?"

Yang tidak Yoongi tahu adalah kedua _alpha_ itu saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di area yang luas ini." Namjoon menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya lantas berdiri. Hoseok sikap siaga, takut-takut diserang. Sedang Yoongi berada di belakang tangannya yang terrentang. Namjoon memicingkan matanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, bangsawan muda."

Jimin meneleng. "Aku punya urusan."

"Apa itu?"

Mereka memang saling mengenal sejak masih kanak-kanak. Tapi keduanya tak pernah akur. Tiap kali keluarga mereka bertemu untuk urusan bisnis dan hal-hal lainnya, mereka tak pernah mau saling bicara. Namjoon tak menyukai Jimin karena sikap arogannya. Bagi Jimin Namjoon sangat menyebalkan karena dia tak tenang dan suka mencari keributan. Mereka tak cocok.

Jimin melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Mengambil kembali... barang yang hilang?" ada tanda tanya di akhir kalimat itu. Jimin memasang senyum simpul dan Namjoon mengeritkan gigi. Apapun yang terucap dari bibir Jimin dia tak akan suka, termasuk tentang kata-kata Jimin yang dia tahu maksudnya apa.

"Dia milikku." Namjoon maju selangkah dengan dagu yang terangkat.

Dibalasnya hanya dengan decihan dan tawa mengejek dari Jimin. "Kurasa tidak begitu."

Namjoon berlari sembari merubah dirinya menjadi serigala. Jimin menyambut dengan lari yang sama kencangnya. Kemudian serigala-serigala itu saling bertubrukan hingga jatuh ke tanah dengan suara gedebuk keras. Mereka saling mencari titik lemah dengan gigitan. Keduanya berguling-guling di atas daun kering. Cakaran, gigitan, dan suara geraman itu memekakkan telinga.

Dua _alpha_ yang bertarung tak akan memedulikan sekitar, maka Hoseok merasa harus membawa Yoongi menjauh agar ia tak kena imbasnya.

"Lebih baik kita menghindar, kau bisa kena—"

 _Buagh!_ Hoseok yang berniat membawa Yoongi pergi ditinju wajahnya hingga dia terjatuh ke tanah. Yoongi syok, jelas. Tapi saat itu juga ada tangan yang meraihnya.

"Yoongi! Yoongi ayo kita pergi!" dia kenal suara itu, ketika sadar dia mendapati _alpha_ berambut kuning tengah memandangnya dengan panik.

"T-Taehyung?!"

 _Buagh!_ Taehyung mengangkat kepala mendengar suara pukulan lain. Jungkook masih memukuli Hoseok. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Jungkook, menariknya menjauh. "Hentikan! Cukup! Aku tak memintamu untuk menghajarnya sampai begitu! Kita hanya harus membawa Yoongi pergi!"

"Lepaskan!" Jungkook berteriak. Taehyung menarik bagian kerah baju Jungkook hingga ia terseret. Sedang satu tangannya yang lain menuntun Yoongi. Ada dua orang di belakangnya sekarang.

 _Duakh!_ Saat itu Seokjin maju dan menahan Hoseok yang hendak bangun dengan menendang dadanya hingga ia jatuh terbaring lagi. "Taehyung bawa mereka menjauh, biar aku yang berjaga di sini."

Kemudian Seokjin menduduki beta itu dengan pisau di tangannya. "Halo."

Hoseok memicingkan matanya bingung karena yang dia cium adalah bau _omega._ Tapi seandainya lelaki yang mendudukinya itu adalah _omega,_ kenapa dia begitu berani?

"Mau apa kau?"

"Menahanmu di sini, karena kami harus membawa _omega_ itu pergi."

 _Bruak!_ Mereka mendengar suara tubrukan keras. Salah satu di antara Namjoon dan Jimin pastilah terbentur pohon. Mereka masih saja bertarung. Seokjin tak cukup mengerti kenapa Jimin sangat bernapsu melawan _alpha_ itu. Dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan _omega_ yang dibawa Taehyung. Ini tak seperti Jimin yang mempertahankan sesuatu yang dia miliki. Seperti dia menikmati sekali acara cakar-mencakar, gigit-menggigit, dan banting-membanting itu.

Jimin terhempas jatuh dan dia seketika berubah jadi manusia. Pun dengan serigala yang bernapas dengan memburu itu. Seokjin melihatnya yang turut merubah wujud kemudian mendekati Jimin dan menarik kerah jaketnya hingga Jimin terbangun.

"Jangan tersenyum di hadapanku seperti itu, dasar psikopat!"

"Bicara saja sesukamu, mulut besar. Ibumu tak mengajarkan tatakrama?"

Mereka saling memukul lagi. Meski Seokjin asyik menonton tapi dia tetap tak melupakan Hoseok yang masih dia duduki.

"Aku membencimu, Park Jimin! Enyahlah!"

"Namjoon si mulut besar!"

Mereka seolah tak ingin berhenti. Tapi ada yang Seokjin sadari setelah keduanya saling memanggil nama. Dia pun menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut. Lantas dia bersorak, "Ya ampuun! Kalian saling mengenal?"

Pertengkaran itu diinterupsi oleh seruan Seokjin yang terselip tawa.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Seokjin jadi pihak yang menginterogasi. Dia bertanya banyak hal tentang latar belakang dua _alpha_ yang bertarung habis-habisan itu. Nyatanya alasan mereka saling menyerang bukan hanya karena Yoongi semata, melainkan dendam lama yang terpendam dan baru terlampiaskan lewat pertarungan itu. Setelah tahu kalau mereka musuh bebuyutan, Seokjin menertawakan keduanya dengan sarkastik. Konyol memang. Sekarang dua _alpha_ yang sama-sama berbahaya itu duduk berdampingan walau agak jauh. Seokjin melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sekarang topik utamanya bukan lagi Yoongi yang diperebutkan. Tapi dua bangsawan yang sama sekali tak dewasa.

Hoseok duduk diam memerhatikan. Namjoon semakin tak biasa di matanya, karena sikapnya itu. Sedang si lelaki berambut perak baru dia tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Namjoon seburuk itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia tak mau menanggapi apa-apa. Dia masih agak kesal karena ditendang Seokjin.

"Sekarang mari obati luka kalian, dasar bocah-bocah besar." Seokjin mengibaskan tangan dan berlalu. Tapi dia berhenti hanya untuk menoleh pada Hoseok. "Hei apakah kau punya persediaan obat juga?"

Hoseok mendengus. "Punya." dia merogoh tasnya sembari melirik Namjoon yang berwajah keras. _Alpha_ itu terus menatap Jimin dengan sarat kebencian. Kalau begini Hoseok yang harus menangani. "Namjoon- _ah_ , biar aku yang mengobati lukamu."

Sementara Seokjin mengambil tasnya. Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam itu pun berdiri.

"Berikan padaku," ucap Jungkook yang merebut kantung berisi obat itu dari tangan Seokjin. Dia kemudian membuka wadah salep bening, dia oleskan di dahi Jimin yang luka. Setelah dahi masih banyak bagian lain yang harus diobati. Jimin babak belur.

"Jungkook, sudah. Aku tak apa-apa." Jimin menepis tangan Jungkook yang hendak mengolesi salep di lengannya. Dia lantas berdiri, Jungkook hanya diam ketika Jimin menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah membuka perban yang membalut tungkai kaki Yoongi.

"Jungkook," Seokjin memanggil, _alpha_ muda itu menoleh. "Apa yang kau cari dari Jimin?"

Jungkook tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Seokjin bertanya langsung mengenai hal yang selama ini dia belum yakin apa jawabannya. Dia hanya ingin seperti Jimin, ingin diakui Jimin. Tapi di luar itu, apa?

"Hai, Namjoon. Kulihat kau kuat juga. Meski sedikit kekanakan," kata Seokjin dengan senyum yang dia berikan pada Namjoon. _Alpha_ itu hanya menatapnya tanpa respon berlebih. Jungkook mengerutkan dahi melihat interaksi mereka.

"Issh..." Taehyung meringis ketika menatap luka lebar di kaki Yoongi. Itu pasti sakit. Lagipula apa yang bisa membuat luka seperti itu? Benda tajam? Siapa yang melukainya? Taehyung merasa perlu tahu tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah penanganan lanjut pada luka menganga itu.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi," ucap Taehyung menyesal.

"Kukira kita tak akan bertemu lagi," aku Yoongi. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Haha." mereka sama-sama melepas tawa ringan. Suatu kelegaan.

"Hai." ada suara yang menyapa. Taehyung tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Taehyung. Dia tetap menunduk untuk mengganti perban Yoongi.

"Aku tak perlu ucapan terimakasih."

Tapi Yoongi berbeda karena dia masih merasa asing dengan _alpha_ bermata abu itu. Dia menengadah untuk menatap Jimin yang tak mengenakan jaket. Hanya kaos hitam _sleeveless_ -nya yang memperlihatkan seberapa banyak luka di tubuh itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tak butuh otak untuk memikirkan jawabannya, "Yoongi." karena dia seketika terpaku pada bening mata sewarna lumpur itu.

"Ah, baumu." Jimin tak bicara apa-apa lagi kecuali memberikan satu komentar yang menggantung.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Jadi, ini sudah lanjut. Dan Minyoon sudah ketemu. Hutang saya lunasnya dicicil ya heheeheh._

 _Baidewei, beberapa hari lalu saya sempat kena musibah. Saking depresinya sampe nggak minat ngapa-ngapain. Nulis juga cuman curhat :') tapi baca review di fanfic terakhir yang saya publish sebelum ini, dan komunikasi dengan teman-teman bikin saya jadi semangat lagi. Makasih buat dukungannya, saya nggak akan nyerah sama hidup saya. Cuman butuh waktu sejenak untuk meratapi. Dan saya janji nggak akan menghilang dari dunia perfanfican ini apapun yang terjadi. Sekali lagi mau bilang terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung._

 _Saya sayang kalian._

 _Salam, penjaga kasur._


	7. Chapter 7

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Yoongi tak cukup memahami apa maksud dari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ada seulas senyum di bibir Jimin dan dia rasa dia pernah melihat jenis senyuman seperti itu sebelumnya. Senyum para aristokrat beradab yang menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan, tapi sarat arogansi. Si mata abu itu tersenyum padanya selama beberapa saat, sampai dia berpaling untuk menghindar.

"Apa kau sedang _heat_?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit mengejutkan Yoongi. Dia melirik pada Jimin. Tapi ekspresi _alpha_ itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia berpaling lagi untuk menutupi kecemasannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Taehyung yang bicara. Dia menatap sinis pada Jimin dengan nadanya yang dingin. Ini sama seperti caranya mengucap terimakasih tadi. Dia hanya merasa Jimin sudah terlalu jauh bertanya pada orang yang baru saja dia temui.

Sementara, Yoongi hanya memandang Taehyung dalam diam. _Alpha_ itu seolah-olah sedang melindunginya, karena hanya Taehyung yang tahu kalau Yoongi sedang _heat._

"Ingin tahu saja, karena bau yang kental ini sedikit... menyerang hidungku." Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi terganggu dengan bau itu. Tapi dia memang cukup peka untuk membaui. Hingga bau Yoongi yang memang kental itu benar-benar terasa menusuk ketika dia dekati. Seperti yang pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya saat mencium bau darah Yoongi dari selembar daun, mungkin dia akan gila. Gila karena bau itu. Sungguh meresahkan. "Jadi, Yoongi, apakah kau sedang _heat_ , huh?"

Yoongi tak mau menjawab, dia malah menundukkan kepala dan menjatuhkan matanya ke sembarang arah. Sedang Taehyung menatap Jimin tak suka. Sesaat dia melirik Yoongi, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kupikir dia sedang tak ingin bicara." kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Jimin agar dia mengerti. Kemudian _alpha_ bermata _sapphire_ itu bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan minta obat pada salah satu di antara mereka. tunggulah," kata Taehyung pada Yoongi.

 _Omega_ itu sedikit tak tela ketika Taehyung meninggalkannya. Daripada melihat Jimin, dia lebih ingin melihat luka yang perbannya telah dibuka oleh Taehyung. Udara pagi yang masih dingin menyapa luka menganga itu. Darahnya sudah kering, hanya merah-merah dari lapisan kulit dalam dan dagingnya yang nampak. Dia sedikit meringis. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu dia tak yakin akan mudah bergerak.

"Siapa yang sudah melukaimu?" Jimin bertanya sembari berjongkok di depan Yoongi. Tapi bukannya menjawab, _omega_ itu malah berpaling. Jimin tak suka diabaikan, dan dia sedikit tersinggung karenanya. "Hei, kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku? Lihat aku."

"Menjauhlah." Jimin mendapat penolakan.

Dia merengut, dia merasa tak diinginkan oleh Yoongi. "Katakan sebuah alasan kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu."

Yoongi membuang napas dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya..." sampai akhirnya dia berani untuk menatap langsung mata sewarna lumpur itu. "aku hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu."

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, jawaban _omega_ itu tak memuaskan keingintahuannya. "Itu bukan jawaban, dan kau membuatku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu?"

Yoongi berpaling lagi. Jimin mendecak. Kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada _omega_ itu, sampai Yoongi sedikit mundur ketika wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Katakan. Aku tidak suka ditolak jika tanpa alasan yang jelas." Jimin dengan suara rendahnya bicara tepat di depan wajah Yoongi dan menatapnya lurus, tapi alih-alih ditatap balik, mata sehitam jelaga itu tetap jatuh ke tempat yang lain.

"Begitu caramu memperlakukan seorang _omega_? Astaga. Berhentilah mengintimidasinya. Kau membuat dia tertekan."

Suara itu membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ada Seokjin yang datang dengan Taehyung di belakangnya. _Omega_ berambut merah muda itu membawa kantung obat di tangannya. Dan seperti biasa, sindiran itu dengan berani Seokjin katakan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang salah?" tanya Jimin. Seokjin melepas tawa sarkastik, karena bagaimanapun dia juga adalah seorang _omega._ Rasanya melihat _omega_ lain diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya sedikit ingin marah.

"Caramu bertanya yang salah," jawabnya. "Bisa kau memberikan tempat untukku?" dengan cara yang halus dia meminta Jimin untuk menyingkir.

"Oke," Jimin menggedikkan bahu dan berdiri, Seokjin menggantikan tempatnya. "Dan kupikir kalian para _omega_ akan saling bicara dengan akrab."

Seokjin tak menanggapi, malah memberikan senyum untuk Yoongi. "Halo, aku Seokjin. Namamu siapa?"

Taehyung melihat Jimin mengembangkan senyum dengan tatapan lurus pada Seokjin. Sesaat kemudian tawa itu lepas, dan Jimin pun membalik badan untuk berlalu pergi.

"Lihat itu, dia mengabaikan aku."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan dia tak tahu kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Mungkin Jimin memang mengajaknya bicara tapi tak jelas maksudnya ke mana. _Alpha_ itu memang agak aneh di matanya. Tawanya, tatapannya, dan perilakunya yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti. Bahkan ketika Jimin berkata ingin berteman dengannya pun dia tak paham. Apa yang diinginkan Jimin, apa yang dibutuhkan oleh _alpha_ itu dia sama sekali tak tahu. Kemudian dia jadi berpikir, siapa yang dapat memahami Jimin? Entah _omega_ yang sedang mengobati luka Yoongi, atau _alpha_ muda menyebalkan yang sedang duduk dengan wajah tak ramah di sana.

"Taehyung _-ah_ , aku ingin bicara denganmu, berdua saja. Bisa kau ikut aku dan biarkan mereka mengobrol?"

Dari kejauhan dia dipanggil. Taehyung mengerutkan dahi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Melihat Jimin yang mulai menjauhi tempat mereka berkumpul, dia tergerak juga untuk mengikuti. Setidaknya, mungkin mendengarkan Jimin akan membuatnya paham dengan perilaku _alpha_ berambut perak itu.

Seokjin melihat Taehyung berjalan mengekori Jimin dengan ogah-ogahan. Dua _alpha_ itu mulai menghilang di balik semak belukar dan pohon-pohon yang rapat. Tanah lapang tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang tak telindung apapun hingga langit yang mulai berwarna biru nampak membentang di atas kepala. Seokjin tak begitu acuh pada apa yang akan Jimin dan Taehyung bicarakan di sana. Bukan urusannya juga, dia merasa tak perlu tahu. Sekarang, di hadapannya ada seorang _omega_ selain dirinya dan dia lebih peduli pada fakta itu.

"Aku Yoongi," jawab Yoongi pelan. Dia mencium aroma bunga dari tubuh Seokjin dan dia tak perlu bertanya apa status lelaki itu. Sesama _omega_ bisa saling mengenali dengan mudah. Lagipula, struktur wajah dan rautnya sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seseorang yang cukup ramah.

"Apa kau terluka karena salah satu di antara dua orang itu?" Seokjin bertanya, gedikkan dagunya mengarahkan pandangan Yoongi pada Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang bicara.

"Huh, ya, _alpha_ itu." Yoongi memandang Namjoon dengan dahi berkerut. Dia tentu masih ingat kejadian di mana dia dilempar pisau dan dipaksa ikut dengan kelompok Namjoon kemarin.

"Dan selain melukai kakimu dia tidak melakukan hal lain, _kan_? Padamu yang sedang _heat_ ," ujar Seokjin. Yoongi sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Tak perlu menyangkal, aku tahu. Lagipula kita ini sama, apa yang harus kau sembunyikan?"

Yoongi terdiam. Seokjin ada benarnya juga. Mereka sama-sama _omega_ dan apa yang harus disembunyikan? Seokjin bahkan mungkin lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya dibanding dia sendiri. Akhirnya Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk menjawab, "tidak, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Seokjin menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, karena kurasa dia bukan tipe _alpha_ yang penyabar dan tahu sopan santun pada _omega_. Kalau Jimin masih lebih baik, walau kadang dia memang sinis begitu."

Yoongi tahu yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah _alpha_ berambut perak itu. Namjoon pernah menyebut namanya dan Yoongi masih ingat. Lagipula, ada kesan mendalam ketika pertama kali dia melihat Jimin, tapi entah apa itu dia tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin tanya, apakah kau sudah bersama _alpha_ bermata biru itu sejak awal karantina?"

"Sshh—" Yoongi meringis ketika Seokjin menekan lukanya. Ini tentang Taehyung. "tidak."

Seokjin mengangguk ketika dia telah memahami sesuatu. "Benar juga, andai kalian sudah bersama sejak awal, mungkin kau sudah ditandai olehnya sekarang."

Kata-kata itu membuat Yoongi reflek mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu mencemaskan hal itu. Dia sangat menghindari kontak dengan _alpha_. Dia tak mau ditandai sembarangan. Dia selalu menghindar dan bersembunyi karena dia tak mau menjadi milik orang yang tidak dia inginkan—untuk sekadar menjadi budak atau properti.

"Lalu... bagaimana denganmu?" Yoongi bertanya karena dia tak mencium bau _alpha_ dari tubuh Seokjin. Bau bunga itu natural dan murni.

Yang dia dapat hanya gedikkan bahu santai. "Kau bertanya untuk jawaban yang telah kau ketahui." Seokjin meorgoh tasnya. "Aku jarang terluka dan kain kasa ini berguna juga sekarang."

Yoongi merasa _omega_ itu sangat pintar dan berani. Terlihat dari tutur kata dan gesturnya. Dia tak takut untuk bicara, bahkan pada dua _alpha_ yang habis bertarung. Dia seolah biasa saja menghadapi mereka. Tidak takut ditandai, tidak takut diintimidasi.

"Berapa kali kau _heat_ dalam setahun?"

Ini pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif, tapi mengingat bahwa Seokjin juga _omega,_ Yoongi tak harus menutupinya. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya oleh _omega_ berambut merah muda itu, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan.

Akhirnya Yoongi menjawab, "Aku _heat_ hampir setiap bulan."

"Bukan hanya di pergantian musim?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Seokjin mendecak, seperti agak kecewa mendengar jawaban itu.

"Luar biasa. Karantina ini akan berat bagimu. Kau harus bisa bertahan." Seokjin mengikat kain kasa di tungkai kaki Yoongi dan memastikan simpulnya sempurna. "Jimin pernah bilang padaku kalau aku akan jadi gila jika terus-terusan sendirian selama karantina, dan sekarang aku mulai memikirkan kata-katanya. Ada benarnya juga. Aku sadar akan itu tapi bukan berarti aku akan bergantung padanya. Karena bagaimana pun kita harus kuat, dan bersama yang lain akan membuat kita semakin kuat."

Yoongi memandang Seokjin lamat-lamat. Memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari _omega_ itu. Sesuatu... yang tak dia miliki.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Mereka berada di antara pohon-pohon yang kurus dan jarang. Jimin bersandar punggung di salah satu pohon itu sambil memandang tinggi pada langit yang tertutupi daun dan dahan. Taehyung berhenti tak jauh darinya, tapi juga tak dekat. Hanya menjaga jarak yang cukup baginya untuk mendengar apa yang mungkin saja dikatakan oleh _alpha_ berambut perak itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin membiarkan dua _omega_ itu bicara lebih leluasa berdua," nyatanya Jimin menjawab seperti itu dan Taehyung langsung saja mendecak tak suka.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku kembali." kaki berbalut sepatu _boots_ itu melangkah kembali, dia berbalik dengan kesal. Di belakangnya Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bersikap biasa pada Seokjin ketika dia berada di dekatmu, sama seperti kau bersikap pada Yoongi. Apa kau sudah terbiasa hidup berdampingan dengan _omega_?"

Taehyung tak mau menjawab. Jimin terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Memang Jimin ingin berteman dengannya tapi tidak dengan cara melulu bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi. Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi meninggalkan _alpha_ itu.

"Tapi Taehyung- _ah_ ," Jimin menjeda dan Taehyung menoleh. "Jika kau telah bersama Yoongi sebelumnya, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menandainya? Jika kau melakukan itu sejak lama, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Namjoon tidak akan membawanya pergi."

" _Marking_ bukan perkara sepele bagiku. Itu memang akan melindunginya dan mengikat kami, tapi lebih dari pada itu ada sesuatu yang besar yang harus kupertanggungjawabkan bila aku melakukannya."

"Kau dan segala tanggungjawabmu itu," Jimin menyindir sambil tertawa.

"Lagipula..." Taehyung membuang pandangnya jauh ke pepohonan yang tak rapat. "Mengikat seorang _omega_ dalam kelompok otomatis menjadikanku seorang pemimpin, dan aku merasa tak bisa menyandang titel itu." kali ini dia memang ingin bicara jujur, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa tak bisa?"

Dia menggeleng satu kali. "Aku bukan seorang pemimpin, aku tak suka bertarung jika tak benar-benar perlu. Dan aku... tak terbiasa untuk mengendalikan orang."

Jimin terkekeh. "Kau tahu saja tugas pemimpin itu untuk mengendalikan anggota kelompokmu." dia melepaskan sandarannya pada pohon dan berdiri tegak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya satu-satu sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana."Tapi kau memang benar."

Jimin mendekat dan Taehyung masih di tempat yang sama.

"Lalu apa kau akan berkelompok dengan musuh bebuyutanmu itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit bumbu sindiran. Jimin melihat agaknya Taehyung juga tak begitu suka pada Namjoon. Ini seperti menjadi kesempatan untuk mencari suatu kecocokan dari kebencian terhadap orang yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya untuk berkelompok denganku, dia terlalu liar," katanya. "Tapi kau. Aku ingin kau berkelompok denganku."

"Kenapa aku harus berkelompok denganmu?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Taehyung- _ah_ , sadarkah kau kalau dirimu adalah orang yang menarik?"

Taehyung melepas kekeh sinis, masih tak paham dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jimin. Saat itu mereka menyadari ada orang lain yang datang. Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin pada _alpha_ muda yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pembicaraan serius kalian, aku hanya lewat. Kesal sekali." gumam Jungkook seraya melintas di depan Jimin dan Taehyung. Dia memasang wajah keruh, seolah sedang marah, tapi entah pada siapa. Jimin mengira mungkin dia punya masalah dengan Namjoon di sana. Tapi entah, siapa yang tahu.

Sudah seperti suatu kebiasaan jika Jungkook akan menghilang sejenak saat dia sedang merasa tak baik. Jimin tak perlu mencarinya karena dia pasti akan kembali. Jungkook perlu waktu, dan mungkin sedikit pembicaraan yang dia dengar juga yang jadi sebab kekesalannya itu bertambah. Jimin tahu kalau Jungkook tak begitu cocok dengan Taehyung.

Dia menertawai pikirannya itu dengan santai, dan membuat Taehyung heran mengapa dia suka sekali tertawa karena alasan tak jelas.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat yang sama. Semua baru bertemu dan banyak hal yang harus diluruskan. Masalah Jimin dengan Namjoon, masalah Taehyung dengan Jungkook, dan masalah-masalah lain yang melibatkan Yoongi.

Yoongi seakan jadi pihak yang paling inosen, tapi memang begitu adanya. Dia bukan ikan yang melawan arus sungai, karena dia terbawa permainan. Benar-benar terbawa sampai jauh. Hingga saat ini, nasibnya di karantina seperti terombang-ambing, bergantung pada siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Bukan dirinya sendiri yang menentukan dia harus bagaimana, dia harus apa. _Ah,_ kalau boleh menyerah, dia akan menyerah sekarang juga. Hanya saja, menyerah berarti mati, dan dia belum siap untuk itu.

Ada api unggun yang mulai berkobar. Seokjin yang membuatnya bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon. Yoongi tak mengerti mengapa _alpha_ itu dapat dengan mudah menjadi akrab dengan Seokjin yang seorang _omega._ Seokjin pun sama, dia seperti orang yang memang bisa melebur kemana saja. Yoongi tentu ingat kalau Namjoon akan menurut pada Hoseok, tapi sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang bisa menaklukkan _alpha_ itu.

Dari kejauhan dia memandang mereka dalam diam. Taehyung yang berpapasan dengan Jungkook yang baru kembali nampak berbicara, tapi dengan gelagat yang tak akrab sama sekali. Yoongi tak bisa menerka apa yang dua _alpha_ itu bicarakan. Yoongi hanya tahu kalau sejak awal mereka tak saling menyukai. Itu saja. Jadi benar bila dia seorang inosen. Dia tak tahu apa-apa.

 _Oh_ sungguh, ingin rasanya menghilang dari area itu. Tapi dia sudah kepalang tenggelam.

Sadar akan hal itu dia pun merasa harus bergabung dengan orang-orang di sana. Setidaknya meski tak tahu apa-apa dia harus berguna walau sedikit. Maka dia pun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dengan berpegangan pada kulit pohon. Lukanya sudah tak terlalu sakit setelah dua kali diobati. Kain kasa milik Seokjin juga membuatnya lebih nyaman dibanding ketika menggunakan kain robekan baju Hoseok. Dia bangun, tapi langkahnya tergelincir.

"Awas."

Hanya saja sebelum dia jatuh ada satu tangan yang menangkapnya dari belakang, menyelip di antara ketiak. Dia menoleh untuk tahu siapa gerangan yang sudah menahannya dengan sangat sigap. Tak lain, adalah Jimin. Punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada _alpha_ itu, pun dengan kepala Jimin yang berada di samping wajahnya. Dia diam, dadanya bergemuruh. Bersentuhan langsung dengan seorang _alpha_ adalah sesuatu yang selalu dia hindari. Tapi kala itu adalah sebuah pertolongan yang membuat mereka kontak fisik.

Jimin perlahan melepaskannya setelah Yoongi kembali seimbang berdiri.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi ke sana, pada mereka."

Yoongi menunduk dan mengambil langkah mundur sebelum berbalik dan hendak pergi, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya digandeng ketika dia melangkah dengan terseok. Dia lantas menoleh, pada _alpha_ yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan yang membungkus jemarinya itu.

"Aku lihat Taehyung selalu membantumu dengan melakukan ini. Jadi karena dia sedang sibuk di sana, biar aku yang gantikan."

Kalimat itu terdengar baik, tapi Yoongi tak paham mengapa wajah itu datar-datar saja. Mengapa Jimin tak begitu terlihat ramah ketika mengatakan suatu niatan seperti itu? Ekspresi dan nada bicara Jimin sama dinginnya. Yoongi hanya tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di mata asimetris itu.

Dia membuang muka dan mendesah resah. Satu lagi bertambah jadi pikiran, tentang _alpha_ yang menggandeng tangannya sekarang.

"Kau nampak gelisah. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengelus dahi. "Banyak."

"Di antaranya?"

Yoongi menatap lurus pada mata abu itu, lantas mendesah lagi. "Diriku sendiri."

"Apa karena kau seorang _omega_ jadi banyak hal yang kau takutkan?" Jimin menyunggingkan senyum miring. Sarkasme pada status orang lain memang jadi suatu hal yang tak bisa dilepaskan darinya. Yoongi merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir seandainya kau bisa tidur lelap, esok paginya kau terbangun di kasurmu yang nyaman?" ucap Yoongi frustrasi.

Jimin menelengkan kepala tanpa memutus pandangan itu. Kala orang berpikir, mereka akan membuang pandangnya ke arah lain, tapi Jimin tidak. Jadi entah dia sedang berpikir atau apa. Dengungnya tak Yoongi pahami, sampai akhirnya dia bicara. "Karantina masih panjang,"

"Ya, aku tahu." Yoongi menunduk. Tangannya masih ada dalam genggaman Jimin. Sejenak dia berpikir bila dia harus sedikit menyingkirkan segala kekhawatirannya. Walau dia memang tak tahu pada apa yang terjadi nantinya, tapi dia mungkin boleh berharap pada tangan dingin itu.

Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Yoongi."

Taehyung yang paling pertama menyadari kedatangan mereka. _Alpha_ itu sedikit khawatir pada Yoongi, ditambah lagi dia muncul dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh Jimin. Sampai saat ini memang Taehyung belum sepenuhnya memercayai Jimin. Maka ketika melihat tautan tangan itu, dia agak sangsi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Yoongi menjawab dengan bingung sebab nada tanya itu terdengar begitu lirih, terasa kalau Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya.

Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi tanpa biara apa-apa. Dengan wajah datarnya dia berlalu, pada api unggun yang menyala terang di antara kegelapan malam. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua."

Ini seperti apa yang dirinya dan Taehyung bicarakan sebelumnya. Tentang ketua kelompok, tentang pemimpin. Jimin ambil tempat yang kosong. Dia hanya memandang api unggun dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Yang duduk mengikutinya hanya Jungkook, sedang Namjoon dan Hoseok nampak ribut dengan Seokjin di antara mereka. Jimin tak terlalu peduli, hanya saja suara pertengkaran itu cukup mengganggu. Dia sudah tahu kalau mungkin Namjoon membuat masalah lagi. Anehnya, setelah ribut-ribut itu ada tawa yang lepas. Jadilah dia menoleh, dan yang dia dapati adalah Namjoon yang begitu akrab dengan Seokjin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook yang lama tak terdengar suaranya. Jimin hanya meliriknya, masih diam. Matanya beralih pada Taehyung dan Yoongi yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Kemudian dua orang itu pun duduk, walau Taehyung sedikit risih karena kebagian tempat yang tak jauh dari Jungkook.

"Seokjin- _ah_ ," panggil Jimin.

"Huh, apa?" Seokjin masih menyisakan derai tawanya dalam sebuah senyuman lebar. Dia tengah memegangi lengan baju Hoseok, entah untuk apa.

"Duduklah..." titah Jimin sabar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka pada beberapa batang kayu di tanah, gestur mempersilakan Seokjin untuk duduk.

 _Omega_ itu tahu apa maksud Jimin, jadilah dia menghentikan candanya dan beranjak, duduk di tempat yang Jimin beri. Hoseok mengikutinya, pun dengan Namjoon.

Tapi yang janggal Namjoon duduk cukup rapat di samping Seokjin. Itu mengundang atensi Jimin dan dia merasa harus bertanya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Musuhmu adalah teman yang baik bagiku, dia cukup menyenangkan." Seokjin tertawa. Jimin mendecih. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Api unggun itu membuat bayang mereka terlihat kemerahan. Mata Jimin memantulkan bara, tapi tetap dingin dengan bentuk tajamnya.

"Kita duduk bersama sekarang, dengan satu api unggun di antara kita. Sekarang yang ingin kubicarakan adalah kita yang mungkin saja telah menjadi satu kelompok tanpa sengaja. Dan, kita semua tahu bahwa dalam satu kelompok harus ada satu pemimpin."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seolah kau mengajukan diri untuk jadi pemimpin. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi daripada mematuhimu," Namjoon menunjuk Jimin dengan kesal.

"Kau tak harus patuh padanya." Seokjin bicara dengan senyum terpatri tapi kata-kata itu kental sindirannya.

"Kupikir Jimin _-hyung_ bisa menjadi ketua kelompok ini. Aku setuju jika dalam satu kelompok harus ada satu pemimpin, yang akan mengatur anggotanya untuk patuh pada aturan yang dia buat," tutur Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kalau itu adalah Jimin!" Namjoon masih tak terima, tentu. Jimin adalah orang yang tak pernah dia sukai. Mana mau dia berada dalam kelompok yang diketuai oleh _alpha_ beraambut perak itu?

"Tapi kalau kau tak setuju apa kau punya kompetensi untuk menjadi pemimpin?" sahut Jungkook.

"Yak! Kau!" Namjoon memekik kesal. Seokjin mendorongnya sedikit.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan perdebatan ini, dan astaga, apa gelar ketua kelompok itu begitu penting? Kalian para _alpha_ benar-benar tak bisa melawan ego ya, apa harus aku yang jadi pemimpinnya?"

Dia nampak kesal sekali. Baginya pembentukan kelompok ini hanya agar mereka bisa bertahan lebih lama dalam karantina, bukan untuk menuruti seseorang yang jadi ketua. Asal bisa hidup sampai waktu karantina habis, itu tujuannya.

" _Okay, sorry._ Sekarang duduklah kembali, Seokjin- _ah_." Namjoon menarik lengan _omega_ itu dan memintanya duduk. Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum kembali menaruh bokongnya di batang pohon.

Hoseok merasa harus menanggapi. "Kurasa Seokjin benar. Kita hanya harus berkelompok tanpa melihat siapa yang jadi ketua. Jika ada yang punya kemampuan di bidang apapun silakan saja pimpin anggota lainnya untuk mengikuti. Kurasa semua punya hak, karena bukankah kelompok itu berarti kerjasama antar anggotanya? Bukan antara pemimpin dan bawahannya?" tuturnya.

"Pikiranmu sangat lurus, Hoseok _-ah._ Kupikir sekali-sekali kita harus main tenis bersama selesai karantina." Seokjin sangat suka dengan jawaban Hoseok yang sejalan dengannya. Di antara mereka, Seokjin bersyukur ada satu _beta_ yang bijak dan netral.

"Dan aku ingin tanya pendapat kalian," kata Hoseok pada Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya jadi pendengar.

"Aku ikuti yang terbaik," jawab Taehyung. Melihat Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung, Hoseok paham kalau _omega_ itu tak mau banyak bicara.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian bilang begitu, aku terima." Jimin mengangguk paham. Dia termasuk tipe yang malas berargumen sebetulnya. Jadi jika ada pendapat yang bisa dipahami oleh semuanya, dia akan ikuti.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Namjoon- _ah_?" Seokjin bertanya pada _alpha_ yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Terserah _lah_ ,"

Kata terserah itu sama artinya dengan setuju. Jadi Seokjin pikir sudah tak ada masalah lagi. Yang lain mungkin tak akan banyak protes. Dia tahu Taehyung orang yang baik, dia tahu Yoongi tak ingin andil dalam hal ini, dia tahu Hoseok akan mengikuti Namjoon, pun dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti Jimin. Jadi semua sudah jelas. Hanya tinggal memikirkan stategi, tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan dalam kelompok itu ke depannya.

"Pertama-tama setelah segala masalah yang kita hadapi ini kita harus..."

Mereka semua melirik Seokjin yang nampak serius berbicara.

"...makan."

Tapi Seokjin memang tak akan pernah benar-benar serius.

Mereka sama-sama masih punya perbekalan yang bisa dimakan. Kecuali Taehyung dan Yoongi, tentu saja. Tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berburu beberapa hari ini. Tapi Jimin mau membagi makanannya, pun Hoseok yang melakukan hal yang sama. Hoseok makan sembari bercengkrama dengan Yoongi, sedang Jimin setelah membagi perbekalannya hanya duduk menikmati makannya tanpa ikut mengobrol sama sekali. Saat itu Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang makan sendirian di depan api unggun.

Dia tak ingin bertanya kenapa Jungkook tak mau bergabung. Pasti karena dirinya, atau—ketika melirik Jimin dia tahu—pasti karena Jimin juga. Yang dia lakukan hanya membiarkan _alpha_ muda itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Biarlah saja. Itu hak Jungkook juga untuk memutuskan ikut bergabung atau tidak. Kalau dia suka sendirian, Taehyung tak ambil pusing.

"Oh, ternyata aku belum mengisi kantung airku," ujar Jimin yang menggoyang-goyangkan kantung airnya yang hampa. Tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung mengambil kantung air miliknya dan melemparnya pada Jimin.

"Minum saja punyaku. Aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali sejak beberapa hari lalu."

"Air dari sungai tidak akan kadaluarsa _kan_?"

Taehyung melepas kekeh ringan. Tak sangka saja Jimin akan berkelakar dengan air itu. Mereka berbagi air berdua, sedang Yoongi meminum air milik Hoseok karena dia telah kehilangan kantung air dan beberapa barangnya.

Malam semakin larut. Mereka semua butuh istirahat. Mengabaikan segala ketidaksukaan pada lain pihak, mereka tetap tinggal di tempat yang sama. Angin kering yang berhembus menjadi tanda kalau malam itu tak akan turun hujan. Langit pun tak berawan hingga bintang-bintang terlihat jelas seperti bintik-bintik putih. Bara itu sudah mulai habis dan apinya mulai padam perlahan. Dibiarkan saja.

Seokjin yang belum tidur berjalan pelan menghampiri Jimin, tak berniat mengganggu yang lain.

"Jimin, apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan, hm, orang-orang ini?" tanyanya yang telah duduk bersimpuh di samping _alpha_ itu.

Jimin yang nampak masih setengah mengantuk hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman malas. "Hm, ya."

"Kalau begitu aku punya strategi, berhubung kita punya banyak personel," ada sisipan tawa. Jimin pun merasa tergelitik ketika Seokjin menyebut anggota kelompok mereka seperti anggota sebuah grup musik. "kita bisa melakukan perjalanan dalam susuan _pack_ yang lengkap kurasa."

Jimin tersenyum dengan mata yang telah terbuka. "Katakan apa rencanamu."

Seokjin senang _alpha_ itu menanggapi. Lantas dia pun membungkuk lebih rendah untuk berbisik pada Jimin yang tengah berbaring itu.

Mereka pikir mungkin yang lain masih nyenyak tidurnya, tapi ada satu orang yang nyatanya tak terlelap saat itu. Dia memerhatikan dari kejauhan, dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Seokjin mengutarakan rencananya ketika matahari sudah mulai naik. Dia punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi hingga bisa bicara di depan banyak pasang mata meskipun di antara mereka ada empat _alpha._ Yang jadi alasannya adalah kelangsungan hidup mereka bersama, jadi dia tak butuh rasa takut untuk mengutarakan idenya. Dia berani. Kata-katanya semalam seolah terbukti ketika dia yang mengatur segalanya seperti seorang pemimpin. Kelompok mereka jadi mirip seperti kelompok yang dipimpin oleh seorang _alpha_ perempuan, ibu dari segala peraturan. Dan sekarang Seokjin yang seorang _omega_ mengambl posisi itu, meski tak ada pengakuan secara verbal dan tertulis. Tapi semua mendengarkan.

"Taehyung dengan Jungkook di garis depan, kalian membuka jalan bagi kami, memastikan aman atau tidaknya. Kemudian Namjoon setelah kalian, yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi musuh jika ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan—"

"Cukup kuat," gumam Namjoon tak suka.

"Tolong jangan menyela, aku sedang bicara." Seokjin melempar senyum padanya. Meski memang agak menyebalkan, Seokjin suka pada keliaran _alpha_ itu. "Yang ketiga ada aku, Yoongi dan Hoseok. Kemudian Jimin di belakang, yang terakhir, untuk melindungi kami."

Jimin tak banyak menanggapi. Dialah yang sudah lebih dulu setuju pada rencana ini. Terbentuknya sebuah kelompok memang sama saja dengan membuat sebuah _pack,_ walau tak ada ikatan secara langsung. Tapi sistem yang ada harus dijalankan.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook, awalnya tak terima dipasangkan dengan bocah menyebalkan itu. Tapi kemudian dia mendesah pasrah. Mungkin tak selamanya dia harus membencinya, seiring waktu berjalan mungkin Jungkook pun akan berubah dari sifatnya yang emosional itu. Akhirnya dia setuju, walau tanpa kata terima. Dia menggendong tasnya, tapi bukannya maju dia malah berjalan ke belakang untuk menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi, maaf aku tak selalu bisa berada di sisimu." sesalnya.

"Tak apa, maaf aku selalu membebanimu." Yoongi ingin menyentuh pipi Taehyung, entah kenapa. Dia merasa aneh ketika kulit itu sedikit panas. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Taehyung nampak malu ketika Yoongi menyentuhnya. Dia meneleng sedikit untuk menghindar.

Yoongi mengulum senyum untuk _alpha_ itu. Taehyung hanya membalanya dengan tawa kering, dengan tatapan mata birunya yang lamat. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yoongi merasa heran. Tapi senyum Taehyung berubah lebar mengembang. Kemudian _alpha_ bermata _sapphire_ itu menggeleng.

"Entah,"

Ada sesuatu yang tak Yoongi mengerti dari sirat tatap _alpha_ itu. Bahwa sesungguhnya Taehyung mencari sosok ibu dalam dirinya...

"Aku pergi." Taehyung sedikit tergesa berlari. Jungkook meninggalkan mata sinisnya di sana. Tapi hanya sejenak, karena _alpha_ berambut cokelat itu segera menyusul Taehyung.

Mereka melihat dua _alpha_ itu ditelan kerapatan hutan. Ada angin yang berhembus kencang dan menyapu apa saja yang dilewatinya. Seokjin menahan rambutnya agar tak terbang terusik angin, dia memicing agar debu-debu tak masuk ke matanya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Kita tunggu mereka agak jauh, dan giriran Namjoon yang pergi."

"Oh astaga kenapa aku hanya sendirian? Sedang kalian berempat." Namjoon memutar matanya jengah. Dia tak suka diatur, makanya dia setengah hati untuk menurut pada Seokjin. Meski dia mau dekat dengan lelaki itu, tetap saja Seokjin seorang _omega._ Aneh memang, ada _omega_ yang mengatur kelompoknya.

"Kupikir kau tak suka dibebani dengan dua orang _omega_?" kata Seokjin. Namjoon mendecak. Benar begitu memang, pergi sendirian dirasa lebih baik karena tak perlu ada tanggungan beban yang harus dia bawa.

"Huh, iya, kau benar. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri." Namjoon menyeret langkahnya dengan malas. "Tapi pukul saja dia seandainya dia melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Seokjin memasang tampang heran. Sedang Jimin di belakangnya hanya tersenyum miring. Dia tahu kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Sebelumnya Namjoon bahkan membawa Yoongi bersamanya, tapi dalam semalam dia baralih pada Seokjin. Hebat. Apa yang telah terjadi dalam suatu waktu yang singkat hingga dia berubah? Seolah-olah dia sudah melupakan Yoongi dan melepasnya begitu saja.

Namjoon pergi. Tersisa empat orang di tempat itu.

"Oke aku akan jadi yang paling terakhir pergi. Aku melindungi kalian dari belakang," ujar Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk. Yoongi sedikit menendang-nendang udara untuk memastikan kakinya lebih baik, sedang Hoseok mengecek kelengkapan barang bawaannya di dalam tas.

"Kau baik?" Yoongi sempat bertanya pada Jimin yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Baik," lelaki itu menjawab sekenanya, seperti tak terlalu peduli pada Yoongi yang bertanya.

"Ayo." Seokjin telah siap. "Kami pergi." pamitnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan menjauh, Jimin mengamati dari belakang. Dia menarik retsleting jaketnya tinggi-tinggi. Tasnya dia gendong di punggung. Ketika hendak menyusul, dia menengadah pada langit biru. Ada rasa tak nyaman dalam tubuhnya. Nyeri tak jelas, sedikit pusing juga. Ini yang sejak tadi tak mau diakuinya pada yang lain. Ada yang salah, tapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya, dia reflek membungkuk.

"Hoek."

Dia sedikit terkejut karena yang dimuntahkannya adalah cairan yang bercampur darah.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Hayolo Jimin kenapa._

 _Maapkeun kalau interaksi Minyoonnya masih belum kerasa, soalnya masih banyak yang harus diluruskan di sini eheheh. Tenang aja, nanti ada waktunya untuk mereka deket. Dan... mau ngomong soal karakternya Yoongi yang masih plain, itu juga ada maksudnya kenapa dibikin begitu eheheh. Betewe sempet ada yang nanya baunya Yoongi itu kayak apa. Kayak gula, kayak cokelat, kayak kue, bayangin aja kalian lewat depan toko roti atau toko kue pasti hati ini berdesir tak jelas ingin belok dan beli hahahaha._

 _Ya sudah nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya._

 _Ps, maapin kalau ada chaptered fanfic lain yang belum lanjut-lanjut. Ada satu dua hal yang jadi faktor._


	8. Chapter 8

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Hutan itu tak rapat. Banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celahnya. Rerumputan kering karena udara. Tanah tak lagi selembab semalam. Jungkook berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan semakin jauh di depan. Taehyung mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika kaki yang ingin dia langkahkan jadi berat. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Dia harus berhenti dari jalannya sejenak untuk mengusir rasa pening itu.

"Ahh..."

Dia memejamkan matanya seraya menaruh tangan di kulit pohon terdekat yang bisa dia gapai. Kulit bersisik yang ditumbuhi lumut itu dia remat kuat. Rasa sakit di kepala itu makin menjadi, bertambah dengan nyeri di ulu hati. Dia membungkuk dalam untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang terasa amis di mulutnya. Ada darah yang bercampur dengan cairan kental sisa proses pencernaannya.

Dia membuang ludahnya sampai amis dan rasa tak jelas itu habis dia kecap. Ujung-ujung jarinya mulai terasa dingin dan buku jarinya kaku. Dia rasa panas tubuhnya berkurang, tapi keringat keluar dari pori-pori. Dia sedikit mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan raut yang sulit terbaca. Hanya dahinya yang nampak berkerut, tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Taehyung mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang dirinya lakukan semalam hingga ia bisa begini. Apa yang dia makan, apa yang dia minum. _Ah_ , dia sampai pada satu kesimpulan tunggal. Mungkin apa yang masuk ke perutnya semalam yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini. Tapi apa yang salah dia tak tahu. Seingatnya makanan yang dibagi Jimin tak hanya dimakan olehnya seorang, tapi Yoongi juga, Jimin sendiri pun memakannya. Sedang air yang diminumnya dari kantung yang dia miliki belum tersentuh sama sekali sebelumnya. Jika dia keracunan, mungkin orang yang dia bagi akan sama nasibnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Terakhir bicara dengan _omega_ itu, Yoongi nampak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Ini masih jadi hal yang abu ketika Taehyung tak bisa memastikan apa faktornya. Makanan atau minumam? Daging atau air?

Dia masih berpikir, sedang Jungkook mendengus dan memandangnya dengan wajah dingin. Taehyung sedikit banyak masih punya dendam pada _alpha_ muda itu. Tapi apa Jungkook pun sama? Apa dia begini karena Jungkook? Apa _alpha_ itu telah melakukan sesuatu padanya tanpa dia ketahui? Apa salah satu dari makanan atau minumannya diracuni?

Dia mulai kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia balaslah tatapan dingin itu dengan mata yang sarat dengan amarah. Ada satu kesimpulan yang dia tarik, bahwa Jungkook memang sengaja mengerjainya sampai seperti ini. Sekonyong-konyong dia menuduh, meski tak ada bukti. Tapi perasaannya condong ke sana. Dia yakin kalau Jungkook masih tak menyukainya. Apalagi semalam Jimin malah lebih memilih untuk makan bersamanya daripada bersama _alpha_ itu.

"Hei, kau." Taehyung memukul batok kepalanya sendiri untuk sedikit menghentikan denyut di sana. "Aku tahu ini ulahmu."

"Apanya?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung membuang muka sambil tertawa meringis. Kemudian dia kembali menatap _alpha_ muda itu dengan mata memicing tajam. "Jangan pura-pura polos. Mengaku saja. Kau punya niat untuk membunuhku, _kan_?"

Anehnya Jungkook tertawa. Tawa itu seperti yang Jimin miliki. Taehyung mulai berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah tiruan.

"Aku tak berniat untuk membunuhmu, jangan asal menuduh."

"Cih." Taehyung mulai geram. "Aku tak percaya itu."

Dia dan Jungkook mungkin tak akan pernah cocok. Dengan marah, Taehyung merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala dan berlari menubruk Jungkook hingga dia terjatuh ke tanah dengan kerasnya. Kedua kaki depan Taehyung mencengkram bahu Jungkook dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Dia menggeram dengan napas berat berselimut nafsu amarah. Jungkook menatapnya dengan bola mata besar kecokelatan itu. Tak ada yang dia lakukan selain menatap mata Taehyung yang bening kebiruan dan mendengarkan deruan napasnya yang tak teratur.

Tapi lama-lama tatapan tajam serigala itu melembut, ekspresinya mengendur dan Taehyung pun berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Dia lelah untuk terus membenci Jungkook. Dia lelah. Kemarahannya itu seolah menguap dengan sendirinya, seperti hilang tergerus rasa enggan yang lebih besar. Enggan memperpanjang masalah.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka padaku, tapi katakan apa yang membuatmu begitu. Aku perlu alasan," katanya yang menundukkan kepala di atas dada Jungkook; menyandarkan dahi.

"Aku hanya membencimu," ucap Jungkook singkat.

Taehyung mendesah, "Pastilah ada alasan untuk itu. Tidak ada kebencian tanpa alasan, Jungkook _-ah_." dengan menyebut panggilan yang akrab pada _alpha_ di bawahnya itu.

"Kau memanggil namaku."

Yang Taehyung dengar entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jungkook. Entah mengapa dari jarak sedekat ini wajah itu terlihat sangat polos. Bersih. Matanya besar dan bening. Dia benar terlihat masih remajanya. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu ketika Jungkook menanggapi. Mungkin _alpha_ muda itu hanya butuh seseorang yang mau mengerti dirinya, peduli padanya dan menerimanya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin membencimu juga," lirih Taehyung. Dia masih menatap mata cokelat itu dan Jungkook masih membalas tatapannya yang lamat. Sedikit-sedikit pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dia mengedip-kedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Jadi mari kita... hentikan saja semua ini—"

Dia ambruk di atas tubuh Jungkook. Yang dapat dia rasa terakhir kali adalah kain jaket Jungkook yang hangat karena matahari.

Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Taehyung, tapi tak ada respon. Hanya rambut pirangnya yang ikut terusik ketika tubuhnya digoyangkan agar dia sadar. Jungkook membanting kepalanya ke tanah dan menatap langit tinggi di atasnya. Silau. Dia memicingkan mata karena tak tahan dengan sinar terik itu. Dia tutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan bawah yang dia angkat.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jungkook merasa sudah hampir terlelap dalam senyap siang di hutan dan suara itu menyadarkannya. Dia melirik pada arah di mana bunyi patahan ranting dan gemerisik daun terinjak. Ada Namjoon di sana.

"Aku tak sangka bisa menemukan dua _alpha_ sedang bertindihan seperti ini." decaknya sambil menyunggingkan senyum iritasi. Jungkook reflek saja mendorong Taehyung agar menyingkir darinya hingga tubuh itu terguling sekali ke tanah.

"Dia kenapa?"

Jungkook bangkit duduk. Taehyung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Namjoon mendekati mereka dan berjongkok dengan tangan terulur menyentuh leher _alpha_ pirang itu.

"Kukira dia mati." desahnya lega. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia keracunan." Jawab Jungkook acuh tak acuh. Dia membuang muka ke sembarang arah untuk menghindari tatapan Namjoon. Entah takut atau apa, tapi mata hijau itu dirasanya benar-benar seperti akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Padahal nada bicara Namjoon biasa saja.

"Apa kau yang membuatnya begini?"

Jungkook melirik sekilas, lalu kembali membuang wajahnya lagi. Namjoon sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miring, merasa lucu pada tingkah Jungkook yang kekanakan. Dia tahu dari gelagat itu, meski Jungkook tak jujur lewat mulutnya. Tapi tetap ada penjelasan yang harus dikatakan.

"Jawab saja, jangan menghindar!" kepala _alpha_ muda itu ditempeleng, Namjoon mulai bicara tegas ketika Jungkook masih saja bungkam, hingga akhirnya ada lirikan. "Kulihat ada sesal di wajahmu."

Jungkook diam selama beberapa saat dalam tatapan mata hijau itu. Namjoon tak sedingin Jimin, tapi dia cukup membuat Jungkook segan. Karena itu pula, Jungkook mengaku dengan setengah hati.

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya. Aku menaruh sari bunga beracun di kantung airnya. Tadinya aku hanya ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya tapi aku tak sangka saja kalau semalam dia membagi minumannya dengan Jimin- _hyu_ —" Jungkook melotot terkejut ketika dia ingat akan hal itu. Jika Taehyung nasibnya jadi seperti ini bagaimana dengan Jimin? Dia benar-benar lupa untuk mengkhawatirkan _alpha_ yang selalu diekorinya itu. Dengan hentakan dia berdiri. Daun-daun kering berjatuhan dari punggung dan celananya. Jungkook memandang bentangan hutan dengan wajah panik.

Semalam dia sempat melihat Jimin berbincang dengan Seokjin berdua, _alpha_ berambut abu itu nampak biasa. Jungkook hanya tak sangka saja kalau sari bunga beracun itu benar-benar baru terlihat efeknya selang beberapa jam kemudian. Dia kira tetes sari bunga itu tak cukup untuk membuat orang keracunan, maka setelah melihat mereka selesai berbincang Jungkook tidur lagi. Hanya saja, jika melihat Taehyung sebagai bukti dari orang yang terkena racun itu, Jungkook patut merasa panik. Dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Jimin sekarang.

"Tak usah kembali. Kita tunggu saja mereka menyusul ke sini." Namjoon menarik lengan baju Jungkook. "Kalaupun si Park gila itu kena racun juga aku yakin dia tak apa-apa."

Jungkook memandang Namjoon dengan tak yakin. Memang benar Jimin bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya di belakang, tapi bagaimana jika keadaannya ternyata serupa dengan Taehyung?

"Percaya padaku. Kau pernah dengar tidak kalau orang gila tahan sakit?"

Jungkook makin merengut tak yakin.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus berhenti dulu? Aku tak melihat Jimin."

Perkataan Hoseok membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi menoleh ke belakang. Seharusnya Jimin sudah menyusul, meski tak dekat tapi baunya pasti tercium. Hanya saja tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa mereka baui dari _alpha_ yang tak kunjung nampak batang hidungnya itu.

Seokjin menghela napas. Mungkin benar apa yang Hoseok katakan, mereka harus menunggu. Jika terpisah terlalu jauh bau mereka pun tak akan tercium oleh Jimin di belakang sana.

Yoongi masih ingat kalau terakhir kali dia melihat _alpha_ itu sedikit pucat. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung yang badannya panas. Dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, entah pada Taehyung atau Jimin. Tapi Taehyung jauh di depan, ada Jungkook dan Namjoon bersamanya, sedang Jimin sendirian jadi ekor kelompok.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ ," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, perasaanku tak enak." entah dorongan dari mana, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke jalan yang telah mereka lewati. Dalam visinya hanya ada sebayang Jimin dan mata abu-abunya.

"Yoongi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Seokjin sedikit panik ketika Yoongi menggeluyur begitu saja.

Tanpa berbalik Yoongi menjawab, "Aku akan kembali pada Jimin."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian, kau seorang _omega_!" bentak Hoseok yang tak tahan. Dia menarik tangan Yoongi agar langkah itu terhenti. Yoongi berbalik padanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _omega_?!" bentakan itu dibalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Sedih itu bercampur marah. Dia sakit hati. Hoseok bisa membaca itu. Kata-katanya barusan mungkin memang sudah menyinggung Yoongi.

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal. Dia sungguh tak berniat menyinggung. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku tak mau kejadian seperti waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku masih merasa bersalah karena Namjoon melukaimu, dan aku juga yang menjatuhkanmu ke tanah." tangan berkulit putih itu masih dia genggam dengan eratnya. Hoseok mengangkat kepala dan melihat Yoongi melempar pandang bukan padanya. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau sendirian."

"Tolong," ucap Yoongi. Matanya berembun dan ada tetes yang jatuh ketika dia memejamkannya. "Jangan terus khawatirkan aku. Aku lelah menjadi lemah dan penakut."

Dia menahan amarahnya dengan air mata itu. Hoseok melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan, sampai ujung-ujung jari Yoongi tak lagi bisa dia sentuh. Tangan yang telah bebas itu terkepal kuat. Hoseok melihat Yoongi mengulum bibir, kemudian melepas desah.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ menyadarkanku, kau juga, yang lain pun. Aku tahu aku tak bisa terus bergantung pada orang lain seperti benalu. Aku tak bisa terus begitu. Karantina masih panjang dan aku harus bisa mempertahankan diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku sedih karena aku tak berguna. Aku marah karena aku hanya bisa membuat kalian khawatir..." tuturnya emosional.

"Yoongi..." lirih Seokjin.

"Aku ingin menjadi berani dan berguna bagi kalian. Jadi tolong biarkan aku pergi karena aku pasti akan kembali. Asal kalian menungguku di sini." genangan basah di pelupuk mata itu Yoongi hapus dengan kasar, sembari mengukir senyum yakin.

Dia dahulu adalah seorang _omega_ yang hidup nyaman dan aman dalam _pack_ -nya. Tidak pernah ada masalah besar yang datang mengusik. Dia punya tempat tinggal tetap dengan perapian dan ruang luas untuk tempat ayahnya membuat furnitur dari kayu cendana. Dia tak pernah ikut berburu, tak pernah belajar menggunakan senjata. Kehidupannya yang terasa damai di sebuah tempat terpencil di kaki gunung menjadikannya tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia. Tentang masa depan kaum _werewolf_ yang mulai terancam punah, sama seperti populasi manusia dan hewan lainnya yang mulai merosot tajam seiring makin rusaknya dunia. Di karantina dia barulah berjumpa dengan orang-orang baru yang membuka matanya, termasuk mereka dalam kelompok yang terbentuk tanpa sengaja itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Seokjin paham. Dia lantas melepas satu kantung kecil yang digendongnya dan melemparnya pada Yoongi. "Siapa tahu berguna, bawa itu."

Yoongi memandang kantung yang ditangkapnya dan Seokjin secara bergantian.

"Masih ada sisa obat, aku tidak mau mengatakan kalau perasaanku selalu benar, tapi, bawalah saja. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga," kata _omega_ berambut merah muda itu.

Yoongi mengulum senyum. "Terimakasih."

Seokjin telah memberikan kepercayaannya. Hanya tinggal Hoseok yang harus percaya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja meski sendirian. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan seraut wajah khawatir dari Hoseok.

Tapi tak apa, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya bisa menjanjikan itu lewat tatapan dan senyumnya pada Hoseok. Supaya _beta_ itu percaya. Caranya sama seperti ketika Taehyung hendak pergi meninggalkannya, dan janji yang dia ucapkan itu membuatnya kembali lagi. Maka, Yoongi ingin pula seperti itu.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Jauh dia menyusuri jalan yang telah dilewatinya bersama Hoseok dan Seokjin. Masih ada bau Seokjin yang samar tertinggal di beberapa titik. Terutama yang sengaja ditinggalkan, seperti pada kulit pohon di mana dia menggesekkan tangannya beberapa kali. Ini jadi tanda bagi Jimin untuk mengikutinya, dan sekarang berguna juga bagi Yoongi yang kembali.

Dalam kesendiriannya itu dia teringat akan masa-masa awal karantina ketika dia masih sendirian dan tak mengenal siapapun. Berjalan di hutan yang tak lebat saja membuatnya takut, apalagi ketika masuk ke tempat-tempat yang tak punya celah banyak untuk dicari jalan keluarnya. Dulu dia hanya bisa bersembunyi dari apa saja yang dirasanya mengancam. Dia hanya mampu berburu hewan-hewan kecil yang tak berbahaya. Dia makan sendirian dalam persembunyiannya, terus membawa-bawa rasa takut dan kecemasan yang menggelayut. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak bahkan ketika dia lelah.

Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung, dengan Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Jimin, dia merasa bahwa selama ini dia telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya sendiri. Hanya seperti tikus yang bersembunyi dalam lubang. Apa artinya karantina kalau begitu?

Dia jadi banyak berpikir. Bahkan dalam tiap langkahnya pun tak ada hal yang terlewatkan untuk dia pikirkan. Memori masa lalunya berkelebat dalam kepala. Ada sesal. Ada harapan. Ada keyakinan. Karena dia tak bisa selamanya jadi Yoongi yang kosong, dia harus menjadi Yoongi yang utuh sekarang.

Samar dia mencium bau lain, bukan bau Seokjin yang manis-getir. Ada bau menyengat yang dia kenal milik siapa itu. Milik Jimin, dia berani yakin. Ketika dia memelankan langkah dan memejamkan mata untuk menajamkan indera penciumannya, bau yang samar itu makin jelas di hidung. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sebayang orang yang mendekat. Ketika bayangan itu makin nampak di depan mata, Yoongi seketika berhenti dari jalannya.

"Jimin!" dia berlari pada Jimin yang berjalan gontai di depan sana. Lelaki itu nampak setengah linglung mendapati dirinya bertemu dengan Yoongi yang sendirian.

"Ini bukan fatamorgana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ketika Yoongi menghampirinya dengan napas terengah, dia ikut menjatuhkan pandang pada _omega_ yang membungkukkan badan untuk menumpu tangan di lutut itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menjemputmu," ucap Yoongi. Ketika mendongak, dia hanya mendapat wajah penuh tanda tanya dari Jimin. Tapi pucat itu terasa lebih dibanding yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit pening dan nyeri sendi." Jimin mengelus dahinya sendiri.

"Kau sakit, _kan_?" Yoongi yang khawatir menangkup pipi tirus itu dengan kedua tangannya secara tak sadar. Ketika dia melihat mata yang nampak mengantuk itu dia barulah tahu kalau dia telah menyentuh Jimin. Sebelumnya dia benar-benar takut untuk bersentuhan dengan seorang _alpha_ tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Ketakutan itu seolah sirna tanpa alasan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu pun dia tak tahu. Dia hanya... merasa harus menyentuh untuk menyalurkan kekhawatirannya.

"Ada yang mengerjaiku," ucap Jimin yang memejamkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" kernyit Yoongi tak paham.

Tapi dia malah mendapat kekehan miris dari _alpha_ itu. "Kau percaya tidak, kalau aku sempat muntah darah?"

"Astaga," bisik Yoongi hilang suara. "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya. Dan bukankah kau seharusnya bersama dengan Seokjin dan Hoseok? Mereka di mana?"

"Mereka menunggu kita jauh di depan."

Jimin mengangguk dan bergumam, "Hmm, begitu." tak lama dia melangkah. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, jangan buat mereka menunggu lama."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana denganmu? Seokjin menitipkan obat padaku dan kupikir kau bisa kuobati dahulu sebelum pergi." Yoongi menghentikan langkah itu dengan menarik lengan Jimin. _Alpha_ itu berbalik.

Dia mendesah. "Hah, aku tahu Seokjin hanya punya obat untuk luka luar. Tidak untuk yang lainnya," diakhiri dengan gumaman. "lagipula dia mana punya obat untuk orang keracunan?"

Yoongi hanya mematung untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi sikap Jimin betul-betul datar, seolah menutupi sakitnya. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama seperti dia yang biasa, hanya fisiknya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan itu. Kulitnya yang memucat dan berkeringat.

Yoongi mengutuk dirinya karena ia begitu bodoh. Dia tidak pernah peduli ketika ibunya bicara tentang obat-obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit. Dia tak pernah peduli pada ramuan apapun. Dia tak pernah acuh akan hal itu. Sekarang dia tahu kalau beginilah jadinya ketika dia tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan tak terpikirkan sama sekali apa obat yang bisa menghilangkan racun. Kacau sekali. Kekacauan dalam kepalanya itu nampak jelas di wajahnya, hingga Jimin mendekat untuk mengelus pipinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

Jimin menjawab, "Melanjutkan perjalanan, itu saja."

Yoongi sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata _alpha_ itu secara lurus. Dia mencari keyakinan di sana. Tapi tetap dia tak bisa membaca apa-apa dari mata abu yang dingin itu. Bahkan meski Jimin menyentuhnya tadi, dia tetap terasa jauh.

"Kerumitan hidup seorang _omega_ betul-betul tersirat dari wajahmu." sindir Jimin. Yoongi hanya menunduk dan melepas kekeh ironis.

Lalu meski setengah hati, Yoongi akhirnya menuruti keinginan Jimin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jimin bernapas berat dan lambat. Yoongi bisa melihat itu. Meski coba ditutupi, dia benar-benar sakit. Yoongi tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan _alpha_ itu bisa keracunan. Tapi dia juga tak bisa hanya memikirkan alasan, dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuat sakit Jimin mereda, atau hilang lebih baiknya. Tapi dia tak tahu. Sepanjang jalan ada bunga-bunga liar dan jamur juga tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang tak dia kenal. Dia tak tahu apa fungsi mereka. Apa gunanya. Beracunkah, bergunakah, dia tak tahu. Sekali waktu dia pernah sembarang memakan buah kecil yang tumbuh di semak-semak dan efek yang dia dapat adalah kulitnya yang iritasi. Itu hanya masalah gatal, sedang bagaimana dengan racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh?

 _Ah,_ memaksa otaknya bekerja terlalu keras membuatnya mulai merasa denyut-denyut tak jelas di belakang kepalanya.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kau katakan secara jujur padaku," ucap Jimin tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Yoongi menoleh, sedikit berpegangan pada pakaian _alpha_ itu ketika dia hampir tersandung. "Apa itu?"

"Kau sedang _heat, kan_?"

Pertanyaan itu. Yoongi tak kira kalau Jimin akan mengutarakannya. Dia kira, _alpha_ itu akan lupa dengan mudahnya karena kemarin topik yang sama tak diindahkan oleh Yoongi sendiri. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban jujur, takut-takut Jimin akan terus bertanya. "Huh, ya, dan masa itu akan segera berakhir kurasa."

"Kau tidak ingin _mating_?"

"Tidak terpikirkan untuk melakukan itu dalam kondisi seperti ini." Yoongi menggeleng, pandangannya jauh ke depan.

Jimin tertawa. "Kau benar, ya, kau benar. Kita ada di sini untuk diuji ketahanannya, bukan untuk memperbanyak keturunan. Lagipula kelompok yang dibentuk hanya sekadar kelompok, bukan _pack_ sungguhan." obrolan mereka terhenti sejenak, hanya terdengar langkah-langkah yang membelah hutan. Tapi kemudian Jimin berujar, "Aku pernah berlayar ke suatu negeri yang jauh. Di sana para _werewolf_ punya anggota _pack_ yang sangat banyak. Anak-anak kecil yang memberi beban pagi para pencari makanan. Aku berpikir kenapa kita harus hidup dalam sebuah _pack_? Kenapa kita tak hidup sendiri-sendiri? Kenapa paham individualis masih banyak yang tak menganutnya di luar sana? Kurasa hanya aku yang ingin hidup bebas, seperti manusia."

Yoongi merasa tergelitik. "Bukankah manusia pun berkeluarga? Ayah, ibu, anak, saudara, lalu yang beristri, bersuami. Mereka juga hidup dalam satu rumah, tinggal di sana. Menyalakan perapian dan merayakan hari-hari kudus."

Lalu pandangan Jimin menerawang ke suatu masa, entah kapan. Hanya seperti mengudarakan khayal yang mengambang di benaknya.

"Pernahkah kau berangan-angan untuk menjadi seorang manusia?"

Yoongi mendesah. "Aku hanya pernah berangan untuk terlahir sebagai seorang _alpha_ , atau _beta_ setidaknya."

"Huh, ya, kau seorang _omega_. Tidak ada yang bisa dirubah dari fakta itu." ada tawa, tapi tak sesinis kata-katanya. Itu satu tawa lepas yang jujur dan polos. Sekali Yoongi melihat itu dan dia mulai merasa bahwa Jimin memiliki sisi yang lain dalam dirinya. Sisi Jimin yang baik hati.

"Begitupun kau, yang bukan seorang manusia." dia mengembalikan kata-kata _alpha_ itu sambil tertawa juga.

Kemudian mereka saling bertemu pandang. Jimin mengukir senyumnya. "Aku mulai suka bicara denganmu. Kau pintar dan menyenangkan."

Nyatanya ada suatu kecocokan di antara mereka. Obrolan yang beda pandangan, tapi melebur menjadi satu bahasan menarik. Jimin tak sedingin yang Yoongi kira. Dan Yoongi tak sehambar yang Jimin kira.

Yoongi berbeda dari Seokjin. Terlepas dari baunya yang kental itu, ada suatu sisi lembut yang ada pada diri Yoongi. Meski pikirannya semrawut karena berbagai hal, tapi ketika dia mulai bicara, ada suatu magnet yang membuat Jimin ingin terus mendengar suara itu.

Dia tak paham apa ini. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah memiliki suatu ketertarikan berlebih pada para _omega_ jika bukan karena baunya. Naluri alami yang tak bisa lepas dari jati diri. Diluar itu, dia tak pernah peduli. Namun apa yang dirasakannya kali ini seperti punya nama yaitu _menerima._ Menerima Yoongi sebagai seorang _omega_ yang dekat dengannya. Bisa membuatnya membuka diri.

"Hei, apakah itu Seokjin dan Hoseok? Hidungku mulai tak berfungsi dengan baik." Jimin hanya bisa mengandalkan penglihatannya saat itu. Dia melihat ada dua orang yang bayangnya dia kenali.

"Seokjin- _hyung_! Hoseok- _ah_!" Yoongi berteriak sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia mendapat lambaian tangan dari mereka yang jauh di sana. "Jimin, itu benar mereka!"

Nahas, ketika berbalik dia mendapati Jimin sudah tersungkur di tanah.

"JIMIN!"

Yoongi lantas berlari padanya. Jimin tak sadarkan diri. Dia mungkin telah sampai pada batasnya di mana sejak tadi dia usahakan untuk tak menyerah pada efek racun yang telah menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jimin, astaga! Sadarlah!"

Yoongi berteriak. Jimin tak menggubris. Saat dia tengah kalut Seokjin dan Hoseok berlari padanya.

"Kenapa dia?" pekik Seokjin yang besimpuh untuk membalik badan Jimin dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Dia pingsan?" Hoseok bertanya sembari membungkukkan badan di belakang Seokjin.

"Ahh..." sedang Yoongi bukannya menjawab, malah menunduk dalam sekali sampai dahinya menyentuh tanah. Tangannya ada di atas tangan Jimin, menumpu jari-jari itu. Dia terlalu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"Aku... dia... ah, sebetulnya dia tadi..."

"Yoongi, tenanglah." Hoseok mencoba menenangkan _omega_ itu dengan meremas bahunya penuh rasa peduli. Dia pun memeluk Yoongi meski awalnya sedikit ragu. Mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang tak tertata, Hoseok tahu kalau _omega_ itu amat linglung gara-gara syok. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan syoknya sampai seperti itu, dia tak tahu. Maka dia bertanya dengan suara yang halus, "katakanlah, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Yoongi mengurut dahinya dengan satu tangan, menyembunyikan mata di bawah telapak. "Dia keracunan..." cicitnya.

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tak cari obat untuknya?!" Seokjin tiba-tiba membentak dan Yoongi tersentak kaget. Seokjin tak pernah marah padanya sebelum ini. Raut _omega_ berambut merah muda itu nampak begitu kesal.

"Dalam kantungmu tak ada obat untuk menetralkan racun..."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. _Sial,_ umpatnya dalam hati. Memang dia tak punya obat itu. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Jimin keracunan? Yang dipikirkannya ketika _alpha_ itu tak kunjung muncul hanyalah karena dia dihadang oleh partisipan lain dalam perjalanannya. Bukannya seperti ini. Benar-benar di luar prediksi.

Seharusnya pula, Yoongi mencari obat lain yang ada di alam. Yang ada seperti tumbuh-tumbuhan penetral racun. _Ah_ , dia bingung harus menyalahkan siapa. Dirinya sendiri, Yoongi, atau sesuatu yang telah membuat Jimin tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak berguna..." Yoongi sangat menyesal. Seokjin meremat rambutnya frustrasi, menghempaskan tangannya sendiri kemudian. Dia pun berdiri dan berjalan sedikit ke depan. Ketika Hoseok menoleh, _omega_ itu sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala yang bulunya nampak halus dan terang tersorot matahari.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hoseok.

Serigala itu melolong. Suara yang berupa panggilan untuk kawannya, yaitu Namjoon, Taehyung, atau Jungkook yang jauh di sana.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Seokjin," Namjoon mendengar lolongan itu dengan jelas. Seokjin memintanya untuk kembali. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang sana, dia yakin. Tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang pun titelnya masih sama saja berupa masalah. Taehyung pingsan. Jungkook si tersangka.

Rasanya dia seperti mengurusi masalah yang dibuat oleh anak-anak. Tapi memang begitu. Berawal dari keisengan belaka, yang celaka bukan hanya satu. Di sana Jimin mungkin tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung. Tak sadarkan diri gara-gara keracunan.

Namjoon habis memanjat pohon untuk memetik bunga yang bisa dijadikan untuk penetral racun. Untunglah dia tahu sedikit tentang pelajaran obat-mengobati. Para pemimpin _pack_ -nya biasa berburu dan mengobati dirinya sendiri, maka dia pun diajarkan untuk menemukan obat alami yang tersedia di alam. Bunga salah satunya.

Bunga yang punya fungsi untuk menyembuhkan. Tapi di lain sisi bunga punya racun ampuh untuk merusak tubuh. Tergantung seberapa jauh pengetahuan yang dimiliki tentang bedanya bunga yang memberi manfaat atau tidaknya itu. Jikalau Jungkook tahu ada bunga yang bisa meracuni, seharusnya dia juga tahu ada bunga yang bisa menetralisir. Tapi _alpha_ muda itu hanya bungkam sedari tadi. Duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong di sebelah Taehyung yang tergeletak.

"Kau bawalah dia, kita kembali."

Jungkook barulah menoleh ketika Namjoon mendekat. Kuncup-kuncup bunga yang telah dia petik dilemparkannya ke pangkuan Jungkook. Tanpa bicara, dia meminta agar _alpha_ muda itu menyimpan bunga yang telah dia petik.

"Apa kau juga akan memberi bunga ini pada Jimin- _hyung_?"

Namjoon bergumam tak jelas, lalu menunduk untuk menatap Jungkook. "Kalaupun dia mati, dia harus mati di tanganku. Bukan karena kau atau siapapun."

Itu sebuah kalimat klise, tentang pertolongan yang tak mau dia utarakan secara langsung. Bagaimanapun, meski Namjoom membenci Jimin dia tak lantas akan membiarkan _alpha_ itu terluka karena alasan konyol. Harus dia yang jadi sebabnya. Egois memang. Tapi begitulah Namjoon.

Lantas, dia pun merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala, melolong panjang untuk membalas panggilan Seokjin. Sekali serigala besar itu menoleh ke belakang, Jungkook tahu dia dititah untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sejenak dia memandang lamat pada Taehyung yang matanya terpejam rapat. Dia masih ingat ketika _alpha_ pirang itu memanggil namanya. Ada suatu rasa yang berdesir.

Sejak kecil dia dididik keras oleh ayahnya dan para _alpha_ dalam _pack_ -nya. Mereka hanya ingin anak-anaknya tangguh. Tidak peduli pada sakit atau perasaan. Ketika Namjoon menempeleng kepalanya dia langsung teringat pada ayahnya yang suka memukul. Mereka sama-sama kerasnya. Dia seperti sudah terprogram untuk menurut pada tipe orang yang seperti itu. Tapi ketika berjumpa dengan Jimin dan yang lainnya, dia ingin sebuah perhatian. Hanya sebuah perhatian.

Tapi abai itu membuatnya kecewa dan makin ingin berbuat macam-macam untuk mendapat kepedulian. Salahnya, ketika sudah terlalu jauh, dia hampir saja membunuh dua orang gara-gara ulahnya. Untung saja, sari bunga yang dia masukkan ke dalam kantung air itu tidak banyak hingga efeknya tak begitu parah dan lama, hanya akan membuat Taehyung dan Jimin sakit selama dua-tiga hari. Jika saja dia benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh, dia akan memasukkan sebanyak mungkin sari bunga beracun ke dalam air minum Taehyung. Tapi karena Jimin pulalah dia merasakan sedikit sesal dalam hatinya. Dia tak berniat melukai _alpha_ itu sama sekali.

Dan ketika Taehyung sudah di ujung kesadaran dia baru merasakan bahwa _alpha_ pirang itu tak benar-benar membencinya...

"Bangun, pecundang. Kau menyusahkan sekali."

Jungkook menggerutu, walau begitu dia tetap mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ke punggungnya. Namjoon sudah menunggu. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan hanya kembali berkumpul dengan sisa anggota kelompoknya yang tertinggal di belakang.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Semua ada tujuannya. Kenapa si ini dibuat begini, kenapa si anu dibuat begitu. Saya suka cerita yang memasukkan unsur pembentukan karakter. Jadilah cerita ini sedikit-sedikit bakalan membongkar jati diri tiap karakter, dan bagaimana mereka berubah mengikuti permainan... eheheheh._

 _Soal Luna, dari referensi yang saya baca, status Luna memang untuk betina yang memimpin pack, pusatnya segala komando dan aturan. Biasanya ini alpha. Tapi di fanfic ini justru saya ingin mengarahkan Luna itu ke omega. Sedikit penyelewengan makna kata Luna, siapakah yang akan jadi Luna di sini? Kalian yang tahu jawabannya._

 _Baidewei, sebetulnya saya juga sebelum nulis ini sampe jauh, saya baca-baca banyak artikel tentang kehidupan serigala di alam liar, gimana mereka menjalankan peran sebagai alpha, beta, omega. Jadi sebetulnya saya nggak terlalu ngikutin aturan omegaverse yaoi sih. Jadi yaa kalau misalnya nemu ada yang beda di sini-di situ dibanding fanfic omegaverse lainnya, mohon dimaklumi karena dasar dari tema yang saya ambil ini adalah kehidupan serigala asli..._


	9. Chapter 9

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

"Oke, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini. Kenapa kalian membawa Taehyung dalam keadaan—tak sadarkan diri juga seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin mengundah dengus dari Namjoon. _Alpha_ bermata hijau itu hanya mengurut-urut dahinya, belum memberi jawaban. Pandangan Seokjin beralih pada Taehyung dan Jimin yang terbaring bersebelahan. Dia berdiri berkacak pinggang, tak suka dengan situasi itu. Dia tak sangka saja kalau tiga _alpha_ di garis depan malah kembali dengan satu orang sakit.

"Jimin keracunan. Dan kenapa dengan Taehyung?" dia bertanya lagi walau jawaban pertama belum dia dapatkan dari siapapun. Namjoon meliriknya sekilas lalu mendengus lagi. Di belakangnya Jungkook berdiri dengan wajah tertekuk, menunduk.

"Sama begitu."

Jawabannya singkat. Namjoon hanya menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan biasa, sehabis mendengus dia mengatupkan bibir dan sedikit mengangguk entah untuk apa. Seokjin mendecak.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Ada sari bunga beracun dalam air yang mereka minum."

Jawaban dari Namjoon itu mengejutkan mereka semua, tentu. Kecuali Jungkook yang hanya diam melempar mata jauh ke arah lain. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Benar-benar tak mengerti. Yoongi yang duduk berlutut di dekat dua orang yang terbaring itu teringat bahwa semalam mereka makan bersama dan Taehyung berbagi air minumnya dengan Jimin. Sedang dirinya tidak minum dari kantung air yang sama, tapi dari milik Hoseok. Matanya melebar ketika dia betul-betul sadar. Benar yang Namjoon katakan. Kalau Jimin keracunan, Taehyung pun akan sama nasibnya.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dan mendapati tatapan yang sama bingungnya. Lalu dia beralih pada Seokjin yang menolehkan kepala ke belakang, dengan mata mencari tahu. Yoongi mulai mengerti apa yang _omega_ berambut merah muda itu pikirkan.

"Jimin sempat mengatakan padaku kalau dia mungkin dikerjai," tutur Yoongi kemudian.

Seokjin sedikit membuka mulut lambat lalu mengeritkan gigi. Dia segera berbalik lagi dan menatap curiga pada dua _alpha_ di depannya itu.

"Namjoon, katakan padaku semuanya. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudnya _dikerjai_ itu."

Seokjin menaruh curiga pada dua _alpha_ itu sebab dia tahu Namjoon tak suka Jimin, dan Jungkook tak suka Taehyung. Tapi apa pula yang membuat mereka bersekongkol? Mereka bahkan tak terlihat saling bicara apalagi menjadi akrab sejak semalam. Seokjin belum terlalu yakin akan simpulan ini. Dia hanya memastikan dengan bertanya, karena menurutnya Namjoon akan bicara gamblang.

"Oh ayolah, bukan aku. Untuk apa pula aku berbuat hal konyol seperti itu? Kalau aku ingin mereka mati, aku akan ajak mereka bertarung." Namjoon mendesah sembari memutar matanya jengah. Dia menggedikkan dagu ke arah Jungkook. "Anak ini pelakunya."

"Bangsat."

 _Duagh!_ Sontak Seokjin tersulut amarahnya mendengar pengakuan itu. Dia tanpa ragu maju dan menendang perut Jungkook hingga _alpha_ muda yang sedang melamun itu terhuyung hampir jatuh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH ORANG, HAH?!" Seokjin berteriak keras sekali. Hoseok berlari untuk menguncinya dari belakang supaya dia tak bisa bergerak. Khawatir Seokjin akan mengamuk, Hoseok berusaha keras untuk menahan _omega_ itu. Sedang Yoongi hanya bisa diam mematung, terkejut melihat Seokjin yang murka.

"Tenang, Seokjin _-hyung,_ tenang." Hoseok memeluknya dengan lebih erat lagi. "Dengarkan aku, jangan marah sebelum semuanya jelas. Kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Jungkook bicara."

Seokjin melirik pada Hoseok yang menaruh wajah di sampingnya. Napasnya yang memburu mulai melamban, mencoba dikendalikan lagi. _Omega_ itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat sembari melepas desah kesal. Dia menunduk dalam dan Hoseok berbisik lagi untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah..."

"Kalau begitu katakan. Aku mau mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu." Seokjin menatap tajam pada _alpha_ berambut cokelat itu.

Mereka menunggu, tapi Jungkook yang hendak bicara itu kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya lagi dan lebih memilih untuk membalik badan dan berlalu pergi.

"HEI! KAU KAU KE MANA?!" teriak Seokjin lagi. Jungkook seolah tak mendengarnya dan malah terus melangkah makin menjauh. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu ke mana kaki itu menuju. Hanya, Jungkook ditelan hutan.

Seokjin memekik tertahan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hoseok. Dia marah, bingung, penasaran, butuh penjelasan, tapi dia tak dapat apa-apa. Jadilah ia melampiaskan itu dengan mencakar lengan Hoseok yang melingkar di perutnya.

Situasi jadi runyam. Ada dua orang sakit dan satu tertuduh yang meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya dengan kepergiannya.

"Aku punya penawar racun itu tapi Jungkook membawanya pergi," tutur Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeram. "Kalau begitu kejar dia!"

"Seokjin- _hyung_!" Hoseok membentak Seokjin yang lagi-lagi berteriak marah.

"Aku saja."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Yoongi. _Omega_ itu berdiri, sedikit ada raut pasrah di wajahnya. Tapi ada juga sirat bahwa dia inginkan kerunyaman ini berakhir.

"Aku saja yang mengejarnya." Yoongi melangkahkan kaki. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang terbaring. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah di mana Jungkook pergi.

"Yoongi," panggil Seokjin.

Tapi dia bahkan tak menoleh ketika dipanggil, hanya menjawab sambil terus berjalan. "Kalau dia membawa penawarnya, maka dia harus segera kembali, bukan?"

Namjoon menengus. "Yoongi,"

Ketika suara berat itu memanggil, akhirnya ada tolehan kepala.

"Dia sedikit rumit." itu kata Namjoon. Yoongi merasa kalau _alpha_ itu tak benar-benar melupakan eksistensinya setelah dia mengenal Seokjin. Dia bicara berarti dia peduli, dan Yoongi mengulum senyum paham.

"Ya," katanya.

Di lain tempat, Jungkook duduk di balik pohon. Dia pergi tak jauh dari tempat kelompoknya berkumpul. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Tapi dia tak tahu apakah yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah kemarahan, kesedihan, penyesalan, atau apa. Dia ingin diam, meratap. Bukan tendangan Seokjin yang membuatnya berpikir, tapi bentakannya itu. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau Seokjin bisa murka. Sebelum kembali pada mereka yang tertinggal, dia tentu menyadari kalau dirinya mungkin akan dibenci dan disudutkan setelah mereka tahu kebenarannya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Jika menjawab mungkin kemurkaan itu akan makin menjadi.

Dalam diamnya, dia mencium bau yang datang. Dia tahu itu Yoongi. Dia tetap menekuk kaki dan memeluk lututnya. Tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik, dia bicara. "Jangan coba-coba mendekat. Pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil penawar racun yang kau bawa."

Kemudian kantung kecil yang dia bawa dilemparkannya begitu saja. Di belakangnya Yoongi mendengus, lantas memungut kantung itu. Tak mendengarnya bicara apa-apa, Jungkook merasa urusan dengan Yoongi sudah selesai. Dia mendengar langkah kaki itu menjauh, pun dengan baunya. Sedikit memerosotkan punggung, dia bersandar kepala ke batang pohon dan menengadah menatap langit.

Sudah beberapa hari tak turun hujan.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Seokjin mencampur sari bunga itu dengan sedikit air agar bisa dia masukkan ke mulut Jimin dan Taehyung dengan mudah. Pertama, dia pegang rahang Jimin untuk membuat mulutnya terbuka, lalu dia masukkan penawar racun itu. Walau tak ada gerakan menelan, dia tahu air akan tetap mengalir langsung dengan sendirinya ke kerongkongan alpha itu. Setelah Jimin, selanjutnya giliran Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya diam memerhatikan bagaimana Seokjin bekerja. Sedikit banyak dia belajar dari _omega_ serba bisa itu.

"Yoongi," panggil Seokjin.

"Hum?" dijawab hanya dengan gumaman. Seokjin mendudukkan diri dengan kaki tertekuk. Di kanan kirinya ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang berbaring. Dari arah pandang Yoongi terlihat kalau _omega_ itu sedikit tersenyum. Beda sekali dengan Seokjin yang mengamuk tadi.

"Kau seorang _omega_ , pasti punya insting, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Andai dua orang ini menginginkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia diminta untuk memilih. Tapi apakah benar yang Seokjin katakan itu? Yoongi merengut berpikir. Selama ini Taehyung memang dekat dengannya, tapi dia juga tak terlalu yakin dengan perasaan _alpha_ itu, atau juga perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi pada Jimin, baru sekali saja dia bisa mengobrol dengan _alpha_ berambut perak itu. Tak banyak yang dia tahu tentang Jimin selain kesinisan dan arogansinya—meski sedikit sisi baiknya sudah dia lihat. Dia tak bisa membedakan apa yang dia rasakan pada Jimin dan Taehyung. Apa? Dia belum tahu. Mana bisa dia memilih. Tapi— _ah_ , sejenak dia lupa kalau itu hanyalah sebuah pengandaian.

"Aku tak tahu." begitu saja jawaban yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Tapi dalam sekejap dia mengembalikan pertanyaan itu pada Seokjin. "Bagaimana denganmu dan _alpha_ itu, Seokjin- _hyung_?"

"Dia?" Seokjin menunjuk Namjoon dengan dagu. Sudah jelas yang dimaksud Yoongi siapa. Tapi Seokjin seolah ingin sedikit bercanda dengannya.

"Iya." angguk Yoongi.

"Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi aku suka ketika dia menurut padaku. Aku suka _alpha_ yang mau mendengarkan aku—yah, meski dia sedikit suka mengomel. Dia mungkin sama dengan Jimin yang terlahir dari golongan aristokrat. Dan— _oh,_ aku lupa kalau aku sendiri pun begitu. Jadi kami berlatarbelakang sama tapi dia punya sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Dia liar."

Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan sirat puja. Yoongi tahu kalau _omega_ itu sudah terjerat. Hanya saja memang, dalam situasi mereka yang seperti ini, perihal suka-menyukai orang atau perihal menemukan _mate_ bukan jadi prioritas utama. Baginya, yang penting hidup sampai karantina selesai, dan setelah itu masa bodoh. Jika mereka ingin _mating_ tiap hari sekalipun, silakan saja.

"Uh, sebentar. Aku tiba-tiba lapar," keluh Seokjin. Dia berdiri dan pergi. "Namjoon- _ah,_ kau punya makanan?"

Mata Yoongi mengikuti arah jalan Seokjin yang menghampiri Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang sibuk mengasah senjata. Sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon bercengkrama, Hoseok meninggalkan benda tajam yang dipegangnya dan beralih pada Yoongi. Dia dekati _omega_ itu. Mungkin dia juga tak enak pada _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang sudah terlihat seperti sepasang _mate_ itu di sana.

"Hai, Yoongi."

"Hai."

Hoseok berjongkok. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Oh." Yoongi seperti diingatkan. Perginya Seokjin berarti peralihan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dua _alpha_ sakit itu. Maka Yoongi menaruh tangannya di dahi Taehyung dan Jimin bergantian. "Masih panas, mungkin obatnya belum benar-benar bekerja."

"Aku tak sangka akan jadi kacau begini..." Hoseok menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Duh... pusing sekali kepalaku."

Yoongi sedikit terkekeh karena candaan _beta_ itu. Hoseok ikut tertawa bersamanya. Keadaan memang kacau, tapi bolehlah mereka sedikit melepas tekanan itu dengan bercanda dan tertawa.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Tidak. Bukan esok. Bahkan sedetik-dua detik ke depan kita tak pernah tahu. Terima saja _lah_..." kata Yoongi pasrah sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Kau benar. Kalau ada waktu yang tenang kita nikmati, kalau ada aral kita hadapi. Begitu, _kan_?"

Yoongi mengangguk mantap. Hoseok makin lebar senyumnya. Berpikir positif adalah satu cara untuk memperkuat diri dan menjauhi tekanan. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk bertahan.

Lama mereka saling diam. Melamunkan hal yang mungkin sama mungkin berbeda. Hoseok mengangkat wajah dan melirik Yoongi. _Omega_ itu membuang napas panjang.

"Aku berharap mereka cepat bangun..." katanya.

"Ya," Hoseok pun berharap begitu. Setelah menganggukkan kepala dia melempar pandangnya jauh, pada Jungkook yang entah di mana. "Anak itu, di mana dia? Menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

Yoongi ikut memandang jauh sama seperti Hoseok.

"Sewaktu kau mengambil obat yang ada padanya, apa yang dia katakan padamu?" pertanyaan itu membuat mereka bertatapan lagi.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya melempar kantungnya dan setelah kuambil itu aku pergi."

Hoseok menelengkan kepala, menopang dagu dengan sikut yang ditaruh di atas pahanya. "Sejujurnya aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Dia sulit dimengerti, sulit untuk tahu apa yang dia inginkan, dan apa yang membuat dia begitu berani untuk meracuni mereka."

Perkataannya membuat Yoongi jadi berpikir. Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook sendirian? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh _alpha_ itu? Lalu apa yang Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon lakukan? Apa yang dirinya lakukan?

 _Ah..._

"Sementara Seokjin- _hyung_ makan, boleh aku titipkan mereka padamu?"

"Memangnya ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Jungkook." Yoongi menjawab dengan satu nama. Hoseok harus langsung paham apa maksudnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Seseorang harusnya datang pada Jungkook untuk bicara baik-baik. _Ah,_ dia rasa dialah yang harus melakukan itu. Mungkin Jungkook akan menolaknya tapi walau begitu, mendekatinya adalah hal yang patut dicoba. Sebab sedikitnya dia merasa kalau Jungkook seperti seseorang yang butuh pertolongan, harus ditolong. Meski dialah penyebab segala kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama dia diam merenung di tempat itu. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai meredup. Sore menjelang malam yang hampir tiba. Langit akan berselimut hitam nantinya. Tapi dia masih di sana, sendirian. Dia kira waktu yang dia habiskan akan terus begitu tanpa ada yang mengganggu, nyatanya, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, tapi tak hanya dua, empat. Dan bunyinya tak seperti orang berjalan berdua. Langkah bergantian itu seperti empat kaki serigala. Dari ekor matanya dia melirik sedikit. Tanpa perlu bergerak untuk mengintip, serigala itu menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Bulunya putih bersih seperti salju di musim dingin. Seperti satu sumber cahaya selain matahari yang bersembunyi. Serigala itu hanya diam ketika ditatap. Jungkook mencari sesuatu di dua bola matanya. Dia tahu siapa yang datang, tapi tahu tak cukup untuk mengenali apa yang tersirat dari tatapan itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?" tanyanya. Tapi serigala itu takkan menjawabnya dengan bahasa manusia, tentu karena tak bisa. Tapi kenapa dia memilih untuk datang dalam wujudnya yang seperti itu Jungkook tak paham. "Yoongi."

Dia sebut nama itu. Serigala yang datang padanya adalah _omega_ yang menyusulnya hanya untuk penawar racun tadi siang. Tapi kenapa dia kembali sedang tak ada lagi urusan di antara mereka? Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ketika serigala itu makin mendekat, Jungkook makin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang—"

 _Omega_ itu menunduk dan mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook secara perlahan. Tak lama dia beralih, seperti menggesekkan bulunya pada wajah Jungkook. Lembut sekali. Ada bau matahari yang hangat di helai-helainya. Jungkook tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Perlakuan seperti ini dia ingat pernah didapatnya dulu. Dulu sekali, ketika dia masih kecil, masih jadi bayi dalam _pack_ yang dilimpahi kasih sayang.

Bau mereka bercampur dengan kontak itu. Tak tahu maksudnya apa, tapi Jungkook pun tak menghentikannya. Yoongi mencoba mengenal Jungkook lewat bau itu. Seperti seorang ibu yang mengendusi anaknya. Jungkook menaruh tangannya di leher serigala itu bukan dengan kendali otaknya, begitu saja dia menaruh jari-jarinya di antara helai bulu putih halus yang bisa dia remat.

Tak lama Yoongi menjauhkan diri sedikit untuk menatap Jungkook lurus. _Alpha_ itu tenggelam dalam lamunan kosong. Ada sesuatu yang mengembang di dadanya ketika dia menyelami mata Yoongi.

Inilah juga yang membuatnya perlahan mendekatkan diri untuk merangkul leher Yoongi dan memeluknya. Wajah Jungkook terkubur di bulu-bulu putih itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa rindu. Bukan rindu rumah atau keluarganya. Seperti rindu masa lalu ketika dia belum punya status apa-apa dalam _pack_. Rindu ketika dia bisa bermain-main dengan anak-anak lain dalam _pack_ -nya, rindu ketika dia bisa mengejar kupu-kupu, rindu ketika dia bisa tidur nyenyak bersandar di perut ibunya...

Dia menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tak ingin dewasa..." suaranya bergetar melirih. Hujan di matanya jadi lebih deras.

Itu adalah sebuah pengakuan. Yoongi akhirnya mengerti mengapa Jungkook dinilai rumit oleh orang lain. _Alpha_ itu sedang mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi kedewasaannya. Peralihan dari anak-anak—remaja—pada usia dewasa yang dituntut untuk matang dalam segala hal. Mungkin dia tak siap untuk itu. Segala perilakunya yang kekanakan itu memang bukti kalau dia tak siap menjadi dewasa.

Tapi walau begitu dia tetap tak bisa melawan waktu yang menyeretnya, bukan? Ini mengingatkan Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Segala penyesalan yang sudah dia sadari kemarin-kemarin. Waktu terus berjalan, dia harus tetap hidup. Jungkook pun, harus menjadi dewasa meski dia tak ingin.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Yoongi telah merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia tapi Jungkook masih tetap memeluk dan bersandar kepala di bahunya. _Alpha_ itu masih menangis, masih menumpahkan isi hati dan pikirannya lewat tangisan itu. Yoongi mengelus-elus punggungnya, sesekali dia belai rambut kecokelatan itu. "Kau harus mulai menerima dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah dewasa. Kau seorang _alpha._ Jadilah _alpha_ yang baik dan kuat. Jadilah _alpha_ yang bisa menyayangi semua anggota kelompoknya..."

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya sama saja menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Yoongi sadar kalau dirinya akan berubah sebagaimana dia memperlakukan orang lain. Apa yang dia beri akan jadi timbal balik yang lebih besar pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mencoba memahami Jungkook. Dan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya pada _alpha_ itu dia harap bisa membuat Jungkook memahami semuanya, dirinya, orang lain, dan situasi mereka saat ini.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jungkook perlahan. Kemudian dia rapikan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan karena terus mengusak. _Alpha_ itu sedikit menundukkan kepala dan menghapus jejak air matanya yang masih basah di pipi.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Enambelas..."

"Kau sedikit lebih cepat menjadi dewasa ya?" kekeh Yoongi pelan, sambil masih merapikan rambut Jungkook dengan jarinya. "Tapi apa boleh buat."

Dia mengulas senyum untuk _alpha_ itu. Jungkook yang melihatnya diam sejenak kemudian menunduk lagi. Bibirnya dia gigit, matanya dia lempar ke kiri. Ada air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata itu. _Ah,_ Yoongi tak ingin Jungkook menangis lagi. Tapi mungkin _alpha_ itu masih butuh beberapa lama untuk menghabiskan air matanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_..." Yoongi merangkulnya.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Hoseok merasa Yoongi sudah pergi cukup lama. Bahkan malam gelap telah benar-benar mengusir cahaya. Ada api unggun yang sudah dibuat di tempat itu, untuk menghangatkan. Jimin dan Taehyung masih belum sadar, hanya saja suhu tubuh mereka sudah lebih stabil. Seokjin yang menjaga mereka. Namjoon asyik sendiri mengasah pisaunya di dekat perapian.

Hoseok mendesah, dia tak bisa hanya terus menunggu. Dia berdiri, menepuk celananya asal. "Yoongi tak juga kembali, kupikir aku harus mencarinya."

"Tolong bawa juga Jungkook kembali," pinta Seokjin.

Terdengar suara logam yang bergesekan nyaring. Namjoon yang mengasah pisaunya itu kemudian ikut bicara. "Aku mulai berpikir apa yang kira-kira dilakukan Yoongi dengan bocah itu."

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak mau tahu. Aku hanya ingin mereka cepat kembali." Seokjin mendengus.

Hoseok pamit. "Oke, aku akan bawa mereka kembali."

Cahaya dari perapian itu ditinggalkannya untuk membelah hutan, menyusuri jalan yang dilalui Yoongi ataupun Jungkook sebelumnya. Bau mereka masih ada, masih tercium dari satu tempat yang tak berubah. Hoseok sendiri tak memiliki bau yang khas, dua orang itu mungkin tak akan sadar kalau sedang dicari. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati. Malam itu bintang di langit terasa sedikit saja yang bersinar. Sisanya entah bersembunyi di mana.

"Yoongi? Jungkook?"

Dia memanggil ketika bau itu tercium dari balik sebuah pohon. Dia langkahkan kakinya mendekat, menginjak daun-daun kering yang menumpuk menutupi akar pohon yang menyembul di atas tanah. Jari-jarinya dia taruh di kulit pohon, telapak tangannya menumpu ketika dia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengintip.

Satu langkah diambilnya dan dia berhenti ketika mendapati Jungkook tidur bersandar di dada seekor serigala putih yang sama juga tengah memejamkan mata. Itu Yoongi, tak mungkin salah.

Dia membuka mulutnya hendak memanggil, tapi tak jadi. Dia lebih memilih diam memandangi mereka yang tertidur di tengah kegelapan malam. Agak aneh memang mendapati Yoongi tidur bersama Jungkook, selain karena mereka tak dekat, Jungkook pun sedang sulit diajak berkomunikasi. Aneh. Tak terkira. Tak sangka. Tak terpikirkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka ketika semua orang tak melihat.

Keduanya tidur begitu damai.

Dia hanya memandangi tanpa mengusik, tapi tak lama mata serigala putih itu terbuka. Wajahnya terangkat sedikit ketika menyadari Hoseok berdiri di sana.

"Hai," bisik Hoseok.

Jungkook tak terusik. Dekapan Yoongi yang hangat dan bulunya yang halus mungkin telah membelainya hingga ia begitu lelap.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat wujud serigalamu," kata Hoseok, ada segaris senyum yang dia ukir dengan sedikit gugup. "Kau sangat cantik—"

Tepat ketika Hoseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar bunyi nyaring, seperti sirine atau alarm. Hoseok dan Yoongi menengadah pada langit malam yang menampakkan garis-garis petak kebiruan. Mendengar ada suara asing yang masuk ke telinganya, Jungkook sontak terbangun. Dia langsung menaikkan matanya ke langit. Sebayang Hoseok dia tangkap sedang berdiri, dan ketika menoleh dia juga baru sadar kalau dia sedang berbaring didekap seekor serigala.

Matanya kembali pada langit itu. Pijaran cahaya yang membentuk garis petak di atas sana mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa area tempat mereka di karantina adalah sebuah tempat di mana segalanya diatur oleh penyelenggara. Termasuk cuaca.

"Salju," bisik Jungkook.

Dengan titik-titik putih yang perlahan jatuh, musim telah dirubah.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 _Terus ketika baca review saya nggak nyangka responnya seru begitu. Jadi pingin pelukin kalian satu-satu. Makasih banyak ya. makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca cerita abal ini hehehehe. Terharu saya._

 _Baidewei, ini sembilan chapter masih aja berkutat sama pengenalan karakter ya hahaha. Tapi saya orangnya ga bisa buru-buru jadi maapkeunn kalau memang alurnya terasa lambat dan membosankan. Hm. Saya butuh banyak kalimat untuk menjabarkan bermacam hal. Susah buat yang alurnya cepet dan greget._

 _Soal adegan M? Hmm... bukankah rated M itu bukan melulu untuk seks? Bukankah cerita yang ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah bisa memahami suguhan yang sedikit mengajak kita untuk berpikir itu juga M? Hmm... saya pikir saya sering menaruh rated M untuk cerita-cerita yang justru tidak ada adegan seksnya hahahaha. Selipan mungkin ada. Termasuk di cerita ini. Seks atau perihal mating bukan prioritas utama (seperti kata Yoongi, nurut aja saya mah)._

 _Yah, pokonya nantikan saja kelanjutannya. Apa yang kalian tunggu mungkin akan muncul di waktu yang tepat. Semua ada saatnya..._


	10. Chapter 10

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita kembali," ujar Hoseok. "Yoongi, dan kau, hei, Jungkook." dia mendecak sembari menggelengkan kepala ketika menatap Jungkook.

 _Alpha_ muda itu segera bangun, memandang perubahan Yoongi dari wujudnya yang berupa serigala putih, kembali jadi manusia utuh. Ketika menengadah, dia pikir bulu Yoongi dan salju itu sama. Tangannya terbuka untuk menyambut butiran-butiran yang meleleh di atas telapaknya.

Seharusnya salju turun di akhir tahun, di musim dingin. Tapi kewenangan penyelenggaralah yang membuat musim bisa berganti dengan cepat. Apa yang ada di hadapan mereka pun tak seluruhnya asli, beberapa diseting dan disesuaikan. Mungkin saja, dalam sekejap, setelah salju itu habis, hutan lebat yang lembab itu bisa berubah jadi gurun tandus.

Walau memang indah, sedikitnya Jungkook merasa terancam. _Ah,_ dalam keadaan seperti itu memang banyak hal yang bisa jadi pikiran.

"Ayo."

Hoseok berjalan lebih dulu. Kemudian disusul Yoongi, tapi Jungkook masih tak bergeming. Dia hanya menatap punggung sempit Yoongi dari belakang.

"Kenapa? Ayo kembali." _omega_ itu berbalik hanya untuk mengulurkan tangan.

Jungkook tentu ingat seberapa hangat pelukan Yoongi. Seberapa nyamannya dia direngkuh oleh seekor serigala berbulu putih yang mencoba membantunya lepas dari kesusahan itu. Jungkook menatap lamat tangan Yoongi yang masih terulur. Rasanya, dia harus menyambut.

"Iya."

Pada akhirnya mereka bergandengan tangan. Jari-jari yang mengamitnya itu terasa sama hangatnya seperti ketika Yoongi berwujud serigala. Tangan kurus yang hangat. Jungkook merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dadanya.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Hoseok memerhatikan. Sedikit banyak _beta_ itu merasa lega mengetahui kalau Yoongi bisa meraih Jungkook. Dia pikir apa yang mungkin telah terjadi atau dibicarakan selama mereka berdua saja itu telah merubah Jungkook, atau Yoongi sendiri. Sebab, Yoongi yang tadinya penakut dan pendiam itu sekarang justru nampak lebih berani. Bahkan gandengan tangan itu, mengabaikan perbedaan statusnya dengan Jungkook. _Alpha_ dan _omega_. Tidak, Hoseok pikir Yoongi memandang Jungkook sebagai bagian dari kelompok, bukan sebagai seorang _alpha._

Mungkin bagi orang lain itu tak bernial spesial, tapi bagi Hoseok, dianggap sebagai anggota sebuah kelompok adalah suatu hal yang besar. Karena dengan itu, ada andil, hak dan tanggung jawab yang dipikul tak hanya sendiri, tapi juga oleh kawan lainnya.

Sebelum masuk karantina, dia hidup dalam satu _pack_ utuh yang solid. Walau hanya seorang _beta_ —dan ayah ibunya pun sama—tapi dia dihargai dalam _pack_ itu. Belum pernah ada suatu kesulitan besar yang dia hadapi semasa hidupnya. Hanya saja dalam area, dia berjumpa dengan banyak masalah ketika dia masih sendirian. Di antaranya mereka yang tak menghargai orang lain—jangankan menghargai, peduli pun tidak. Banyak partisipan yang mati dalam pertarungan di awal karantina. Itu mereka yang sendirian dan tak cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Sedang dirinya pun hampir mati suatu kali. Tapi Namjoon menyelamatkannya. Karantina seperti sebuah babak baru dalam kehidupannya yang mulus. Ada lika-liku jalan yang harus dia hadapi, dia tahu itu. Sadar diri, mungkin dia tak akan selamanya jadi Hoseok yang sekarang.

Di lain tempat, perapian diinjak-injak agar tak meninggalkan jejak. Namjoon menendang-nendang tanah yang bercampur abu dan arang. Seokjin duduk di dekat Jimin dan Taehyung. Daun-daun dari pohon lebat yang menaungi mereka membuat salju tak banyak turun, tersangkut di puncak. Tapi tetap saja dingin mulai menusuk. Mereka harus pindah.

"Ah, mereka sudah kembali."

Suara Namjoon membuat Seokjin menoleh. Hoseok datang dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook di belakangnya. Sedikit dia mendengus ketika melihat anak itu. Tapi begitu sadar Jungkook berdri sangat rapat di belakang Yoongi ada heran yang dia rasa.

Tapi meski heran dia mencoba mengabaikan itu, dan lebih peduli pada dua orang sakit yang masih harus diurus. "Kita harus mencari tempat berlindung dari hujan salju. Belum lebat tapi aku yakin nantinya akan sulit jika kita terus berada di tempat terbuka seperti ini." Seokjin sedikit menyeret tubuh Taehyung agar _alpha_ itu bisa disandarkannya pada pohon besar yang dia rasa dapat lebih melindungi mereka dari salju. "Hoseok, Namjoon, kalian bisa, _kan_?"

Hoseok membantu Seokjin dengan menggendong Taehyung di punggungnya, kemudian Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama pada Jimin meski dia sedikit menggerutu. Mereka tahu apa yang Seokjin maksud. Butuh tempat berlindung, berarti mereka harus mencari goa atau lubang yang cukup luas untuk ditempati tujuh orang. Biasanya dibalik tanah yang sedikit berbukit ada lubang. Atau di dekat sungai. Atau juga di bawah ceruk yang melandai. Namjoon tak perlu banyak berpikir untuk melakukan ini. Mencari tempat adalah perkara mudah baginya. Sementara Hoseok seperti biasa, hanya mengikuti. Asal Namjoon tidak berbuat macam-macam dia mau pergi kemana saja dengan _alpha_ itu.

"Aku akan memanggilmu kalau kami sudah menemukan tempat. Dan kau bisa jaga diri, _kan_?" itu pertanyaan terakhir Namjoon sebelum dia merubah dirinya menjadi seekor serigala.

"Bisa." jawab Seokjin mantap. Walau dua _alpha_ dalam kelompok itu tengah pingsan dan tak bisa dia andalkan, dia merasa bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lagipula masih ada satu _alpha_ lain, meski kepercayaannya pada Jungkook sedang diuji karena masalah itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi. Kami usahakan tak akan lama." Hoseok pun merubah dirinya menjadi serigala. Warna oranye-kemerahannya nampak meski gelap. Jauh berbeda dengan bulu Namjoon yang lebih banyak punya warna hitam sehingga _alpha_ itu dengan mudahnya ditelan gelap hutan di malam hari.

Titik-titik putih itu masih jatuh dengan lamban, tapi lama-lama akan menumpuk dan menutupi tanah. Musim dingin cukup buruk bagi para _werewolf._ Jika tak punya sarang, mereka tak bisa bertahan. Mereka butuh tempat untuk menghangatkan diri. Dalam wujud manusia, mereka mungkin bisa menyalakan api unggun ketika hari tak berhujan salju. Tapi ketika hujan itu turun, mereka tak bisa apa-apa. Mereka akan kedinginan. Sedang dalam wujud serigala, mereka bisa menghangatkan diri dengan bulu-bulunya sendiri. Dan lubang tempat berlindung itu dapat menguntungkan baik ketika mereka berwujud manusia ataupun serigala.

"Yoongi, kau jaga mereka ya?" Seokjin berjalan menuruni akar besar yang menyembul dari tanah. Pijakan terakhirnya membuat bunyi _krak_ patahan ranting. "Jungkook, kurasa kita harus bicara—"

"Maafkan aku."

Perkataannya itu disela. Seokjin menelengkan kepalanya ketika Jungkook mengucap maaf yang tak terduga.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapan itu diulang oleh Jungkook, kini dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Dia masih berdiri di belakang Yoongi dan masih meremat tangannya, lebih erat, seperti mencari keberanian lewat jemari kurus itu. Yoongi sendiri hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya ketika merasakan rematan tangan Jungkook.

Seokjin mendengus. "Baiklah, kuterima maafmu. Tapi kau tetap harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati Jungkook mengulum bibir dan mengangguk perlahan. _Alpha_ itu akan mengatakan semuanya, dia yakin.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

Mereka telah menemukan tempat untuk berlindung. Sehari semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu di dalam lubang itu untuk mengindari salju yang mulai lebat. Menjelang pagi, Taehyung sadar.

"Taehyung." bisik Yoongi terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dia melirik pada _omega_ yang tengah duduk memangku seseorang yang bergelung bersandar kepala di pahanya. Dibantu cahaya yang minim dia melihat warna cokelat dari rambut ikal itu. _Ah_ , Jungkook. Tapi kenapa...

Dia bangun, melirik ke kiri dan mendapati Jimin berbaring di sampingnya.

"Yang lain masih tidur..." Yoongi berbisik lagi. Ketika memandang isian goa itu, Taehyung memang melihat semua tengah lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Yoongi, kenapa...?" tatapan Taehyung terarah pada Jungkook.

Yoongi tahu. pastilah _alpha_ itu merasa aneh dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tanpa menghentikan belaiannya pada rambut cokelat itu, Yoongi menjawab. "Dia sudah berjaga semalaman, tapi ketiduran dan kupikir aku yang harus menggantikannya."

Ada sirat sayang ketika Yoongi menatap _alpha_ muda itu. Memandang Yoongi memperlakukan Jungkook dengan lembut, dia merasakan sesuatu; bukan cemburu, entah apa namanya, dia sendiri pun tak paham. Tapi jari-jari yang menyisir rambut itu jelas adalah gestur pemberi kasih. Taehyung mulai berpikir kalau Yoongi mungkin serupa dengan dirinya, yang ingin mengabaikan segala perangai buruk Jungkook dan mencoba untuk menerima _alpha_ itu apa adanya.

"Apa kau merasa lapar atau haus?"

Pertanyaan itu bukti kalau Yoongi juga peduli padanya.

Kemudian pagi berganti siang, matahari mulai naik ke langit, tapi tertutupi awan kelabu. Seperti musim dingin asli, langit dibuat mendung. Hujan salju tak selebat semalam, seperti sisa yang harus dihabiskan tapi tak dalam waktu singkat. Seperti sesuatu yang harus mengisi waktu, terus turun konstan dengan lambat.

Mereka butuh makanan. Jadilah para _alpha_ pergi berburu. Hoseok ikut karena dia tak betah kalau hanya diam dalam goa dan menunggu hasil perburuan. Sedang Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook tinggal untuk menjaga Jimin. Meski sebetulnya Seokjin ingin ikut berburu juga, tapi dia merasa tak bisa melepas tanggungjawabnya untuk menunggui satu orang sakit yang belum sadar itu. Dia tinggal agar tak sulit kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Yang berburu sudah pergi lama. Seokjin mulai bosan menunggu. Yoongi dan Jungkook dibiarkannya pergi ke luar sementara dia berjaga untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

" _Ayah, kenapa banyak orang sakit di luar sana?"_

" _Ini seperti seleksi alam, Jimin-_ ah _. Dunia semakin kejam dan yang lemah akan mati. Jika banyak orang sakit yang semakin sakit, maka merekalah yang tak mampu bertahan."_

" _Apakah para ilmuwan itu tidak mencari solusi?"_

" _Mereka tak bisa menghentikan alam, hanya bisa membuat yang hidup jadi lebih kuat..."_

Sekelebat bayangan ayahnya tergambar samar, hanya siluet, tapi debur ombak dan hangat udara pantai itu dia kenali. Lama-lama bayangan itu menghilang seiring telinganya mendengar bunyi krauk-krauk renyah. Lalu otaknya mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ada yang sedang memakan sesuatu di dekatnya. Apa itu? Apa? Jimin mencoba menelaah bunyi itu. Seperti daging buah apel yang digerus gigi tajam. Semakin lama bunyi itu semakin mengganggu, dia pun membuka matanya dalam satu hitungan.

"Astaga, kau sudah sadar?"

Yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah suara Seokjin yang sedikit tak jelas. Matanya melirik ke samping di mana Seokjin tengah duduk bersila dengan santai, sebuah apel yang tinggal separuh ada di tangannya. Pipinya menggembung menyimpan potongan yang belum beres dia kunyah. _Oh_ , rupanya bunyi renyah itu berasal dari sana.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" itu pertanyaan yang paling ingin dia utarakan, belum semenit sejak dia bangun. Matanya menyisir dan merasa asing dengan dinding batu kecokelatan yang melingkupinya. Dia pasti dipindah ke suatu tempat ketika dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Dua hari," jawab Seokjin singkat. Dia mengunyah apelnya lagi. "Kau mau makan apel? Aku memetik banyak. Selagi pohon apelnya belum mati karena dingin."

Jimin bangun dan duduk, lantas memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tidur. Tapi dia tak paham dengan kalimat Seokjin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Musim telah berganti. Sekarang banyak salju di mana-mana."

Jawaban itu membuatnya sadar kalau ia tak bisa mencium banyak bau. Suhu di dalam goa itu memang tak terlalu dingin, tapi bau pohon, bau tanah, dan bau lainnya tak mudah tercium. Semua yang tertutupi salju akan jadi samar juga baunya. _Ah_ , sial memang. Melewatkan dua hari dengan pingsan sungguh membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa.

Jimin meringis. Kesal juga pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak tahu kalau Taehyung sempat pingsan sama seperti dirinya. Tapi _alpha_ pirang itu bangun lebih dulu, lebih cepat setengah hari dan sekarang hanya Jimin seorang yang tertinggal. Rasanya ada banyak hal yang jadi semrawut dalam kepalanya tapi dia tak bisa runutkan satu-satu.

"Hei, apakah tidak ada pertanyaan yang mengusikmu setelah kau bangun?" Seokjin memancing. Jimin tahu apa maksudnya.

"Siapa yang sudah mengerjaiku?"

Ada tawa. Seokjin senang karena Jimin benar-benar mengerti. Mereka adalah dua orang yang memiliki satu kesamaan dalam berpikir, jadi mudah untuk saling memahami. "Bocah yang mengekorimu kemana-mana. Tapi dia juga—"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu sekarang di mana dia?" tanyanya dengan dingin. "Di mana bocah itu?"

"Hei Jimin!" Seokjin melempar apelnya dan menarik lengan baju Jimin ketika _alpha_ itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan pergi. Tapi Jimin seolah tak peduli hingga Seokjin harus menyeret langkahnya untuk membuat _alpha_ itu berhenti. "Jimin!"

Tanpa menoleh Jimin bertanya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari yang tadi."Di mana dia dan yang lain?"

"Dia sedang bersama Yoongi dan yang lain pergi berburu..."

"Bersama Yoongi? Apa yang dia lakukan bersama Yoongi?" nadanya naik seperti tak suka.

Seokjin menarik tangan _alpha_ itu supaya dia berhenti. Tapi alih-alih tergugu, Jimin malah menghempaskan tangan Seokjin begitu saja. _Alpha_ itu mungkin marah setelah tahu siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya keracunan. Seokjin sudah mengira ini akan terjadi.

"Kau tak harus mencarinya, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu! Berhenti dan dengarkan aku!" dia berteriak, napasnya memutih di udara. Tapi Jimin tak mendengar, langsung saja dia menanjaki bibir goa untuk keluar dari sana.

Tak jauh dari lubang itu, di tanah lapang yang tak terhalang banyak pohon, Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya sedang bermain-main. Menunggu mereka yang pergi berburu bukanlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, sehingga Yoongi membawa keluar Jungkook yang terus murung. _Alpha_ muda yang sedang menggunakan wujud serigalanya itu menikmati belaian tangan Yoongi yang dirasanya sangat nyaman. Dia duduk menekuk dua kaki belakangnya dan membiarkan _omega_ itu menggesek-gesekkan dahi, meremat-remat bulu kecokelatannya, dan sesekali melepas tawa ringan. Mereka mengabaikan udara yang jadi lebih dingin sejak salju pertama turun dua hari lalu. Paling-paling hanya peduli ketika titik-tiik yang jatuh malas itu menumpuk di rambut atau di bahu mereka.

"Kau punya bau kayu yang unik. Seperti pohon... apa ya namanya? Aku tak pernah mendengar ayahku ketika dia berbicara panjang lebar soal kayu-kayu." gurau Yoongi. Dia menekan telinga Jungkook hingga daunnya terlipat ke belakang. Lucu. Jungkook menurut saja.

Samar ada bau yang datang, mereka sama-sama menoleh dan mendapati Jimin berjalan mendekat menembus angin dingin.

"Jimin?" seru Yoongi. Jungkook berlari kecil pada _alpha_ itu, tanpa berhenti dia berubah, lantas larinya jadi lebih cepat, seperti amat senang melihat Jimin datang padanya.

"Jimin- _hyu_ —!"

 _Buagh!_ Sekonyong-konyong Jimin meninju pipi Jungkook begitu kerasnya hingga _alpha_ muda itu jatuh di atas tanah bersalju. Matanya menyorotkan amarah yang kentara.

"Ukhh..." Jungkook meringkuk, Dia menumpu tangan untuk mencoba berdiri kemudian. Melihat itu Jimin hendak memukulnya lagi.

"Tunggu! Hentikan!"

 _Bugh!_ Yoongi maju untuk menghentikannya. Sayang pukulan itu tak terhindarkan sehingga pelipisnya pun kena. Jimin terkejut, jelas. Matanya melebar melihat Yoongi menundukkan kepala setelah terkena bogem mentahnya. _Alpha_ itu mematung, Jungkook pun sama. Sedang Yoongi perlahan mengangkat wajah, tapi matanya terhalang anak-anak rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan. Kakinya melangkah membentuk jejak, tangannya terayun tepat pada pipi Jimin.

 _Plakk!_ Yoongi menamparnya.

Sekali lagi Jimin hanya bisa terdiam. Masih terasa perih bekas layangan tangan kurus itu. Sedikit-sedikit mata abunya melirik, Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sudah, cukup." suaranya bercampur dengan deru angin dingin. Lebih seperti bisikan kasar yang dalam.

Jimin mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam mata yang memicing padanya itu. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau membelanya."

"Aku memang membelanya." jawab Yoongi tegas. _Omega_ itu menatap lurus pada mata abu Jimin tanpa keraguan. Jungkook di belakangnya, dia berdiri untuk melindungi _alpha_ muda itu.

" _Hyung,_ maafkan aku... aku tak berniat untuk meracunimu..." ucap Jungkook lirih. Wajah polos itu penuh sesal dan harusnya Jimin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi dia masih saja ragu dengan permintaan maaf itu.

"Kau dengar? Dia sudah minta maaf padamu. Kupikir dengan itu masalah ini selesai."

Jimin beralih dari Jungkook pada Yoongi. Dia menatap _omega_ itu penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang Yoongi inginkan?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau karantina masih panjang. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau masalah ini tidak bisa diperpanjang juga hanya karena pertengkaran kalian. Lagipula Jungkook sudah mengakui semuanya pada kami selama kau masih pingsan. Apa Seokjin sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

Jimin teringat pada _omega_ berambut merah muda yang mencegahnya pergi itu. Dia dengar kalau terakhir kali Seokjin sempat bicara sesuatu, tapi entah apa karena tak dia dengarkan.

Yoongi mendecak, tertawa meringis. "Kukira kau cukup dewasa, Jimin." lantas dia membalik badan dan membantu Jungkook untuk berdiri.

Tentu Jimin merasa aneh dengan interaksi itu. Jungkook tadinya tidak akrab dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan Yoongi. Tapi melihat mereka yang seperti itu, Jimin jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama dia tak sadar? Kenapa mereka bisa dekat seperti itu?

Jemari Yoongi bergerak membersihkan butir-butir salju yang menempel di helai-helai rambut Jungkook. Pipi _alpha_ muda itu dia sentuh dengan khawatir. Bekas tinjuan Jimin yang meninggalkan luka di sudut bibirnya.

Jimin mendekat dengan tergesa. Tangannya meraih lengan Yoongi dan memaksanya berbalik dengan satu sentakan. Lalu dia bicara dengan nadanya yang tegas dan menuntut. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau kau melarang aku bertanya pada Jungkook, maka aku akan bertanya padamu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengulang-ulang penjelasan yang sama. Makanya kutanya apa Seokjin tak mengatakan sesuatu?" nada Yoongi mulai naik tak suka. Lengannya masih dicengkram Jimin.

Ada jawaban tanpa gelengan kepala. "Tidak."

"Jimin, aku tahu kalaupun aku yang bicara kau tak akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini." Yoongi memicing.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan supaya aku mengerti!"

Lengan itu dicengkram makin kuat. Yoongi sedikit meringis dan saat itu juga bentakannya bersambut dorongan di dada. Jimin otomatis mundur selangkah dan Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, seolah sedang melindungi Yoongi. " _Hyung!_ Tolong! Jangan bertengkar karena aku!"

Jimin terdiam. Sedang Yoongi membuang muka. Dua orang di depannya itu membuatnya sadar kalau dia telah bersikap kasar. Memukul Jungkook, tak sengaja juga melukai Yoongi, dan tadi, bentakan itu. Dia lihat sorot sedih di mata besar Jungkook. _Alpha_ muda itu berdiri seakan menjauhkan Yoongi darinya. Seakan dirinya adalah sebuah ancaman. Tapi mungkin memang begitu. Jimin mulai merasa ada yang salah dari dirinya.

Bisa-bisanya dia berbuat seperti itu. Dia sekilas menunduk, lalu ketika mengangkat wajahnya lagi dia masih dapati sorot yang sama. Bahkan, Yoongi tak mau menatapnya.

"Yang salah di sini adalah aku. Aku yang kekanakan ini berniat meracuni Taehyung tapi ternyata kau dan dia berbagi air yang sama. Aku serius ketika kubilang tak berniat meracunimu, karena memang begitu adanya. Jadi salahkan aku, marahlah padaku kalau memang kau marah. Jangan Yoongi, jangan... Aku tak ingin dia terluka..." tuturan itu melemah di akhir. Jungkook menunduk makin sedih. Yoongi terluka karenanya. Dia tak inginkan itu. "Maafkan aku... Maaf... Aku minta maaf..."

Hati Jimin mungkin sekeras batu. Tapi air yang melulu menetes di atas batu tetap bisa merubah bentuknya. Bukan kata-kata Jungkook yang membuat dia berpikir, tapi sosok Yoongi di sana. Betapa bodoh karena dia telah menjadikan Yoongi pelampiasan. Tak seharusnya begitu. Melukai Yoongi adalah satu kesalahan fatal _. Ah,_ dia bingung harus apa.

"Hyung, maafkan aku..."

Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, bergerak depresif mengelus dahi. "Oke. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan memukul wajahmu." dia mengangkat kepala dan bernapas berat hingga udara memutih banyak. "Sekarang kembalilah ke goa, Seokjin sendirian di sana. Aku butuh waktu untuk bicara dengan Yoongi."

Jungkook tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika dia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Yoongi. Omega itu juga hanya diam. Jawabannya entah setuju entah tidak, tapi Jungkook merasa kalau dia memang harus membiarkan _alpha_ dan _omega_ itu bicara berdua.

"Baiklah, _hyung._ Aku akan kembali."

Dia pergi. Sedikit menoleh lagi dengan khawatir ketika Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia percaya kalau Jimin tidak akan sekasar tadi pada Yoongi nantinya. Semoga saja.

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi?" tanya Yoongi setelah dirinya dibawa Jimin cukup jauh dari tanah lapang itu ke dalam bibir hutan.

Jimin mengelus dahi. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Sudahlah." Yoongi seakan tak ingin peduli. Dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rerumputan di bibir hutan, hendak kembali ke goa juga.

Hanya saja Jimin tak suka diabaikan. Maka dengan sekali tarik tangan dia membuat _omega_ itu terhuyung, kemudian ditangkapnya langsung dalam pelukan dari belakang. "Yoongi." Jimin memanggil nama itu dengan lirih. Dia sandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi. Bau manis itu masih begitu jelas tercium meski dingin menyelimuti segalanya. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan membenciku karena ini..."

"Aku akan melupakannya, kau tenang saja." kata-kata itu terucap tapi Jimin tak merasa puas, seperti tak tulus keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Seperti hanya sebuah kalimat untuk melepaskan diri.

Kemudian lagi dia memanggil. "Yoongi."

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?" sungut _omega_ itu sedikit iritasi. Kesal, mungkin.

Dia dilepaskan dari pelukan itu dan tubuhnya dibalik dengan sentuhan bahu. Tangan Jimin bertengger di kanan kirinya. Sedikit mendongak dia menatap _alpha_ berambut perak itu. Ada sesal.

"Aku mau maafmu."

Yoongi tak menjawab. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar ketika dia tenggelam dalam mata sewarna lumpur itu. Hanya ada napas berhembus dan dada yang naik turun.

Perlahan wajah itu mendekat, dan dia sedikit menunduk pasrah. "Jimin..."

Jimin mengecup pelipis bekas bogemnya itu dengan lembut. Lepas bibirnya mengecup mereka saling bersitatap lagi dalam diam. Mata abu Jimin dengan mata kelam Yoongi. Napas putih di udara melebur. Tapi dalam sekejap Yoongi berpaling.

"Jimin."

Jimin melirik lewat sudut matanya sehabis Yoongi berbisik pelan. Dengan hati-hati kepalanya bergerak. Ketika berbalik di antara pohon-pohon yang berdiri berjauhan, dia melihat seekor beruang yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat dari beruang biasa.

 _Grrrr!_ Terdengar geraman yang begitu dalam.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Ngedrama. Dasar, hahaha. Tapi serius deh, baca-bacain review dari kalian bikin saya seneng. Masih nggak nyangka aja gitu kalau responnya seru begitu. Terus banyak yang bilang saya fast update. Eheheh bukannya apa-apa, saya mah kalau lagi nge-hype bakal terus dikejar. Tapi yang jadi korban beberapa chaptered fanfic yang lain yang mandeg. Maafkan. Belum ada mood aja untuk ke sana. Soalnya terkadang saya hanya bisa fokus pada satu tujuan (ceilaah)_

 _Tersugakan suruh saya bikin buku dari fanfic ini, hm... patut dipertimbangkan..._


	11. Chapter 11

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat, tapi tatapan Yoongi masih lurus ke sana. Jimin melirik lewat ekor matanya pada _omega_ itu. "Kau mau kabur atau bagaimana?"

"Apa ada beruang yang makan serigala?" tanya Yoongi yang setengah kosong.

"Dia melihat kita sebagai manusia, meski bau kita begini." Jimin membuat sol _boots_ -nya bergesekan dengan tanah yang bercampur salju. Beruang itu menggeram lagi karena tahu yang ada di depannya makhluk hidup yang bisa dimangsa. "Tetap di belakangku."

Kemudian dia berubah menjadi seekor serigala berbulu abu. Ukurannya memang tak sebanding, tapi tanpa bergeming Jimin balas menggeram saat beruang itu mulai keluar dari celah-celah pohon yang menyembunyikannya.

Ada ketegangan yang terasa dari geram-geram itu, mengalahkan dingin salju yang menusuk. Kemudian geraman si beruang sekali kerasnya dibarengi dengan kaki depannya yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Jimin!" pekik Yoongi takut seraya menutup mata dan telinganya. Langkahnya sudah beringsut makin jauh.

Dia tak melihat apa yang terjadi setelah beruang itu menantang, yang jelas ketika dia membuka matanya lagi, serigala abu itu sedang bergelut dengan beruang, beradu gigit dan cakarnya. Dia lihat Jimin melompat ke punggung si beruang dan mengayunkan kaki depannya untuk mencakar mata bulat hitam dari hewan ganas itu. Oh, Yoongi tahu. Jimin memang tak akan mungkin mengalahkan seekor beruang raksasa, mereka beda spesies dan jelas tak bisa dibandingkan dalam pertarungan. Jadi _alpha_ itu mencari titik lemah lawannya agar bisa dia lumpuhkan dengan lebih mudah.

"Graaooo!"

Rontaan beruang raksasa itu melempar Jimin ke gundukan salju. Setelah mengibaskan bulu, _alpha_ itu kembali menyerang, tapi lawannya malah punya sasaran lain, yaitu Yoongi yang diam di tempat ketakutan.

"Rgggh!"

Beruang dan serigala itu saling menyerang dengan cakarnya, sekali-dua kali main banting. Ini sungguh mengerikan bagi Yoongi, apalagi arah pertarungan mereka makin dekat padanya. Dia tahu kalau beruang itu inginkan dirinya dan Jimin berusaha untuk menghadang.

Mata beruang itu sudah rusak satu dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari bolanya. Ada bekas gigitan Jimin juga di telinga. Kalau tak mengingat eksistensi Yoongi, mungkin Jimin sudah menyerang beruang itu dengan membabi buta. Tapi dia memikirkan imbasnya juga. Sayang, lengah sedikit dia kena cakaran. Badannya terpelanting ke salju.

"JIMIN!"

Yoongi jatuh berlutut menghampiri serigala yang sudah kewalahan itu. Dia kira hewan buas di depannya sudah oleng dan tak sanggup lagi bertarung, nyatanya beruang itu masih bisa berdiri sambil menggeram dalam, marah sekali.

Di saat seperti itu Yoongi teringat akan Seokjin yang pemberani, juga janjinya pada Hoseok bahwa dia tak akan jadi _omega_ yang lemah lagi. Sementara Jimin terbaring, dia merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan tapi dia harus percaya kalau dia mampu untuk bertarung. Dia tak boleh jadi lemah, karena dia sendirilah yang jadi sebab Jimin terluka seperti itu.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini!"

Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, dia mendengar gedebuk dari atas pohon ke tanah. Entah sejak kapan Namjoon ada di sana, dia tak sadari. Tapi _alpha_ dengan mata kehijauan itu mendekat dengan langkah lebar yang menghentak. Wajahnya risih sekali. Dia seolah tak takut pada beruang besar yang belum lumpuh itu.

"Bahkan menghadapi beruang saja tak bisa."

Entah kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa, Yoongi tak tahu. Tapi bagi Jimin, itu jelas untuknya. Namjoon tak akan datang dengan kata-kata manis. Apalagi pada musuh bebuyutannya.

"Yoongi kau hanya perlu diam dan jangan mengganggu."

Namjoon berubah menjadi serigala. Beruang itu marah lagi karena lawannya bertambah satu. Kemudian mereka bertarung.

"Groaaarr!"

Mengabaikan ribut geram dan bantingan itu, Yoongi menggunakan giginya untuk menyeret Jimin menjauh dari mereka. Darah _alpha_ abu itu menjadi bekas-bekas kemerahan di atas salju.

Ada untungnya Jimin sudah merusak sebelah mata beruang itu. Namjoon yang tadinya berwujud serigala tak perlu terlalu repot untuk menghadapi. Kalau ada kesempatan dia menggunakan wujud manusianya untuk menyerang dengan senjata. Pergerakannya jadi lebih mudah ketika dia menjadi manusia dan memegang benda tajam. Tapi wujud serigalanya yang besar pun jadi modal ketika dia harus menubruk atau mendorong beruang itu agar jatuh. Ini tentang srtategi dan ketepatan waktu. Namjoon orang yang pintar, dia bisa bertarung dengan otaknya. Jimin pun tak jauh beda sebetulnya, dia hanya sedang kurang beruntung karena terkena cakaran.

 _Brugh!_ Yoongi melihat beruang itu tumbang dengan tancapan pisau di bawah mulut. Matanya sudah tak terlihat karena dirusak dua-duanya.

"Kenapa harus ada beruang segala sih? Aku paling benci dengan beruang," gumam Namjoon menggerutu. "Akan sangat konyol kalau kau mati di tangan seekor beruang, Park Jimin."

Yoongi yang masih berwujud serigala mengendusi Jimin yang mulai berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Badannya babak belur, ada basah di perutnya. Segera Yoongi merubah wujudnya juga, kemudian tangannya dia tumpu di atas perut Jimin yang terluka. "Jimin ... hei..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" _alpha_ itu masih sadar rupanya.

Tapi Yoongi jadi kesal atas ucapannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku? Harusnya aku yang tanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, seraya menggunakan tenaga untuk bangkit duduk. Jimin meringis dan menutup mata rapat-rapat ketika dia merasakan ngilu di lukanya itu. "Mhhh..."

"Mananya yang baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba Namjoon mencibir.

Inilah alasannya mengapa Jimin begitu sinis pada _omega_. Sulit bertarung sambil melindungi. Pikirannya jadi bercabang, antara melumpuhkan musuh atau menjaga keselamatan _omega_ -nya. Untunglah Namjoon datang untuk menolong, kalau tidak, selain dirinya mungkin Yoongi juga bisa ikut terluka. Kali ini, dia akui kalau dirinya telah diselamatkan oleh _alpha_ itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon.

"Aku hapal suaranya." dagunya dia anggkat ke arah Jimin. "Aku juga dengar suara beruang ketika hendak kembali ke goa. Aku cium baumu dan baunya." lagi-lagi Namjoon menunjuk Jimin dengan dagu.

"Lalu mana yang lain?"

"Aku suruh Taehyung dan Hoseok kembali. Firasatku mengatakan kalau ada yang tak beres, nyatanya benar. Untung kau tidak terluka," ujar Namjoon. Nada bicaranya ketika bercakap dengan Yoongi dan dengan Jimin jelas bedanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aneh memang, sebab entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi bertemu aral sejak awal karantina, tapi dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Bahkan tak pernah juga terluka parah. Padahal kemampuannya jauh dari kata cukup untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia bisa bertahan. Seolah-olah dia memang punya nasib baik yang melulu mengikuti.

Namjoon mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekat. Tangannya terulur pada _alpha_ berambut abu yang terluka itu. "Cepatlah," katanya. Meski wajahnya tak ramah tapi dia telah menawarkan diri."kau mau dibantu, tidak?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." hanya saja Jimin malah menolak dengan tepukan di telapak tangan itu, bukannya disalami atau digenggam. Lantas dia pun bangun dengan sendirinya meski sedikit kesusahan. Yoongi yang jadi khawatir karena _alpha_ itu bersikap tak acuh seolah tak ada sakit yang dirasa.

"Dasar sombong," cibir Namjoon. "Apa kata Seokjin nanti? Mungkin dia akan mengomel panjang lebar ketika kita kembali."

"Kau takut padanya?" ejek Jimin sambil tertawa sarkastis.

"Orang yang terluka tidak usah banyak bicara."

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

"Begitu, kan Jimin—"

"Seokjin _-ah,_ berhenti memarahiku." Jimin protes. Seokjin mendesis. Sejak api unggun dibuat, sampai kayu bakarnya menjadi bara yang diganti-ganti, Seokjin masih belum puas untuk mengomeli _alpha_ yang pulang dengan luka cakaran beruang di perutnya. Jadi benar apa yang Namjoon katakan. Seokjin tak akan tinggal diam melihat ini.

Sementara Seokjin masih bernapsu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Jimin, Yoongi membalut luka itu dengan sabar. Kain kasanya dia lilitkan melingkari perut _alpha_ di hadapannya. Takut-takut dia melirik ke arah Seokjin yang wajah marahnya sudah dia lihat berkali-kali. Memang tak sama seperti ketika dia marah pada Jungkook di waktu lalu. Kali ini tak ada tendangan atau lainnya. Hanya, bibirnya tak bisa diam.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jadi lapar dan gerah, Jimin- _ah_!"

Jimin tak acuh lagi. Mungkin telinganya sudah kebal diomeli. Dia malah membaringkan diri tanpa mengenakan kaosnya terlebih dahulu. Hanya berbalut kain kasa yang melilit perut. Dia menyamankan diri sedang matanya tertuju pada Seokjin yang terus mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudah, kalau kau lapar ayo kita makan saja. Kalau gerah ayo cari angin saja. Kita keluar, di sini mulai panas karena kobaran api unggun." Hoseok jadi penengah. Dia menggandeng tangan Seokjin dan setengah memaksanya untuk berdiri dan ikut. "Biarkan Jimin istirahat, bagaimanapun dia sedang terluka."

Seokjin mendengus kasar sekali. Dia masih meninggalkan tatapan sinisnya pada Jimin meski badannya telah dia bawa berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Hoseok.

Tanpa diminta, Namjoon menyusul. "Aku ikut. Aku tak cocok berdiam diri di goa. Aku ingin keluar cari pohon untuk kupanjat."

Seokjin mengulas senyum miring. "Aku ingin bilang kalau kau seperti monyet."

"Kurang ajar." Namjoon tertawa kering, setengah kesal tapi Seokjin memang menyebalkan kalau sedang bercanda.

Mereka pergi. Tinggallah empat orang di dalam goa.

"Apa hanya aku yang tak tahu apa-apa?" bisik Taehyung, dia bertanya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup karena kantuk. Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya tak menanggapi. Dia memerosotkan diri dan meluruskan kaki untuk berbaring mengikuti Jimin yang sudah nyaman di posisinya. Ujung sepatu Jungkook dekat dengan api unggun dan rasanya hangat.

Malam semakin larut. Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok entah di mana. Taehyung tak bisa tidur, Yoongi dan Jimin yang berinteraksi tanpa bicara itu melulu jadi perhatiannya di balik kobar api yang tak begitu besar. Dia pun dalam diamnya saja memerhatikan. Tak sangka memang, seorang Jimin yang sulit dimengerti itu bisa dekat dengan Yoongi. Tapi, diluar itu dia pun memikirkan kenapa Jungkook yang lebih-lebih tak bisa dimengerti dekat juga dengan _omega_ itu. Mungkin Yoongi punya kemmapuan untuk menaklukkan hati orang, atau merubah perangai orang. Tapi entah, dia tak tahu. Dia hanya melihat Yoongi sebagai pribadi yang penuh kasih dan pengertian.

Ketika sedang melamun, Jungkook yang dia kira sudah lelap tidur nyatanya bangun, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring, keluar goa. Tapi tanpa bicara.

"Jungkook kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung yang turut bangun.

 _Alpha_ muda itu tak menjawab, menggeluyur saja tanpa peduli. Dia hendak menyusul, tapi ketika dia berdiri Yoongi menyadarinya.

"Taehyung, mau kemana?"

"Jungkook." Dia jawab dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah ke mulut goa. "Hanya sebentar."

Dia sempat bertatapan dengan Jimin, tapi buru-buru diakhiri karena merasa tak perlu. Kakinya menapaki bibir goa yang sedikit licin karena dingin. Saat itu dia berpikir, kalau dia tinggalkan mereka berdua di dalam sana, mungkin lebih baik juga daripada dia pura-pura tidur dan tak melihat interaksi Yoongi dan Jimin yang mulai terasa lebih daripada akrab kawan.

Api unggun itu masih memberi hangat. Belum habis baranya. Jika api mengecil, Yoongi hanya perlu menambah ranting untuk dibakar. Tapi belum saatnya untuk itu.

"Mereka seperti sengaja meninggalkan kita di sini," kata Jimin yang mengurut-urut dahinya.

Sejak tadi memang baik dirinya ataupun Yoongi, tak ada yang banyak bicara. Entah karena lelah atau apa. Tapi bagi Jimin, dia diam hanya untuk menikmati keheningan goa, dan suara ranting yang perlahan menjadi abu, juga wajah tenang Yoongi dan matanya yang tak pernah luput untuk memandang. Jimin masih ingat bagaimana rupa _omega_ itu dalam wujud serigalanya. Bulu putihnya serupa dengan salju. Tapi sayang tak bisa dinikmati betul-betul karena situasi sedang genting kala itu.

"Aku tak bisa lupa bagaimana caramu menyeret dengan mengigit tengkukku tanpa ragu-ragu." Dia membuka percakapan. Yoongi menanggapinya dengan ulasan senyum bersalah.

"Iya, aku reflek saja."

"Maaf aku sudah meninjumu. Maaf juga sudah berteriak padamu."

"Bukankah kau sudah minta maaf padaku sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, rasanya itu belum cukup," sargahnya.

"Bahkan dengan kecupanmu di pelipisku?"

Jimin tak menjawab, sedang Yoongi masih menatapnya. Ada pantulan api di mata sehitam jelaga itu. Tangan Yoongi yang semula mematah-matahkan ranting kecil beralih untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang mulai condong. Jimin dalam baringnya melihat bagaimana Yoongi merendahkan tubuh, lantas memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Barulah setelah dilepas tautan bibir yang sejenak ditempelkan itu, Yoongi berkata. "Jimin."

"Apa?"

"Entah." geleng Yoongi pelan.

"Kemari," ucap Jimin. Tangannya di tengkuk Yoongi, mengarahkan _omega_ itu untuk mendekatkan kepala padanya, sampai dia bisa mengecup keningnya dan membaui rambutnya lama. "Aku tak akan bertanya kenapa kau menciumku."

"Ini sama saja seperti kau meminta alasan dariku."

"Hm? Apa memangya?"

"Entah." lagi-lagi entah yang jadi jawaban.

Kemudian tatap itu diputus Yoongi yang merebahkan diri di samping Jimin, lantas menyamankan diri di bahu _alpha_ itu. Tangannya di dada Jimin yang tak tertutup helai kain.

"Tidurlah." ada lengan yang merangkul, rambutnya dibelai oleh jari. "Aku tak ingin menghambat perjalanan kita makanya aku tak mau bermanja diri meski terluka. Tapi kau, malah membuatku nyaman begini."

Yoongi melepas dengus geli. "Kenapa aku tergelitik mendengar pengakuanmu itu? Biasanya bicaramu begitu sinis."

"Iya. Kenapa ya?" kata-katanya menggantung. Tangannya masih mamainkan rambut hitam Yoongi. Tatapnya ada pada langit-langit goa. Percik api unggun bersuara kecil, saling bersahutan mengisi keheningan malam. "Kau sudah tidur?"

Yang dia dengar hanya napas lembut _omega_ itu. Yoongi terlelap di dadanya.

Lalu dia kaitkan lamunannya di atas sana, sambil masih membelai-belai rambut itu. Suatu ketika, saat dia masih kanak-kanak ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa terkadang para pemimpin _pack_ sengaja diadu untuk mengetahui siapa yang terbaik. Jadi, bukan atas dasar kemauan sendiri, melainkan seperti dua calon penguasa yang ditaruh dalam arena pertarungan, dalam persaingan yang diciptakan oleh lingkungan.

Dia jadi berpikir, apakah mungkin karantina ini akan sampai ke sana? Di mana dirinya yang seorang _alpha_ mungkin akan dipertemukan dengan _alpha_ lainnya dalam pertarungan yang sudah ditentukan penyelenggara.

Ah, membayangkan itu dia merasa gerbang masa depan sudah di depan mata. Nasibnya ada di karantina. Bertarung, bertahan hidup, berteman, mencintai ... sekelebat bayangan Yoongi dan wujudnya yang berupa serigala putih tiba-tiba mengusir segalanya. Rasanya ia tak ingin musim dingin berakhir cepat.

"Yoongi..."

Lain dengan mereka, lain juga dengan dua orang di luar goa. Ada pohon-pohon kurus yang berdiri tak rapat. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih mudah untuk melihat satu sama lain. Bahkan jejak sepatu yang ditinggalkan masing-masing masih bisa jadi penuntun.

"Jungkook, kenapa kau keluar? Dingin."

Taehyung menepis udara yang menusuk dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tolehan kepala membuatnya bisa menangkap mata besar Jungkook yang memandangnya.

" _Hyung."_

Taehyung tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil seperti itu oleh Jungkook. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa cemburu melihat mereka?"

Cemburu. Topik ini mengenai Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam goa. Jadi sudah bisa Taehyung duga kalau Jungkook pun sama seperti dirinya yang tak benar-benar tidur tadi. Dia sama melihat _alpha_ dan _omega_ itu berduaan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bukankah kau bersama Yoongi sebelum dia bertemu Jimin- _hyung_? Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu ketika mereka ... menjadi dekat seperti itu?"

Mungkin Jungkook tengah membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi mencari yang serupa dengannya. "Apakah kau tipe _alpha_ yang posesif?"

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya kau yang cemburu, bukan aku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak perlu merasa begitu. Dia mungkin bisa dekat dengan siapapun termasuk Jimin. Dia mungkin juga akan jadi lebih dekat dari ini dengan lelaki itu. Tapi itu bukan urusanku juga, karena ..." kalimatnya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Dia melempar matanya ke bawah. "Dibanding seorang kawan, atau seseorang yang kutaruh rasa suka padanya, aku lebih melihatnya sebagai ... seseorang yang bisa kujadikan ibu."

Pengakuan itu membuat Jungkook terdiam. Napas Taehyung yang berhembus teratur menjadikan ada putih mengudara di gelap malam. Seolah dia mengatakan itu tanpa beban berarti. Seolah dia memang ingin jujur saja tanpa perlu menutup-nutupi.

"Lalu kau menganggap Yoongi apa? Aku melihatmu tidur di pangkuannya."

Jungkook berpikir sejenak. "Entah. Mungkin aku ... sama sepertimu. Melihat dia seperti seseorang yang ... punya banyak kasih untuk dibagi." Jungkook menggedikkan bahu kemudian. "Aneh saja melihatnya bersama Jimin- _hyung_. Padahal siang hari mereka bertengkar karena aku, tapi entah bagaimana sudah berbaikan lagi."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Jungkook, kau lucu." Dia melangkah mendekati Jungkook, lantas menepuk pundak _alpha_ muda itu sambil mengulas senyum. "Apa kita tak usah kembali saja sampai pagi?"

"Hahahaha!"

Taehyung tertegun, sebab baru kali ini dia mendengar Jungkook tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?"

"Apa ya?" dia pura-pura tak tahu.

Jungkook masih tertawa. Gelinya itu tertular juga pada Taehyung. Tapi kala mereka sama-sama membagi tawa, ada semilir aroma bunga yang lewat di indera penciuman. Habislah tawa itu pelan-pelan, diganti dengan diamnya mereka yang sama-sama mulai mencium aroma itu dengan lebih fokus.

"Ini seperti aroma bunga yang baru mekar," ujar Jungkook.

"Dan tak hanya satu."

"Apa sedang dibuat lahan baru di suatu tempat di dekat sini?"

"Mungkin?" Taehyung mengangkat tangan. Jungkook bergumam sambil mengangguk. "Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Ajakan itu, tiba-tiba tapi tak juga dia banyak perpikir untuk menjawabnya. Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk antusias. Lalu sambil melirik kanan dan kiri mereka menyiapkan kaki untuk menapaki salju di bagian lain hutan itu. Keduanya berpikir bahwa tak masalah untuk pergi barang sebentar.

"Aromanya seperti aroma Seokjin- _hyung_."

" _No, it's stronger_. Sama-sama bunga tapi beda, Jungkook- _ah_."

Mereka adalah dua orang yang punya keingintahuan yang besar. Kala itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sudah mulai akrab, pergi lebih jauh tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun untuk melihat apakah yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Tentang aroma bunga yang memikat itu.

.

.

.

 _LUNA_

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Jadi... saya bawa chapter baru. Hehehehe. Maaf untuk yang sudah nunggu lama. Maaf banget. Saya ingin maklumnya dari kalian semua, karena membagi waktu dan hati untuk pekerjaan dan hobi itu susah. Badan saya lelah jadi saya susah ambil waktu untuk nulis. Sedih sih jadinya banyak yang terbengkalai. Tapi saya janji untuk berusaha mengerjakannya satu-satu. Karena saya setrong seperti hulek._

 _Buat yang udah nagihin di review atau di PM, ini sudah ada chapter baru ya..._

 _Dan soal buku, saya akan tamatkan ini dulu di ffn baru bakal bikin bukunya. Semoga nggak keburu eneg yah :")_

 _Segini aja dulu._

 _Btw selamat ulang tahun buat suaminya Yoongi, Paimin alias Park Jimin tercinta._

 _Salam, penjaga kasur._


	12. Chapter 12

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa dingin ini menusuk kakiku, rasanya lembab sekali."

Taehyung menyedot hidung, kakinya dia hentakkan ke atas salju hingga ada butiran-butiran yang terbawa sol sepatu. Dia rasa dia tak cocok dengan musim dingin. Walau buatan, tetap saja hawanya sama dengan yang asli. Lantas setelah melihat langit yang berbintik putih, dia berpikir, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika dirinya merubah wujud menjadi serigala. Bantalan kaki dan bulu yang melindungi kulit akan menjaganya tetap hangat. Taehyung melirik Jungkook di belakangnya, sekilas, lalu dia embuskan napas putihnya di udara. Dia pun berubah menjadi serigala. Bulunya yang kuning pucat membaur dengan warna salju.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau akan pergi ke sana dengan wujud itu?"

Taehyung hanya menggerakkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Harusnya Jungkook tak tanya. Jelas alasannya mengapa Taehyung merubah wujud. Dia diam untuk menunggu _alpha_ muda itu ikut merubah diri sepertinya. Jungkook awalnya ragu, lama dia berpikir. Taehyung tak mau menunggu, jadi dia jalan saja duluan. Jungkook pun turut berubah akhirnya, sambil mengikuti jejak serigala kurus di depannya.

 _Snif._ Serigala cokelat itu membaui pohon. Aroma kayu yang beku terasa longgar di hidung. Sesekali dia menggeleng untuk membersihkan bulunya dari tempelan salju. Hujannya tak lebat memang. Jatuh malas terus-menerus. Ketika memandang langit dia berpikir mungkin saja orang-orang yang mengatur karantina sedang duduk nyaman di depan komputer, mengotak-atik keadaan area. Kemudian dia pandangi Taehyung dari belakang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat wujud Taehyung sebagai manusia. Mungkin lucu kalau Taehyung yang manusia punya ekor tebal seperti itu. Jungkook merasa geli. Taehyung melirik karena suara aneh yang Jungkook keluarkan. Merasa bersalah, Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul.

 _Snif, snif._ Aroma kayu kalah oleh aroma bunga yang sepanjang jalan tadi hanya berupa semilir. Makin dekat makin kuat. Makin ditelusuri makin tak rapat hutan itu. Tak ada semak belukar atau tumbuhan liar yang menghalangi jalan. Hanya ada rerumputan, juga pohon-pohon muda yang batangnya kurus. Taehyung membungkuk untuk membaui tanah. Aroma bunga itu sangat jelas kalau dicium dari bawah, dari tempatnya tumbuh. Lalu dengan penasaran dia terus maju pada aroma yang paling pekat. Jungkook mengikuti, dengan pandangnya yang jauh ke depan, samar dia lihat warna kekuningan terhampar di antara kegelapan.

Ah, itu padang bunga!

Dia jalan beberapa langkah ke depan Taehyung, lantas berhenti dengan mata yang lurus pada padang bunga di hadapannya. Dia takjub, aroma manis-getir itu benar-benar memenuhi udara. Kemudian dia hendak memberitahu kekagumannya akan aroma itu pada Taehyung, tapi ketika menoleh, serigala di sebelahnya sudah merubah diri menjadi manusia.

"Jungkook. Ini hebat," kata Taehyung.

Serigala cokelat itu pun merubah diri. Dia gelengkan kepala lagi seperti ketika dia masih berbulu. Salju yang menempel di rambutnya sedikit membuat risih.

"Kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya, kupikir ini sangat indah." Lalu dia ingat pada kehidupannya sebelum masuk karantina. "Aku tinggal di daerah yang punya banyak hamparan tanah; ladang dan padang. Kadangkala _pack_ kami menyusuri gunung untuk memantau wilayah kekuasaan, tapi aku tak pernah sempat untuk menikmati sebuah keindahan seperti ini. Sungguh."

"Kalau aku ... sewaktu kecil aku sering menciumi bunga liar sampai pusing. Tapi itu pun benar-benar jadi ingatan singkat saja, sebab setelah _pack-_ ku habis, aku tinggal di sebuah _lab_ di kota." Taehyung memandang jauh. Ia ingat pada keluarganya, juga neneknya di _lab_. "Tidak ada padang bunga."

Lelaki itu berjalan membuka bibir padang dengan sepatunya yang dingin. Dia berada di antara bunga-bunga yang mekar sempurna, mengembang dalam udara yang tak ramah. Jungkook melihat Taehyung membungkuk untuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga kuning. Taehyung membaui, dia cium aroma manis-getir itu, lantas tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sebegitu bahagianya bertemu bunga?" seru Jungkook.

"Ini sangat harum, Jungkook- _ah_. Ciumlah."

Jungkook menunduk pada bunga-bunga di sekitar kakinya. Lantas dia berjongkok. Dia pejamkan mata untuk nikmati harum bunga yang masuk ke hidung ketika dia ambil napas. Rasanya dia bisa mengerti kenapa Taehyung senang. Lalu dia hendak memetik setangkai bunga, tapi saat itu, Taehyung berkata.

"Ini sangat harum..." Jungkook mendengar suara yang pelan sekali, mirip gumaman atau bisikan dari _alpha_ bermata biru itu. Dia lihat gerak Taehyung, seperti sedang mengelap hidung dan dagu dengan punggung tangan.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Dia tak jadi memetik bunganya. Dengan rasa khawatir dia dekati _alpha_ itu. " _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Bruk!_ Belum sempat menggapai, Taehyung sudah ambruk duluan. Jungkook lantas berlari panik, dia jatuh terduduk di samping Taehyung yang tersungkur. Ketika diangkat kepalanya, ada basah di tangan Jungkook. Lalu dia perhatikan wajah itu, dari hidung Taehyung keluar darah!

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ Sadarlah!"

Taehyung hanya menggumamkan ucapan yang tak Jungkook mengerti. _Alpha_ itu seperti sedang mengigau atau mabuk. Setengah sadar. Matanya buka-tutup lamban tapi tak punya fokus. Jungkook coba seka darah itu dengan tangannya sembari terus memanggil-manggil Taehyung.

"Kalau kau pusing kenapa kau ciumi bunga?! Sadarlah! Jangan seperti ini! Kalau tahu begini aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke goa sebelum kita lihat padang ini!" Jungkook tampar-tampari pipi itu. Tapi Taehyung malah menggeram tak suka. " _Hyung_ —"

Ucapan Jungkook terhenti ketika dia lihat mata biru Taehyung berkilat. _Alpha_ itu bangun dan menatapnya dengan sengit. Bentuk mata yang tipis itu amat tajam, seolah-olah dia memang terganggu dengan kepanikan Jungkook.

" _Hyung?"_

"Grrr..."

" _Hyung,_ kau kenap—akhh!" Tiba-tiba Jungkook dicekik. Dia jatuh dengan punggung membentur tanah karena terdorong badan Taehyung yang bangun sekali hentak. "KKhhh! _H-hyungkkhh!"_

Taehyung terus menggeram dengan gigi mengerit. Mata birunya jadi menyeramkan. Jungkook tak bisa bernapas karena cekikannya begitu keras. Dia mencoba melepas cekikan itu dengan kedua tangan, sedang kakinya dia gerakkan untuk menendang. Tapi dia tak punya tenaga karena napasnya menipis. Dia bertahan dengan paru-paru yang ngilu. Matanya tertutup rapat untuk menghindari tatapan buas Taehyung yang menjadi-jadi.

"Uwah!"

Cekikan itu lantas terlepas ketika Jungkook berubah menjadi serigala dan segera beringsut mundur dari kungkungan Taehyung. Lelaki yang hidungnya berdarah-darah itu pun turut berubah. Matanya masih sama, seperti serigala buas yang lapar.

"Grrr!" Jungkook menggeram dengan posisi siaga. Kuku mencengkram tanah. Dia balas tatap Taehyung dengan sengit.

Dua serigala itu bersaing dalam tatapan. Kaki mereka melangkah pelan membentuk lingkaran yang tak disengaja. Taehyung menunggu waktu menyerang, sedang Jungkook bersiap untuk melawan.

"Graoo!"

Taehyung melompat, Jungkook terbanting. _Alpha_ kuning itu mencakar dan mencoba menggigit, sampai Jungkook harus menghindar dengan berguling-guling. Jungkook tak mau terluka, tapi juga tak mau melukai. Dia berlari jika sempat, kalau tertangkap dia lawan tapi tak kena ke bagian vital. Padang bunga itu hancur karena pertarungan mereka. Banyak bunga yang jadi tak berbentuk. Aroma manis-getir bercampur darah. Jungkook tergigit di leher. Dia kabur setelah mencakar wajah Taehyung. _Alpha_ muda itu berlari membelah padang bunga yang luas. Ceceran darah dia tinggalkan tanpa peduli, sedang Taehyung mengejarnya dengan napsu yang memburu. Jujur, Jungkook tak paham apa yang terjadi. Apa yang sebabkan Taehyung jadi gila seperti itu? Sembari berlari dia berpikir. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat karena takut. Dia menantang kegelapan, larinya melambat saat sekelebat wujud serigala Yoongi lewat di bayangannya.

"Groaa!"

Lalu dia terkejar. Dia dihantam tubuh Taehyung hingga jatuh ke tebing curam. Semuanya semakin gelap ketika tubuhnya berhenti berguling. Hanya bau amis darahnya sendiri yang dapat dia cium.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Kepergian dua _alpha_ itu jadi masalah ketika mereka tak kembali hingga pagi datang. Jimin yang pertama kali sadar kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung tak ada di goa atau di sekitar. Dia bangun untuk mencari, sedang Yoongi dibiarkannya meringkuk terlelap. Rasa benci di dadanya muncul. Ini karena dia tak suka musim dingin, atau bisa jadi karena dia tak suka dua _alpha_ itu hilang tanpa kabar. Jimin berdiri di depan goa untuk membaui, tapi tak ada aroma Jungkook ataupun Taehyung yang dia dapatkan. Dengan desah resah dia pandangi pohon yang tinggi-tinggi. Dia juga tak temukan Namjoon, Seokjin atau pun Hoseok di sana.

"Bung, kau mencariku?"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Namjoon. _Alpha_ itu berjalan santai dengan hidung merah yang digosok-gosok. Lebih jauh melihat, di belakang sana ada Seokjin dan Hoseok yang tiduran nyaman di atas bukit dengan wujud serigala mereka.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook tak kembali," katanya.

"Mereka kemana?"

"Semalam dua orang itu pergi, entah kemana, aku tak tahu."

Namjoon mendengus malas. "Mereka akan kembali. Jangan terlalu panik."

"Panik apa?"

 _Alpha_ jangkung itu tersenyum miring, lantas tertawa kering. Tangannya membuat gerakan seperti mengelap wajah. "Wajahmu. Kalau ada kaca, kau harus berkaca. Kau seperti seorang ayah yang takut anak-anaknya diculik orang asing." Tawa itu jadi keras ketika dahi Jimin berkerut banyak. "Hahahah! Ngomong-ngomong apa Yoongi masih tidur? Kulihat kau semakin lunak padanya. Padahal aku tahu kalau dirimu ini tipe _alpha_ yang keras, apalagi pada seorang _omega._ Kau akan bikin _pack_ dengannya?"

Jimin angkat dagu. Dia tak suka banyak bicara. Tapi kata-kata Namjoon sudah terlalu jauh menyinggung. "Namjoon- _ah_. Diamlah. Itu tak penting."

"Dan ... apakah kau akan pergi mencari dua orang itu?"

"Mereka mungkin akan kembali."

"Akhirnya kau sependapat juga denganku, kan?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tak berpikir untuk menunggu."

"Lalu kita akan tinggalkan mereka, begitu maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tanya Yoongi."

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya jadi lunak, tapi jadi jinak. Bahkan membuat keputusan saja sampai harus tanya pada _omega_ -mu."

 _Duak!_ Namjoon tak sempat menghindar ketika tiba-tiba Jimin menendang. Pipinya kena sol sepatu _alpha_ abu itu. "Yah! Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jimin tak mau menjawab. Dia kembali ke goa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ototnya tertarik gara-gara tendangan spontan tadi.

Kemudian dia yang telah masuk kembali ke goa mendapati Yoongi tengah menggeliat tak nyaman dengan tangan memeluk diri sendiri. Dia jadi ingat semalaman dirinya dan _omega_ itu tidur berdampingan dan saling merangkul rapat. Mungkin Yoongi kedinginan. Jimin sedikit mengulum senyum. Dia tak lagi peduli jika Namjoon mengejeknya seperti tadi.

"Yoongi. Yoongi _-ah_." Dia coba bangunkan Yoongi dengan guncangan pelan di bahu. Tak perlu lama menunggu, _omega_ berambut hitam itu membuka mata.

"Jimin...?" tanyanya seraya bangun dan duduk.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi yang sembab dan pipinya yang mengembang itu. "Aku minta kau jangan kaget. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Taehyung dan Jungkook belum kembali sejak semalam. Aku tak mencium bau mereka di sekitar sini."

"Hah? Apa?" Yoongi panik.

"Tunggu." Jimin menangkup wajah itu kemudian dia belai rambut Yoongi dengan sayang. "Aku ingin tanya padamu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Mereka mungkin kembali tapi aku tak suka menunggu."

"Kita harus mencari!"

"Begitu? Kau ingin kita mencari mereka?"

"Tentu! Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Semalam aku lihat mereka pergi tapi salah satu atau keduanya tak ada yang bicara padaku. Kukira ... mereka kembali ketika kita masih tidur."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak, Yoongi, mereka tak kembali. Aku sendiri tak tahu di mana mereka sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau... ah," katanya menggantung. Yoongi teringat akan dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa ketika sendirian. "Di luar sana banyak orang jahat..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi makin hari rasanya makin jarang kita temui orang lain, bukan? Kurasa banyak yang gugur dan banyak yang bersembunyi. Ancaman mungkin berkurang, Yoongi. Lagipula mereka _alpha_ yang bisa jaga diri."

"Walau begitu kita tetap harus mencari mereka, Jimin."

Jimin mengakhiri perdebatan itu dengan dengusan. Ia tatap Yoongi. _Omega_ itu merengut berpikir. Bangun tidur diusik oleh perkara dua _alpha_ yang hilang dari kelompoknya. Itu sangat mengganggu.

"Kau kedinginan."

Kulit Jimin terasa hangat. Sejenak Yoongi lupakan keresahannya dengan merasakan belaian lembut itu.

Saat tengah menikmati kediaman masing-masing, terdengar bunyi nyaring dari langit. Itu sirine yang sama seperti ketika musim berganti. Tapi kali ini ada sebuah pengumuman yang digemakan. Dari dalam goa itu tak begitu terdengar, karenanya Jimin pergi keluar agar lebih jelas. Yoongi mengikuti. Tapi di bibir goa pengumuman itu berakhir.

Namjoon melihat mereka keluar, lalu dia pun berkata. "Kalian dengar itu? Kita harus mencari _tower_."

" _Tower_? Di hutan seperti ini?" sahut Yoongi.

"Apapun bisa dibuat dengan sekali sentil." Namjoon menyentil udara.

"Kenapa kita harus mencari _tower_?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Ada perbekalan, obat-obatan dan segala keperluan bertahan hidup di sana."

Jimin mengangguk setuju. "Pasti. Dan seluruh partisipan akan berkumpul ... memburu."

"Kita akan bersaing, tapi itupun kalau ingin dapat apa yang panitia beri. Kalau tidak ya di sini saja andalkan alam, seadanya," ujar Namjoon santai.

"Namjoon!"

Mereka dengar seruan Seokjin. Dua orang setengah berlari menghampiri. Napas panjang Seokjin seperti awan. Lalu Hoseok mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang terselimut es tipis.

"Kau dengar pengumuman tadi?" tanya Seokjin.

"Iya, aku dengar."

"Dan bagaimana kita menemukan _tower_ itu?"

"Pakai otakmu, Seokjin- _ah_." Namjoon mengetuk-ngetukkan kepala sambil tertawa. Seokjin sedikit terngaga karena tersinggung.

Di sini Hoseok yang ambil alih. Dia elus-elus dada _omega_ itu untuk menenangkannya. "Sabar. Namjoon memang begitu, jangan ambil hati. Dia tak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Coba saja pikir, lebih mudah mencari burung atau mencari semut?"

Seokjin tak paham. "Hah? Bagaimana?"

"Semut kan sulit dilihat, kecuali benar-benar dicari." Hoseok mengomentari. Tapi ketika Seokjin meliriknya sambil merengut dia hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Cari burung kau harus tengadah. Kalau cari semut kau hanya tinggal berjongkok. Anggap saja _tower_ itu semut dan kita yang menandang mereka dari titik yang lebih tinggi. Menurutku kita hanya perlu menyusuri perbukitan, lansekap area akan mudah terlihat dari sana, pun dengan _tower_ yang kita cari."

"Kenapa harus berbelit-belit? Kau bukan penyair yang suka pakai kiasan!" cibir Seokjin yang merasa dibodohi.

Namjoon tergelak puas. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berpikir, tapi rupanya kau benar-benar baru bangun tidur, Seokjin- _ah_."

Ingin sekali Seokjin memukul wajah _alpha_ itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Hoseok menghentikannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Seokjin menggantung.

"Kita bersiap saja. Semakin lama kita di sini kesempatan mendapat bantuan panitia di _tower_ itu akan semakin kecil," ujar Namjoon.

Sedangkan Yoongi merasa tak siap. Dia tentu tak lupa dengan dua orang yang menghilang itu. Dengan sedikit panik dia tanya Jimin dan lainnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Oh iya, mereka berdua kemana?" Hoseok baru sadar kalau ada yang kurang dari kelompok mereka.

Jimin mengelus dahi. "Tidak tahu. Mereka tidak kembali sejak semalam."

"Ya ampun. Ayo kita cari!"

"Bau mereka tak ada di sekitar sini, Hoseok- _ah_! Mereka jauh!" ucapnya sedikit membentak. Jimin kesal juga karena dia harus mengulang berita yang sama pada anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Mereka tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja sementara kita pergi mencari _tower_ ," Hoseok khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Pilih. Pilih suara terbanyak. Kita ini kelompok, bukan?" Namjoon yang mencari jawaban. "Aku memilih _tower_. Dua orang itu adalah _alpha_ , tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sama sekali."

Meski sempat dibuat kesal, Seokjin sependapat dengan _alpha_ itu."Aku setuju. Walau Jungkook masih labil, tapi dia seorang _alpha._ Dan ada Taehyung bersamanya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Hoseok, kau bagaimana?" Namjoon bertanya dengan dagu yang diangkat arogan.

Hoseok bimbang. Tapi akhirnya dia sepaham dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. "Baiklah, aku memilih _tower_."

"Sisanya tinggal kalian berdua. Jika Jimin memilih _tower_ maka Yoongi sendiri."

Perkataan Namjoon membuat Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. Jimin lihat raut cemas yang kentara di wajah pucat itu. Sedang Yoongi sendiri bimbang, dia tak mau memilih _tower_ jika anggota kelompoknya tak utuh. Selain itu, dia tak sependapat dengan teman-temannya. Meski Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah _alpha,_ tak ada jaminan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Mereka _alpha,_ Yoongi." Tapi Jimin seolah memaksa Yoongi untuk setuju. Bahkan tangannya diamit.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi sudahlah. Toh tak ada yang peduli." _Omega_ itu mengempaskan tangannya dari pegangan Jimin. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju mulut goa.

Yoongi marah. Jimin tahu itu.

"Maaf," bisik Jimin. "maafkan aku."

Memang tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu pada apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook, atau juga tentang bunga yang jadi alasan dua _alpha_ itu menghilang. Dalam situasi seperti itu otak yang dituntut untuk kerja cepat. Yang jadi masalah, Yoongi masih punya ego, sebab dia masih ikuti hatinya. Ada firasat buruk. Dia ingin sangkal, tapi tak bisa.

"Taehyung... Jungkook...," gumamnya dalam goa.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**

 _Sip. Berhubung banyak yang nagih dan ada saran untuk segera dilanjut, maka saya lanjutkan cerita ini. Berhubung dapet wangsitnya juga, ahahahah. Baidewei PO fanbook Welcome baby masih buka ya sampe tgl 5 November 2017. Yang mau PO silakan hubungi saya di instagram at/sept/dot/rain atau chat ke line: herorain_

 _Makasih semuaa~_

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen_


	13. Chapter 13

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Tak ada waktu untuk menunggu. Kalau pun dua _alpha_ itu kembali, mereka pasti akan mengikuti bau dan jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh kelompoknya. Dengan sengaja Hoseok menaruh tanda di pohon-pohon. Taehyung pasti tahu ini karena dia pernah pergi berburu bersama _beta_ itu. Hoseok berharap saja kalau Taehyung temukan tanda. Sementara, musim dingin makin berat. Salju menghujani hampir tiap saat. Yang menyelimuti tanah makin dalam. Perjalanan mereka menyusuri perbukitan perlulah usaha lebih. Satu hari pertama mereka susuri bukit dengan tim yang dibagi dua. Namjoon dengan Seokjin dan Hoseok, lalu Jimin dengan Yoongi. Mereka datang dari arah barat, jadi yang satu ke bagian utara, yang satu ke bagian selatan. Tapi mendaki memang butuh waktu, hingga cahaya dari langit kelabu pun habis dilahap malam. Mereka sudah sepakati kalau tak akan pergi kemana-mana ketika gelap. Jadi meski terpisah, semua sudah paham kalau malam tiba salah satu tim atau keduanya tak perlu ada yang susuri bukit untuk mencari.

Di malam yang dingin itu Jimin membuat api unggun. Sebelumnya dia singkirkan dulu salju-salju yang menutupi tanah agar ranting-ranting yang dikumpulkan bisa terbakar sempurna. Yoongi duduk bersandar di landaian akar pohon besar. Jimin lihat _omega_ itu hanya diam saja. Dia tahu kalau Yoongi tak ingin bicara padanya atau pada siapapun. Saat menyodok gundukan bakaran dengan ranting panjang dia jadi kesal sendiri. Yoongi terlalu mengkhawatirkan Taehyung dan Jungkook, padahal mereka _alpha._ Karena dirinya sendiri juga seorang _alpha,_ Jimin merasa tak dipercayai oleh Yoongi. _Alpha_ itu mandiri, tidak tergantung pada yang lain. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, seorang _alpha_ pasti bisa mempertahankan diri.

"Hah," Dia mengembuskan napas putihnya di udara. Jimin gelisah. "Yoongi apa kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Ini sudah lewat satu hari," jawab Yoongi yang memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Tapi apa harus mereka kembali?" Jimin berhenti memainkan api unggunnya. "Menurutmu itu wajib? Kupikir mungkin mereka temukan orang lain yang bisa mereka jadikan teman berkelompok."

Yoongi mengangkat wajah tak sependapat.

"Lagipula kita tidak betul-betul terikat, kan? Kita bukan sebuah _pack_ ," lanjut Jimin.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah bagian dari _pack_ -mu dan mereka menghilang?"

Jimin mendecak dengan seringai meremehkan. "Kau hanya berandai. Kenyataannya tidak begitu."

"Kau peduli pada mereka, tidak? Sikapmu itu, kau berpikir kalau mereka pasti baik-baik saja di sana, iya kan?"

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan segalanya."

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap tak peduli sepertimu!" Yoongi berdiri, marah. "Kau tidak peduli pada mereka!"

"YOONGI, AKU PEDULI!"

Bentakan keras itu seketika membuat Yoongi terdiam. Jiwa _alpha_ Jimin keluar begitu saja karena amarah. Tatapan sesal jadi sisa bersama dada yang naik turun. Jimin lihat sirat takut dari mata Yoongi. Oh, _omega_ mana yang tak ciut diteriaki seorang _alpha_? Jimin embuskan napas resahnya sembari memegangi dahi. Dia mengeritkan gigi.

"Kenapa kita harus bertengkar seperti ini...?" gumam Jimin lelah. Yoongi tak mau memandangnya sama sekali. Mata itu dilempar ke pinggir, sama dengan wajahnya yang berpaling. "Yoongi."

Jimin tinggalkan ranting panjang dan api unggunnya. Dia jalan dekati Yoongi yang berdiri mengepalkan tangan. _Omega_ itu mengulum bibir menahan diri.

"Yoongi," panggil Jimin lagi. Ketika tangannya digapai Yoongi mencoba kabur, tapi Jimin tahan dengan cengkraman. Dalam sekejap pula dia pegangi wajah _omega_ itu dengan kedua tangannya agar Yoongi memandangnya langsung.

Jimin telisik bingkai mata yang cantik itu. Dia paksa Yoongi untuk membalas tatapannya. Dia turunkan tangan ke bahu _omega_ itu. "Aku hanya ingin katakan kalau kau harus percaya pada mereka. Berapa kali kubilang kalau mereka _alpha_? Aku juga. Status kami sudah jelas, bukan? Kami, lahir untuk jadi pemimpin _pack._ Kami terlahir untuk mempertahankan diri dan melindungi yang lain. Jadi buang saja khawatirmu itu. Ya? Dan maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu." Dia kecup dahi Yoongi. "Maaf."

Yoongi menundukkan kepala. Jimin memang keras, tapi terasa juga tulus maaf dengan lembut suaranya. Yoongi angkat wajah hanya untuk menatap sepasang mata kelabu itu lagi. Dia tak paham akan perasaannya sendiri. Sering dia tak sejalan dengan _alpha_ itu tapi sering juga dia luluh karenanya. Siapa Jimin baginya? Seorang teman kelompok? Seorang pemimpin? Dia baru sadar kalau segala kekhawatirannya mungkin sudah mengusik sisi _alpha_ seorang Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi," ucap Jimin berbisik.

"Tidak, maaf. Aku yang salah. Maaf tidak memercayaimu, memercayai kalian semua." Yoongi menarik kepala _alpha_ itu dengan kedua tangan untuk dia adukan dahi, lalu dia peluk dengan eratnya. Embus napas mereka bercampur di udara yang dingin. "Maaf jika aku terlalu egois."

Jimin tak bicara. Dia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi yang hangat. Tangannya merangkul pinggang _omega_ itu sama erat.

"Kita juga tak seharusnya bertengkar seperti tadi."

"Benar," angguk Jimin.

Mereka melepas senyum yang sama. Jimin menatap Yoongi, dan Yoongi menatap Jimin. Di mata masing-masing ada bayang merah kobaran api. Lalu dua _werewolf_ itu kembali mengadukan dahi, hidung membaui aroma masing-masing. Mereka adalah serigala, mereka melakukan itu untuk saling mengenal. Masih sambil berpelukan, mereka bersentuhan bibir; mencium, mengecap rasa di lidah, meraup daging kenyal yang hangat. Lama-lama Yoongi terdorong mundur ke batang pohon di belakangnya. Dia bersandar punggung, Jimin memegangi pinggangnya. Ada rasa terbakar, tapi bukan dari api, melainkan hasrat yang muncul, bergelora. Yoongi melepaskan desah-desah pendek tiap kali lidah Jimin membelit dan bibirnya melahap dengan rakus. Panas, lemah, tapi ingin lagi.

Lepas berciuman, Jimin menyentuh dahi Yoongi dengan telapak tangan. Dia sengaja singkirkan rambut hitam _omega_ itu untuk memandang wajah bulan Yoongi lebih jelas. Mereka saling bersitatap sejenak, sebelum Jimin kembali hujami Yoongi dengan kecupan. Lalu bibirnya diseret turun sampai ke leher. Jimin susuri itu sampai sedikit lagi menuju tengkuk.

"Aakh—"

Yoongi digigit. Terasa keras gigi Jimin yang menancap di kulitnya. Dia merintih selepas bibir itu menjauh. Dia pegang tengkuknya sendiri. Dicengkramnya pakaian Jimin untuk menyalurkan sakit yang dia rasa. Jelas dia terkejut. Jimin gelisah seolah yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah dosa.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud," katanya yang menjauhkan diri. Napasnya masih memburu sisa napsu.

Yoongi menahannya dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari pakaian itu. Dia paksa Jimin kembali mendekat rapat dan dia pun menyandarkan kepala di bahu _alpha_ itu. "Hah, haha. Jimin," gumamnya terkubur. "Kau—menandaiku?"

Yoongi angkat kepala dengan seringai, seolah yang terjadi barusan adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Napasnya tepat di hadapan Jimin dan aroma tubuh _omega_ itu benar-benar mengoyak hidung. Jimin jadi gila sendiri, dengan tak sabaran dia endusi wajah, telinga, leher, rambut, dan segalanya yang bisa dia endusi dari Yoongi.

"Ah, Jimin," lirih _omega_ itu. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Yoongi merasa napasnya panas, pun dengan embusan Jimin. Tangannya dipakai meremat-remat rambut _alpha_ itu. Entah mengapa, sakit di tengkuknya buat dia inginkan Jimin lebih dan lebih lagi.

" _Should we...?"_ _Alpha_ itu berbisik.

Yoongi rasa tak ada yang perlu dia tolak.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Pagi tiba. Lolongan panggilan jadi arahan untuk kembali berkumpul. Bau yang dikenal juga jadi penuntun. Mereka bertemu di satu titik. Ada banyak hal yang dibawa habis satu malam berpisah. Namjoon punya kabar bagus, tapi dia teralihkan untuk menyampaikan itu ketika dia baui aroma Yoongi yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya _alpha_ itu. Yoongi yang gelagapan refleks mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Jimin. Namjoon yang melihat itu pun punya simpulan sendiri. Lalu dia tergelak sembari mengadu pada Hoseok dan Seokjin. "Kalian lihat mereka? Pasangan itu sudah _mating_!"

"Astaga." Seokjin terkejut.

Hoseok memalingkan wajah sambil berdehem. "Serius?" tanyanya.

Jimin tak bisa menyangkal, pun dengan Yoongi. Semalam di bawah pohon itu mereka bercinta. Tapi beda dengan Yoongi yang malu tak terkira, Jimin malah merasa tersinggung karena Namjoon bicara begitu gamblangnya tanpa peduli privasi orang. Dia tidak suka dijadikan lelucon. Harga diri Jimin ini begitu tinggi, bahkan sampai saat ini.

Jimin memlilih untuk tak menanggapi. Dia genggam tangan Yoongi yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Lantas dia pun katakan apa yang lebih penting dari topik mengenai dirinya dan _omega_ itu. "Apa yang kalian temukan?"

" _Tower,"_ kata Namjoon yang mendadak serius. "Kami lihat _tower._ Kita harus turun bukit dan susuri hutan lagi."

"Kalian yang tahu arahnya. Namjoon harus jalan di depan," timpal Jimin.

"Oke, aku akan jalan di depan." Namjoon menggedikkan bahu. Gelagat biasa. "Seokjin, naik ke punggungku."

"Apa harus?" _omega_ itu sedikit enggan.

"Kau sakit!"

Mendengar percakapan itu Jimin ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Seokjin-ah, apa benar kau sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit demam, mungkin karena kedinginan," jawab Seokjin.

Hoseok menyentuh dahi dan leher _omega_ itu. Rautnya berubah khawatir. Sebab Seokjin bersikap seolah dia tidak apa-apa, padahal demam juga bisa jadi gejala hipotermia. "Lebih panas dari semalam."

Jatuhnya salju hanya sedikit-sedikit. Langit cukup cerah. Namjoon pikir jalan kaki akan menyusahkan karena wujud manusia tak akan tahan lama digempur dingin. Lalu dia memikirkan cara yang lebih praktis. "Kita pergi dengan wujud serigala saja, supaya lebih mudah. Tapi untuk Seokjin, kau pengecualian. Kau tidak usah berubah. Tunggangi saja aku."

Wajahnya masih menunjukkan keengganan, tapi kemudian Seokjin mendesah pasrah.

Yang lain setuju untuk pergi dengan wujud serigala. Hoseok yang pertama berubah. Warna oranyenya sangat kontras dengan putih salju, beda dengan bulu Yoongi yang warnanya sama. Bahkan _omega_ itu hampir tak terlihat seandainya dia tak bergerak. Benar-benar penyamaran yang sempurna. Jimin berubah jadi serigala abu. Sejenak si abu itu endusi _omega_ -nya. Hoseok merasa tergelitik saat melihat interaksi mereka.

Tinggal Namjoon dan Seokjin yang belum merubah wujud. Dengan iseng Namjoon bertanya. "Seokjin, kapan kita _mating_?"

"Kapan-kapan," jawab Seokjin ketus.

"Kalau kau sedang _heat_ , beritahu aku ya."

"Namjoon jangan bercanda!"

 _Omega_ sakit itu memukul Namjoon dan mendorongnya agar membalik badan. Kemudian _alpha_ itu berubah, Seokjin langsung naik ke punggungnya untuk menunggangi.

" _Okay, let's go!"_ serunya.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Nyatanya butuh waktu dua hari perjalanan. Mereka dapati sungai yang sedikit beku karena dingin. Bebatuan di tepiannya menuntun jalan untuk tak perlu menerobos hutan yang cukup rapat. _Tower_ sudah terlihat di depan mata. Betul-betul satu yang tinggi di tengah hutan. Mereka hanya perlu ikuti apa yang dilihat secara jelas. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi mereka capai _tower_ itu.

Entah karena kurang keseimbangan, Yoongi terperosok. Sebelum Hoseok sempat turun untuk menolong serigala putih itu, Jimin sudah mendahului. Hoseok mulai paham bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi mungkin punya keterikatan emosional yang lebih setelah mereka _mating_. Dari atas dia melihat Jimin menggigit tengkuk Yoongi dan menariknya untuk kembali berdiri.

Lantas karena Yoongi baik-baik saja, mereka lanjut susuri hutan. Ada bermacam bau yang dekat. Semua tahu kalau di sekitar _tower_ itu ada banyak partisipan yang berkumpul, tapi entah jumlahnya berapa. Masing-masing memasang mata waspada. Namjoon jalan di depan, Seokjin dan Hoseok mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedang Jimin jadi ekor paling ujung agar bisa mengawasi Yoongi.

Setelah menoleh ke belakang, Namjoon merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia karena dia lebih nyaman berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memegang senjata. "Hoseok, apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Hoseok jadi manusia. Dia bergumam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Partisipan lain tidak akan memburu orang yang baru datang. Mereka akan buru yang baru keluar dari _tower_ ," ujar Hoseok.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat rencana yang sama? Tak usah sampai ke _tower._ Kita rebut saja perbekalan mereka."

"Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?"

Namjoon tersenyum puas. Hoseok memang paling mengerti dirinya dibanding siapapun.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Panjat pohon. Lompat kalau ada yang lewat dan membawa banyak perbekalan."

"Dasar monyet," ejek Seokjin spontan.

"Yang penting aku pintar, masa bodoh dengan ejekanmu, Seokjin- _ah_."

Mereka semua setuju dengan rencana itu. Jimin yang di awal punya ego tinggi untuk jadi pemimpin mulai lunak semenjak dia mengenal Yoongi. Sekarang dia akan setujui rencana apapun asal itu bagus dan menguntungkan. Prioritasnya ada pada Yoongi. Dia punya seorang _omega_ yang harus dia lindungi. Urusan taktik, dia rasa tak perlu lagi sibuk dipikirkan sendiri. Lagipula, suatu hari Hoseok pernah berkata kalau kelompok membagi pikiran. Tak ada yang sendirian.

Lalu cabang-cabang pohon besar jadi tempat mereka memantau. Yoongi dan Seokjin tak begitu jauh memilih pohon agar mereka bisa saling melindungi, sedang Namjoon, Jimin dan Hoseok berjauhan.

Dalam hening yang dijaga, mereka memerhatikan tanah. Sesekali Yoongi lirik _tower_ di depan matanya. Hanya jarak beberapa ratus meter saja. Tapi yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menunggu orang keluar dari sana dan merebut apa yang mereka bawa. Ah, dia tak pernah maju untuk menantang. Gugupnya benar-benar terasa.

"Aroma bunga ini menusuk hidung. Sialan."

Dari kejauhan Seokjin melirik Yoongi. Di bawah ada dua orang yang berjalan dan terganggu dengan harum bunga yang Seokjin sengaja tebar untuk mengelabui sekaligus untuk menyamarkan baunya sendiri. Yoongi menahan diri agar tak bersuara. Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat gestur menggendong ransel. Paham, Yoongi tengok ke bawah dengan hati-hati. Saat itu juga, dia merasa kenal dengan perawakan salah satu lelaki yang kepalanya tertutupi _hoodie._ Dari tempatnya, dia lihat hidung mancung itu. Matanya membola tak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat turun, padahal saat itu Seokjin melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda agar Yoongi tak bergerak dan biarkan mereka berlalu. Seokjin terlambat untuk mencegah. Yoongi sudah terlanjur menapakkan kaki di tanah bersalju. Dua orang yang jalan membawa ransel besar itu berhenti.

"Mereka _alpha_..." bisik Seokjin penuh sesal.

Yoongi dan dua _alpha_ itu saling berhadapan meski cukup jauh. Dia betul-betul hapal siapa lelaki ber- _hoodie_ di kiri, meski baunya beda dari yang dia tahu.

"...Taehyung," sebutnya tanpa ragu.

 _Alpha_ yang satu meneleng sembari mengendusi udara. "Ada bau yang bercampur. Tapi dia _omega_ ," katanya. "Siapa _omega_ ini? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tak kenal dia, Bogum- _ah_."

"Taehyung," dipanggil lagilah nama itu, kali ini sambil melirih.

"Kau siapa?"

Yoongi mencelos. Taehyung tak mengenalinya. Bahkan, tatapan mata biru itu benar-benar lain, dingin.

.

.

.

 **LUNA**

CONTINUED

 _Halo. Kembali dengan chapter baru. Belakangan ini saya mencoba aktif di Wattpad dengan mindah-mindahin fanfic yang ada di sini ke sana. Tapi tenang, saya nggak akan ninggalin ffn kok. Saya tumbuh di sini, saya bakalan tetep aktif di sini. Istilahnya, saya nggak pindah, cuman buka cabang, lebarkan lapak eheheheh. Mampir juga ya ke akun Wattpad saya, PenjagaKasur (ini nama emang dibikin serupa biar gampang dikenalin). Baidewei saya berniat untuk menamatkan fanfic ini dengan beberapa chapter lagi. Semoga nggak pada bosen baca cerita ini yaah... :"")_

 _Makasih semua._

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen._

 _Muach._


	14. Chapter 14

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Sikap Taehyung itu sungguhlah lucu. Meski sakit, Yoongi tertawa. "Aku Yoongi. Kau tidak mengenaliku? Jangan bercanda."

"Bogeum, ayo kita pergi saja." Taehyung malah berniat untuk berlalu. Karena tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Yoongi melangkah untuk dekati _alpha_ itu. Tapi bersamaan dengannya, Bogeum maju juga. Tanpa aba-aba pergelangan tangan Yoongi disambar, dicengkram.

"Lepaskan!"

Bogeum mengendusi badan Yoongi sekilas, sebelum sebuah sikutan mengenai dagunya dan dia balas memukul perut Yoongi hingga _omega_ itu terbentur tanah. Saat itu juga bunyi jatuh yang cukup keras terdengar oleh mereka. Seokjin turun dari pohon. Dengan wujud serigalanya dia berlari pada Bogeum. _Omega_ itu menubruk badan Bogeum ketika dia baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mereka terguling di tanah yang lembab. Bogeum berada di antara empat kaki Seokjin; di bawah seekor serigala yang menggeram marah.

" _Wow_ , tenang, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau kawan dari _omega_ itu?" Bogeum mencengkram leher Seokjin. Dia memaksa serigala itu untuk menyingkir. Seokjin yang tercekik kemudian berubah menjadi manusia. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk menarik lepas cekikan itu. Tapi Bogeum tak mau kalah. Dia malah menggunakan hidungnya untuk mengendusi bau di rahang Seokjin.

"Bangsat!" Dia mengumpat, sambil menanamkan kuku-kukunya di punggung tangan Bogeum. Ketika mendapat celah, dia jauhkan tangan itu dan seketika berdiri hanya untuk memberikan satu injakan keras. Bogeum mengaduh. Bagi Seokjin _alpha_ ini sudah selesai, dia mau membantu Yoongi untuk bangun, tapi ketika melihat ke depan seorang _alpha_ yang tadi hendak pergi itu nyatanya sedang memandang dalam diam. Jelas Seokjin terkejut, baru sadar kalau yang dia sangka _alpha_ asing adalah temannya sendiri. "Apa maksudnya? Kau menghilang dan sekarang muncul kembali bukan dengan Jungkook tapi dengan ... temanmu yang beringas ini?"

"Kau bilang aku beringas? Lalu kau? _Omega_ macam apa yang berani menyerang _alpha_?" ucap Bogeum tak terima.

"Aku tak bicara denganmu!"

Taehyung tak mau peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi. "Bogeum, ayo kita pergi."

"Taehyung! Kau ini kenapa?!" Seokjin meraih Taehyung dengan mencengkram lengannya. Tapi kemudian tangan Seokjin dihempaskan. Seokjin menatap nyalang, sedang Taehyung balas dengan geraman. Dia berpaling dan menjauh tanpa peduli pada mereka yang ada di belakangnya.

"Taehyung!"

Diteriaki pun Taehyung tidak menggubris. Seokjin masih memikirkan alasan mengapa Taehyung tak mengacuhkannya. Yoongi, jelas geram. Yoongi merubah wujudnya, lantas berlari mengejar Taehyung. Dia pikir, dengan wujud serigalanya, dia bisa menghentikan Taehyung yang manusia. Ternyata, _alpha_ itu punya insting yang jauh melebihi dirinya hingga begitu Yoongi menubruk, dia langsung dihempaskan.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Yoongi jatuh. Wujudnya berubah menjadi manusia lagi dan Seokjin berlari, memeluknya yang tersungkur. Butir-butir es menempel di kulit dan rambut ketika dia angkat wajah. Perih. Bukan karena hempasan itu, tapi karena Taehyung yang menolaknya secara jelas. _Alpha_ itu mengerutkan dahi, berpaling hendak meninggalkan para _omega_. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang _alpha_ lain berdiri tak jauh di depan sana. Yang lucu, kedatangan _alpha_ itu tak terduga sama sekali.

"Jimin?" Sewaktu Seokjin menoleh, barulah dia tahu siapa yang datang.

Jimin berjalan mendekat, dia menggendong sebuah tas besar hasil jarahan. Hanya, dalam langkahnya itu, dia sama sekali tak melirik Seokjin maupun Yoongi, matanya terus lurus pada Taehyung.

"Aku punya perasaan tak enak ketika meninggalkan kalian berdua. Ternyata benar. Ada sesuatu. Dan, oh. Sepertinya aku mengenalmu," katanya, ketika dia semakin dekat. Jimin menunrunkan tudung jaketnya, lalu menatap _alpha_ bermata biru di depannya dengan tajam. "Taehyung."

Yang ditatap hanya diam. Malah kawannya yang bicara. "Rupanya kau dikenal banyak orang, Taehyung- _ah_."

Jimin tersenyum miring. Dia tentu berpikir kenapa Taehyung begitu kasarnya pada Yoongi. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang salah pada _alpha_ pirang itu. Pasalnya, Taehyung yang dia kenali bahkan memperlakukan Yoongi dengan sangat lembut. "Kau kawannya Taehyung? Katakan pada kawanmu untuk tidak melukai _omega_ -ku," katanya, pada Bogeum.

Tapi Taehyung ternyata langsung menjawab. "Itu karena aku tak punya urusan dengannya, atau denganmu. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, dan biarkan aku pergi."

"Ini menjadi sebuah urusan bagiku. Memangnya kau lupa aku dan mereka adalah siapa? Kanapa kau muncul tanpa Jungkook? Di mana anak itu?"

"Aku tidak mengenal kalian. Siapa pula Jungkook?"

Jimin melepas tawa ringan yang mengejek. "Konyol."

 _Buagh!_ Jimin mengambil langkah maju lalu menghadiahkan Taehyung sebuah pukulan keras di pipi. Ketika Taehyung terhuyung, Bogeum menarik baju Jimin untuk membalas. Tapi belum sempat mengenai wajah _alpha_ itu, tangannya sudah ditangkis. Bogeum tak lantas berhenti, dia gunakan kakinya untuk menendang, dan diapun memulai perkelahiannya dengan Jimin.

Semua _alpha_ itu kuat, tapi Jimin jadi lebih kuat karena dia sedang marah. Dia marah pada Taehyung, tapi kebetulan Bogeumlah yang jadi lawannya. Hingga emosi yang meledak-ledak itu dilampiaskan pada Bogeum. Bogeum mengerang sakit setelah dipukul Jimin secara membabi-buta di bagian wajah. Taehyung menarik Bogeum mundur, supaya bisa lepas dari _alpha_ yang sedang ganas itu. Jimin terengah-engah. Dia menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kemari kau, Taehyung!"

Bogeum didorong, dan Taehyung ditarik. Begitu saja sebuah pukulan dilayangkan tepat mengenai hidung mancung itu. Darah segar langsung mengucur. Taehyung membalas. Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang jadi lawan Jimin. Yoongi ingin melerai mereka, tapi Seokjin menahannya karena takut Yoongi terluka. Jimin tak akan memandang siapa yang dia pukul ketika dia gelap mata. Seokjin sendiri baru tahu, kalau _alpha_ yang selalu sinis itu ternyata akan semarah ini ketika melihat _omega_ -nya dilukai. Dan alasan lain, pastinya karena Jimin tak suka dengan Taehyung yang tak mengenalinya.

Seokjin melirik Bogeum, dan _alpha_ itu hanya terbaring setengah duduk memandang mereka yang berkelahi. Jelas sekali kalau dia lelah. Wajahnya babak belur. Jimin tak main-main kalau memukul.

Sementara, perkelahian itu makin parah saja. Yoongi yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya memaksa Seokjin untuk melepasnya.

"Yoongi!" teriak Seokjin.

Yoongi segera mendekati dua _alpha_ itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memeluk erat salah satunya dari belakang. Jimin. Begitu dipeluk, ditarik mundur pulalah olehnya. Pukulan yang tadinya hendak Jimin layangkan, tak jadi mengenai Taehyung. Mereka berdua jadi berjarak. _Alpha_ pirang itu membungkuk dengan tangan menunmpu di lutut. Dia terengah-engah kehabisan napas dan tenaga. Pun dengan Jimin yang masih Yoongi tahan.

"Sudah. Cukup. Kau tak perlu semarah ini. Tak perlu memukulnya lagi. Dia bisa mati!"

"Kau membelanya?!"

"Jimin!"

Jimin dan Yoongi bertengkar. Bogeum bangun, duduk. Mukanya jengah, rasanya seperti sebuah menonton sesuatu yang tak dia paham awal mulanya. "Oke. Seseorang harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku mulai berpikir kalau sebelum Taehyung masuk ke kelompokku, dia ada bersama kalian, betul?"

"Dia adalah anggota kelompok kami," jawab Jimin.

"Yang benar saja, aku tak mengenal kalian!"

"Ada yang tak beres dengan otakmu, hah?!" Atas sanggahan Taehyung, jelas saja emosi Jimin tersulut lagi.

 _Buagh!_ Tidak ada yang sempat mencegah pukulan telak itu. Taehyung jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah pelipisnya dihantam tinjuan Jimin yang begitu kerasnya. Jimin lantas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi, lalu ditariklah kerah baju Taehyung hingga badannya sedikit terangkat.

"Aku mau membawanya kembali. Katakan pada anggota kelompokmu yang lain kalau dia bukan lagi bagian dari kalian."

Bogeum terdiam. Dia tahu Jimin serius soal ini. Dia hanya memerhatikan bagaimana Jimin mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menggendongnya di punggung. Kalau tak kenal, tak mungkin begitu.

"Aku tak akan mengambil barang-barangmu," kata Jimin. Dia membenarkan posisi Taehyung yang agak merosot. Caranya dengan membungkuk lebih rendah, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. "Seokjin, Yoongi, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Urusan kita sudah selesai."

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung dibawa. Yang tertinggal dari _alpha_ itu bagi Bogeum hanyalah sebuah kantung gemuk hasil jarahan dari dalam _tower._

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Satu kelompok yang terbagi dua itu bertemu di titik yang telah dijanjikan. Titik ini juga menjadi tempat persinggahan sementara, sebab ada lubang di bawah celah akar pohon yang cukup bagus untuk dijadikan tempat berlindung. Meski hujan salju tak lagi selebat kemarin-kemarin, tapi sisa-sisa dinginnya yang menusuk masih ada.

Mereka hanya saling mendiamkan. Tidak ada yang bicara. Seokjin hendak membuat perapian bersama Hoseok. Namjoon dan Jimin mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantung-kantung yang mereka dapat untuk mengecek isinya. Sedang Taehyung yang terbaring, diobati oleh Yoongi.

Sedikit-sedikit, Jimin melirik _omega_ itu. Muka Yoongi terlihat sedih memandang Taehyung yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan. Pelan-pelan ujung jarinya mengoles obat. Terdengar dengusan panjang dari Namjoon yang sudah mulai lelah.

"Jadi, kalian bertemu dengan Taehyung? Lalu membawanya kembali ke kelompok. Yang buat aku penasaran, kenapa dia sampai babak belur seperti itu?"

Seokjin otomatis melirik Jimin. Namjoon melihatnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, dia sudah dapat jawaban. Hanya saja masih ada yang kurang. "Jimin, kenapa kau menghajarnya? Dia tak mau kembali?"

"Dia pura-pura tak mengenali kami."

"Sungguh? Itu lucu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia bahkan tak kenal Jungkook."

"Padahal waktu itu, bukankah dia menghilang bersama Jungkook?"

Jimin menoleh sekilas. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. Entah, itu artinya. Dia pun tak tahu di mana _alpha_ muda itu berada.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu Taehyung bangun untuk bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Hoseok.

"Oh sungguh, aku tak suka ini." Namjoon beralih dari kantung-kantung itu pada Seokjin yang sedang menyelip-nyelipkan ranting supaya apinya besar. Dia duduk di samping _omega_ itu. Meneleng sebentar untuk menghirup bau Seokjin. Namjoon lihat, Seokjin hanya diam saja sedari tadi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Samar Namjoon melihat ada yang aneh di leher Seokjin. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung saja menurunkan kerah jaket _omega_ itu untuk melihat lebih jelas warna biru yang membekas di sana. Seokjin tidak protes. Dia masih mengurusi api unggunnya sementara Namjoon menelisik. Itu luka memar, seperti bekas cekikan. Namjoon tak tahu saja kalau Seokjin memang sempat dicekik oleh Bogeum.

"Hoseok, Seokjin terluka," kata Namjoon.

" _Aish,_ kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Sini kuobati." Hoseok mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau kantung miliknya yang teronggok jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Di sisi lain, Jimin telah selesai memilah. Dia memisahkan makanan dan obat-obatan juga barang keperluan lainnya. Sengaja dia keluarkan makanan yang bisa dikonsumsi secara langsung, dan yang tahan lama dia simpan kembali di dalam kantung. Ketika melirik pada Yoongi, pekerjaannya mengobati Taehyung sudah selesai pula. Tapi Yoongi tak lantas pergi untuk menghampiri Jimin, malah merebahkan diri di samping _alpha_ pirang itu. Dia menyamankan diri, tangannya diantara perut dan dada Taehyung. Sedikit Jimin merasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi adalah _omega_ -nya. Hanya saja, dia cukup paham bahwa Yoongi sangat menyayangi Taehyung. Dan ia tidak bisa mengganggu hubungan itu.

"Hei, Namjoon- _ah_." Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Namjoon, sebab baru saja dia terpikirkan sesuatu. "Kupikir, kita juga harus membawa Jungkook kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Dalam karantina ini, tidak mungkin kita dibiarkan meliar terus-menerus. Suatu saat _mereka_ pasti akan mengumpulkan kita. Entah untuk apa, tapi yang jelas. Kelompok akan bertemu kelompok, dan seperti _pack_ di luar, kita akan memperebutkan kekuasaan."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin meninggalkan Jungkook karena takut jika hari itu tiba, dia akan muncul sebagai lawanmu?" Namjoon menunjuk Jimin dengan jari.

Jimin tertawa. Risih gara-gara kata-kata Namjoon yang terkesan meremehkannya. "Takut? Anak itu bisa apa?"

"Dia pintar, licik, dan kurasa punya potensi menjadi _alpha_ yang kuat."

"Dia masih polos."

"Kita tak tahu apa karantina ini bisa mengubahnya yang polos itu dengan cepat." Namjoon melempar ranting mainannya yang sudah tak menarik. "Seokjin, kau mau makan?"

"Aku mau tidur. Lelah," jawab _omega_ itu.

"Oke, beristirahatlah."

Seokjin pergi ke sisian lubang, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur. Tersisa Namjoon dan Hoseok di depan perapian. Hoseok sedikit marah ketika Namjoon dengan sengaja menyapukan bara ke kakinya.

Jimin memerhatikan Yoongi lagi. Sejak tadi _omega_ itu tak bersuara, bahkan posisinya tak berubah. Masih berbaring memeluk Taehyung. Dia berjalan pada mereka, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Yoongi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sebenarnya Jimin tak mengantuk, bahkan tak ada niatan untuk tidur buru-buru. Dia hanya ingin dekat dengan _omega_ -nya.

"Yoongi."

"Hm?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jimin sudah cukup senang, sebab Yoongi ternyata belum tidur.

"Maaf jika aku sudah keterlaluan padanya."

Yoongi menoleh. Pelan-pelan dia bangun, mendengus sebentar. Lalu dia amit tangan Jimin dan meminta _alpha_ itu keluar lubang bersamanya. Taehyung yang ditinggalkan kemudian dijaga oleh Hoseok. _Beta_ itu sudah mengerti kalau Jimin dan Yoongi perlu waktu berdua. Untuk bicara, atau entah.

"Jimin."

Di luar, mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Jimin tahu Yoongi mau mengatakan sesuatu, jadi dia tuntun _omega_ itu untuk bersandar di celah akar pohon besar.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak perlu semarah itu jika alasannya karena aku."

Alis Jimin terangkat satu, bingung kenapa Yoongi bicara seperti itu. "Apa salah? Kau _omega_ -ku. Pantas kalau aku marah karena melihatmu diperlakukan kasar."

"Jimin." Yoongi berpaling. Perasaannya separuh-separuh. Dia senang Jimin mengakui dirinya secara terang-terangan, tapi sebagian ada rasa tak nyaman karena Taehyung mesti babak belur karena kemarahan Jimin. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, makanya dia hanya diam saja. Tapi ketika Jimin menghampirinya untuk minta maaf, dia tahu kalau ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan pada _alpha_ itu. "Jimin, kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah _omega-_ mu, kau marah ketika aku terluka, tapi kita di sini punya waktu yang terbatas, dan setelah keluar dari karantina, kita akan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Seperti katamu dulu, kita ini hanya kelompok, bukan _pack_ sungguhan. Lalu kau dan aku, apa juga seperti itu?"

"Kalau kita masih bisa hidup sampai karantina selesai, aku ingin membawamu berkelana, berlayar ke negeri yang jauh. Aku punya mimpi, ingin jadi manusia utuh. Aku ingin melupakan diriku yang sebagian adalah binatang ini. Dan saat aku menikmati hari-hariku sebagai manusia, aku mau kau ada bersamaku," tuturnya, sedikit mengawang.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis sembari memandang wajah Jimin yang entah mengapa terlihat polos ketika membicarakan tentang mimpinya. "Kau benar-benar serius soal keinginanmu untuk menjadi manusia itu, ya."

"Iya."

Tatapan Jimin adalah hal yang paling aneh yang pernah Yoongi temui semur hidup. Tidak ada orang yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu selain _alpha_ ini. Matanya seolah-olah merupakan lubang dimensi yang dapat menyedot apa saja. Yoongi sadar Jimin menginginkan sesuatu. Pelan-pelan dia menelengkan kepalanya dan memberi _alpha_ itu sebuah ciuman. Lalu mereka berpelukan, sedang tautan bibir mereka belumlah terlepas. Jimin inginkan lebih, seperti ketika Yoongi memberinya cinta di malam bersalju itu.

"Yoongi, tanda ini berarti kau milikku. Kau milikku..."

Jimin menggigit tengkuk Yoongi sementara perih yang ingin disuarakan berusaha ditahan _omega_ itu dengan tangan yang menutup mulut kuat-kuat. Jimin menjilat sedikit darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya. Terlalu dalam. Pantas Yoongi meringis. Hanya saja ketika bertatapan, Yoongi malah tertawa meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ini sakit, tahu."

"Aku tahu. Maaf."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya berbagi embus napas.

Lalu Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _omega_ itu dan berkata. "Yoongi, apa kau senang Taehyung sudah kembali?"

"Hu-um. Dan aku juga ingin Jungkook kembali."

"Ya, aku akan membawanya. Kita. Dan mereka yang di dalam lubang itu." Jimin menjawab lambat-lambat.

Yoongi menghela napas, memandang awan-awan di langit malam yang saling bersambungan. "Aku ingat Jungkook pernah tidur sambil kupeluk waktu kau dan Taehyung keracunan."

"Seperti kita sekarang ini?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku dalam wujudku yang lain."

Jimin menjauhkan wajah hanya untuk memberi tatapan kaget. "Kalau begitu berubahlah. Aku ingin melihat wujud serigalamu."

Yoongi hanya tertawa sedikit sembari memutar matanya malas. Jimin bergeser duduknya untuk memberi ruang. Yoongi kemudian berubah menjadi serigala putih. Ekornya mengembang tebal. Lembut ketika sengaja Jimin sentuh bulunya. _Alpha_ itu menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tangkup rahang _omega_ -nya untuk mengadukan dahi pelan-pelan. Aroma Yoongi sangat enak untuk dihirup. Jimin betah berlama-lama menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisian muka sang _omega_. Dia tentu tak lupa bagaimana aroma Yoongi begitu memikatnya di pertemuan pertama. Sampai sekarang, aroma itu masih membuatnya gila. Beruntung, dialah yang memiliki Yoongi saat ini.

"Yoongi, ada alasan kenapa aku bersikap buruk pada _omega._ Sebab, kelemahan _alpha_ yang paling besar, adalah _omega_ itu sendiri..."

-o0o-

LUNA

 **CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note:**_ _Fanfic ini udah bulukan astaga. Maafkan aku yang menelantarkan Luna begitu lama. Apalah daya, kalau wangsit tak ada, nulis juga tak bisa._


	15. Chapter 15

"Jimin, kurasa kau sedikit aneh. Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap biasa saja dan membiarkan _omega_ -mu tidur dengan _alpha_ lain?"

"Tapi mereka juga terlihat cocok, Namjoon."

"Seokjin, kau bicara apa?"

"Jimin, akhirnya kau menyahut juga."

"Hei, hei, pssst! Sudah, biarkan mereka tidur nyenyak! Jangan ribut!"

"Yoongi, bangun. Kau tidak mau makan?"

Jimin memandangi dua orang yang terlelap itu untuk menunggu. Tapi yang membuka mata duluan nyatanya bukan yang dia panggil, melainkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Semalam Jimin dan Yoongi tidak tidur di luar. Mereka kembali ke lubang karena di dalam sana lebih hangat. Lagipula, Yoongi mau menunggui Taehyung. Meski ada Hoseok yang menjaga _alpha_ itu, dia tetap saja khawatir. Pada akhirnya Jimin membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apa yang dia mau. Menunggu sampai Taehyung bangun, silakan saja. Jimin tak melarang. Hoseok dia suruh tidur. Waktu melihat Yoongi _, omega_ yang katanya mau berjaga itu ternyata ketiduran juga. Hanya dia yang tersisa. Kemudian Jimin benar-benar terjaga sampai pagi hari.

Setelah yang lain bangun, mereka menyiapkan makanan untuk disantap. Dari kantung-kantung jarahan, ada macam-macam. Roti kering, ransum. Sayang saja sisa daging buruan yang tersimpan hanya tinggal sedikit. Aturannya, para a _lpha_ makan lebih dulu dan _beta_ serta _omega_ mendapatkan sisanya. Namjoon mau-mau saja begitu. Tapi lain dengan Jimin. Sisi angkuhnya yang sedikit-sedikit memudar, membuat dia mau berbagi dengan adil. Lagipula, dia ingin jadi manusia. Dalam kehidupan manusia, tidak ada peraturan pembagian makanan seperti itu.

Hanya tinggal Yoongi dan Taehyung yang belum bangun. Jimin tak akan makan dulu. Lantas sementara yang lain bercengkrama, dia memanggil _omega_ itu untuk membangunkan.

"Yoongi, bangun. Kau tidak mau makan?"

Jimin memandangi dua orang yang terlelap itu untuk menunggu. Tapi yang membuka mata duluan nyatanya bukan yang dia panggil, melainkan Taehyung.

Jimin menaruh wadah _stainless_ makanannya di tanah. Dia tak jadi makan, ingin lihat Taehyung. _Alpha_ pirang itu hanya membuka-tutup matanya dengan susah, seperti menahan sakit. Wajahnya masih lebam-lebam. Luka lain di badan juga belum hilang. Pantas saja dia merasa begitu.

"Taehyung," Jimin memegangi dagu Taehyung supaya _alpha_ pirang itu cepat merespon panggilannya dengan bertatapan langsung. Setelah mata mereka bertemu, Jimin melepaskan pegangannya. "Taehyung."

"Bogeum?" Taehyung memicing. Yang membangunkan bukan kawan yang selalu bersamanya. "Aku... di mana?" katanya dengan kesusahan.

Tapi Jimin malah bermain-main. "Di mana ya?"

Taehyung menoleh ke samping. Ada sedikit beban di bahunya. Dia memandang Yoongi lama tanpa bicara. Dengus napas Jimin terdengar nyaring. _Alpha_ yang berjongkok itu melempar pandang pada langit-langit sekilas, lalu kembali pada Taehyung yang masih diam.

"Kau ingat siapa dia? Kau ingat siapa aku? Siapa kau? Kemarin aku menghajarmu sampai kau babak belur dan pingsan. Rasanya aku ingin marah. Kau berpura-pura jadi aneh atau bagaimana?"

Yoongi bangun dengan terkejut. Saat sadar dia sudah mendapati Jimin yang bicara dengan Taehyung. Barusan, samar dia mendengar suara _alpha_ -nya berbicara. Tak sangka saja ternyata orang yang pingsan semalaman itulah yang diajak bicara.

"Taehyung?"

"...Yoongi?"

"Kau mengenaliku?"

"Tunggu. _Grrr_..." Jimin merasa heran. Waktu ditanya apa Taehyung ingat dirinya atau tidak, dia tak menjawab. Sedang ketika melihat Yoongi, Taehyung kenali siapa itu. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Kenapa dengan mudah kau mengenalinya sekarang, sedang kemarin kau lupa?"

Yang lain tadinya hanya memerhatikan saja, tapi mereka jadi ambil atensi penuh ketika tiba-tiba Jimin berdiri dan bicara dengan nada geram yang jelas.

"Tenanglah," kata Yoongi. "Jimin, aku juga ingin tahu. Tapi tak perlu buru-buru. Dia terluka."

Jimin mengurut dahi. Dia kesal, maunya meledak, tapi perkataan Yoongi ada benarnya. Lagipula, Jiminlah yang sudah membuat Taehyung terluka. Jadi seharusnya, dia mengerti kalau segalanya tak bisa diburu-buru. "Oke. Baik. Kau, kalian. Ambil makanan. Baru kita bicara."

Yoongi menurut. Dia ambil makanan untuknya dan untuk Taehyung juga. Tapi ketika dia memberikannya, Taehyung menolak. Tak mau makan. Yoongi duduk dengan lesu. Ia juga jadi tak berselera. Melirik pada mereka yang di depan api unggun, Yoongi hanya bisa mendapati punggung Jimin saja. _Alpha_ itu makan. Terlihat tak peduli, tapi mungkin itu cara supaya dia lupa pada kekesalannya. Yoongi tak enak hati. Sebelah tangan memegang wadah makanan, sebelahnya lagi dia pakai untuk memegang tangan Taehyung yang kasar.

 _Alpha_ itu melirik ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam. Yoongi tak menatap matanya. Hanya terus menunduk sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang pahit.

Sampai siang, Taehyung tak kunjung mau buka mulut. Jimin tak mau menunggu. Dia jengah. Dia tak bisa berdiam diri hanya karena satu orang. Rasanya itu menghambat. Lagipula, persediaan daging yang bisa kelompoknya makan sudah tak ada. Jadilah dia mengajak Namjoon untuk pergi berburu. Mereka berharap masih ada kijang atau binatang lain yang bisa mereka buru. Hoseok sengaja ditinggal untuk menjaga para _omega_ dan Taehyung yang terluka. Hoseok tak berjaga dengan diam saja di lubang. Bersama Seokjin, dia mencari buah-buahan dan ranting untuk dijadikan perapian. Siapa tahu, mereka masih harus tinggal di sana untuk beberapa lama. Sedang di dalam lubang, Yoongi dan Taehyung duduk bersandar punggung. Perapian hanya menyisakan abu. Ujung sepatu Yoongi menggesek sisa-sisa kehitaman itu.

"Taehyung. Kalau ... kau tak bisa bicara pada Jimin, bicaralah padaku." Dia menoleh pada _alpha_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata biru yang dia dapati sedikit sayu. Pelan-pelan, Yoongi sentuh luka di pelipis Taehyung dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Mulai mengering setelah diolesi obat. _Alpha_ itu masih diam, sebetulnya di dalam hati, dia gundah.

"Yoongi..."

"Ya?"

"Maaf..."

Taehyung menatap telapak tangannya yang lecet-lecet, sementara tangan Yoongi masih berada di kepalanya, menyisir anak-anak rambut yang saling menyangkut. Rambut Taehyung sudah bertumbuh lebih panjang dari pertama mereka bertemu. Yoongi baru sadari itu.

"Saat ... terakhir Jimin memukulku, aku jatuh, kepalaku membentur tanah. Mau bangun tapi susah. Rasanya lama aku berkelana di mimpi, ketika sadar Jimin menanyaiku. Aku masih berpikir kalau kalian adalah bagian dari mimpiku. Aku pun tak benar-benar yakin ketika kukenali wajahmu itu." Akhirnya Taehyung bicara.

Yoongi diam. Dia masih tak paham.

"Waktu itu aku dan Jungkook pergi jauh dari lubang lantaran kami mencium aroma bunga. Wangi sekali. Kami berjalan mengikuti jejak aroma itu dan kami dapati sehamparan padang bunga kuning. Aku tak pernah melihat bunga sebanyak itu, makanya aku masuk ke padang, lebih dalam, supaya kudapat lebih banyak aromanya. Aku memetik bunga. Rasanya seperti mengawang. Aku tak ingat betul apa yang kulakukan setelah itu, rasanya seperti menggila. Segalanya serba cepat. Yang kudengar hanya bunyi benturan yang berkali-kali dan ketika itu berhenti, Jungkook tak sadarkan diri dengan darah bercucuran di lehernya. Kemudian aku bertemu Bogeum, dia yang membawaku ke kelompoknya; meninggalkan Jungkook yang kami kira sudah mati. Yoongi, aku tak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Aku takut. Kupikir dengan berada di kelompok Bogeum, aku bisa menghindar dari kalian. Tapi nyatanya, kita dipertemukan lagi. Aku tak mengira. Saat aku melihatmu, aku ... maaf jika aku—"

"Sudah. Sudahlah. " Yoongi menarik kedua tangan Taehyung yang semula meremat rambut pirang itu kuat-kuat. Yoongi memeganginya. Dia mendesah sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yoongi, aku tak pantas berada di sini, di kelompok ini."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi kemana-mana. Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku. Kaulah yang menyadarkanku bahwa tidak semua _alpha_ di sini biadab. Kau yang menolongku waktu itu, ingat kan? Jangan menghindar. Aku memang tak bisa apa-apa jika benar Jungkook ... sudah mati. Atau belum. Kita tak tahu. Tapi Jimin sudah berjanji padaku untuk membawanya kembali. Pokoknya kau harus tetap bersama kami. Bersamaku."

"Yoongi..."

"Tolong jangan menghilang lagi..." pintanya. Dia memohon. Wajahnya sedih.

Taehyung menggigit bibir. Kemudian dia rangkul Yoongi dan memeluk _omega_ itu erat-erat. Dia sangat takut, tentu. Tapi Yoongi ingin rasa takut itu dia buang jauh-jauh. Memang benar, di awal, Taehyung melihat sosok ibu dalam diri Yoongi. Tapi kali ini dia menyadari bahwa yang dia inginkan lebih dari itu. Ada rasa lain yang timbul, yaitu rasa ingin memiliki.

"Jangan pergi lagi, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Yoongi mengubur wajahnya di bahu Taehyung. Melepas cemasnya yang melulu menggantung.

Mereka berpelukan begitu eratnya. Hidung Taehyung belum bisa cium bau secara jelas, tapi samar bau Yoongi menguar. Taehyung endusi bau tubuh Yoongi dengan menempelkan hidung bangirnya di kulit pucat itu. Tapi, ketika dia melakukannya, ada bau lain yang tercium. Dari tengkuk. Taehyung membuka mata, dia melihat ada bekas gigitan di sana.

Lantas, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ini ... Jimin?"

Yoongi sadar tatapan Taehyung lain. Mata biru itu menyiratkan perasaan yang macam-macam. Dia menyentuh tangkuknya sendiri, meraba bekas gigitan Jimin yang kalau ditekan masih terasa sakit.

"Ya," katanya. "Dia sudah menandaiku."

"Kalau begitu aku tak boleh berdekatan denganmu. Jimin akan—"

Taehyung hendak menjauh, tapi Yoongi cegah dengan menarik tangannya. "Hei, hei. Tak perlu begitu. Tidak ada yang berubah meski aku jadi _omega-_ nya. Jangan bersikap berbeda karena ini."

"Tapi..."

"Taehyung." Yoongi melihat sesuatu di mata biru itu. "Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Aku ada di sini, kau tak perlu takut. Aku mau kau percaya padaku. Aku tak menyalahkanmu meski Jungkook entah kabarnya, aku juga tak mau kau menjauhiku karena aku _omega_ -nya Jimin."

"Yoongi..."

Hoseok masuk ke lubang. _Beta_ itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Yoongi yang sedang memeluk Taehyung. Sadar ada orang lain, buru-buru Taehyung menjauhkan diri hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Hoseok tak bicara. Dia berpaling, pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa sebab tak mau menganggap yang barusan dia lihat sebagai hal yang serius. Kemudian, Seokjin menyusul masuk. Dibawanya kantung kecil beraroma manis asam. Itu buah _berry._ Dia melirik sekilas pada Taehyung, tapi tatapannya agak dingin. Yoongi tahu apa yang Seokjin pikirkan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah bicara banyak dengan Yoongi. Tapi aku tak perlu siaran ulang. Aku hanya ingin tanya soal Jungkook yang tak muncul bersamamu," kata _omega_ itu.

Taehyung menggeleng. Tak tahu.

Seokjin mendengus. Hoseok menatapnya, minta supaya tak banyak bicara. Hoseok berpikir bahwa nanti, baik dia atau Seokjin akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Tak perlu tanya Taehyung sama sekali. Akhirnya Hoseok mengajak Seokjin memilah ranting, membiarkan Taehyung dan Yoongi tetap seperti itu.

Petang, Jimin dan Namjoon baru kembali. Salah satunya memanggul seekor kijang kecil. Jimin melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan. Sempat ia tersenyum tipis pada _omega_ itu. Yoongi membalas dengan cara yang serupa. Mereka sama-sama tahu itu bukan senyuman senang. Yoongi sedang tak begitu baik suasana hatinya, entah pula dengan Jimin. Senyum itu sekadar sapaan untuk menggantikan kata-kata. Tapi pada yang lain, Jimin bicara untuk memberi kabar.

"Kami tak dapat buruan yang cukup untuk makan kita. Hanya seekor anak kijang," katanya.

"Kalian berburu dari pagi, padahal," timpal Hoseok. Jimin menghela napas, sedang Namjoon menjatuhkan kijang kecil itu ke tanah.

"Ya, kami tak kunjung menemukan apapun. Lalu aku dan Namjoon menyusuri hutan lebih jauh dan kami hanya menemukan kijang ini. Kupikir, _mereka_ sengaja membuat kita kelaparan pelan-pelan. Diberi jatah dari _tower untuk_ bekal selama beberapa waktu, dan hewan-hewan yang bisa diburu dibuat mati."

Hoseok yang tadinya sedang menyentuh perut kijang itu menoleh ketika Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kurasa memang benar. Aku tak ingat ini hari ke berapa, minggu ke berapa. Tapi yang jelas, kita sudah lama di sini dan mungkin saja nanti _mereka_ akan buat karantina jadi lebih berat."

"Kalau begitu kita harus tetap bersama."

Mereka semua diam ketika Yoongi ikut bicara. Yoongi benar. Jika karantina semakin berat, maka masing-masing akan saling menggantungkan diri pada kawannya. Mereka harus tetap bersama kalau ingin bertahan. Mana lagi, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari.

"Taehyung, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Merasa diperhatikan oleh semua, Taehyung memalingkan wajah dan menghindar. Dia tak mau mendapat tatapan-tatapan itu. Terutama dari Jimin.

"Tidak ada?" tanya Jimin, sedikit menahan kesal karena Taehyung melulu diam tak mau melihatnya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon berkata. "Tunggu, apa kalian mencium bau tanah?"

"Tentu, di sini banyak tanah. Kita bahkan berada di bawah ta—"

 _Alpha_ itu menggeleng cepat. Hidungnya mengendus-endus. "Bukan, Hoseok. Maksudku, bau tanah. Tapi beda dengan tanah basah karena es."

Menyadari itu, Jimin segera berjalan keluar. Pijakannya sedikit licin mendekati mulut lubang. Waktu tengadah dia mendapati es yang menyelimuti permukaan tanah dengan cepat meleleh. Udaranya hangat. Langit pun tak kelabu dengan titik-titik putih yang jatuh dari sana. Dia kembali pada hamparan putih yang berubah hijau. Sungguh cepat perubahan itu. Benar-benar _setting_ -an yang luar biasa. Seenaknya saja _mereka_ bisa mengubah-ubah cuaca dan musim. Jimin baru kembali setelah dia merasa cukup. Bau tanah dan kayu tercium kuat lagi seperti sebelum musim dingin tiba.

"Sepertinya setelah ini, kita tak perlu lagi mencari ranting untuk perapian," kata Jimin pada kelompoknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Es mencair. Kurasa _mereka_ mau membuat udara menjadi panas dan tanah menjadi kering," jawab _alpha_ itu.

Namjoon menimpali. "Apa yang paling buruk dari musim kering?"

Jimin terpikirkan sesuatu.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	16. Chapter 16

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Panas. Tak ada matahari di langit. Penyelenggarasengaja membuat cahaya menjadi amat terik. Bahkan dari kejauhan, kadang-kadang bisa terlihat fatamorgana berupa gelombang. Yoongi tak menyangka kalau bergantinya musim dingin ke musim kering akan secepat dan seekstrem ini. Pertama kali dikarantina _,_ merekadiberi musim hujan yang lembab. Itu tak jadi masalah bagi siapa-siapa. Kali ini, udara benar-benar tak bersahabat. Gerah dan mudah lelah. Kelompoknya telah meninggalkan lubang di bawah pohon untuk melanjutkan perjalanan; mencari Jungkook. Namun panasnya udara membuat perjalanan itu terhambat. Mereka sesekali berhenti untuk beristirahat dan minum. Masing-masing tahu kalau nantinya, mereka harus menghemat persediaan air dan makanan yang mereka punya. Jadi mulai saat ini, mereka mulai membatasi diri.

"Heh, jangan minum banyak-banyak, nanti perutmu sakit," Namjoon merebut kantung air Seokjin. Menurutnya _omega_ itu terlalu banyak minum, lupa kalau air harus dihemat. Lagipula, ketika sedang berjalan jauh, tak baik meminum banyak air sebab otot perut akan mudah kram.

"Aku haus, sungguh! Musim kering adalah musim yang paling kubenci. Ini membuatku stres!" ucap Seokjin bersungut. Dia sedikit banyak tentulah kesal.

Hoseok menekan-nekan pucuk kepalanya dengan ujung jari tengah. Matanya memicing ketika melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon. "Kepalaku rasanya nyeri. Ini, di ubun-ubun."

Namjoon mendengus. Rambutnya disisir ke belakang, untuk sekaligus menyeka keringat. Jaketnya sudah dia tanggalkan sejak lama. Tapi rupanya, berpakaian dengan kaos tipis pun sama saja. " _Mereka_ mengganti matahari dengan apa. _sih_? Hebat, bisa-bisanya membuat area sepanas ini."

Mereka beristirahat di antara pohon-pohon kala itu. Daun-daunnya tak rapat hingga sinar matahari bisa masuk lewat celahnya banyak-banyak. berlindung di bayang-bayang sedikit membantu, tapi tak seberapa. Yoongi duduk di tanah, bersandar punggung di batang pohon. Dia merasa kalau dirinya dehidrasi. Minum pun hausnya masih kembali. Dia mudah berkeringat. Kulit putihnya yang sensitif ketika terlalu banyak bersentuhan dengan udara panas akan memerah dan berbintik. Dengan sengaja dia tepuk lengannya sendiri. Bekasnya tertinggal dan kelihatan jelas. Taehyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya melirik. _Alpha_ itu wajahnya masih lebam-lebam. Dia pun tak banyak bicara sejak mereka pergi dari lubang. Taehyung tak jauh-jauh dari Yoongi. Melulu begitu. Dia masih tak nyaman dengan yang lain.

"Taehyung."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Mereka nampak tak peduli padaku tapi memang itu yang pantas aku dapatkan, Yoongi."

Yoongi menghela napas. Tak lama Taehyung turut duduk. _Alpha_ itu terus menatap tapi tak bicara. Yoongi melihat mata Taehyung yang betul-betul biru jernih.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jimin," sebut _alpha_ itu. Tanpa perlu menunjuk, Yoongi melirik orang yang Taehyung maksud. Jimin cukup jauh dari mereka, tengah duduk sendirian, melamun, entah apa. "Kau tidak... bicara padanya? Atau apapun. Kulihat dia diam saja. Kukira... ini karena aku terus menempelimu."

"Kurasa bukan karena itu."

"Tapi Yoongi, aku... asshh, kenapa kau jadi begini?" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dan memegangi dahi. Sejak kemarin dia tak lagi bisa menatap Yoongi dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu-dulu. Taehyung menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang. Dia tengadah sedikit, teringat seorang kawannya yang entah masih hidup atau tidak. "Jungkook pernah bertanya padaku apa aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan Jimin. Kurasa saat itu dialah yang justru merasa cemburu. Tapi dia bilang tak begitu. Dia menganggapmu seperti seseorang yang..."

"Yang apa?"

Perkataan Taehyung terhenti karena tatapan Jimin yang tak sengaja dia tangkap. Wajah _alpha_ berambut abu itu memang tak ada bedanya dengan yang biasa, hanya saja Taehyung seperti merasakan sesuatu. Seolah-olah mata Jimin menyadarkannya bahwa, tanpa bicarapun sebenarnya _alpha_ itu tak suka kalau dirinya berdekatan dengan Yoongi.

Ketika Taehyung menunduk, Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin. Dia dan _alpha_ -nya bertemu mata. Jimin yang memutus duluan dengan melempar matanya ke arah lain. Yoongi mengulum bibir. Mungkin Taehyung ada benarnya, tapi tak tahu juga. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk memastikan. Lutut Taehyung dia tepuk-tepuk sebelum beranjak. Dia mau pergi pada Jimin.

"Hei," katanya, ketika dia berhenti di depan _alpha_ itu. Yoongi mengabaikan tiga orang yang sibuk mendongeng tentang musim kering di tempat asal masing-masing. Jimin mendongak, matanya memicing. Kelereng abu-abu itu seperti tidak berwarna ketika Yoongi telisik. "Kau kenapa?"

Tangannya yang hendak menyentuh bahu Jimin itu ditangkis pelan. Yoongi merasa heran. Sebab Jimin tak pernah begini. Dia tak bisa membaca apa-apa dari wajah _alpha_ itu. Jimin marah atau apa, dia tak tahu.

"Jangan. Jangan menyentuhku," ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan." _Alpha_ itu menunduk, lalu bergumam. "Baumu membuatku gila."

"Kau marah karena Taehyung?"

"Tidak, bukan, terserah. Justru lebih baik kau bersamanya. Aku akan semakin gila kalau kita berdekatan."

"Jimin, aku tak mengerti."

Jimin mendesah, lantas berdiri. Kemudian dia menatap Yoongi. "Aku sedang berusaha diam dan menahan diri karena bisa saja aku melukaimu." Dia meraih tasnya, digendong. "Hei kalian. Cukup istirahatnya. Kita harus pergi. Tak ada bau Jungkook ataupun makanan yang tercium di sekitar sini."

Yang lain bersiap. Jimin menunggu. Yoongi hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang tegap. Jimin memang orang yang dingin, tapi kata-katanya barusan tak cukup Yoongi mengerti apa maksudnya. Jimin seperti sedang menghindarinya. Jelas sebagai _omega_ yang notabene sudah jadi hak milik _alpha_ -nya, dia merasa ingin tahu apa alasan Jimin bersikap seperti itu.

Taehyung jadi yang terakhir untuk ditunggu. Dia dan lainnya masih tak saling bicara. Pun dengan Jimin pada _alpha_ pirang itu. Dia hanya diam memerhatikan Taehyung yang menekan-nekan rahangnya sendiri.

Lalu, Jimin berjalan duluan. Dia tak memberi aba-aba apapun pada kawannya. Tak minta diikuti. Tapi semua sudah tahu kalau dia ingin memimpin. Mereka membiarkan Jimin seperti itu. Tidak ada yang salah, dia seorang _alpha_. Perjalanan bisa dia tentukan arahnya. Kadang-kadang Namjoon pun mengambil peran ini.

"Dia mau di depan. Biar kita di belakang, bagaimana?"

Seokjin ditanya oleh Namjoon. Dia iya-iya saja.

Sementara Hoseok ambil pilihan yang tersisa, yaitu berjalan di tengah bersama Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Kalian denganku, ya," katanya. Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas ketika bertatapan dengan Taehyung.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Terik mulai berkurang sedikit-sedikit. Panasnya tak lagi sehebat di siang hari. Warna oranye di langit menandakan petang menjelang. Jimin mungkin tak akan berhenti jika yang lain tak meminta. Dia masih kuat berjalan jauh, tapi memikirkan anggota kelompoknya, dia pun menurut. Mereka singgah di dekat sungai. Adalah hal yang bagus menemukan air jernih seperti ini. Beruntung karena sungai belum dibuat kering oleh penyelenggara. Mereka bisa mengisi kantung air sampai penuh. Dan lagi, di sekitaran sungai itu ada lubang di antara batu-batu besar yang bisa mereka tempati jika ingin istirahat dan bermalam. Itupun kalau Jimin mau, sebab kali ini keputusan ada pada _alpha_ yang memimpin perjalanan itu.

"Kau terlihat khawatir," kata Hoseok pada Yoongi yang melulu memandang Jimin.

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _beta_ itu. Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyum kering, tidak bicara, malah membasuh kulitnya yang kemerahan dengan air sungai. Taehyung tak mau ikut bicara. Dia sadar kalau ada yang salah di antara pasangan _alpha-omega_ itu. Sebab ketika Yoongi menghampiri pun, Jimin menjauh. Taehyung maunya diam saja. Tak enak ke segala pihak.

Hoseok mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan lengan kaos. Air dari ujung rambut oranyenya menetes-netes. Dia tersenyum sedikit ketika bertanya. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kaupikirkan tentang _alpha_ itu."

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Kurasa Jimin bukan orang yang sesederhana itu untuk merasa cemburu. Kau dekat dengan Taehyung tak jadi masalah baginya."

"Lalu apa, Hoseok- _ah_?"

Hoseok melepas kekeh ringan. Dia merasa lucu dengan kepolosan Yoongi. Aneh saja, padahal sudah jadi _mate_ tapi tak sadar dengan perubahan tingkah laku Jimin yang terang-terangan. "Dia menghindarimu karena sesuatu yang lain." Hoseok sedikit berbisik. "Kurasa dia sedang _rut_."

Otomatis Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang sedang mencuci muka. Habis melakukan itu Jimin menatap permukaan sungai lamat-lamat. Dia memang jadi lain, Yoongi merasa. Tapi tak sangka saja kalau perubahan itu karena _rut._

"Taehyung." Hoseok memanggil _alpha_ pirang yang sedari tadi hanya jadi pendengar itu. setelah Taehyung menoleh, barulah Hoseok lanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku yang _beta_ juga mengalami _rut_ , tapi jelas beda dengan para _alpha._ Kurasa kau mengerti Jimin karena kalian sesama."

Taehyung menunduk. Dia mencabuti dedaunan kecil di antara kakinya. Secara tak langsung Hoseok minta Taehyung menjelaskan sedikit hal tentang _rut-_ nya para _alpha_ pada Yoongi. "Kalau... _alpha_ sedang _rut..._ kami akan... sedikit berbahaya. Sulit menahan emosi. Mudah terpancing adrenalinnya."

"Lebih dari itu," timpal Hoseok. Dia merubah arah pandangnya pada Yoongi yang merengut. "karena dia sudah punya kau, Jimin sebetulnya sangat ingin _mating_ denganmu."

 _Omega_ itu menelan ludah. Hoseok tertawa, seperti perkataannya adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Taehyung agaknya gusar juga. Ketika Yoongi meliriknya, dia hanya menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya singkat.

"Hoseok, lihat ini!" Dari kejauhan Namjoon berseru. Dia menunjuk sesuatu di balik lumut-lumut di bebatuan.

"Sebentar, aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya Namjoon menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kadang-kadang dia seperti bocah." Hoseok mendecak di akhir. _Beta_ itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Taehyung berdua.

Yoongi yang tadinya berdiri, kembali duduk di atas batu yang licin. Sebagian kakinya masuk ke air. Dia bingung sekaligus mencoba menebak-nebak; tentang _alpha_ -nya. Pertama, bisa saja Jimin cemburu padanya dan Taehyung. Kedua, dugaan Hoseok tentang Jimin yang _rut_ pun bisa juga jadi alasan. Ketiga, jika memang benar Jimin sedang _rut,_ dia mungkin menahan diri demi kepentingan bersama—atau demi permintaan Yoongi yang ingin segera menemukan Jungkook.

"Yoongi," panggil Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Ada banyak hal di kepalamu."

"Memang."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Tadinya Jimin ingin melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari, supaya tidak perlu terganggu oleh panas musim kering. Tapi yang lain tak setuju. Mereka mau tinggal sebab ada persediaan air dan tempat tempat singgah yang bagus. Bebatuan bisa membuat udara di dalam lubang menjadi dingin. Lagipula tempat itu aman, tak ada ancaman yang dirasa. Tidak ada bau-bau partisipan lain yang telah menandai teritorinya di sekitar mereka. Lagi-lagi Jimin harus setuju. Dia jelas kalah suara. Sejak awal memang, apapun keputusan yang akan diambil, selalu berdasar suara terbanyak. Kelompok itu akhirnya sepakat untuk bermalam di dalam celah bebatuan dan melanjutkan perjalanan di pagi buta.

"Aku tak melihat Jimin. Dia tidak makan?" tanya Seokjin. Di dalam lubang itu mereka sedang makan. Api unggun dinyalakan seperlunya, hanya untuk menghangatkan makanan di dalam kaleng. Seharusnya Jimin ada bersama mereka, tapi Seokjin baru sadar kalau _alpha_ itu tak ada.

Namjoon mencabik daging dengan gigi taringnya. "Seokjin, kau terlalu fokus pada makananmu. Jimin memang tak di sini sedari tadi."

Yoongi hanya makan sedikit. Apalagi Taehyung. Jatah makanannya sama sekali tak disentuh. Yoongi cemas, Jimin makin menghindar. Dia juga tahu Taehyung berada di posisi yang sulit. Waktu mau memasukkan potongan daging ke mulut, dia tak sangka Taehyung akan berdiri dan menaruh wadah makanannya di tanah. _Alpha_ pirang itu keluar dari lubang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya atau yang lain.

Seokjin bergumam dengan nada yang sinis. "Dia mau kemana, _sih_? Kabur lagi?"

"Kau tidak menyusulnya, Yoongi?" Namjoon bertanya.

"Aku—" ucapannya menggantung tak selesai. Dia bingung. Ujung kalimat itu hanya desahan.

Hoseok sudah paham. Dia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyodok tumpukan bara dengan ranting, sambil makan.

Taehyung sebetulnya keluar lubang untuk mencari Jimin. Bau di sekitar sungai sangatlah tipis, yang tercium paling-paling hanya bau tanah dan bau air. Mudah baginya untuk menemukan bau _alpha_ itu. Taehyung kira Jimin pergi jauh, ternyata, Jimin tak jauh dari lubang tempat mereka bermalam. Dia hanya sedang duduk di celah antara dua batu besar. Celah yang tak sempit tak juga luas.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung yang menemukannya.

 _Alpha_ itu jelas heran kenapa Taehyung datang padanya. Dia mendongak sebentar, lalu menurunkan arah pandangnya lagi pada dinding batu yang retak-retak. Napasnya berembus berat sebelum dia bicara. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Taehyung tak lantas menjawab. Dia mendengung lama, masih sambil berdiri. Dia tahu apa yang Jimin tahan. Hasrat. Benar apa yang Hoseok katakan di sore hari. Jimin _rut._ Dari caranya bernapas saja sudah terlihat. Pintar Jimin menyembunyikannya, dengan cara diam dan menghindari orang lain.

"Kutanya, kenapa kau kemari?"

Taehyung tak mau menjawab. Tak bisa, sebetulnya. Dia pun mendatangi Jimin dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Hanya gara-gara melihat Yoongi yang kebingungan, itu saja. Lainnya, dia sendiri tak mengerti. Meski masih ada yang mengganjal, tentang nasib Jungkook. Tapi itu tak dia katakan. Taehyung hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Taehyung," kemudian Jimin memanggil. _Alpha_ pirang itu merespon hanya dengan tatapan. "Maaf."

Taehyung ingat pada luka-luka di badan dan di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum miring. Jimin tak panjang lebar. Ucapan maaf Jimin hanya satu kata saja. Lalu dia teringat pula dengan kepura-puraannya di hari itu. Dia pun membalas dengan cara yang sama. "Tidak. Maaf." Taehyung diam setelahnya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk berbalik. "Aku akan kembali ke lubang."

Dia benar-benar pergi. Jimin tak beranjak. Dia sudah cukup tenang tak ada yang mengganggunya. Setelah makan, mereka pasti akan tidur. Jimin pikir dia akan aman sendirian sampai esok pagi. Yang tak dia tahu, ketika Taehyung kembali, _alpha_ itu membawa namanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi, Jimin memanggilmu."

Merasa dipanggil karena ada sesuatu yang penting, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan Taehyung. Yoongi sengaja membawakan jatah daging untuk Jimin dalam daun yang dilipat-lipat dan diikat sulur. Dia pikir Jimin perlu makan juga. _Alpha_ itu pastilah lapar. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah. Ragu.

Yoongi menengok. Dilihatnya Jimin duduk bersila. Punggung _alpha_ itu melengkung bungkuk dan kepalanya diremat-remat. Jimin seperti sedang stres.

"Jimin."

Ketika Yoongi memanggil, sontak Jimin membalik badan terkejut. Rambutnya berantakan, dia gelagapan. "Yoongi? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Taehyung bilang... kau memanggilku."

"Apa? Aku tak katakan apapun padanya. Aku juga tak minta kau ke sini."

"Yang benar? Waktu dia katakan itu, wajahnya serius. Kaupikir kau butuh sesuatu, atau mau bicara."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, lalu dia melepas tawa yang remeh. "Astaga. Si pirang itu menipumu!" Jimin menggenggam tambut peraknya dengan sedikit kesal. Dia berdiri. Tatapannya yang tajam membuat Yoongi mundur selangkah. "Kembalilah ke lubang. Tidur. Aku tak butuh apa-apa darimu."

Kata-kata Jimin mencukil hati. Yoongi agaknya tersinggung. Dia menyerahkan makanan itu sambil bicara dengan nada yang ketus. "Kalau kau tak butuh aku, kupikir kau butuh makanan. Ini jatahmu. Kau tidak boleh kelaparan."

"Tidak. Itu pun aku tak butuh. Bawa saja." Jimin berbalik, hendak kembali ke dalam celah batu, bahkan niatnya ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Jimin."

" _Apa lagi?!"_ dengan marah dia membentak Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Badanmu panas," kata _omega_ itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku. Jangan berdiri di dekatku. Baumu membuat aku gila."

Yoongi menaruh makanannya di undakan batu. "Kau menahan apa? Kau yang bilang kalau aku _omega_ -mu, bukan? Kurasa kau sedang membutuhkan aku sekarang. Jangan menyangkal. Kau sedang _rut_. Kau akan tambah gila kalau terus menghindariku."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku sedang _rut_?"

Dengan sengaja Yoongi dekati wajah Jimin. Wajahnya dia angkat, supaya bisa mentatap mata abu itu lurus. "Jimin," panggilnya dengan nada rendah dan suara pelan yang serupa bisikan. Dia tak melepaskan tatapannya dari _alpha_ itu. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk membelai kulit wajah Jimin yang terasa panas. "aku takut kau semakin gila."

Pertahanan Jimin mulai goyah. Bau Yoongi terlalu memabukkan. Akhirnya dia mengambil tangan itu. Dia memeganginya sambil menempelkan hidung di punggung tangan Yoongi. Jimin hirup baunya. Yoongi memang membuatnya gila, apalagi dalam keadaan _rut_ seperti ini.

"Kau membutuhkan aku...," kata Yoongi.

Mata abu itu menatapnya. Jimin masih setengah-setengah, tapi Yoongi mau menolong. Dia tak suka melihat _alpha_ -nya frustrasi gara-gara menahan diri demi memegang janji untuk segera menemukan satu anggota kelompok yang hilang. Yoongi mendorong Jimin mundur ke makin ke dalam. Lalu dia peluk. _Alpha_ itu bergumam tak jelas. Sisian wajah, telinga dan lehernya diendusi. Tengkuk Yoongi yang kemudian jadi sasaran. Jimin menciuminya dengan tak sabaran.

"Akh..." Yoongi merintih kecil saat Jimin menggigiti tengkuknya dengan gemas. Dia mengangkat kepala hanya untuk meraih bibir _alpha_ -nya. Jimin dicium. Tangan Yoongi di belakang kepala Jimin, supaya posisinya tetap begitu. Mereka saling melumat. Punggung Jimin bersentuhan dengan dinding batu. Yoongi menghimpitnya. Dia bernapas amat berat selesai berciuman. Bibir Yoongi merah dan basah. Itu membuat Jimin stres. Dia ingin lagi. Tapi takut. Ini tak sama ketika dia dan Yoongi bercinta untuk pertama kali malam itu. Sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Jimin sedang _rut_ dan hasratnya benar-benar besar. Sesuatu menggebu di dada. Dia takut menjadi kasar pada pasangannya.

Waktu Yoongi hendak menciumnya lagi, mata itu turun ke arah lain. Lalu dia ditegur oleh _omega_ -nya sendiri. "Jimin, jangan jadi gila. Lampiaskan saja. Aku milikmu."

Yoongi meraup bibirnya. Saat itu Jimin menyerah. Jika Yoongi berkata begitu, maka dia tak perlu lagi menahan apapun.

Mereka pun kemudian bersenggama di celah gelap. Semua pakaian sudah tanggal tak terkecuali. Malam di musim kering itu tak terlalu dingin. Udaranya yang panas lembab bercampur dengan darah di badan yang terasa mendidih.

"Aah—aah." Batu-batu tak menggemakan rintihan Yoongi. Celahnya terlalu sempit utuk membuat gaung, tapi cukup luas untuk dua orang melakukan seks.

Penyatuan itu bahkan dari awal sudah terasa becek. Jimin benar-benar tak bisa menahannya. Yoongi menutup mata dengan tangan karena tak mengira lembab dan basahnya akan seperti ini. Di bawah sana Jimin bergerak pelan-pelan. Sewaktu Yoongi mengintip, wajah Jimin terlihat seperti orang kesakitan, tapi bukan. Itu wajah frustrasi.

Masih ketika Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya, Yoongi menangkup wajah tirus itu. Dia memanggil, berharap Jimin dengar dan merespon. "Jiminh... Jimin..."

 _Alpha_ itu membuka mata. Dia mendesis. "Apa?"

"Masuk-lebih-dalam-lagi..."

Jimin semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kulit dada mereka saling menempel. Lengket. Berpeluh. Yoongi bernapas panjang di perpotongan leher Jimin. Rambut abu itu dia remat kuat-kuat. Dia bisa merasakan kalau di dalam sana Jimin akan keluar terus-menerus. Menghambur.

Rangkulannya dia lepas. Yoongi punya keinginan untuk melihat wajah Jimin lagi. Tangannya dia tenggerkan saja di bahu sang _alpha._ Yoongi setengah kosong, tapi tetap dapat melihat Jimin yang melulu menutup mata dan menggeram rendah. Yoongi ingin membiarkan _alpha_ itu melampiaskan hasrat besarnya yang disimpan seharian.

"Ini terlalu—" Jimin berucap. Tapi belum selesai, dia diam, mengeritkan gigi sementara semennya dimuntahkan banyak. "Akh, Yoongiii..."

Kepala Jimin tertunduk dalam. Puting Yoongi diciumi lalu dihisap. _Omega_ itu mengerang. Sakit kena gigi, tapi itu juga seperti pengantar kenikmatan.

"Ahh, nnggh... Jimin..."

Dadanya tak lagi dihisap. Jimin beralih pada sisian wajahnya _. Alpha_ itu bernapas pendek-pendek di sana. Udara panas masuk begitu saja ke telinga Yoongi. Rangsangan yang hebat untuk melepaskan cairan lubrikan lebih banyak. Gerak Jimin jadi cepat, makin menghentak. Yoongi terantuk.

Dia menjerit. "AHH!"

Semen itu menghambur, meleleh banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak untuk lubang senggama Yoongi tampung. Jiimin mengeluarkan miliknya pelan-pelan. Yoongi rasa itu seperti sebuah kelegaan, tapi juga kehampaan. Baru saja, beberapa detik yang lalu dia merasakan puncak kenikmatan dari penyatuannya dengan sang _alpha._

" _Rut_ ini... tak akan selesai dalam sehari. Aku mungkin akan menyusahkanmu besok-besok," ucap Jimin terengah-engah.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tak apa."

Jimin mengadukan dahi. Ia tak lupa bangaimana lembutnya bulu Yoongi ketika _omega_ itu berwujud serigala. Dengan hidungnya dia endusi bau itu. Lebih pekat, lebih manis, lebih memabukkan. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Jimin merubah dirinya menjadi serigala abu-abu. Dia mengendusi Yoongi lagi, kali ini dengan moncong dan ujung bibirnya. Yoongi ada di antara empat kakinya. Dia yang melandai dan duduk itu menindih tubuh sang _omega_. Yoongi tertawa, sesak, tapi merasa senang. Lemah dia angkat tangannya untuk menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukan. Bulu-bulu serigala itu terasa menggelitik di mana-mana. Yoongi melepas kekeh ringan, dengan sisa tenaganya untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku berharap perkataanmu benar tentang... kau yang masih ingin hidup bersamaku setelah karantina ini selesai..."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **Note:** _ini jadi panjang banget gara-gara ensi kayanya hahaha. Maapkan ya Kook, emak bapakmu bikin adek dulu sebelum nyari kamu. Baidewei siapa yang menantikan adegan seperti ini? Dulu waktu Minyoon mating pertama kali sengaja dikat karena ngga penting-penting amat. Sekarang syukur ya saya selipin hehehe_


	17. Chapter 17

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

"Bangun, bangun!"

Jimin berteriak sambil memukul-mukul dinding dengan bongkahan batu. Kemarin dia dan kelompoknya sudah sepakat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di pagi buta; sebelum fajar menyingsing. Tapi ketika Jimin dan Yoongi kembali ke lubang, kawan-kawannya malah nampak masih nyenyak tidur. Kesal, Jimin menendang salah satu dari mereka.

"Aakh! Brengsek, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Namjoon yang ditendang. Dia meringis, mengelus-elus bokongnya yang disepak sepatu _boots_ Jimin. Kawannya itu seakan tak berbelas kasih karena ketika Namjoon masih berebahan, Jimin hendak menginjak badannya. "Iya, aku bangun!"

Namjoon yang berisik turut membangunkan Seokjin juga. Agaknya dia sedikit tak rela harus menghentikan acara _tidur nyenyak bersama Seokjin_. Dengan tak sabaran dia menepuk-nepuk perut Seokjin supaya _omega_ yang tidur di sampingnya itu segera bangun.

"Bangun, Seokjin pemalas! Tidak ada dari golongan kita yang malasnya seperti babi!" _alpha_ abu itu berteriak lagi.

Seokjin bangun karena tak suka mendengar omelan Jimin. Dia membalas teriakan itu dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. "Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu, _sih_?!"

Lain Jimin, lain pula dengan Yoongi. _Omega_ itu membangunkan dua kawannya dengan lebih lembut. Dia panggil-panggil nama Hoseok. Beruntung, tanpa perlu susah, _beta_ itu bangun dengan sendirinya. Terakhir, dia bangunkan Taehyung. Ketika _alpha_ itu duduk, matanya masih rapat. Dia masih mengantuk. Yoongi menyisir rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan.

"...Yoongi?" gumam Taehyung. Dia mengedip lambat.

Saat itu, Yoongi mendekatkan muka dengan Taehyung lalu melirik kanan kiri. Yoongi sempat memastikan Hoseok sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. _Omega_ itu berbisik. "Taehyung. Semalam kau menipuku?"

"Ha?"

"Kau menipuku..." Tatapan Yoongi jadi tajam. Bibirnya menukik ke bawah dan pipinya sedikit menggembung. Taehyung yang sudah sadar itu mengerutkan dahi. Yoongi tengah menuduh tapi wajahnya seperti itu. Ia tak sangka _omega_ di depannya punya ekspresi yang lucu. "Ayo mengaku."

Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Jimin menghampiri _. Alpha_ itu berdiri angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Seperti biasa, dia menatap orang dengan mukanya yang dingin. Pada Taehyung, dia pun begitu.

"Taehyung," panggilnya. "Setelah kau kembali ke sini semalam, apa yang kau katakan pada Yoongi?"

"Apa?"

Jimin terkekeh jengah. Baginya Taehyung sungguh mengesalkan. Benar-benar ingin dia buat babak belur sekali lagi. "Dasar tukang tipu. Aku sangat ingin menghajarmu."

"Jimin..." Yoongi menegur. Dia tengadah untuk tatap _alpha-_ nya.

"Tapi, kalau Yoongi tak datang padamu, kau tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu, bukan?" Taehyung akhirnya bersuara. Kata-katanya mengundang tatapan tajam dari Jimin.

 _Alpha_ itu sadar kalau dirinya mungkin akan lebih parah dari kemarin seandainya semalam Yoongi tidak bersamanya. Menahan hasrat, emosi, dan didihan darah di ubun-ubun memanglah begitu sulit. Sebelum karantina, yang biasa dia lakukan ketika tengah _rut_ adalah pergi sendirian ke hutan, entah untuk berburu atau hanya berdiam diri berhari-hari. Nyatanya, mengatasi masalah _rut_ sebelum dan sesudah memiliki _mate_ tidaklah serupa. Dia rasa, pertahanan yang selama ini dia bangun untuk membentengi diri ketika _rut_ lenyap begitu saja setelah bertemu Yoongi.

"Aku mau membantumu, tapi kurasa Yoongilah yang sebetulnya bisa."

Yoongi mengulum bibir, entah mau bicara apa. Kemudian dia tertunduk malu, tangannya di sisian muka Taehyung, menempeleng pelan-pelan. Dan, _alpha_ pirang itu tertawa.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang _, sih_?" lirih Yoongi.

"Apa iya?"

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Sudah lewat tiga hari. Cuaca tak pernah membaik, masih panas terik seperti pertama kali musim kering hadir. Jimin yang memimpin perjalanan membawa kelompoknya menjauhi sungai. Jika ditanya, katanya dia mengandalkan insting. Semua tahu kalau setengah binatang seperti mereka memang menjadikan insting sebagai petunjuk ke mana arah kaki melangkah. Yang jadi masalah, semakin jauh dari sungai, semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan air. Mereka harus menggali tanah dalam, atau memotong sulur untuk menampung air. Beberapa tumbuhan menyimpan cadangan air yang cukup memang, tapi tetap saja. Harus sedikit usaha dulu untuk bisa minum.

Hujan jadi sesuatu yang dirindukan. Tanah basah tak lagi mereka pijak. Serangga-serangga di pepohonan berdengung nyaring. Hening, tapi juga ribut. Cahaya yang terik membuat kepala sakit. Bahkan karena gerah, sering terjadi pertengkaran kecil. Misalnya saja ketika Namjoon yang melulu mengeluh ditimpali oleh Seokjin yang cerewet.

"Kalian tak capek? Bertengkar itu butuh energi. Lebih baik energinya dipakai untuk berjalan daripada untuk adu mulut seperti itu." Hoseok mulai jengah. _Beta_ itu berkacak pinggang. Ketika kelompoknya beristirahat di antara pepohonan, Namjoon dan Seokjin masih saja ribut.

"Aku hanya tak suka pada dia yang sedikit-sedikit mengeluh." Seokjin menunjuk _alpha_ yang tengah duduk dan memainkan ranting panjang itu dengan emosi. "Aku tahu kita sama-sama capek. Kalau bisa aku atur keadaan di sini, akan kuatur! Kalau perlu aku yang jadi _dewa_ -nya!"

"Jadi ingat. Ada manusia-manusia yang menyembah dewa _werewolf_ di suatu negeri."

Seokjin mencibir. "Namjoon, omonganmu mulai melantur."

Hoseok menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung. Dia juga lelah. Berjalan di hari yang panas menguras lebih banyak tenaga. Rasanya energi yang dia miliki keluar sia-sia lewat keringat. Heran saja kenapa dua orang itu masih kuat untuk bicara melulu.

Lain dengan tiga orang yang hanya jadi penonton di bawah pohon. Jimin melirik Taehyung yang mengunyah daun-daun kecil dengan santai. Yoongi yang duduk di tengah sesekali mencabut satu-atau dua lembar daun kecil itu untuk dia makan juga. Daging memang makanan serigala. Tapi karnivora pun makan tumbuhan untuk menjaga keseimbangan nutrisi.

"Mau?"

Jimin meraup daun yang Yoongi berikan. Sempat dia kecupi pipi _omega_ itu ketika daunnya sudah di dalam mulut. Taehyung yang berdekatan dengan mereka memandang biasa. Dia pura-pura saja tak tahu apa-apa; lanjut menghabiskan pucuk-pucuk daun di tangkai yang dia pegang. Tadinya memang, Taehyung merasakan hal yang lain pada Yoongi. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia tak bisa menjadikan hubungannya dengan _omega_ itu lebih jauh dari sekarang. Yoongi menyayanginya, dia tahu itu. Rasanya sungguh tamak jika dia mau yang lebih daripada ini. Lagipula, ada Jimin di sisi Yoongi. Mereka menjadi _mate_ bukan karena suatu kebetulan. Ada ikatan yang terbentuk dengan alami antara dua orang itu. Memandang ujung pohon yang jauh di atas sana, Taehyung jadi teringat Bogeum, juga Jungkook.

 _Apa kabar mereka?_ Taehyung bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Yoongi bertanya. Saat itu juga, Jimin melihatnya.

"Hmm..." Taehyung hanya bergumam sembari memainkan tangkai yang telah gundul.

Ketika mereka tengah diam, Hoseok berjalan mendekat. "Jimin," panggil _beta_ itu. "Apa kita tak seharusnya melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?"

"Aku tahu. Terlalu lama beristirahat akan membuat kita bertemu dengan musuh abadi," kata Jimin dengan muka datar.

Hoseok otomatis tertawa karena tahu apa jawabannya. "Mengantuk, kita akan mengantuk dan tidur seperti bayi. Kau bisa bercanda juga, ya?"

Jimin bangun, hanya memberi _beta_ itu seulas senyum miring. Dia mulai bersiap dan Hoseok pergi untuk mengambil kantungnya yang dia sandarkan di pohon yang lain. Saat itu Yoongi turut bangun, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk Taehyung.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Jimin hanya menoleh sebentar ketika _alpha_ dan _omega_ itu berjalan dengan tangan yang bergandengan. Seperti yang Hoseok katakan, Jimin tak sesederhana itu untuk merasa cemburu dengan interaksi Yoongi dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya pada orang yang dituntunnya. Taehyung hanya menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk. Tadi, Yoongi mendapati kalau _alpha_ pirang itu tengah menatap lamat tangannya. "Taehyung."

"Hm?"

"Ketika... aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini... aku ingin... menggenggam tangan Jungkook juga di sini," ucap Yoongi yang menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang kosong.

Taehyung mendengus. Yang paling menginginkan Jungkook kembali adalah Yoongi. Rasa bersalahnya muncul kembali sebab yang menyebabkan hilangnya _alpha_ itu adalah dirinya. Meski Yoongi tak lantas membenci, tetap saja Taehyung merasa ada ganjalan tiap kali nama Jungkook disebut.

Semua merapat, berdiri berdekatan ketika Jimin hendak bicara. "Baiklah, karena kulihat hutan akan semakin lebat di depan sana, aku mau posisi kita diubah. Aku akan jalan dengan Taehyung di depan. Kami akan memberi tanda, siapa tahu terlalu jauh meninggalkan kalian."

"Atau kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Jimin mendelik. "Ya, Seokjin. Tolong jangan memotong."

"Oke." _Omega_ itu mengacungkan jempol.

"Hoseok jaga Yoongi dan Seokjin."

Hoseok tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia sudah biasa jalan di tengah untuk menjaga para _omega._

Tapi lain dengan Namjoon yang tak setuju. "Kenapa dia tak di belakang saja bersamaku?"

"Kalian mungkin akan jadi orang yang hilang setelah Jungkook kalau kau berjalan bersama Seokjin berduaan saja di belakang, Tuan Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon tertawa kering. Dia cukup kesal juga disindir oleh kawannya sendiri. Jimin menganggap seolah-olah dirinya akan terlalu asyik dengan Seokjin dan melupakan kelompoknya jika melulu berduaan. Dia tak terima dituduh seperti itu. Serupa dengannya, Seokjin pun hanya tersenyum angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sshh... sudah. Aku tak mau bicara apa-apa lagi," tukas Jimin. Dia meringis karena panas yang mulai membuat kepalanya nyeri.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Kelompok itu pergi. Jimin dengan Taehyung di depan. Mereka membuka jalan bagi yang lain. Sesekali mereka meninggalkan bau di pepohonan dengan menggesekkan bahu atau lengannya. Beberapa kali pula, saat dengan sengaja menajamkan penciuman untuk membaui, mereka menemukan bau asing yang diduga adalah berasal dari jejak partisipan lain. Bau itu tak menyengat, bukan tanda teritori. Hanya bau yang tertinggal ketika lewat. Mereka terus berjalan, tetap siaga meski tak benar-benar waspada. Insting mereka mengatakan kalau jalan yang dilalui cukuplah aman.

Semakin masuk ke hutan, semak belukar semakin rapat. Jimin mengeluarkan belati dari kantungnya untuk memotong sulur-sulur yang menghalangi jalan. Ketika tak sengaja mengenai sulur yang jatuh habis Jimin pangkas, Taehyung mencium bau yang sepertinya dia kenali. Hanya saja, bau itu amatlah tipis hingga membuatnya tak yakin bau siapakah itu. Dia tak lantas bicara pada Jimin. Alasannya karena belum tentu, bau yang terasa tak asing itu berasal dari orang yang dia kenali. Bisa saja, dari banyak partisipan, ada satu atau dua yang baunya serupa.

"Jimin, kenapa diam?" Taehyung berhenti di belakang si _alpha_ abu. Dedaunan kering bergemerisik ketika diinjak. Dia maju dua langkah, hendak menyamakan posisi dengan kawannya. "Kau mendengar sesuatu? Atau melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak keduanya. Aku merasakan sesuatu." Jimin menggeram, bernapas berat. Dia mencakar pohon keras-keras, sampai kulit yang tercabik itu remuk di genggamannya. "Jadi ingin marah."

Taehyung menghela napas. _Rut_ Jimin belumlah habis. Dia mulai berpikir kalau _alpha_ itu masih stres seperti kemarin-kemarin. "Sudah kuduga. Yoongilah yang harusnya jalan denganmu... bukan aku."

 _Alpha_ itu mendelik kesal. "Ini bukan tentang _rut_ -ku, bodoh. Aku memang terganggu, tapi aku berhenti karena alasan lain." Insting Jimin bekerja. Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah. Tapi dia tak tahu apa. "Memangnya kau tak merasa?"

"Merasa apa?"

"Aku mau memastikannya. Kau tunggu di sini."

Jimin berjalan sendiri, tak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Dia benar-benar berniat untuk meninggalkan Taehyung di tempat itu. Si pirang memandang Jimin yang semakin jauh. Jalannya si _alpha_ abu itu nampak tak sabaran, lebar-lebar, seperti mau cepat-cepat. Karena penasaran, Taehyung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kawannya.

Semak belukar begitu tinggi. Tapi tak begitu menghalangi pandangan sebab Taehyung masih bisa menangkap sosok Jimin yang dengan cepat berpindah tempat. Dia terus mengikuti, sampai di tanah berbatu, Jimin tak lagi terlihat. Taehyung mulai cemas. Dia pun menyingkirkan sulur yang menghalangi dengan sekali sibak, dan di sanalah Jimin berdiri.

"Jimin!"

Saat dipanggil, _alpha_ abu itu menoleh. Jimin mengulurkan tangan sembari menggeleng, minta Taehyung berhenti sampai di situ.. Tapi Taehyung belum cukup paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Jimin melarangnya mendekat, Taehyung ingin tahu. Dia pun mengabaikan peringatan itu dan berjalan pada Jimin.

"Apa yang—"

Beberapa langkah di belakang si _alpha_ abu, Taehyung berhenti. Ada bau aneh yang tercium. Hawanya pun membuat Taehyung enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Pelan-pelan dia tutupi hidung. Ketika menengok ke bawah bebatuan besar yang diinjaknya, ada sekelompok serigala yang mati, dengan kerangka dua kijang besar.

Bangkai-bangkai itu dikerubungi lalat. Taehyung bergidik.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?!" tanyanya dengan bisikan kasar. _Alpha_ pirang itu menoleh, menatap Jimin lamat. Ada sesuatu yang mengawang di kepalanya. Beberapa hari lalu, di penghujung musim dingin, hewan yang bisa diburu tak lagi banyak. Lalu kini, ada serigala yang mati habis makan buruannya. "Jangan-jangan ini..."

"Taehyung, aku mau kau kembali, temui Hoseok. Beritahu padanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku akan mencari jalan lain, sekaligus memastikan apa kejadian seperti ini hanya ada di sini saja atau tidak. Jangan dulu berpikiran macam-macam."

"Baik..."

"Aku akan meninggalkan tanda untukmu."

"Atau kau panggil saja aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dia agak risih ketika Taehyung nampak jelas mengkhawatirkannya. "Oke, akan kupanggil kau."

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Taehyung segera kembali ke jalan yang telah dilewatinya. Jimin entah kemana. Yang jelas, meski khawatir, Taehyung mesti percaya pada _alpha_ itu.

Di sisi lain, Jimin pun menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada si pirang. Taehyung pasti akan melakukan apa yang diminta olehnya. Jimin hanya tak mau kelompoknya terlanjur mendekati tempat yang berbahaya. Dia cemas. Takut kalau perkiraannya benar, tentang wabah yang sengaja dibuat untuk memberatkan karantina. Hewan-hewan buruan akan sakit dan mati, yang memakannya kemungkinan besar akan tertular. Ia tak mau kalau dirinya dan kelompoknya harus jadi bagian dari partisipan yang kena getah masalah itu. Dengan awas dia susuri hutan, mencari tempat yang jauh dari bau bangkai. Semakin jauh, semakin bagus. Tapi dua kali dia menemukan tupai-tupai mati yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia mendecih. Ini bukan perkara kecil lagi.

"Sialan." Jimin bergumam.

Dia lanjut berjalan untuk mencari tempat aman. Dipikirnya Taehyung mungkin sudah bertemu dengan Hoseok. Saat itu dia merasa lelah. Dia bertumpu pada sebatang pohon keriput. Dahinya dia pegang dengan tangannya sendiri. Panas. _Rut_ -nya belum juga usai, dia jadi kesal. Apalagi udara dan masalah wabah yang dia temui membuat rasa kesal itu membludak. Ia ingin melampiaskannya, tapi tahu kalau dia mungkin akan hilang kendali. Maka, dengan kesabaran yang dipupuk, dia mencoba menahan diri.

 _Buk!_ Jimin memukul pohon satu kali sebelum dia melangkah. Tangannya tergores kulit kayu. Lecet. Waktu dia menatap lukanya itu, hidungnya samar mencium bau yang tak asing. Asalnya dari kulit pohon. Dia endusi kemudian.

"Ah!" pekiknya.

 _Alpha_ itu baru sadar, kalau bau yang dia temukan mungkin saja adalah bau yang selama ini dia dan kelompoknya cari. Lantas tanpa basa-basi, dia mencari bau yang sama di sekitar pohon itu, entah dari tanah, dedaunan yang telah gugur, atau dari apapun yang dia temui. Dengan wujud manusia, pencarian itu sedikit menyulitkan. Dia pun merubah dirinya menjadi serigala, supaya lebih efisien. Dengan empat kaki dia berlari ikuti bau yang lama-lama makin tercium jelas. Bau itu seperti sebuah harapan, tapi juga kerisauan yang makin besar. Dia hanya takut, sebab bau itu ada di tempat di mana binatang-binatang mati...

 _Grasak!_ Jimin terjerembab di tanah berlubang. Dia bangkit tanpa perlu waktu lama. Pikirannya kacau. Satu kaki belakangnya nyeri karena terkilir. Tapi dia mengabaikan itu dan berjalan lagi. Bau yang dia cium makin jelas dari dedaunan kering. Dia melulu menyeret hidungnya untuk mengikuti petunjuk. Di satu titik, dia menemukan bau itu amatlah menyengat. Yang dia cari, baru saja melewati tempat ini. Sadar akan hal itu, Jimin masuk ke dalam semak belukar dan di sanalah ia menemukan seseorang tergeletak di tanah.

Jimin segera mengendusi. Bau yang tertinggal sepanjang jalan adalah bau ini. Awalnya serigala abu itu kira orang yang dia temukan sudah mati. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, dia masih bernapas. Lantas tangan Jimin membalik badan orang yang semula tersungkur itu.

Dan dia mendapati wajah Jungkook.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter 18

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

"Seokjin, berhenti mengoceh, atau mulutmu akan berbusa. Lama-lama kau akan bicara tentang silsilah keluargamu...," cibir Hoseok. Dia sudah cukup lelah mendengar Seokjin yang melulu bicara. Meski mungkin, itu cara Seokjin supaya perjalanan mereka tak terasa jauhnya. Hanya saja Hoseok merasa dirinya tak cocok untuk jadi kawan mengoceh Seokjin. Kalau Namjoon iya,dia serupa dengan si _omega_ cerewet itu. Sudah pasti cocok.

"Setidaknya kalian menanggapi aku, begitu! Jangan biarkan aku bicara sendiri, nanti aku jadi tidak waras." Seokjin mengeluh. Tongkat kayu yang tadinya digunakan untuk menopang, dia seret kemudian.

Hoseok ingin mencibir lagi, tapi tak jadi. Kalau dia begitu, akan sama saja dirinya dengan Seokjin. "Oke, oke... aku akan menanggapimu dengan _hm, ya, baik, teruskan_."

 _Omega_ itu nampak tak puas dengan kata-kata Hoseok. Dia beralih pada Yoongi yang melulu jadi pendengar setia. "Yoongi, kau mau katakan sesuatu?"

Yoongi tidak memikirkan apa-apa mulanya. Tapi karena ditanya, dia mencari sesuatu di kepala untuk dijadikan topik. Pertanyaan, atau apapun itu. Setelah mendengung lama, dia akhirnya berkata. "...aku berpikir, apa orang yang tak berhasil menyelesaikan karantina ini berarti dia mati?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Selain kelompok pemenang, orang-orang yang hidup juga dari mereka yang kalah. Keberuntungan yang mereka punya itu hanya tak terbunuh sampai waktu karantina habis. Karantina sebelum ini menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih hidup. Kenapa, Yoongi? Kau takut mati?" tanya Seokjin di ujung.

Yoongi menatap sepatunya sendiri. "Aku hanya takut kita akan saling membunuh."

"Ei, apa kau mau bercanda? Sungguh tak berbakat."

"Tapi... serius." Yoongi berhenti melangkah. Dia merengut.

Seokjin memutar matanya. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk kubunuh."

Kata-kata Seokjin membuat Yoongi tersinggung. _Omega_ itu berjalan lagi sambil mendecak. "Kadang aku menyesal punya badan seperti ini. Coba aku jadi sebesar kau, tidak akan ada kata menggemaskan sama sekali."

"Heei..." Seokjin mengejar.

Hoseok mencium bau yang ditinggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin di pepohonan. Tapi selain bau yang jadi jejak itu, dia mencium bau yang datang. Tak disangka, Taehyung kembali dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu. _Alpha_ itu berkeringat. Yang mengucur di pelipisnya dia seka dengan lengan baju. Taehyung letih, tentu.

"Taehyung? Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jimin yang memintaku. Kalian mesti menunggu sebentar di sini. Ada sesuatu yang perlu dia pastikan."

"Jimin di mana?"

Pertanyaan dari Yoongi hanya Taehyung balas dengan tatapan. Bingung juga mau menjawab apa.

Seokjin curiga. "Ada apa?"

"Kami—"

 _Auuuu!_ Mereka mendengar lolongan. Taehyung tahu Jimin memanggil. Jika ada hal yang tak betul-betul darurat, Jimin mungkin hanya akan meninggalkan tanda, tapi _alpha_ abu itu melolong. Lolongan adalah panggilan yang penting, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. Lantas dia merubah wujudnya untuk membalas lolongan itu, sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan segera datang ke tempat di mana Jimin berada.

 _Auuuu!_

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, minta yang lain mengikutinya. Dan seperti Taehyung, yang lain ikut merubah diri menjadi serigala. Seokjin sempat meninggalkan bau di pohon supaya Namjoon tahu dia pergi kemana.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Taehyung yang memimpin kawan-kawannya untuk mencari Jimin. Bau yang Jimin tinggalkan jelas. Tak perlu sulit dicari. Sempat dia bingung ketika bau itu terpencar. Pikirnya, mungkin Jimin sempat berputar-putar. Tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau Jimin pergi ke suatu arah. Benar saja, bau _alpha_ abu itu kentara di jalan yang dia ambil. Apalagi di satu titik, bau Jimin bercampur dengan bau yang Taehyung temukan di jalan. Jimin tak sendiri, dia yakin. Taehyung pun mengikuti jejak dua bau itu. Habis melewati beberapa pohon raksasa yang akarnya lebih tinggi dari kepala, dia temukan si serigala abu.

Yoongi yang tadinya jalan di belakang tiba-tiba menyusul. Dialah yang kemudian pertama mendekati Jimin. Dasarnya karena suatu dorongan yang mendadak muncul. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang Jimin lindungi. Posisi diamnya serigala abu itu memandakan kalau yang ada di antara empat kakinya tak boleh diusik siapa-siapa. Saat benar-benar dekat, barulah Yoongi sadar kalau itu adalah Jungkook yang dicari-cari. Jimin sendiri, ketika kawan-kawannya datang menghampiri, dia mundur untuk membiarkan yang lain melihat keadaan si _alpha_ muda.

Serigala putih itu mengendusi Jungkook, sementara Jimin mulai merubah diri.

"Kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya Taehyung yang sudah merubah wujudnya. Dia bergantian melihat Jimin yang berdiri dan Yoongi yang juga sudah jadi manusia itu tengah memangku Jungkook. Di leher Jungkook ada bekas luka. Taehyung ingat kalau waktu itu dia menggigit Jungkook di sana.

"Aku menemukannya bukan di sini. Aku memanggilmu setelah kudapat tempat aman untuk kalian semua."

Hoseok penasaran. Ditemukannya Jungkook jadi perhatian, tapi ada hal lain yang dia mesti tahu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku dan Taehyung menemukan kelompok serigala yang mati, lalu aku juga mendapati bangkai hewan-hewan kecil saat mengitari hutan ini. Kurasa _mereka_ menebar wabah. Asalnya entah dari apa, tapi kalau melihat hewan buruan dan partisipan yang mati... penularannya pasti... kau tahulah." Jimin mengelus dahi, sementara matanya terarah pada Yoongi yang memanggil-manggil nama Jungkook.

 _Alpha_ muda itu tak juga sadarkan diri. Saat ditunggui oleh Jimin, sempat dia bergumam beberapa kali. Gumamannya tak jelas, seperti orang mengigau. Badannya pun panas. Dipanggil, dia tak menyahut sama sekali.

Yoongi membelai pipi Jungkook. Wajah itu menderita. Yoongi tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Kasihan. Mana lagi, Jungkook seorang diri ketika ditemukan oleh Jimin. Tak ada siapa-siapa bersamanya. Yoongi jadi berpikir bahwa _alpha_ muda ini mungkin saja luntang-lantung di area ketika dia terpisah dari kelompoknya.

"Jungkook..." Dia mengadukan dahinya dengan Jungkook. Kening _alpha_ itu betul-betul panas. Pelan-pelan Yoongi menjauhkan kepala untuk memandang yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Jungkook bergumam. Tak lama darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Yoongi memekik histeris. "Jungkook?"

Seokjin dengan sigap berlutut, dia pegangi dahi dan leher Jungkook sementara Yoongi mengelap darah itu dengan tangan. "Pembuluh darahnya pecah," kata Seokjin. "saking panas tubuhnya. Hoseok, ambilkan kain kasa atau apapun yang bisa kupakai untuk mengelap darahnya, ayo, cepat. Aku minta air juga."

Saat itu Namjoon datang. Dia bingung ketika melihat kawan-kawannya panik. Sebelum ini dia pun mendengar lolongan Jimin. Dia tak kira saja panggilan itu alasannya karena Jimin menemukan orang yang selama ini mereka cari.

"Jungkook? Anak ini kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Dia melihat bekas hapusan darah membekas di muka Jungkook, sedang tangan Yoongi pun sama adanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seokjin mendorong punggung Jungkook supaya _alpha_ muda itu duduk. Darahnya harus keluar semua, kalau tidak dia akan kesulitan bernapas. Namjoon yang berdiri hanya memerhatikan. Dia melirik Taehyung yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau menghajarnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Lalu tatapan Namjoon beralih pada Jimin.

Jimin mendecak. "Asal tuduh."

Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Namjoon untuk mendekati Yoongi. Dia mengeluarkan kantung air. Tangan Yoongi yang semula bertengger menopang punggung Jungkook dia ambil. Darah yang tertinggal di sana mau Jimin bersihkan dengan air. Dia tak peduli jika persediaan air minumnya akan habis saat itu.

"Jangan sampai kau terinfeksi," katanya. Tangan Yoongi gemetaran saat dia pegangi.

Namjoon yang mendengar ini mengerutkan dahi. "Infeksi? Apa anak ini membawa virus? Dia sakit?"

"Sepertinya begitu..." Seokjin yang menjawab dengan pasrah. Selesai darah Jungkook keluar dengan gumpalan-gumpalannya, _alpha_ muda itu dibaringkan lagi. Jungkook masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Jimin, ayo cari tempat berlindung yang aman, kita harus merawatnya..." Yoongi meminta. Jimin tak lantas menjawab. Dia masih mau membasuh tangan Yoongi sampai benar-benar bersih dari noda darah.

Namjoon yang tak mengerti apa-apa mulai dongkol. "Seseorang tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebelum aku sampai ke sini! Aku berhak tahu karena kalian meninggalkanku di belakang dan aku tak mau jadi si bodoh yang ketinggalan informasi," ujarnya marah. Jimin yang menangkap matanya.

 _Alpha_ abu itu mendengus. "Virus, wabah, penyakit. Sekelompok serigala mati. Pun dengan hewan-hewan buruan. Hutan ini mulai tak aman. Jungkook kutemukan tak jauh dari tempat bangkai-bangkai itu ada."

Namjoon terkejut. Dia mundur selangkah. Sepatu _boots-_ nya menggesek dedaunan dengan kasar. "Oke, jadi, dia sakit." Tangannya menunjuk Jungkook. "Dan kemungkinan kita pun akan tertular kalau membiarkannya ikut di kelompok ini."

Telinga Yoongi sensitif mendengar kata-kata Namjoon. Dia lantas mendongak untuk tatap _alpha_ itu sembari mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya. "Kau bicara apa? Jangan katakan kalau kau mau menyisihkan Jungkook. Itu maksudmu?"

"Hei, Yoongi." Namjoon meninggikan suaranya. "Aku memikirkan kepentingan bersama. Kau mau kita semua jadi sakit dan mati gara-gara dia? Gara-gara satu orang? Kalau kami semua sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Namjoon!" Jimin menegur. _Alpha_ abu itu berdiri di depan Namjoon untuk menghalanginya melangkah lebih jauh pada Yoongi. Jimin menatap dengan geram. Namjoon tak tergugu.

"Tapi..." Yoongi melunak. Kelemahannya yang paling mendasar adalah ketika dia diintimidasi oleh _alpha._ Kepalanya tertunduk. Ingin menangis karena marah. "dia bagian dari kelompok kita, apapun yang terjadi padanya, dia tetap di sini, bersama kita."

Bahu Jimin didorong Namjoon. Tapi tak lantas _alpha_ abu itu menyingkir dari jalannya. Pergelangan Namjoon dicengkram ketika dia hendak menghardik Yoongi dengan tunjuk tangan.

"Aku tak bertanggungjawab seandainya kau, atau yang lain tertular penyakit itu. Kalau kau kukuh, aku akan menjauh. Aku tak mau tertular," katanya, absolut. Dia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jimin.

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa? Kau mau meninggalkan kelompok ini?" Hoseok mendadak bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Mau ikut bersamaku?" Sedang _alpha_ itu malah mengajaknya pergi.

"Namjoon, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita sudah bersama-sama sekian lama di kelompok ini, kenapa dengan mudahnya kau berkeputusan?"

"Hoseok apa kau—"

" _Aaay_ , sudah, sudah!" Seokjin yang jengah kemudian berdiri seketika dan berteriak. Dia mengeritkan gigi saat menyambar tangan Namjoon. Niatnya, Seokjin mau membawa _alpha_ itu pergi mendinginkan kepala yang serasa digodok dalam kuali. "Namjoon, kau ikut aku."

Dua orang itu menjauh.

Suasana jadi panas gara-gara pertengkaran tadi. Apa dan siapa yang mesti disalahkan, tak ada yang tahu. Musim kering bukan satu-satunya yang bisa dituduh. Mereka menemukan ketidakcocokan dan itu jadi masalah untuk semua.

Taehyung mengelus dahinya frustrasi. "Bertengkar tak akan menghasilkan solusi apa-apa. Yang harusnya kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari obat untuk Jungkook."

"Kita hanya punya penurun demam dan pereda nyeri. Tak ada obat khusus. Lagipula aku tak tahu ini penyakit apa, jadi tak bisa memastikan penangangan apa yang harus diberikan," sahut Hoseok.

"Kita lakukan semampunya saja. Kalau memang hanya ada obat itu, setidaknya kita bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama, bukan?"

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Tak jauh dari sana, ada tempat yang tak benar-benar terbuka. Semak belukar menutupi. Sebetulnya mereka tak perlu menghindari apa-apa, sebab hujan bahkan mungkin tak akan turun sama sekali. Tapi demi melindungi Jungkook yang sakit, mereka pindah ke sana.

Lalu langit menguning. Malam akan tiba setelah itu. Seokjin dan Namjoon belum juga kembali. Hoseok yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membuat perapian bersama Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari mereka. Dia yakin kalau _alpha_ dan _omega_ itu tak jauh-jauh dari tempat kelompoknya berdiam. Taehyung menyalakan perapian, sedang Jungkook terbaring. Kepala _alpha_ muda itu dialasi kantung yang jadi bantal. Yoongi duduk menjaga. Sebenarnya Taehyung menunggu Jungkook untuk bangun, tapi entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Panas tubuh Jungkook masihlah tinggi. Napasnya terdengar lirih dan sulit. Dia lihat sesekali tangan Yoongi membelai rambut Jungkook yang lepek. Lalu Taehyung mendekat, dia menggunakan jaketnya untuk menutupi sebagian dari badan Jungkook. Biasanya orang yang demam justru butuh sesuatu yang menghangatkan. Taehyung harap jaketnya yang menyelimuti _alpha_ muda itu bisa sedikit membantu.

"Aku... ingin minta maaf padamu. Kalau bukan karena ulahku, mungkin kita tidak akan terpisah, dan kau menghilang, lalu... sakit seperti ini...," ucap Taehyung. Meski Jungkook terpejam dia berharap _alpha_ muda itu mendengar permintaan maafnya. "Cepatlah sadar..."

Yoongi tak berkata apa-apa. Dia coba mengerti apa yang Taehyung rasakan. Saat melempar pandang ke arah lain, Jimin tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sendirian.

"Taehyung, bisa aku titip Jungkook sebentar?"

"Iya."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Dia meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua. Bagaimanapun, meski Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja _, alpha_ itu tetap butuh seseorang untuk jadi teman bicara. Dia mungkin juga ingin berkeluh kesah, hanya tak terutarakan.

"Jimin." Yoongi naik ke batu. Jimin menggeser duduknya. "Aku khawatir padamu."

"Aku yang khawatir padamu," katanya.

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau terlihat stres."

"Ya, bagaimana aku tak stres? Inilah susahnya berkelompok."

"Lalu kau mau jadi seperti Namjoon?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Jimin menoleh. Dia dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. Jimin lihat gurat lelah dari _omega_ itu. Tapi dirinya pun sama. Yang dia syukuri, masalah _rut_ -nya terasa mulai hilang. Bebannya berat, tapi berkurang sedikit. Dan lagi, memandang Yoongi seperti satu yang bisa menghilangkan beban-beban itu.

"Yoongi."

"Ya?"

"Jungkook... sudah kembali, tapi keadaannya..." Jimin membuang napas panjang. Sebuah batu kerikil dimainkannya kemudian dilempar jauh ke sembarang arah. "Dulu aku tak peduli pada anak itu. Tapi melihatmu yang begitu menyayanginya, kurasa aku juga harus... _merangkul_ Jungkook."

Yoongi turut menaruh matanya ke arah yang Jimin tuju. Di depan sana, pada hutan yang gelap gulita."Aku terpikirkan apa yang dia lakukan ketika dia tak bersama kita."

"Waktu kutemukan kelompok serigala yang mati itu, dan Jungkook yang sakit, kupikir tadinya dia bersama mereka. Dia mungkin jadi satu-satunya yang tak ikut mati."

Yoongi merengut, sedih. "Aku kasihan pada anak itu." Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Dia pernah berkata padaku kalau sesungguhnya dia tak mau jadi dewasa. Mungkin karantina ini terlalu berat baginya yang masih remaja itu, Jimin."

Jimin memerosotkan bahu. Dia menaruh tangannya di pundak Yoongi, menarik _omega_ itu lebih rapat. Yoongi sendiri menyamankan diri dengan bersandar kepala di dada _alpha-_ nya. Rasanya dia rindu pada titik-titik salju yang turun indah waktu itu. Sekarang, bahkan tak ada apapun di langit sana.

"Malam ini begitu panas. Rasanya badanku jadi lemas," kata Yoongi yang perlahan memejamkan mata dan jatuh di pangkuan _alpha_ -nya.

Awalnya Jimin tak sadar kalau tubuh Yoongi lebih panas dari biasa, sampai ketika dia menyentuh dahi _omega_ itu, barulah dia tahu. "Oh sial, Yoongi, kau demam?"

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**

 **Note:** _Daan stres itu seperti brainstorming. Saya nulis beberapa chapter Luna ini bukan di saat yang membahagiakan. Ada banyak hal yang jadi pikiran, tapi di luar itu, muncul juga ide-ide yang rasanya sunnah muakad buat dituliskan. Alasan lain, ada keinginan untuk segera menamatkan cerita ini lalu saya bikin buku. Pengen banget bikin Light Novel dari fanfic Luna. Pengen banget... kalian pengen juga nggak?_


	19. Chapter 19

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Hoseok belum kembali. Taehyung memandang ke arah yang jauh. Sedikit banyak dia menunggu, berharap juga kalau _beta_ itu segera datang membawa Namjoon dan Seokjin. Sebenarnya dia terpikirkan tentang ucapan Namjoon; yang katanya peduli kepentingan kelompok. Jika satu orang di antara mereka membawa penyakit, maka yang lain akan tertular seandainya mereka semua masih berdekatan (dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama) dan berinteraksi. Dia tahu itu, bisa dikatakan setuju. Hanya saja ketika melihat Jungkook yang menderita, apakah sebagai kawannya dia mau tega membiarkan Jungkook sendiri? Sedang jika bukan dirinya atau yang lain, siapa pula yang akan mengurus Jungkook? Yoongi saja peduli. Yoongi bahkan tak tahut bersentuhan dengan _alpha_ muda itu. Tapi inilah yang muncul dalam benak Taehyung, tentang keegoisan yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan dua pihak: Namjoon dan Yoongi. Dua-duanya sama kukuh. Yang satu tak mau mengambil risiko, yang satu mau. Taehyung tentu tak mau tertular, tapi apa lagi? Jika dia membiarkan Jungkook yang sakit itu sampai mati, dosanya makin besar. Dia merasa bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang mestinya berada di sisi Jungkook untuk menebus dosanya waktu itu.

Merasa lelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Taehyung merebahkan diri. Lurus dari matanya ada langit. Jungkook di sebelahnya tidur dengan embusan napas yang ditarik dan dibuang kasar. Kedengaran sekali di telinga. Dia menoleh, memandangi kawannya. Dia tentu ingat Jungkook yang dulu begitu tak menyukainya. Dia tak lupa Jungkook yang bicara kasar padanya. Tapi ketika Jungkook berubah dan melunak, dia amatlah baik Taehyung rasa. Bicara dengannya seperti bicara dengan kawan sebaya, atau dengan seorang adik. Dia masih polos dan lucu ketika Taehyung ingat bagaimana Jungkook terlihat cemburu saat Yoongi dan Jimin begitu dekat.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum sendiri. Tangan di balik jaket yang menutupi sebagian badan _alpha_ muda itu Taehyung ambil untuk dipegangi. Badannya panas, tapi buku-buku jarinya kaku karena dingin. Obat penurun demam yang diberikan Hoseok belum berpengaruh sama sekali. Taehyung jadi khawatir. Dia meremat tangan itu. Ketika mendengar gumaman Jungkook, Taehyung baru sadar kalau _alpha_ muda itu gelisah. Gumamannya tak jelas apa. Badannya tak mau diam, menggeliat-geliat seperti menahan sakit.

"Jungkook? Jungkook?" Taehyung bangun dengan panik. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook sedang sebelah tangan itu masih dia genggam. Tak ada respon. Jungkook malah kejang-kejang. Taehyung semakin panik dan yang muncul pertama kali di kepalanya adalah Yoongi. Dia harus memanggil Yoongi.

Meninggalkan Jungkook sebentar, Taehyung pergi untuk memanggil _omega_ itu. "Yoongi! Yoongi!" teriaknya. Dia mencium bau Yoongi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Arahnya dari bebatuan besar. Saat hendak ke sana, dia melihat bayang seseorang di kegelapan. "Yoongi! Jungkook kejang-kejang!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Yang menjawab bukanlah orang yang dia panggil, melainkan Jimin. Taehyung terkejut ketika mendapati Yoongi ada di gendongan Jimin, terkulai tak berdaya.

 _Alpha_ abu itu bertanya lagi sembari melangkah terburu, menggotong _omega-_ nya. "Jungkook kenapa, heh? Yoongi demam."

"Apa? Yoongi demam?"

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi tak jauh dari Jungkook. Dia melihat sendiri kalau _alpha_ muda itu menggumam gelisah dengan badan menggelinjang tak mau diam. Jimin mengeritkan gigi frustrasi. Dia bingung, tapi juga harus cepat berpikir. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah jalan. "Taehyung apa obat penurun panasnya masih ada?"

"Kurasa ada di kantung Hoseok, ataupun Seokjin."

"Ambil yang mana saja. Beri Yoongi obat itu, beri Jungkook juga."

"Pada Jungkook obat itu tak mempan, Jimin. Bahkan dia seperti ini sekarang."

"Aku tak mau tahu, beri saja!"

Ketika mereka bicara, Hoseok kembali. Dia terkejut mendengar Jimin yang membentak. "Ada apa ini?"

"Yoongi sakit," jawab Jimin singkat.

"Oh, _shit._ Jangan bilang kalau dia terinfeksi."

Hoseok segera memeriksa keadaan Yoongi. Panas tinggi. Dia melihat saat Taehyung mencekoki Jungkook obatnya. Dia rasa Jungkook butuh penanganan lebih, tapi tak tahu apa dan bagaimana. Dia bukan dokter, tentu bingung ketika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Setengah putus asa dia tinggalkan sentuhannya dari kening Yoongi. Hoseok menunduk.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu siapa yang akan terinfeksi lebih dulu...," lirihnya. "Jika benar yang Jimin katakan, kalau sekelompok partisipan itu matinya karena wabah ini, maka kita pun akan berakhir dengan cara yang sama..."

"Hoseok, apa yang kau katakan? Namjoon bicara apa padamu sebelum ini?" Jimin tak suka mendengar itu.

Hoseok berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Jimin, meski terkesan egois, dia ada benarnya juga. Kalau semua sakit, siapa yang patut ditunjuk untuk bertanggungjawab?"

"Di mana si Namjoon itu sekarang?" tanya _alpha_ abu itu sembari menatap nyalang, mulai marah.

Hoseok yang semula berlutut pun turut berdiri. Dia menyebut nama orang di hadapannya dengan nada tegas. "Jimin."

"Oke baik, jika dia tidak mau kembali ke sini, dan jika dia ingin meninggalkan kelompok, itu tak masalah. Aku pun bisa pergi bersama Yoongi, juga Jungkook kalau dia dan kau, kalian, tak mau tertular."

Taehyung yang habis mencekoki Yoongi obat itu menutup matanya. Pertengkaran hadir lagi di antara kelompok mereka. Dia adalah satu yang lebih condong untuk mengabaikan risiko. Maka jika Jimin ingin pergi membawa Jungkook dan Yoongi, dia akan ikut. "Sudahlah," katanya. "sudah. Kalian tak kasihan pada mereka yang sakit?"

Jimin mendengus kasar. Dia meninggalkan Hoseok dengan delikan. _Alpha_ abu itu mengambil jaketnya yang tersimpan di dalam kantung untuk dipakai menyelimuti Yoongi. Saat itu dia sudah tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Masa bodoh jika memang nantinya dia pun akan tertular penyakit yang sama.

Hoseok menyerah. Semua orang menjadi keras kepala. Dia di antara dua pihak, setuju dengan Namjoon tapi tak mau juga meninggalkan kelompoknya ini. Dia tahu kalau dirinya dan teman-temannya berada pada satu kelompok dan bukan _pack_ sungguhan. Tapi rasanya ada sebuah ikatan tak terlihat yang membuatnya merasa punya kewajiban untuk tinggal. Jika temannya mati, dia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Jimin, maafkan aku," ucap _beta_ yang mengelus dahinya itu.

Jimin tak menjawab. Hoseok pun sebetulnya tak perlu jawaban. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya lewat seucap bibir, supaya ada satu beban yang terlepas.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon dan Seokjin akhirnya kembali. Sosok mereka nampak samar mendekati cahaya dari perapian. Hoseok melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon membawa tangkai-tangkai daun dengan bermacam bentuk dan ukuran.

"Kukira kalian _pergi_ ," kata Jimin. "Benar-benar _pergi_."

Seokjin tertawa sedikit. Lantas dia menoleh ke sisi lain di mana Yoongi terbaring. "Eh, Yoongi kenapa?"

"Demam," jawab Jimin.

Namjoon tertawa remeh. "Seokjin, benar kataku. Yang lain akan tertular, dan ternyata penularannya secepat ini. Sudah kuduga. Besok-besok kita semua akan sakit bahkan sebelum Jungkook dapat disembuhkan." Dia mendekati Yoongi ketika melihat _omega_ itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lambat. "Kau yang bersikukuh mau merawat Jungkook, bukan? Sekarang kau kena batunya. Lalu ketika sakit seperti ini kau mau menuntut siapa?"

Yoongi hanya menatapnya lemah, dia tak bisa banyak bicara. Jimin yang tersinggung. _Alpha_ abu itu mendorong dada Namjoon untuk menjauhi _omega-_ nya.

"Bicara apa kau tadi?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau dengar sendiri. Lihat dia. Sekarang sakit, sama seperti Jungkook. Itulah kenapa aku tak mau anak ini ikut bersama kita, sebab dia membawa penyakit!"

"Kalau begitu pergi! Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini kalau memang tak mau?"

Jimin dilempari tangkai-tangkai dedaunan di muka. Dia memalingkan wajah, menutup matanya geram. Namjoon menatapnya nyalang. Yang tak Jimin tahu, sebelum kembali Namjoon bersama Seokjin mencari tanaman yang bisa dijadikan obat. Meski enggan, dia tetap melakukan itu demi Seokjin yang memohon. Sekarang ketika Jimin memintanya pergi, dia sadar kalau yang dilakukannya percuma.

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Heran saja kenapa kalian menurut pada orang yang cuma mementingkan perasaannya."

Jimin tahu maksudnya adalah Yoongi. Dia tak terima dengan perkataan Namjoon itu. Hatinya tercukil. Dia jadi membenci. Namjoon yang berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya itu kemudian dia raih dengan sambaran di lengan. Lantas sebuah bogem mentah dia layangkan.

 _Buagh!_ Pukulan itu mengenai rahang Namjoon. Tak suka tiba-tiba diserang, Namjoon membalas Jimin dengan pukulan yang sama kerasnya. Kerah baju Jimin ditarik, kepalan tangan itu mengenai wajah si _alpha_ abu untuk kedua kali. Jimin tak lantas mau mengalah, dia tinju lagi Namjoon. Emosi di ubun-ubun sudah meledak seperti kembang api. Mereka berkelahi. Jika sebelumnya Seokjin atau Hoseok akan melerai, kali ini mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dua-duanya tengah berpikir. Tatapan mereka tak terarah pada dua _alpha_ yang beradu jotos tak keru-keruan itu. Mereka membuang pandang ke arah lain. Tak enak hati juga. Sementara Taehyung diam di tempatnya duduk, dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram bahu Jungkook dan tangan kiri yang digenggam Yoongi erat-erat.

Dua _alpha_ itu buas sekali. Perkelahian mereka memanas setelah wujudnya berubah jadi serigala. Mereka saling menggigit. Yoongi tak kuasa. Dia tak punya tenaga untuk bangun tapi telinganya terusik mendengar geraman Jimin dan Namjoon.

"Jimin... Namjoon..."

Dia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Taehyung memeganginya dengan khawatir. _Omega_ itu melirih lagi. "Jimin, Namjoon... hentikan..." Suaranya yang semula pelan coba dia keraskan. "Tolong... hentikan, sudah cukup!"

Lirihan itu jelas tak akan mereka dengar. Kalah oleh bunyi benturan yang lebih keras. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya jengah. Tak terasa bendungan di matanya bocor. Dia menangis. Saat itu Jimin sempat melihatnya. Dia tak lagi fokus untuk menyerang Namjoon. Belum ada sedetik, satu tubrukan keras membuatnya terbentur pohon.

"Aassh..." Jimin yang kembali menjadi manusia itu meringis sakit. Tulang sayapnya ngilu.

Si serigala bercorak hitam berhenti menyerang ketika Jimin diam. Dia kembali jadi Namjoon yang manusia, berdiri dengan napas yang pendek-pendek.

"Kalian sudah puas berkelahi? Kalau aku sakit, ya, maaf, aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Kalau esok hari kalian semua sakit, salahkan saja aku yang egois ini. Aku memang mementingkan perasaanku karena bagiku kita ini adalah sebuah _pack_! Aku tak bisa mengabaikan siapapun, dan Jungkook tak terkecuali!"

Selesai berteriak, bahunya merosot. Taehyung yang menyangganya dari belakang. Dia menaruh muka di sisian wajah Yoongi. Ada rasa takut ketika _omega_ itu sudah marah seperti ini. Tidak, bukan hanya marah. Taehyung yakin kalau Yoongi juga sedih. Masalah sudah pelik, Taehyung pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi; tak mau hubungan dalam kelompok mereka semakin rusak karena pertengkaran.

"Sebuah _pack_..." Hoseok bergumam sembari menunduk dalam.

Seokjin melirik Yoongi. Merasa disadarkan. Mereka berkelompok, hidup bersama selama sekian hari di karantina. Secara tak langsung waktu yang dilewati, susah senang itu membuat masing-masing terikat. Ada ikatan di antara mereka. Seperti sebuah _pack,_ sebuah keluarga.

Namjoon mengelus dahi. Pusing. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dada. Dia memandang _omega_ yang berwajah marah sekaligus terluka itu. "Kau terlalu... berlebihan. Kita ini... bukan sebuah _pack_..."

Air mata Yoongi tidak terbendung lagi. Bulir-bulir itu jatuh dengan mudah. Dia mengulum bibir untuk menahan sesak. Taehyung merasa kasihan padanya. Dia peluk _omega_ itu. Jimin bangun meski kesulitan. Badannya nyeri, tapi dia mau menggapai _omega-_ nya. Lantas Jimin berjalan pada Yoongi, sedikit menubruk bahu Namjoon yang diam di tempatnya berdiri.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Dua malam berlalu sejak hari itu. Api unggun semalam telah menjadi abu, sebagian tersisa arang hitam. Namjoon tak pergi kemana-mana. Seokjin yang minta. Dia sempat mengurusi Yoongi yang mimisan. Sayang, karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tak terlalu baik (karena kekurangan cairan), dia tertular. Seokjin demam. Taehyung pun mulai terinfeksi. Suhu tubuhnya naik meski tidak ekstrem. Ketika mereka butuh air, yang bisa pergi mencari hanya tiga orang. Tadinya Jimin diminta untuk berjaga, tapi dia tak mau. Akhirnya Taehyung yang merasa sakitnya belum seberapa itulah yang berjaga. Dia rasa dirinya masih bisa merawat kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Lantas, Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon pergi untuk mencari sumber air. Biasanya ada di antara akar-akar pohon dengan tanah yang gembur, atau pada sulur besar yang menggantung. Mereka pikir tak perlulah berburu untuk sementara waktu sebab makanan bagi kawan-kawannya yang sakit cukup dengan ransum saja. Hoseok sadar kalau Namjoon menunjukkan tanda-tanda terinfeksi. Jimin sudah kelihatan dari pagi hari. Dia mulai sakit tapi tak katakan apa-apa.

Penularan penyakit itu cepat sekali. Hanya selang beberapa jam saja dari satu ke yang lain. Jika Jimin dan Namjoon juga sakit, maka hanya tersisa Hoseok seorang. Sejak awal, Hoseok tak merasakan ada yang tak beres pada tubuhnya. Semua terasa biasa, bahkan ketika dia mengurusi Jungkook ataupun Yoongi, tak ada masalah. Dia mulai berpikir kalau dirinya kebal terhadap virus ini. Tapi sebelum meyakinkan diri, dia harus memastikannya dulu. Setidaknya menunggu.

"Sudah kuduga kalau ini akan terjadi," ujar Namjoon. _Alpha_ jangkung itu merasa persendiannya ngilu. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu tetes-tetes air dari sulur mengisi penuh kantungnya sambil bersandar punggung di pohon.

Jimin hanya memandangnya, sekali mendengus. Air yang menetes itu membuat dahaganya muncul. Dia menadahkan tangannya di bawah ujung sulur untuk menampung sedikit air yang kemudian dia sesap.

"Kita semua jadi sakit. Tapi Hoseok, kau terlihat masih sehat." Rupanya Namjoon pun menyadari itu.

Hoseok mengecap. "Ya, dan tak tahu kenapa." Dia memandang dua _alpha_ di kanan kirinya. Meeka sakit, tapi terlihat tak apa-apa. Seolah-olah keduanya sama-sama tak mau terlihat lemah. Hoseok tahu, kalau sudah parah, penyakit itu akan membuat mereka tak kuat lagi berjalan, atau sekedar bangun. Tapi dua orang ini pemaksa. Memaksakan diri.

"Dua kantung ini sudah cukup terisi, meski tak penuh. Lagipula air di sulurnya sudah habis. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Jimin bertanya.

Namjoon menghempaskan sulur yang tadinya dia pegangi. "Sudah."

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pada kelompoknya. Saat itu Hoseok berjalan di belakang, sedikit tertinggal tapi tak menyusul. Dia melamun. Memikirkan banyak hal.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Semua sakit. Ini membuat kelompok itu tinggal lebih lama di tempat yang sama. Sudah bertambah dua hari lagi. Yang tak mau kalah oleh virus itu hanya tiga orang. Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung. Entah karena mereka _alpha_ , jadi masing-masing punya jiwa _survive_ yang lebih besar. Sedang Hoseok benar-benar tak terlihat kena penyakit juga seperti yang lainnya. Ketika mereka tengah berdiam menunggu siang berganti petang, Hoseok menelisik tiga orang itu. Jimin yang berebahan di tanah, Namjoon yang bersandar di pohon, dan Taehyung yang berjaga di dekat mereka yang sakit.

"Apa? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Jiminlah yang menyadari raut serius Hoseok.

 _Beta_ itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku... terpikirkan sebuah cara. Jika memang aku kebal, apakah darahku bisa menjadi antivirus bagi mereka yang sakit? Jika aku tak tertular sama sekali, mungkin saja sesuatu dalam diriku punya pertahanan yang kuat untuk melawan virus itu. Dan begitu juga pada kalian, jika aku membagi darah ini..."

"Hoseok... maksudmu..." ucap Taehyung menggantung. " _Blood-potion_?"

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar itu dari cerita orang-orang gila." Namjoon berujar. " _Blood-potion._ Otakmu mungkin cemerlang Hoseok, karena kau terpikirkan hal seperti itu. Tapi kita tak tahu apa risikonya andai kau menginjeksikan darahmu pada yang lain."

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, sembuh atau semakin parah. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, bukan?" Dia minta persetujuan. Tiga _alpha_ itu diam, ikut berpikir juga.

"Coba pada yang paling parah. Jungkook," usul Namjoon.

Taehyung berpikir bahwa ide ini bagus, tapi risikonya besar. Mana lagi tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu persis apa penyakit ini dan bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Dia tak setuju ketika Namjoon mengusulkan Jungkook untuk jadi yang pertama diinjeksi darah Hoseok. "Tidak, jangan. Padaku saja."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. "Taehyung, kalau kau mati bagaimana?"

"Aku tak apa. Hoseok bilang kemungkinannya ada dua bukan? Jika aku tak mati maka aku sembuh. Aku hanya... memiliki harapan. Seandainya aku sembuh, cara ini mungkin juga akan berhasil pada yang lain. Dan jika aku mati, kalian bisa cari cara yang lain. Jungkook tidak perlu jadi korban percobaan. Ini _'kan_ penyembuhan ala-ala," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu dan sedikit tertawa. Dia mencoba membuat suasana mencair sedikit.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tapi aku tak bisa memastikan apapun. Aku hanya punya ide."

"Kau tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba," kata _alpha_ pirang itu.

"Taehyung, kau seperti kelinci percobaan saja," cibir Namjoon.

Taehyung tertawa kering. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk nampak ceria di depan kawan-kawannya. "Aku serigala, bukan kelinci. Lagipula..."

Jimin bertanya ketika kalimat Taehyung terhenti. "Lagipula apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Taehyung hanya teringat sesuatu ketika dirinya masih tinggal di laboratorium bersama sang nenek. Tapi dia tak mau katakan itu pada yang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau menginjeksikan darahmu padaku?"

Hoseok mengelus dagu. Dia mendapat pencerahan. "Para _omega_ kupikir punya suntikan _supressant_. Itu bisa digunakan untuk menampung darah."

"Kurasa Yoongi tak punya." Taehyung yang paling ingat ini sebab sewaktu dia bertemu dengan Yoongi dulu, _supressant_ milik _omega_ itu sudah digunakan.

"Seokjin, bagaimana dengan Seokjin?"

"Hoseok, kau benar."

Namjoon meraih kantung Seokjin lalu dia rogoh isinya. Ada tiga suntikan _supressant_ yang masih utuh. Satu diambil.

"Maaf ya, Seokjin," ucap Hoseok. Cairan _suppressant_ itu dibuang. Tabungnya dicuci bersih dengan air. Lalu Hoseok menancapkan jarum itu ke lengannya. Dia meringis sebentar ketika darahnya tersedot masuk ke dalam tabung. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mencabut suntikan itu dan membersihkan jarumnya dengan guyuran air. "Taehyung, semoga ini berhasil."

 _Alpha_ pirang itu mengangguk ketika Hoseok memintanya mengulurkan tangan. "Ya... semoga."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 20

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

" _Taehyung, coba kemari."_

" _Ada apa, Nek?"_

" _Lihat ini. Nenek membuat macam-macam dari_ sample _darahmu waktu itu."_

" _Warna-warni."_

" _Nenek harus mengembalikannya ke tubuhmu. Supaya tahu apa ini berguna atau tidak."_

" _Dikembalikan bagaimana?"_

" _Pakai jarum suntik."_

" _Disuntik?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Apa aku akan mati kalau disuntik cairan warna-warni itu?"_

" _Hahaha, Taehyung, Taehyung. Nak, Nenek ini bukan orang jahat. Nanti habis disuntik Nenek belikan gulali, ya."_

.

.

.

"Hoseok, Hoseok!"

Jimin memanggil, sembari mengguncang lengan kawannya yang tertidur. Hoseok bangun dengan sentakan. Dia maunya berjaga terus. Tapi menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan. Dia kalah oleh kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Jimin membangunkannya ketika Taehyung kejang-kejang.

"Astaga!" Hoseok terperanjat. Dia pegangi bahu Taehyung. _Alpha_ pirang itu tak mau diam dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya menderita. Sakit, itu yang terlihat. Keringatnya banjir. Baru beberapa jam lalu Taehyung diberi _blood-potion_ , reaksinya sudah begini. Hoseok menggigit bibir. Dia tak sangka percobaannya akan membuat Taehyung makin parah.

Namjoon berjongkok di dekat kepala Taehyung. Dia segera menyelipkan sepotongan kecil kain untuk mengganjal sela antara gigisi _alpha_ pirang. Orang yang kejang-kejang bisa saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan itu sangat berbahaya. Taehyung menggelinjang. Badannya terus dipegangi. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari. Efek dari darah yang disuntikkan Hoseok ternyata sangat kuat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu di dalam tubuh Taehyung ada apa. Bisa jadi kejang-kejangnya pertanda bahwa darah Hoseok dan virus dalam tubuh Taehyung sedang berperang. Yang mereka takutkan, suntikan darah itu justru malah mencelakakan _alpha_ pirang itu.

"Hoseok, kau mau kemana?"

Namjoon bertanya dengan nada bingung bercampur kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. _Beta_ itu membelakangi mereka. kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya berada di rambut, meremat keras.

"Aku takut! Takut percobaan ini gagal! Aku takut dia mati dan ini semua akan jadi salahku!"

"Hoseok! Kau—" Jimin yang mau bicara terhenti saat merasakan perih di hidungnya. Darah kental keluar. Dia menghapusnya kasar sebelum bicara lagi. "Kau ini yang pikirannya paling lurus, bukan? Kenapa kau berubah di saat seperti ini?!"

"Aku takut, Jimin, apa kau tidak mengerti?! Jika Taehyung mati, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tak ada dari kita ini yang tahu apa virus yang bersarang di tubuh anggota kelompok kita, tak ada yang tahu! Kita juga bukan ilmuwan, bukan dokter! Aku tak tahu mesti bagaimana!" Hoseok mengeritkan gigi. Suaranya melemah kemudian. "Aku bingung, sumpah..."

Jimin menggaruk tanah bercampur kerikil dan daun kering. Dia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, menahan kekesalan dan setengah rasa pasrah. "Kita memang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku setuju dengan idemu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku percaya padamu, Hoseok. Aku bukan orang yang menyembah _Dewa_ , tapi aku berdoa supaya percobaan ini tak sia-sia..."

" _Dewa..."_ Namjoon bergumam.

"Taehyung, kau bisa melawannya. Aku tahu. Kau ini _alpha,_ kalau kau tak kuat, berarti kau payah. Kau mau disebut si payah lagi oleh Jungkook?" Jimin memaki. Dia tidak bisa putus asa. Taehyung ini temannya. Dia tak mau _alpha_ pirang ini mati begitu saja.

Hoseok memandang Jimin yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Sebenarnya _alpha_ abu itu mencoba untuk kuat juga, Hoseok paham. Dan ketika melihat yang lain, Jungkook, Yoongi, Seokjin, mereka yang sakit itu tak punya daya apa-apa. Mereka jelas bergantung pada dirinya dan sisa orang yang masih bisa bertahan. Hoseok menengadah. Langit musim kering benar-benar ingin ia hancurkan.

"Taehyung? Taehyung?"

Hoseok menoleh saat makian itu berhenti. Namjoon tengah menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung. Yang Hoseok baru sadari, gelinjang itu juga tak ada lagi. Taehyung berhenti kejang-kejang. Segera saja ia lari dan berlutut di samping _alpha_ pirang itu untuk melihat keadaannya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia berhenti kejang-kejang, tapi masih menggigil." Namjoon membungkuk untuk dengar napas Taehyung lebih jelas. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi setelah itu. "Napasnya tidak selirih tadi. Ini berat tapi... melamban." Tangan Namjoon dekat di bawah hidung Taehyung. Embusannya terasa. "Iya, lebih konstan."

"Taehyung, kau bisa mendengarku?" Jimin memanggil, tepat di samping telinga _alpha_ pirang itu. Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali. Terdengar gumaman. Awalnya memang tak jelas. Tapi lama-lama panggilan itu disambut oleh mata Taehyung yang mulai terbuka lambat.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan.

"Jangan-jangan ini artinya..."

"Belum." Namjoon menatap Jimin dan memutus kalimat yang menggantung itu. "Belum, Jimin. Kita belum tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sebentar lagi? Kita lihat perkembangannya, jika demam Taehyung menurun banyak, maka kita baru bisa bilang kalau percobaan ini berhasil."

Jimin melempar matanya ke titik yang lain seraya mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Jimin, kau urus dulu dirimu. Kau mimisan lagi," kata Namjoon.

"Sial."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Rasanya seperti ada banyak beban yang hilang dari badan. Ketika membuka mata, yang Taehyung dapati adalah dedaunan di puncak pohon dan langit yang tak benar-benar hitam gelap. Matanya mengerjap-erjap. Telinganya menangkap deru napas yang berat dan panjang. Pelan-pelan dia tengokkan kepala ke samping. Ada Jimin di sana. _Alpha_ abu itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Putri Tidur? Mimpi indah?"

Mata biru Taehyung membola. Ingat kalau sebelumnya dia disuntik darah Hoseok dan sempat merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia mendudukkan diri segera, tangannya menyentuh kening dan leher, juga bagian lain yang sebelumnya terasa ngilu. Ia cukup takjub karena demamnya sudah turun sama sekali.

"Jimin? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau yang tahu. Kau yang merasakan," jawab kawannya itu. Jimin hanya bicara sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Dia menyamankan diri dari posisinya yang tiduran di atas dedaunan kering. Lengan bawahnya menutupi mata. Jimin seolah mau tidur. Taehyung mengira bahwa sakitnya Jimin ini lebih dari kemarin. Dan ketika melihat Namjoon yang tidur bersandar pada batang pohon, dia juga mengira kalau _alpha_ itu sama adanya.

"Hai, Taehyung."

Disapa, Taehyung menoleh. Hoseok tersenyum padanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, yaitu suntikan yang menancap di lengan Hoseok.

"Hoseok? Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengambil... sedikit darahku lagi," katanya, sedikit meringis ketika jarum itu dicabut. "Melihatmu yang demamnya sudah turun, aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan ini untuk yang lain juga. Ngomong-ngomong aku senang kau bangun, kukira kau masih akan lelap sampai beberapa waktu ke depan."

Taehyung terdiam. Kawan-kawannya belum ada yang seperti dirinya. Melihat Jungkook, Taehyung merasa kasihan. _Alpha_ muda itu yang paling pertama sakit di antara kelompoknya. Dia menderita lebih lama. Karena percobaan ini telah berhasil, Taehyung pikir Jungkooklah yang patut diinjeksi setelah dirinya. "Hoseok, tolong berikan itu pada Jungkook."

"Aku memang akan memberikan ini padanya. Lalu setelah itu yang lain..." Jarum suntik itu sudah dibersihkan. Memang tak steril betul, tapi dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini lebih baik mengambil sedikit risiko buruk demi kebaikan yang lebih besar. Hoseok membungkuk, dia sedikit mengangkat lengan Jungkook _. Jreb!_ Jarum itu menusuk. "Semoga ini juga bekerja pada Jungkook..."

Taehyung mau melihat keadaan Jungkook. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri. Sendi-sendinya masih terasa kaku tapi dia tak apa. Dengan sedikit tertatih dia dekati _alpha_ muda itu. Hoseok tengah memandang Jungkook yang merengut.

"Aku jadi tak enak pada Seokjin. Semua supressantnya dibuang," ujar Hoseok sedikit bercanda. "Jarum ini harus kubersihkan lagi..."

"Hoseok, jangan. Tunggu. Kau tidak lelah terus diambil darah? Kupikir kita harus tunggu dulu sebentar untuk melihat efeknya."

"Bukankah ini berhasil padamu? Ini akan berhasil pula pada Jungkook karena virusnya sama."

"Tapi... semalam aku merasa mau mati. Efeknya sangat keras. Jika Jungkook lemah, mungkin dia tak akan bisa menahannya..."

"Kemarin Jimin yang minta aku untuk tidak menyerah. Sekarang aku tahu kalau aku harus terus percaya pada semua. Aku berharap ini akan membuat Jungkook sembuh. Aku juga percaya kalau Jungkook kuat."

Taehyung menunduk.

"Tapi kau benar. Sepertinya kita memang harus menunggu, sampai terlihat seberapa besar pengaruhnya pada tubuh Jungkook." Hoseok setuju.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu selama beberapa jam untuk melihat reaksi _blood-potion_ Hoseok pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Demamnya mulai turun..." Hoseok memegangi kening Jungkook dan tak melepaskannya ketika dia katakan ini pada Taehyung. "Dia tak kejang-kejang seperti kau. Kau memang seperti mau mati. Tapi Jungkook tidak, mungkin kalau aku tak mengecek keadaannya, aku tak akan tahu kalau suhu tubuhnya mulai kembali normal seperti ini..." Hoseok melamun sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar. "Akh, buat apa aku melamun, tadi?"

 _Beta_ itu beranjak. Jika sudah serius, dia seperti abai pada orang di sekitarnya. Taehyung hanya jadi penonton ketika Hoseok mengisi dua tabung bekas _supressant_ itu. Yang telah digunakan padanya dan Jungkook tak dipakai lagi. Ini untuk meminimalisir penularan penyakit lain. Dua benda kecil itu isinya penuh. Merah pekat. Hoseok mengguyur suntikannya dengan air dari kantung.

"Hoseok, aku takut kau mati," kata Taehyung.

"Mati karena diambil darahnya? Ini hanya sedikit. Lihat saja, tabungnya hanya sekecil ini. Aku bukannya disedot darah oleh vampir, kau tak perlu cemas."

"Tapi, Hoseok..."

"Aku mau menyuntik Yoongi, setelah itu Seokjin." Hoseok menatap suntikan di tangan dan satu di atas alas robekan kain. Setelah dua _omega_ itu diinjeksi, Hoseok mesti membersihkan dan mengisi tabung suntikannya lagi sebelum diberikan pada dua orang yang tersisa. "Baru Jimin dan Namjoon."

"Hoseok?"

 _Beta_ itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ketika Taehyung memanggil namanya. Dia tak mengalihkan perhatian dari lengan Yoongi yang telah diinjeksikan _blood-potion_. Dielus-elus titik bekas jarum tajam itu supaya tak jadi luka.

"Kau penyelamat."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Apa dengan ini aku jadi pahlawan?"

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

 _Jungkook..._

 _Jungkook..._

"Jungkook? Kau bangun? Kupikir kau mati."

Begitu sambutan dari Taehyung ketika Jungkook sadar. Kata-katanya kasar, tapi di wajah itu ada senyum yang diulas. Jungkook merasakan dahinya dielus, lalu disentil. Kemudian anak rambut kecokelatannya disapukan oleh _alpha_ pirang itu. Jungkook merasa ini seperti mimpi. Yang dia ingat terakhir kali adalah dirinya yang tersungkur di tanah karena tak kuasa menahan sakit badannya.

" _Hyung...?"_

"Apa?"

"Benar ini kau?"

Sekelebat ingatan lain melintas. Sebelum dia terpisah dari kelompoknya, dia sempat diserang Taehyung di padang bunga kuning. Waktu itu, Taehyung sangat buas dan tak terkendali. Seperti bukan Taehyung yang dia tahu. Tapi kini di hadapannya duduk seorang Taehyung yang tertawa kecil karena pertanyaannya.

"Iya, ini aku."

"Bagaimana bisa—" Mata cokelat Jungkook membola ketika menyadari kalau ini benar-benar bukan bunga tidur. Saat hendak bangun, Taehyung menahannya agar tetap berbaring. _Alpha_ itu menggeleng lantas menatapnya dengan raut yang serius, tak seperti tadi.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut. Tapi tetaplah berbaring. Kau baru sadar."

Jungkook yang kedua bahunya ditahan itu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Di sekitarnya ada kawan-kawan yang dulu berkelompok dengannya. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut, di sampingnya ada Yoongi yang tidur.

"Bagaimana bisa aku—"

"Sudah. Nanti kau akan tahu. Sekarang minum dulu. Kerongkonganmu pasti kering kerontang." Taehyung menyodorkan kantung air. Jungkook bangun dengan perlahan. Ketika dia mendudukkan diri, jaket yang semula tutupi badannya jatuh ke pangkuan. Dia mencium bau Taehyung dari kainnya.

Jungkook melirik _alpha_ itu sekilas sebelum menerima air yang diberikan padanya. "Terimakasih..."

Air yang membasahi bibir dan mengalir di kerongkongan terasa seperti hujan di gurun tandus. Jungkook merasa hidup. Dia minum banyak. Rasanya sungguh haus. Saking berdahaganya, sampai-sampai dia batuk karena tersedak. Saat itu Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak usah buru-buru. Pelan-pelan saja minumnya."

Jungkook menyeka cucuran air di dagunya. Dia tak mau minum lagi, cukup. Kantung air itu dipegang di atas pangkuan, sedang matanya melirik Yoongi.

"Dia... kenapa?"

Taehyung mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum bicara. "Dia dan yang lain tertular penyakit setelah Jimin membawamu kembali."

Mereka bertatapan dan Taehyung melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang bercampur-campur, antara terkejut, sedih, sekaligus takut.

"Ini... gara-gara aku?" lirih Jungkook.

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Kesalahan yang paling mendasar ada padaku. Gara-gara aku, kau terpisah dari kelompok ini. Gara-gara aku..." Ucapan Taehyung menggantung tak selesai. Dia melempar matanya ke tanah.

"Kau menggigitku waktu itu, kenapa? Apa bunga itu yang memengaruhimu?"

"Kurasa ya, bunga itu. Maaf, Jungkook. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu kalau kau... tak mungkin menyerangku tanpa alasan. Waktu itu aku bangun dan melihat orang-orang yang asing. Tapi mereka baik. Mereka merawat lukaku. Aku sempat lupa pada kalian karena kepalaku terbentur. Hanya saja selalu ada rasa yang membatu, jadi aku mencoba mengingat semuanya. Bersama kelompok itu aku melakukan perjalanan sembari mencari cara untuk kembali pada kalian, tapi ternyata Jimin- _hyung_ yang menemukan aku...?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia amat merasa bersalah, tapi bersyukur juga karena Jungkook tak lantas enggan bicara padanya karena benci.

"Kalau mereka sakit begini, apa yang harus kulakukan...?" _Alpha_ muda itu melirih lagi.

"Oh, aku lupa untuk mengatakannya padamu. Kau tenang saja. Hoseok sudah menangani semuanya."

"Hoseok? Hoseok- _hyung_?" Jungkook melihat pada Hoseok yang tidur menyangga kepala dengan dua tangan. Tadinya Jungkook pikir _beta_ itu pun sakit seperti yang lainnya, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung, dia baru sadar kalau nyatanya, Hoseok baik-baik saja. " _Hyung_ , tapi Mingyu dan ... mereka mati karena sakit."

"Maksudmu, teman-temanmu yang makan dua kijang besar? Jadi kelompokmu adalah mereka?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menemukan mereka di hutan ketika mencarimu bersama Jimin," katanya. "Aku tahu kau mungkin bingung. Tapi ini sebuah keajaiban. Hoseok tidak tertular sama sekali. Dia kebal. Asal kau tahu, dia membagi darahnya dengan kita untuk dijadikan antivirus yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Aku buktinya. Dan kau. Kita hanya harus menunggu sedikit lagi sampai yang lainnya sembuh juga."

Jungkook hanya mengedip lambat, dia mencerna kata-kata Taehyung dalam kepalanya. Lalu _alpha_ muda itu memandang kawan-kawannya. Jika memang benar seperti ucapan Taehyung, maka kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba membesar di dadanya itu seharusnya memudar.

"Waktu kau tak sadarkan diri, Yoongi yang kukuh mau merawatmu. Berterimakasihlah juga padanya nanti."

Jungkook meninggalkan kantung airnya. Dia beranjak menggeser duduk untuk mendekat pada Yoongi. _Omega_ itu tidur dengan napas teratur. Ketika Jungkook sentuh pipinya, tak ada panas berarti.

"Yoongi..." gumam Jungkook. Dia membelai wajah Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya. Ada rasa rindu ketika dia melihat wajah lelap itu. Pelan dia jatuhkan wajah di atas dada Yoongi, lalu bersandar di sana. Jungkook mendengar detak jantung. Dia mau merasakannya lebih sehingga matanya ditutup.

Taehyung yang melihat ini hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia tahu kalau Jungkook pun menyayangi Yoongi, sama seperti dirinya. Ingin membiarkan Jungkook bersama Yoongi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dan membangunkan Hoseok.

" _Hyung,_ bangun sebentar. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." _Alpha_ pirang itu mengguncang lengan Hoseok. _"Hyung."_

"Ha? Apa?" Hoseok setengah linglung. Rasa kantuknya masih ada. Dia bangun dengan terpaksa. "Apa?"

"Jungkook sudah sadar. Dan kupikir yang lain akan menyusul segera."

"Itu berita bagus..." Hoseok terkekeh, mengacungkan jempol, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Taehyung agak jengkel. Hoseok lucu memang. Entah karena masih mengantuk, berita itu tak jadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan baginya.

"Aku mau berburu dulu sebentar, ya?"

"Iya, sana... jangan jauh-jauh... kembalilah segera...," gumam Hoseok sembari mendorong punggung Taehyung supaya _alpha_ pirang itu cepat menjauhinya agar tak ganggu tidurnya lagi.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Jimin tersentak karena merasa sudah terlalu lelap tidur. Harusnya dia bisa tetap terjaga meski sakit. Dia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah begitu lemah. Kepalanya terasa pening karena menangkap cahaya yang banyak secara tiba-tiba. Dia memijat keningnya sendiri, lalu melirik ke sampingnya di mana Yoongi terbaring ditindih kepala Jungkook. Jimin pikir _alpha_ muda itu sebelumnya sudah sadar, makanya bisa merubah posisinya seperti itu. Ya syukur saja. Itu bagus. Tandanya _blood-potion_ Hoseok bekerja dengan sangat baik pada Jungkook, atau dirinya juga. Sebab tak ada lagi panas berlebih yang dia rasa.

Ketika didekati dan dicoba didengarkan napasnya, baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook sama-sama bernapas konstan dan ringan. Tidak lagi seperti napas orang yang sakit.

"Aku tak sangka kalian memanfaatkan udara panas ini dengan baik untuk tidur lama...," katanya.

"Jimin, kau mengoceh apa? Kau juga tidurnya termasuk yang paling lama. Kami bahkan sudah bangun sejak tadi."

Jimin menoleh kaarena tahu-tahu gumamannya disahuti oleh cibiran Namjoon.

"Tadinya aku pun masih ingin tidur tapi si monyet ini membangunkanku." Cibiran itu dibalas oleh Seokjin, bukan Jimin. Seokjin mendelik pada Namjoon. _Alpha_ itu sampai-sampai tak jadi minum.

Jimin tak mau banyak peduli pada _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang duduk bersandar di batu besar itu. Dia lebih peduli pada yang lain. Hoseok tidur. Dia tak jadikan itu masalah karena tahu kalau Hoseok mungkin lelah. Sedang Taehyung, dia tak temukan.

"Di mana Taehyung?"

Namjoon menggedikkan bahu. "Entah. Waktu aku bangun dia tak ada."

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban itu, akhirnya Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri Hoseok. Dia guncang bahu kawannya dengan tak sabaran. Ada sedikit cemas dan terbersit pula pikiran buruk di kepalanya.

"Hoseok, Taehyung kemana? Hoseok?"

"Aishh... kenapa giliran aku yang tidur selalu saja ada yang mengganggu?" keluh Hoseok. Dia membalik badannya pada Jimin, lalu mendudukkan diri sambil menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. "Kau sudah sadar? Tidak mau bilang apapun padaku?"

"Terimakasih. Taehyung kemana?"

Hoseok mendesis. Ucapan terimakasih itu sungguh tanpa perasaan. "Taehyung pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Berburu. Katanya sebentar. Memang dia belum kembali?"

"Kapan dia katakan itu padamu?"

"Tadi. Ah—" Hoseok menengadah dan menemukan langit tak lagi biru, melainkan oranye. "Berarti tadi siang."

"Apanya yang sebentar kalau begitu?"

"Jimin kau mau kemana?" Hoseok bertanya ketika Jimin berdiri dan hendak berjalan menjauhinya.

"Mencarinya," jawab _alpha_ abu itu singkat.

"Nanti juga dia kembali, untuk apa dicari?"

"Diam, pokoknya aku mau mencarinya."

"Kau baru sadar juga, bukan? Kau tidak takut linglung di jalan?"

Jimin tak menjawab. Punggungnya makin jauh. Hoseok memerosotkan bahunya lelah.

Kemudian _alpha_ abu itu mencari kawannya yang pergi. Dia hanya takut Taehyung akan menghilang lagi seperti waktu itu. Bukan trauma, tapi ada rasa khawatir yang muncul ketika mengetahui Taehyung tak ada.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 21

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Jimin menyusuri hutan. Matanya yang tajam menemukan sesuatu berwarna biru di antara dedaunan. Dia pun berjongkok untuk memungutnya. Itu seperti sebuah bandul, atau manik-manik. Birunya bagus bagi Jimin. Dia kira mungkin benda kecil itu terlepas dari kalungan, atau gelang yang dikenakan partisipan lain yang pernah melewati jalan itu. Jimin memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di dalam saku, entah untuk apa. Hanya suka. Menyukai sesuatu kadang-kadang tak perlu alasan dan tujuan. Saat dia berjalan lagi, ada bau serangga yang menyengat, dan dia merasa risih. Di musim kering hewan-hewan yang suka mendengung makinlah banyak bermunculan. Ada seekor kumbang yang tahu-tahu jatuh ke pundaknya. Serta merta dia singkirkan. Saat sedang berkutat dengan ketidaksukaannya terhadap serangga yang mengganggu, seekor serigala berbulu kekuningan berjalan mendekat. Jimin baru sadar ketika menoleh. Serigala itu menggigit seekor burung hutan besar.

"Taehyung?"

Si serigala merespon dengan mata yang naik. Memang benar itu Taehyung, tak salah lagi.

"Kukira kau pergi kemana."

Yang menggigit burung itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Agak susah mau berubah untuk bicara dengan Jimin. Jadi dia membiarkan saja _alpha_ abu itu mengikutinya dari belakang, kembali pada kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Hee? Kau bawa burung hutan...?" begitu tanya Seokjin ketika Taehyung dan Jimin sudah tiba. Dia menatap burung besar itu dengan antusias. Selain karena ukurannya, juga karena warna bulu burung itu amatlah cantik. Cokelat bercampur corak keunguan di beberapa bagian ujungnya. Burung itu kemudian ditaruh di atas tanah dan Taehyung kembali jadi manusia. Seokjin mengelus bulu burung buruan Taehyung yang ternyata sangatlah lembut. Hanya saja setelah melakukan itu dia menyadari sesuatu. "Taehyung, hewan yang kau bawa ini sehat atau tidak? Jangan-jangan kau membawa hewan berpenyakit?"

"Sehat, tentu. Dia berlari dengan gesit ketika kukejar. Jika dia sakit, tak mungkin bisa seperti itu. Lagipula lihat saja matanya. Masih jernih." Taehyung menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kita bakar saja, sudah lama kita tak makan daging," usul Namjoon.

"Berhari-hari hanya makan makanan dari kaleng rasanya ada yang kurang..." Hoseok menyahut kemudian.

Taehyung merasa senang karena buruannya bisa dinikmati dengan anggota kelompoknya. "Ya sudah, kalau mau dibakar, bakar saja. Tapi kita perlu mengumpulkan ranting untuk perapiannya dulu."

"Hoseok ayo cari ranting!" Namjoong merangkul bahu Hoseok, _beta_ itu berjalan kesulitan karena Namjoon terasa sedikit menyeretnya untuk pergi.

"Huh... padahal aku mau mencari ranting, tapi dia malah mengajak Hoseok. Mencari ranting lebih mudah ketimbang mencabuti bulu burung ini...," Seokjin mengeluh sambil berdiri. Dia berniat untuk mengambil belatinya di kantung.

"Cabut dua helai bulu cokelat itu untukku," titah Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Dua helai? Untuk apa?" Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok itu mendongak untuk bertanya.

Jimin mendecak tak sabaran. "Sudah, cepat berikan."

Akhirnya Taehyung menuruti apa mau _alpha_ abu itu. Dia cabut dua helai bulu burung buruannya, lalu diberikan pada Jimin. Ada sunggingan senyum tipis ketika Jimin menerimanya. Walau hanya satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat sedikit dan hampir tak terlihat, Taehyung mengetahui. Jimin senang. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, untuk apa _alpha_ abu itu meminta dua helai bulu burung. Namun ketika Jimin pergi, Taehyung memilih untuk mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada hewan buruannya yang mesti dibersihkan.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan Jungkook. Mereka berdua tak terusik sama sekali. Masih tidur lelap. Waktu dipegangi lehernya satu-satu, keduanya sudah tak demam sama sekali. Memang benar yang Jimin duga, bahwa mereka sengaja menidurkan diri sepuasnya. Ya, dia tahu kalau sehabis sakit, perlu pemulihan sampai tubuh benar-benar prima. Mungkin cara pemulihan bagi Yoongi dan Jungkook adalah dengan tidur.

"Betah sekali bersandar di situ," Dia bergumam, mengomentari Jungkook yang masih saja tidur bersandar di dada Yoongi. Dari sejak Jimin pergi hingga kembali lagi, _alpha_ muda itu tak merubah posisi.

Dia mau menunggu sampai mereka bangun. Tapi tak bisa tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia pun menatap dua helai bulu burung di tangannya. Warnanya ia suka. Lalu dia teringat pada sebuah bandul biru yang sempat dia temukan di jalan. Dia menaruh bandul itu di tangan kirinya yang tertadah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bulu burung dan bandul itu terlihat bagus. Jimin mendapat sebuah ide untuk menjadikan keduanya sebagai sesuatu yang berguna.

Lama kemudian, Yoongi bangun. Ada haus di kerongkongan yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Saat kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul, dia melihat Jimin yang sedang duduk bersila dan memilin-milin sesuatu.

"Jimin...?" panggilnya serak.

 _Alpha_ itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara Yoongi. "Yoongi? Kau sudah bangun?" Dan dengan cepat dia pegangi sisian wajah _omega-_ nya itu. "Bagaimana perasaannmu?"

"Aku... baik..." Yoongi melirik kepala dengan rambut kecokelatan yang tersungkur di dadanya. "Jungkook?"

"Ya, Jungkook," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi memeluk _alpha_ muda itu erat. Kaget mendapat sentuhan yang tiba-tiba, Jungkook terbangun dengan sentakan. Dengan bingung dia menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"Tenang, tenang," kata Jimin, mengelus pundak _alpha_ muda itu.

"Jimin- _hyung_...? Yoongi...?"

"Kenapa kau kebingungan seperti itu?"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi nanar. Tanpa ragu, dia menghambur. Dia menyeruduk memeluk Yoongi yang masih terbaring. _Omega_ itu menyambut dengan terkejut, tapi senang. Dia membalas pelukan Jungkook. Tangannya mengelus punggung _alpha_ muda itu pelan-pelan, dengan sayang.

"Jungkook, kau ini kenapa? Harusnya aku yang senang karena kau sudah sehat kembali." Yoongi berkomentar sementara Jungkook terus memeluknya sambil mendengung.

Jimin mengejek dengan ekspresi statisnya. "Anakmu manja."

Yoongi melirik, lalu mencebikkan bibr sebal. Tapi dia tertawa kemudian. Jimin pun tersenyum untuknya.

"Mari membakar daging!"

Tahu-tahu Namjoon berseru. Setumpukan ranting dia dan Hoseok dapat dengan mudahnya.

Sekelompok _werewolf_ itu menyantap menyantap burung hutan bersama-sama. Bagi mereka yang sudah berhari-hari tak makan daging, itu sangat enak. Rasanya tak salah untuk bahagia barang sejenak. Setidaknya untuk merayakan suatu hal baik yang terjadi setelah banyaknya masalah berat yang mereka hadapi. Esok pagi, mereka berniat meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari persinggahan yang lebih baik, di mana ada lebih banyak air dan hewan buruan.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

"Nah, mereka jadi pemalas seperti babi setelah merasa tak terancam lagi oleh penyakit."

Pagi itu diawali dengan umpatan Jimin pada kawan-kawannya. Dia kesal karena melulu dirinya yang bangun paling awal di pagi buta. Satu-satunya yang telah bangun selain dirinya hanyalah Yoongi. _Omega_ itu tersenyum kering ketika Jimin mulai mengumpat.

"Sudahlah, nanti mereka akan bangun juga, tak perlu kesal begitu."

Jimin menghela napas. Dia berbalik pada Yoongi. " Sembari menunggu mereka bangun, kupikir kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengusir penat?" Jimin memandang Yoongi, lalu menggedikkan bahu. Tangannya yang terulur Yoongi sambut segera. _Omega_ itu berdiri sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

Mereka berjalan sedikit jauh dari tempat kawan-kawannya tinggal. Siang begitu cerah, mata harus sedikit memicing ketika pohon yang berdiri jarang-jarang itu tak dapat melindungi mereka dengan bayangnya. Diam-diam Yoongi mengamit tangan Jimin. Meski sadar, _alpha_ itu tak katakan apa-apa.

"Satu mimpi buruk sudah hilang, dan karantina ini belum juga usai," kata Yoongi ketika mereka melewati tanah melandai.

Jimin menaikkan dagu, bernapas panjang. "Aku tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa lama kita di sini."

"Apa kau rindu kehidupanmu di luar karantina?"

Dia tertawa sedikit lantas menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah merindukan apapun."

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang. Rasanya dia melewatkan satu hal. Dia menelisik siku pohon di atas kepala. Dia ingat, sekilas sempat melihat sesuatu yang tersangkut di sana. Penasaran, Yoongi pun berhenti berjalan dan mengedarkan matanya. Akhirnya dia temukan apa yang dia cari pada sebuah pohon.

"Jimin. Apa itu?"

"Mana?"

Yoongi menunjuk apa yang dia maksud. Jimin perlu sedikit memanjat untuk mengambil benda berwarna kehitaman itu. Dia turun pohon dan memberikannya pada Yoongi kemudian.

"Ini seperti... wadah gulungan surat, bukan? Kenapa kau mau ini?"

"Entah." Yoongi mengangkat bahu. Kadang-kadang dia tak mengerti mengapa ada saja hal yang membuatnya terusik dan ingin tahu.

"Ini mungkin milik partisipan. Barang yang tertinggal lama di sana."

"Apa itu mungkin? Di atas pohon? Apa ada bau orang lain yang tertinggal di wadah itu?"

Jimin membaui. Hanya ada bau kulit kayu. Dia merengut, lalu menggeleng satu kali.

"Kurasa itu... bisa jadi panitia yang menaruhnya di sana," ujar Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya lamat untuk sejenak. "Itu hanya perasaanku saja, Jimin. Kenapa tak kita pastikan?"

" _Okay, let's check it,"_ katanya.Tak lama Jimin buka tutup wadahnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tergulung. "Surat."

Jimin membuka gulungan kertas kekuningan itu. Dia melihat ada tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 _ **Please mark K-0101. You must stay there untill quarantine end.**_

"K-01 ... 01?" Yoongi bergumam. Dia melirik Jimin. _Alpha_ abu itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Di kertas, hanya ada dua kalimat. Tapi mereka rasa, itu bukan surat milik partisipan. Bisa jadi, dugaan Yoongi adalah benar. Kalau begitu, isi surat yang mereka pegang merupakan sebuah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

"Kukira kalian akan pergi lama," seru Namjoon ketika melihat Jimin dan Yoongi kembali. Rasanya baru sebentar _alpha_ dan _omega_ itu pergi. Dia kira, mereka akan menghilang lebih lama.

"Kami menemukan ini." Jimin menunjukkan tabung silinder berwarna hitam yang dia pegang. "Ada pesan yang tertulis di dalamnya dan kupikir ini bukan lelucon."

Kawan-kawannya yang lain menaruh atensi padanya selesai dia mengatakan itu. Lantas Jimin mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalam wadahnya. "Di sini tertulis bahwa kita harus menandai area K-0101 dan tinggal di sana sampai karantina usai."

Namjoon merebut surat itu dari tangan Jimin. Dia mau memastikannya sendiri. Sengaja dia baui kertas itu Yang ada hanya bau Jimin yang tertinggal sedikit dari bekas pegangannya. Tadinya dia pikir surat itu adalah lelucon atau sesuatu milik partisipan lain yang tertinggal dan kebetulan ditemukan Jimin dan Yoongi di jalan. Tapi kertasnya terlihat baru. Bersih dan warna kuningnya alami. Agaknya aneh juga kalau sebelumnya surat ini dimiliki seseorang dan tak pernah dibaca. "Jika ini dari panitia, maka semua kelompok yang tersisa mungkin saja mendapatkannya."

Jimin sependapat. " _Mereka_ tahu di mana posisi kita. _Mereka_ mungkin saja memang menaruh surat itu di tempat-tempat yang partisipan singgahi saat ini."

"Lalu apa K-0101 itu?" Hoseok bertanya.

Namjoon mendengung. Dia menjentikkan jarinya ketika menemukan sebuah jawaban. "Bisa jadi sebuah titik. Coba pikir. Kita ini dikarantina di area K-01, dan ini adalah area pusat dari negeri K. Lalu jika nomor di belakangnya menunjukkan angka yang sama, kukira tandanya..."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi memotong. "K-0101 merupakan pusat dari tempat kita di karantina ini, begitu maksudnya?"

"Ya, ya. kau cerdas juga, Yoongi."

Taehyung masih tak paham. "Tapi bagaimana kita menemukan pusat dari tempat ini? Tidak ada peta atau petunjuk."

Namjoon mendecak. "Ada, pirang. Ingatan kita. Ke mana saja kita pernah pergi, tempat apa saja yang pernah lewati. Itu bisa jadi cara untuk menggambarkan sebuah peta, bukan? Dan kupikir tidak ada dari kalian yang pikun. Benar?"

Namjoon ada benarnya. Meski tak ada petunjuk apapun mengenai di mana persisnya pusat area K-01 itu, mereka bisa mengandalkan rekam jejak yang tertinggal di ingatan. Sebagai _werewolf,_ menghapal jalan adalah suatu keharusan. Apalagi untuk mereka yang berburu.

"Jadi begini." Namjoon mengambil sebuah ranting, lalu dia berjongkok dan mulai mengukir sesuatu di tanah. Sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar. Saat itu kawan-kawannya mulai mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "Ini K-01. Kita dilepas dari banyak pintu masuk di berbagai arah." Namjoon menaruh sebuah kerikil. "Anggap saja aku datang dari sini. Tempat itu punya gubuk-gubuk kecil yang bisa disinggahi."

Jungkook menyahut. "Di awal karantina aku pun sempat tinggal di gubuk bersama Jimin- _hyung_."

Namjoon menengadah untuk bertanya pada mereka yang berdiri mengelilinginya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa sempat juga menemukan tempat seperti itu?"

Seokjin teringat masa-masa awal karantinanya dulu. "Ah, ya, seperti bekas permukiman, tapi jarak antara satu bangunan dan yang lain cukup jauh. Aku sempat melewatinya tapi tak memilih tinggal di sana."

"Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Ya, aku menemukannya juga. Tapi dari gubuk-gubuk itu tercium lebih dari satu bau. Ada orang yang singgah, jadi aku lewatkan."

"Taehyung, Hoseok, kalian belum menjawab."

"Namjoon, kau tak perlu tanya, sudah jelas," kata Hoseok. Namjoon mendelik. Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"Artinya... sisi terluar dari area ini memiliki tempat-tempat seperti itu." Jimin menggunakan ranting lain untuk membuat lingkaran yang sedikit lebih kecil dari yang dibuat Namjoon. Dia menandai bagian yang dimaksud.

"Nah sekarang, kita buat petanya," ucap Namjoon.

"Sebentar. Aku terpikirkan sesuatu." Baru saja mau memulai, Hoseok menginterupsi.

"Apa?" Namjoon menanggapi beta itu dengan sebal.

"Jika kita diminta untuk menandai K-0101, apakah kelompok lain yang tersisa diminta menandai tempat yang sama juga? Atau tidak?"

Satu kelompok itu diam untuk berpikir. Pertanyaan itu sama-sama tak mereka tahu jawaban pastinya.

Jimin bicara. "Kita tak tahu. Bisa iya bisa tidak. Ada kemungkinan besar kita dan kelompok lain akan dipertemukan di sana."

Seokjin merasa tak enak dengan dugaan itu. Dia bisa membaca apa yang Jimin pikirkan lewat kata-katanya yang gamblang. "Jadi maksudmu kita akan memperebutkan tempat itu?"

Si _alpha_ abu menggedikkan bahu. Seperti tak acuh, tapi entah.

Seokjin mulai penasaran, dia mendekat untuk melihat mata abu Jimin yang tak memancarkan apa-apa."Jimin, apa kau cenayang?"

Yoongi megepalkan tangannya di depan mulut untuk menahan tawa geli. Bisa-bisanya Seokjin bercanda di saat seperti ini. Beda dengannya, Jimin merasa risih dengan tatapan mata bulat yang penasaran itu.

"Itu sangat tolol," kata _alpha_ itu.

"Jadi kita ini mau buat petanya atau tidaak?" Namjoon dongkol.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Menemukan K-0101 jauh lebih sulit dari membuat peta. Yang sama dari keduanya adalah kira-kira. Mereka membuat peta hanya bermodalkan pengalaman, dan berjalan mencari pusat area karantina pun berdasarkan itu. Ditambah insting. Yakinnya mau ke mana, mereka sepakati. Bagusnya, keadaan alam tak tiba-tiba diubah oleh panitia. Jika saja musim kering itu mendadak diganti menjadi musim yang lain, mungkin pencarian mereka akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan tak terkira. Arah yang dituju bisa melenceng jauh.

Lima hari mereka menyusuri perbukitan. Rerumputan sudah tak ada lagi di sebagian tempat. Sudah gundul tanahnya. Panas harus mereka tahan, pun dengan dahaga. Ada yang aneh dalam perjalanan mereka di lima hari ini. Keadaan di sekitar mereka terasa sepi. Makhluk buruan hanya beberapa. Tapi bukan itu, para partisipan. Kemana? Seolah-olah, kelompok ini dituntun untuk pergi ke antah-berantah, dan kelompok lain sama adanya.

Jimin melihat garis-garis keunguan di langit senja. Dia minum seteguk airnya. Kelompok mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak di lahan terbuka, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari persinggahan yang lebih layak. Saat itu Yoongi mendekat pada Jimin yang berdiri jauh dari kawannya yang lain.

Jimin mendapati wajah yang rumit dari _omega_ itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa... cemas. Keadaan sekarang mungkin memang berbeda dengan keadaan di awal karantina. Dulu partisipannya banyak. Dalam satu tempat kau bisa bertemu dengan macam-macam orang. Tapi sekarang lihat, di sini, di depan sana, tidak ada siapa-siapa..."

"Mungkin jumlah partisipan sudah berkurang. Tapi kau benar. Ini sebuah kejanggalan bisa dibilang. _Mereka_ tak mungkin membuat permainan jadi mudah dengan menjauhkan kelompok kita dari partisipan lain—"

"Tunggu."

Yoongi berjalan maju pada tanah yang makin melandai. Jimin membiarkannya, ketika dia bicara, mungkin Yoongi mendengar sesuatu.

 _Grasak!_

"Yoongi?!" Jimin menjatuhkan kantung airnya ketika melihat Yoongi yang turun dari bukit tiba-tiba. _Omega_ yang berlari itu bahkan sampai terpeleset jatuh. Jimin berlari menyusul. Tanah kering yang seperti pasir itu membuat pijakannya licin. Jimin baru tahu alasan _omega-_ nya turun bukit dengan terburu, ketika menemukan seseorang yang terluka dan butuh pertolongan di bawah sana.

"Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak.

Dia mendekat, dan barulah dia dapat mencium bau yang asing itu dengan lebih jelas. Baunya... seperti bau seorang _omega_.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**

Yaaakk saya kembali. mau mengingatkan kalau PO 1 fanbook LUNA bakal dibuka di bulan April. Fanbook ini bakal beda dari fanbook biasa karena bonusnya ulalala. Jadi siapkan diri kalian dari sekarang yahh~ muehehe.


	22. Chapter 22

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

"Dia terluka."

Yoongi memangku. Seseorang yang diduga _omega_ itu antara sadar dan tak sadar ketika Yoongi menariknya bersandar di pangkuan. Dia nampak lelah, bibirnya kering, tapi berkeringat. Badannya penuh luka. Di wajahnya ada lebam-lebam. Yoongi sudah panik melihat ini, tapi lain dengan Jimin yang hanya diam.

"Ayo bawa dia ke atas."

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri. Dia memyisir hamparan _savana_ itu dengan mata yang awas. Bukannya tak dengar permintaan Yoongi, dia hanya merasa perlu waspada. _Omega_ ini muncul tiba-tiba, entah dari mana dan apa sebabnya. Jimin mesti tahu asal-usulnya, karena bisa saja, di sekitar tempat mereka ada kelompok lain juga yang singgah.

"Jimin!" Yoongi memekik.

Panggilannya berhasil membuat Jimin menoleh. Dia mendengus panjang, lantas mengangkat tubuh ringkih yang terluka itu dengan tangannya. Jimin membopong, menaiki tanah yang menanjak dan licin karena pasir. Dia pijakkan kakinya kuat-kuat supaya tak terpeleset. Ketika dia membopong _omega_ itu, ada bau yang tercium bercampur bau tanah dan bau luka.

Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika tanjakan itu sudah habis, Yoongi duluan berlari pada kawan-kawannya yang tengah duduk-duduk. Mereka tentu saja terkejut melihat Jimin dan Yoongi kembali membawa seseorang yang tak dikenal.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Namjoon saat _omega_ itu dibaringkan di antara kantung-kantung di atas tanah. Yang dia dapatkan adalah gelengan kepala dari Jimin. _Alpha_ itu terlihat membaui tangannya yang habis dipakai membopong sang _omega_. Tapi hanya sekejap, seperti ingin tahu saja dan tak lebih. _Snif, snif!_ Namjoon membaui. "Dia _omega_? Bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan—"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Jimin dengan memotong ucapan Namjoon yang belum selesai.

"Apa kita masih punya persediaan obat-obatan?"

Yoongi bicara pada Seokjin dan Hoseok. Mereka yang selama ini selalu memegang obat. Hoseok segera saja merogoh tasnya dan mencari benda yang Yoongi minta. "Kalau maksudmu obat untuk luka luar, harusnya masih ada."

Seokjin memegang leher _omega_ itu dan sedikit menarik kaos yang dikenakannya. Ada luka di bahu yang nampak cukup serius. Seperti bekas cabikan. "Harus diperiksa dulu. Di mana saja lukanya."

Hoseok memegang obat-obatan di kantung kecilnya, sedang Seokjin mulai sibuk memeriksa keadaan _omega_ itu. Supaya tahu dia masih bisa merespon atau tidak, Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Empat orang dari kelompok itu hanya menunggu, melihat, menonton. Taehyung memalingkan wajah ketika Seokjin mengoleskan obat dan _omega_ itu melenguh sakit. Terluka memang tak enak. Waktu itu, saat babak belur habis dihajar Jimin pun Taehyung tak bisa banyak bergerak dan bicara karena badannya lemah. Dia _alpha_ , sedang, yang dibawa oleh Jimin dan Yoongi itu adalah _omega_. Berat rasanya. Tak tega.

Lain Taehyung, lain juga Jungkook. _Alpha_ muda itu tak memandang dengan seratus persen iba. Ada keraguan di matanya, atau, bisa juga disebut ketakutan. Taehyung menangkap ini secara tak sengaja ketika dia melirik pada Jungkook. Dahinya berkerut dan mata cokelatnya menajam.

"Kenapa kalian mau menolongnya?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook kemudian jadi satu yang mengalihkan atensi. _Alpha_ muda itu tak bicara lagi. Rautnya masih untuk pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Karena dia terluka," jawab Yoongi tanpa perlu berpikir.

"Tapi kita tak tahu dia siapa. Bisa saja dia anggota dari sebuah kelompok."

Jimin yang juga memikirkan ini sebelumnya kemudian mendelik. Bagaimanapun, meski _omega_ ini terluka, dia rasa mestinya tak ada yang lupa pada kemungkinan itu. Tapi meski memiliki pemikiran yang sama, Jimin tak langsung menanggapi. Dia diam dahulu, lalu memandang Yoongi. Terkesan seperti menunggu _omega_ itu bicara.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menemukannya. Beban bagiku melihatnya yang terluka seperti ini, apalagi, dia seorang _omega_ sama seperti aku."

Menyebut status itu, Seokjin merasa dadanya tercukil. Dia juga seorang _omega._ Secara alamiah ada sebuah rasa yang tertanam di dasar pikiran golongan ini di mana mereka merasa perlu untuk melindungi sesamanya, berbeda dengan para _alpha_ yang jiwa saingnya lebih besar dari pedulinya. Seokjin mengatupkan bibir, lantas kembali mengoleskan obat di badan _omega_ yang terbaring itu.

"Dudukkan dia, biar kulihat di punggungnya ada luka atau tidak," pinta Seokjin.

Jungkook menghela napas, membalik badan. Dia nampak kecewa, Taehyung tahu. Tangan _alpha_ muda itu ditarik tanpa tenaga berarti. Jungkook berhenti berjalan dan menoleh hanya untuk memberikan ekspresi pengganti kata tanya apa.

Jawabannya ada di wajah Taehyung, dan dengusan napasnya serta sesudut bibir yang terangkat itu. Dia mau Jungkook maklum.

Lalu _alpha_ pirang itu berkata dengan suara yang pelan. "Aku paham apa yang kau pikirkan. Karena aku pun begitu. Tapi kalau situasinya sudah begini, kita hanya bisa berjaga-jaga saja."

Jungkook menunduk, kemudian mengangguk sedikit.

 _Omega_ itu benar-benar sadar setelah diobati. Dia diberi minum. Ketika ditemukan, dia tak membawa apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri. Yoongi hanya memandangi _omega_ kurus itu sembari menunggunya meneguk air. Sedang, kawannya yang lain kembali pada urusannya masing-masing. Kecuali Seokjin yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Mereka bertiga ada di antara kantung-kantung yang betumpuk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yoongi.

Yang ditanya melirik, lalu dijawablah olehnya dengan suara yang lemah. "Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun kau... apa kau punya kelompok? Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di tempat yang kering seperti ini?"

Baekhyun diam, matanya terlempar ke samping. Seokjin mulai berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak ingin dikatakan oleh _omega_ itu. Tapi seperti Yoongi, dia pun ingin tahu. Lantas dia pun menyambung pertanyaan itu.

"Kau muncul dengan badan penuh luka. Bahumu dicabik, tapi luka itu tak benar-benar baru. Itu sudah dua atau tiga hari, bukan? Dan, ya, aku mau mengulangi pertanyaan Yoongi, kenapa kau sendirian?" Cara Seokjin bertanya beda dengan Yoongi. _Omega_ itu menuntut. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun enggan untuk bicara. Seokjin yang tak cukup sabar kemudian bertanya lagi. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut akan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, seolah-olah di kepalanya bermunculan banyak hal yang terpancing gara-gara pertanyaan Seokjin barusan. Saat itu Yoongi memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya supaya dapat perhatian. Akhirnya, _omega_ itu mau menjawab juga.

"Karena... aku tak berguna, mereka menyerangku..."

"Siapa? Kelompokmu?" Seokjin bersungut. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

Jadi ini? Yoongi mencelos. Dia baru tahu ternyata ada kelompok yang menyerang anggotanya sendiri. Selama ini, dia bahkan berusaha mempertahankan keutuhan kelompoknya supaya tak tercerai-berai, namun lain dengan Baekhyun yang justru terkesan dibuang. Yoongi mau berempati, tapi yang dikatakan Baekhyun belum cukup banyak untuk menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Lalu? Kau kabur?"

"Ya."

"Di mana kelompokmu?"

"Aku... tak tahu... aku tak pernah melihat ke belakang ketika aku meninggalkan mereka."

Yoongi menjatuhkan matanya ke tanah kering. Baekhyun mungkin sama seperti dirinya sebelum berkelompok. Takut akan semua. Seorang _omega_ yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Yoongi menatap, kasihan. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun mengigiti bibirnya sendiri.

Helaan napas Seokjin terdengar cukup keras. _Omega_ itu melemaskan punggung dan mendongak ke langit senja. "Itulah kenapa, _omega_ seperti kita harus berdaya."

Seokjin benar, Yoongi pun mulanya tak bisa apa-apa. Tapi semenjak bertemu Seokjin, Yoongi belajar untuk tak jadi _omega_ yang lemah. Ketidakberdayaan hanya membawa kesengsaraan. Apalagi dalam karantina seperti ini, harus bisa mempertahankan diri sendiri alih-alih bergantung pada orang lain.

Yoongi melilit-lititkan rumput kering di telunjuknya. Dia melirik pada kawan-kawannya yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mereka seperti sedang bicara, dan saat itu, Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Yoongi mendapatkan mata abu itu. Jimin tidak bicara apa-apa, malah segera memunggunginya dan melanjutkan percakapan yang sepertinya penting. Tak lama, mereka selesai, kemudian kembali pada tiga _omega_ itu.

Hoseok mengambil kantungnya. Dia menyampirkan kantung itu di sebelah bahu.

"Apa kita akan pergi?" tanya Seokjin pada _beta_ itu. Hoseok bergumam sambil mengangguk.

Namjoon yang menjelaskan. "Sebentar lagi gelap. Kita tak mungkin bermalam di sini. Terlalu terbuka. Kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman."

Seokjin melihat sekeliling. Benar, pohon-pohon di sana jaraknya berjauh-jauhan. Setidaknya mereka harus mencari tempat yang pohonnya lebih rapat. Bisa jadi tempat berlindung, dan tempat berteduh juga.

Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi dan Baekhyun yang masih duduk, tanpa menyesuaikan tinggi atau apapun, dia bertanya. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Putuskan sekarang."

Yoongi merasakan lengannya dirangkul. Baekhyun menaruh tangan di sana, tapi matanya tak ada untuk menatap. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala. Seperti takut ditatap oleh seorang _alpha_ seperti Jimin. Mata abu itu memang dingin, dan mungkin semua orang yang pertama kali bertatapan dengannya akan begini. Ciut, merasa terintimidasi. Apalagi nada bicara Jimin tak cukup ramah.

"Kita tidak punya waktu," Jimin sedikit memaksa.

Rangkulan itu agak mengetat. Rasanya Yoongi paham kalau Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia seperti takut ditolak oleh kelompok ini. Tapi yang jelas, seorang _omega_ yang berkeliaran sendirian bukanlah hal bagus. Baekhyun memang punya kelompok, tapi terpisah, dia yang memilih untuk pergi. Jika dia tetap sendirian, entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baekhyun ikut dengan kita."

Alis Jimin naik sedikit ketika pertanyaannya justru dijawab oleh Yoongi. Itu keluar dengan mantap dari mulut _omega-_ nya. Jimin sejujurnya ingin tertawa. Yoongi memang tak berubah sama sekali soal ini. Bahkan dengan segala resiko yang mungkin ada, dia masih saja lebih condong mengandalkan hati.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Jimin.

Saat itu oranye benar-benar sudah hilang dari langit, sudah berganti warna ungu, menjelang malam, menjelang gelap. Yoongi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Ayo."

 _Omega_ itu menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi. Dia turut berdiri meski sedikit kesusahan karena badannya sakit. "Kau sangat baik, terimakasih."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Jimin, Namjoon dan Jungkook sudah duluan jalan di depan. Hoseok dan Seokjin menunggu, sedang Taehyung menghampiri mereka yang tertinggal di belakang ketika melihat Baekhyun hampir jatuh habis tersandung.

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Mau naik ke punggungku? Biar kugendong," katanya, menawarkan bantuan.

Baekhyun hanya berkedip, belum menjawab. Kakinya mundur sedikit. Didekati seorang _alpha_ membuatnya takut. Taehyung yang kemudian berinisiatif untuk berjongkok agar _omega_ itu lebih mudah untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Aku... tak mau menyusahkan kalian..."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa."

Baekhyun lebih dulu melirik Yoongi. _Omega_ itu hanya menggedikkan bahu. Akhirnya, meski segan, Baekhyun naik ke punggung Taehyung. Ketika diangkat, tak terasa beban yang berat. Baekhyun memang ringkih, kurus. Taehyung sedikit membenarkan gendongannya. Lengan Baekhyun terkalung di leher _alpha_ itu.

Mereka mulai berjalan, semakin dekat pada Hoseok dan Seokjin yang sedari tadi tetap menunggu.

"Ayo. Nanti kita tertinggal," kata Seokjin. _Omega_ itu melangkah ke depan, sedang Hoseok malah mundur ke belakang sambil menelisik. Seokjin yang heran sampai-sampai bertanya. "Hoseok?"

Dia berhenti di depan Taehyung dan meniti wajah _alpha_ pirang itu, lalu ganti pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kalau diperhatikan, wajah kalian mirip. Apa sebenarnya kalian bersaudara?"

Taehyung dan Baekhyun saling melirik. Yoongi agaknya terkejut juga.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Habis bermalam, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Di depan, _savana_ akan habis. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat ada pohon-pohon yang memagari bibir hutan. Semak-semaknya berwarna kekuningan, dari daun yang hampir mati karena musim kering. Yang menjulang tinggi pun hampir botak tak berdaun. Di _savana_ mereka kesulitan menemukan sumber air. Dengan menemukan hutan, mereka berharap bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Seperti hewan buruan juga misalnya. Namjoon sempat beride sinting ketika menemukan ular derik. Dia menawari kawan-kawannya untuk memakan hewan berbisa itu. Tapi tak ada yang mau. Mereka butuh daging yang benar-benar daging, dari hewan mamalia atau sejenis burung, bukan dari ular.

Sembari menunggu Jimin dan Namjoon yang memantau, Yoongi duduk bersandar pada kayu keriput. Lelah. Dia ingin musim kering itu cepat berganti. Keinginannya memang muluk, tapi dasarnya dia hanya mau hujan turun sekali saja. Dia rindu pada langit mendung dan bau tanah basah. Persediaan airnya hanya tinggal sedikit. Dia membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering hanya dengan seteguk air. Sengaja. Dia tak mau isi kantung itu benar-benar habis karena dia menuruti dahaganya. Yoongi takut sumber air kemudian susah dicari dan dia tak lagi bisa minum apa-apa. Meski begitu, dia tetap membagi airnya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di bersamanya.

"Yoongi."

"Hum?"

"Sebenarnya ke mana tujuan kalian?"

Yoongi berpikir sejenak ketika dia menatap _omega_ kurus itu. "Ke tempat... di mana kami—"

"Yoongi!"

Hanya saja, belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook memanggil. _Alpha_ muda itu datang padanya dengan sedikit tergesa, entah ada apa, Yoongi tak tahu. Maka dia pun bertanya.

"Ada apa, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jungkook berjongkok sembari menggeleng dengan tatapan yang polos.

Yoongi dan Jungkook berinteraksi dengan biasa, sedang Baekhyun sedikit mengkerut mundur gara-gara bau Jungkook yang jelas tercium di hidungnya. Yoongi yang menyadari ini kemudian tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu takut padanya. Dia memang _alpha,_ tapi dia baik."

Baekhyun melihat sendiri bagaimana Yoongi menangkup pipi _alpha_ itu tanpa ragu sama sekali. "A-aku hanya..."

Jungkook merengut karena Baekhyun tak seperti Yoongi yang dengan mudah menerima dirinya. Lantas dia pun tak mau terlalu memikirkan alasan mengapa Baekhyun menjaga jarak. Dia lebih memilih untuk kembali bicara dengan Yoongi.

"Saking kepanasannya, telingamu sampai memerah begini," ujar _alpha_ itu.

"Jangankan telingaku. Lihat telapak tangan ini."

"Kulitmu terlalu putih, Yoongi. Seperti salju. Jadi kasihan."

Mereka tertawa. Seperti penghiburan supaya sejenak lupa dari lelahnya perjalanan.

"Kalian sangat akrab." Baekhyun yang melihat itu lalu bicara. Yoongi tersenyum.

" _Karena kami ini keluarga."_

Di lain tempat, jauh di antara pepohonan yang menjulang, Jimin dan Namjoon memantau. Mereka perlu tahu apa yang ada di depan, supaya bisa mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi nantinya. Mereka perlu memastikan bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui aman bagi kelompoknya. Tugas para _alpha_ memang begini. Memimpin sekaligus menjaga. Walau para _omega_ ditinggal, mereka tak perlu khawatir karena ada Taehyung dan Jungkook di belakang sana.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?"

Ketika Namjoon bertanya, Jimin hanya mendelik risih. _Alpha_ itu malah sedang mengorek-ngorek kulit kayu, mengeluarkan getah dari sayatannya. Bau getah itu memang cukup enak untuk dicium. Tapi Jimin merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal tak penting.

"Kau sendiri melihat apa, _huh_?"

"Rasanya mataku mendadak rabun, aku tak lihat apa-apa."

Jimin sudah muak pada musuh bebuyutannya sedari kecil itu. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri tanpa peduli sama sekali pada Namjoon yang masih berusaha mencabut sedikit dari kulit pohon yang bergetah.

"Park Jimin!"

Pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka begitu besar. Akar-akarnya menutupi tanah. Jika hendak melewatinya, terkadang harus sedikit memanjat, atau dilompati. Entah memang fokusnya sudah berkurang banyak atau apa, Jimin merasa lelah untuk terus memerhatikan. Dia tengadah, meilhat ke langit yang begitu terang. Matanya merapat. Daun-daun di puncak pohon memang menutupi cahaya itu seperti jaring-jaring. Rasanya, dia ingin naik ke atas sana untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

" _Heh_ , kau mau apa?"

Jimin tak mendengar. Namjoon bertanya saat dia melihat kawannya memanjat pohon tiba-tiba. Dia segera menyusul.

Jimin sudah sampai di titik yang cukup tinggi. Dari sana dia bisa melihat hutan dengan lebih jelas. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di antara pohon-pohon setengah gundul itu.

"Namjoon, kau lihat itu?" tanya Jimin pada Namjoon yang telah menapakkan kaki di titik yang sejajar dengannya.

Namjoon membelalak. Dia berkata. "Ini bukan tipuan, _kan_?"

Jimin sedikit memicing untuk menangkap keseluruhan bentuk dari apa yang ia dan Namjoon lihat beberapa ratus meter di depan sana. Sebuah atap, dari bangunan besar yang terlihat kokoh. Dia melirik _alpha_ jangkung yang masih terperangah itu. Namjoon sepertinya takjub menemukan sesuatu seperti ini kala siang hari yang panas terasa seperti neraka.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," ucap Jimin, sesaat sebelum dia melompat turun dari dahan yang dia pijaki. Ketika sudah mendarat, Jimin tak lantas mendekati bangunan itu cepat-cepat. Dia mesti waspada. Mesti awas. Karena bisa jadi, bangunan yang berdiri kokoh itu sudah ditempati oleh partisipan lain. Maka, dia berjalan hati-hati, sembari terus fokus membaui.

"Kita lihat saja, apa di dalamnya ada yang tinggal atau tidak." Namjoon tahu-tahu sudah menyusul langkahnya. Entah kapan _alpha_ itu turun. Jimin mendecih, baginya Namjoon amat serampangan, seperti tak peduli jika bahaya mungkin saja ada di sekitar mereka.

"Namjoon, kau ini ayam atau apa?" cibirnya pada Namjoon yang santai saja, paling-paling hanya celingak-celinguk sedikit.

"Aku tak mencium bau asing. Tempat ini bersih, jangan terlalu khawatir, kau seperti pecundang."

"Bangsat," umpat Jimin kesal.

Memang benar apa yang Namjoon katakan. Jimin pun agak heran mengapa tak dia temukan bau yang mencurigakan. Tidak ada bau serigala yang tertinggal, baik di pepohonan atau di tanah. Bahkan ketika dia mendekati pintu bangunan besar itu, dia masih tak mencium apa-apa seolah-olah tempat ini tak pernah terjamah.

"Rasanya mustahil jika bangunan ini steril," ucap Jimin curiga.

"Kau cium sendiri dengan hidungmu kalau di sini tak ada bau apa-apa, bukan?"

Saat itu, Namjoon berada tepat di depan pintu kubah, dia mendengar ucapan Jimin tapi tak menoleh barang sedikitpun. Tangannya sibuk menarik gagang pintu. Terkunci. Seperti membenarkan bahwa tempat itu memang tak pernah didatangi siapapun. Beda dengan Namjoon yang mencari cara untuk masuk, Jimin lebih fokus pada sesuatu yang tergambar di daun pintu. Rasanya, dia pernah melihat ini. Jimin mencoba mengingat kapan dan di mana itu. Dia melempar ingatannya jauh. Denyut di kepalanya entah karena terlalu keras berpikir atau efek panas. Dia tak begitu acuh pada sakitnya. Pokoknya dia harus ingat di mana dia pernah melihat lambang itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, melihat kawannya berwajah begitu serius.

"Ah." Akhirnya, Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Lambang di daun pintu pernah dia lihat di surat gulungan yang ditemukannya di hutan waktu itu. Lantas, Jimin pun merogoh kantungnya dengan terburu. Namjoon yang melihat ini hanya diam namun kebingungan.

"Hei, katakan ada apa?"

"Lihat lambang di situ. Bentuknya sama dengan yang ada di surat ini."

Namjoon membelalak begitu Jimin menunjukkan surat yang dia maksud. Selembar kertas itu berstempel. Bentuknya, persis sama seperti yang ada di daun pintu. Namjoon dan Jimin saling bertatap. Sama-sama memproses suatu temuan yang ajaib ini di dalam kepala.

Namjoon kembali melihat stempel itu lagi. Lalu dia tengadah pada puncak kubah yang tinggi. Dia tak menyangka, bahwa apa yang mereka cari ternyata telah mereka temukan.

"...K-0101, ternyata adalah sebuah kubah...?"

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	23. Chapter 23

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Merasa belum yakin, mereka memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu kubah itu. Namjoon mencari batu untuk menetak gemboknya. Setelah beberapa pukulan keras, akhirnya gembok itu terlepas. Dua sisi pintu mereka pegang untuk didorong bersamaan. Bunyi gesekan pintu dan lantai bangunan menderit nyaring. Begitu memijakkan kaki selangkah melewati ambang pintu, mereka diam. Udara dingin ruangan seketika terasa, beda dengan panas menyengat di luar. Di dalam gelap. Tapi mata mereka masih bisa menangkap apa-apa saja yang ada di sana. Ruang di dalam kubah itu amat luas. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi. Ada tangga. Lantainya dua. Ada pintu-pintu ke ruangan lain. Ini seperti sebuah rumah. Habis mengagumi bangunan yang luar biasa itu, mereka kembali memeriksa. Benar-benar kosong tak berpenghuni. Di semua bagian, di semua ruang, tak ditemukan bau yang tertinggal.

Mereka kembali ke ruangan utama setelah berpencar. Ada kotak-kotak besar di tepian. Namjoon berlutut untuk melihat apa isi dari kotak-kotak itu. Ketika berhasil membuka satu, dia terkejut. Ada makanan kering dan kaleng-kaleng yang disusun rapi. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut seperti itu, dia membuka kotak lain dan dia temukan barang-barang yang sama. Di sebuah kotak ada botol-botol air. Banyak. Penuh. Namjoon meneguk ludah. Rasanya seperti menemukan surga. Dia segera ingat pada kawannya. Lantas dia pun sedikit berteriak untuk memberitahu Jimin yang ada di sisi lain ruangan itu.

"Jimin, di sini ada persediaan makanan dan air!"

Suaranya menggema. Jimin kemudian berjalan mendekat padanya untuk melihat sendiri apa yang Namjoon temukan. _Alpha_ abu itu turut berlutut seperti Namjoon. Dia mengambil sebuah kaleng. Dibolak-balik kaleng itu. Penampakannya bersih.

"Jika itu sudah lama ada di sini, mungkin akan berdebu. Tapi semua ini seperti baru. Seperti sengaja ditaruh belum lama ini."

"Kau benar," Jimin setuju. "Aku menemukan matras dan selimut di sana. Itu banyak."

"Matras dan selimut? Yang benar?"

"Kau ingat isi surat itu? Kita diminta tinggal di K-0101 sampai karantina selesai. Sepertinya mereka sengaja menaruh persediaan untuk partisipan yang berhasil menandai tempat ini."

"Ya..." Namjoon turut mengambil sebuah kaleng. Hanya saja dia tak memegangnya lama, sebab kaleng itu dia taruh lagi di tempatnya. "Tapi, jika semua ini sengaja disediakan, dan yang diminta menetap di sini bukan hanya kita saja, kurasa kelompok lain akan datang untuk memperebutkan."

Jimin mendengus. "Mereka mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kebetulan saja kita yang menemukannya duluan."

"Aish. Jadi aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, kalau begitu?"

"Sejak awal, kita memang harus selalu waspada, bukan?" Jimin mengatakan ini sembari mengambil sebuah botol air dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak. Puas minum, dia membawa botol itu keluar, di ambang pintu dia habiskan isinya dengan diguyurkan ke kepala. Rambutnya basah. Tapi air itu cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa mendidih.

"Kita harus memberitahu yang lain," kata Namjoon.

Jimin menoleh. "Kupikir sebelum memberitahu mereka, kita harus menandai dulu tempat ini."

"Baiklah, mau kau atau aku?"

"Aku. Kau panggil yang lain. Cari tempat tinggi supaya suaramu terdengar oleh mereka."

Namjoon mencebik kesal. "Seenakmu saja menyuruh. Menyesal aku bertanya."

"Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku yang lakukan sendiri. Tidurlah di sini dengan tenang seperti bayi."

" _Heh,_ kau yang bayi!" pekiknya.

Namjoon bangun dengan setengah hati, begitu pula ketika dia berjalan menaiki tangga yang mengarah langsung pada puncak kubah.

"Namjoon."

Panggilan Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau... jangan katakan apapun pada mereka. Jangan dulu beritahu kalau kita sudah menemukan tempat yang kita cari."

"Jimin, kurasa tanpa perlu kukatakan langsung, mereka akan berpikir sendiri."

Namjoon seperti tak mengindahkan, tapi dia tak salah. Kawan-kawannya tak bodoh. Jimin menghela napas, sedang _alpha_ jangkung itu lanjut memijaki tangga.

Ketika keluar, Jimin merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Dia mulai mengitari kubah untuk memberi tanda, sementara Namjoon melihatnya dari atas. Alpha itu pun turut merubah diri. Dia mau memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk datang.

 _Auuu!_

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Mereka dengar lolongan serigala. Semua tahu dari mana asalnya, di mana arahnya.

"Namjoon. Namjoon menemukan sesuatu. Tempat singgah," ujar Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Taehyung yang semula sedang duduk-duduk segera berdiri dan menyampirkan kantungnya. Dia melirik Seokjin yang masih bersandar di pohon. _Omega_ itu nampak sedang melamun. Lantas Taehyung pun merasa perlu bertanya. "Seokjin- _hyung_ , kau oke?"

"Ah, ya, aku baik."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sakit." Seokjin segera berdiri. "Kau tahu, terkadang mengosongkan pikiran bisa sedikit mengurangi beban. Rasanya kepalaku terlalu penuh."

"Aku hanya berharap hujan turun, meski cuma gerimis."

"Sepertinya kita semua menginginkan hal yang sama?" Seokjin terkekeh. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum berlalu. Tak sengaja, baunya tercium oleh _alpha_ pirang itu, sampai-sampai Taehyung menolehkan kepala. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, kalau secara alamiah ada magnet antara _alpha_ dan _omega._ Seperti Taehyung yang sedikit banyak menyukai wangi bunga itu.

"Hoseok, kau jalan denganku. Taehyung, kau panggil Yoongi."

"Ya." _Alpha_ itu menurut. Dia melihat bagaimana dengan santainya Seokjin mengalungkan tangan di lengan Hoseok.

Kawan-kawannya sudah bersiap, Jungkook berdiri untuk mengambil kantungnya. "Yoongi, ayo."

Yoongi mengangguk. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, minta Yoongi supaya mau digandeng. Tapi nampaknya _omega_ itu tak melihat, sebab dia malah berbalik dan berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Jungkook agak kecewa. Belum sempat protes apa-apa, Taehyung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Taehyung, agak geli sekaligus kaget mendapati wajah Jungkook yang masam.

"Aku tak suka dengan _omega_ itu," ucap Jungkook pelan. Bibirnya hanya bergerak sedikit supaya tak terlihat sedang bicara. "Aku heran kenapa Yoongi mau membawanya."

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin? Sudahlah."

Kemarin, semua selain Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah sepakat untuk bersikap biasa pada Baekhyun, meski asal-usulnya tak benar-benar jelas. Mereka semua tahu jika orang asing yang dibawa bisa jadi kawan baru atau malah jadi musuh. Tapi gara-gara status Baekhyun yang seorang _omega,_ dan keadaannya yang terluka, mereka membiarkan dia ikut. Namun diam-diam, tetap saja mereka waspada.

 _Auuu!_

Namjoon melolong lagi.

"Si Namjoon itu, tak sabaran sekali." Seokjin yang kesal kemudian mencibir.

Mereka menyusuri hutan. Bau Namjoon dan Jimin yang tertinggal menjadi penuntun. Di separuh jalan Namjoon memanggil. _Alpha_ itu ingin memastikan kawannya sudah dekat atau belum. Karena seseorang harus menjawab, akhirnya Hoseok yang berubah menjadi serigala. Dia yang membalas lolongan itu. Selanjutnya, Hoseok tak kembali jadi manusia. Dia memilih untuk tetap pada wujudnya yang serigala sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Hoseok berjalan di depan, diikuti Seokjin. Sedang Yoongi dan Baekhyun ada di tengah. Taehyung dan Jungkook ada di belakang untuk melindungi mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya ketika mendapati Baekhyun melulu menoleh lama ke berbagai arah. Tiap-tiap dia begitu, berhenti berjalan hanya demi memandang titik yang tak Yoongi temukan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Entah. Aku selalu takut ada yang mengikutiku. Aku tak pernah bisa tenang."

Paranoid. Baekhyun nampak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu ada. Bisa saja rasa takut itu terbawa gara-gara traumanya dikejar kelompoknya sendiri. Yoongi tak tahu akar masalahnya apa, dan dia juga tak mau banyak bertanya. Yang jelas, menyerang seorang _omega_ itu saja sudah termasuk tindakan bar-bar.

"Apa orang-orang di kelompok ini baik padamu?"

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Yoongi terkesiap. Bahkan sampai menatap omega kurus di sebelahnya. "Mereka... baik."

"Meski kau _omega_?"

Yoongi bicara sambil berjalan. "Seokjin juga _omega._ Dan tak ada masalah dengan itu. Walau di awal memang banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi kami semua baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidak ada diskriminasi, atau apapun."

"Kau punya _mate_?"

Dia lebih dulu terkekeh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Di kepalanya seketika melintas sebayang sosok Jimin. "Punya."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang berambut abu-abu. Dia yang menggendongmu ketika kau kami temukan."

"Kukira... dia bukan _mate_ -mu. Sebab aku tak melihat banyak interaksi antara kalian."

"Kami memang begitu. Jimin suka sendirian. Dan lagi, kami tak perlu selalu berduaan. Aku tak mau juga menempelinya kemana-mana. Nanti aku disebut parasit."

Baekhyun melepas tawa. Tak sangka memang. _Omega_ yang terus muram itu bisa tersenyum manis juga. Yoongi senang kalau Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Apa... kau mencintainya?"

Saat Yoongi telah melompati lekukan akar besar, Baekhyun bertanya. Jelas Yoongi mendengar itu. Dia memandang orang yang separuh badannya tertutupi kayu dan lumut dari akar besar di antara mereka. Wajah Baekhyun biasa, hanya saja, yang muncul di dalam pikiran dan hati Yoongi tiba-tiba saja jadi tak biasa. _Cinta._ Bahkan sampai saat ini, kata itu belum pernah terucap baik dari bibirnya atau bibir Jimin. Sedikit banyak ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya berpikir.

"Yoongi?"

"Ah, oh. Ya." jawabnya ambigu, sembari membantu Baekhyun untuk menaruh pijakan yang tepat untuk melompat.

Sebetulnya, dia belum tahu apa jawabannya.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Mereka telah tiba. Beberapa puluh meter dari bangunan yang nampak mencolok di antara pepohonan itu, mereka mencium bau Jimin. Itu batas teritori. Kalau yang datang kelompok lain, mungkin saja sudah harus waspada. Tapi mereka berskuyur, ternyata panggilan Namjoon yang tak hanya sekali itu untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia dan Jimin telah menemukan tempat yang sebagus ini.

"Woah...," ucap Hoseok takjub.

"Luar biasa. Tempat apa ini?" Seokjin tengadah pada puncak bangunan yang tinggi. Di atas sana nyatanya ada Namjoon yang duduk santai sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Masuk saja. Tak usah banyak tanya," titah Jimin yang akhirnya menyingkir dari depan pintu. Dia mendorong pintu itu supaya kawan-kawannya bisa masuk.

"Aku tanya hanya sekali!"

Seokjin emosi, tapi akhirnya masuk juga menyusul Hoseok. Jimin tak terpengaruh apa-apa meski diteriaki. Dia tetap di depan pintu, menunggu Yoongi dan Baekhyun yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di depan kubah.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi. _Omega_ itu melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun ketika Jimin mau mendekat padanya.

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau kelelahan."

"Ya. Kita semua begitu," kata Yoongi setelah tangkupan tangan itu lepas. Dia menoleh ke belakang, kembali pada Baekhyun yang tadi hanya diam melihat interaksinya dengan Jimin. "Ayo masuk."

Yoongi mengajak, tapi masih di ambang pintu, Baekhyun diberi tatapan menelisik dari Jimin. _Omega_ itu sempat mundur sedikit karena takut. Yoongi mau menegur, tapi tak jadi karena Jimin hanya melakukannya selama beberapa detik. Dia mesti maklum karena biasanya _alpha_ memang akan seperti itu ketika berhadapan dengan _omega_ yang baru ditemuinya—meski Baekhyun sudah ikut dalam kelompok itu selama dua hari.

Empat orang dari kelompoknya sudah masuk. Namjoon tak terlihat lagi di atas. Dia sudah kembali ke dalam kubah. Hanya tinggal Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dua _alpha_ itu menjadi yang paling terakhir datang.

" _Hyung,_ kau membiarkannya masuk?" Begitu tiba, Jungkook langsung bertanya begini pada Jimin. Taehyung tak bicara apa-apa, baginya Jungkook nampak tak sabaran. _Alpha_ muda itu bahkan sampai menyambar tangan Jimin ketika bertanya.

"Yoongi mau dia masuk," jawab Jimin singkat. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan itu.

"Apa kau sebegitu penurutnya pada Yoongi? _Hyung,_ memangnya kau tak merasa aneh padanya?" Jungkook berbisik kasar, sedikit kesal. Tidak Taehyung, tidak Jimin, dua-duanya seperti tak acuh. Jungkook tak suka kalau hanya dia sendiri yang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun.

"Jungkook, aku tak bodoh. Aku juga tak mau mengulang-ulang bahasan yang sama tentang dia." _Alpha_ abu itu menatap Jungkook serius. "Jika dia tak berbuat macam-macam, kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi seandainya dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam kelompok ini, baru kita bergerak, seandainya dia memang seperti yang kau tuduhkan itu."

"Kita mau menunggu sampai hal buruk terjadi?" ucapan Jungkook terdengar sinis.

Taehyung memegang bahu Jungkook supaya _alpha_ muda itu berbalik. "Jungkook... kau mau... membuat Yoongi mengusirnya, begitu?"

"Kalau bisa, akan kulakukan."

Taehyung ditinggalkan dengan delikan.

Pintu kemudian ditutup rapat setelah semuanya berada di dalam. Jimin melihat kawan-kawannya terpencar. Mereka sama seperti dirinya dan Namjoon ketika menemukan kubah ini pertama kali. Mengecek ke segala bagian, ingin tahu. Sekali-dua kali dia melihat lampu dinyalakan lalu dimatikan kembali. Dia berpikir, mungkin nanti malam, seluruh bagian kubah meski dibiarkan gelap supaya tak mengundang perhatian. Karena bisa saja, jika lampu-lampu di dalam menyala, dan cahayanya sampai ke luar, partisipan lain yang mungkin saja sedang mencari keberadaan kubah ini mungkin akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Jimin menghela napas. Dia mau membuat kesepakatan dengan anggota kelompoknya saat itu juga. Namun, baru saja meninggalkan pintu, dia dihampiri oleh Yoongi dan langsung dibawa ke salah satu ruang yang tak cukup besar. _Alpha_ itu menurut saja. Dia mengikuti langkah _omega_ -nya yang terkesan terburu-buru. Di balik dinding Jimin bersandar, Yoongi di hadapannya menatap dengan sirat ingin tahu yang banyak.

"Jangan katakan kalau ini tempat yang kita cari?" bisiknya. "Semua hanya diam tapi aku tahu mereka pun berpikiran sama denganku. Mustahil ada tempat singgah seperti ini, dengan makanan dan selimut. Katakan, apa benar kita telah menemukan K-0101?"

Jimin menutup matanya lalu mengangguk. Dia sedikit melirik ke samping, matanya awas. Takut-takut pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh yang lain. "Kurasa memang inilah K-0101. Lambang di pintu sama dengan stempel yang ada di surat itu. Kau ingat bukan dengan stempel merahnya? Bentuknya? Tapi aku tak mau katakan ini sekarang pada mereka. Ada _omega_ asing yang kau bawa, dan dia bisa jadi ancaman buat kita."

"Tapi dia tak terlihat... seperti ancaman."

"Buka matamu. Aku tak bermaksud menuduh, tapi kita ini mesti waspada. Jangan karena dia _omega_ sepertimu, dan dia lemah, jadi kau amat lunak padanya dan tak mewaspadainya sedikitpun. Jangan. Aku tahu kau peduli. Tapi tolong ingat juga tentang segala kemungkinan yang ada."

Yoongi membuang muka. Jimin menarik dagu itu supaya Yoongi mau menatapnya lagi.

"Yoongi."

 _Omega_ itu memegang tangan Jimin untuk menariknya turun. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Maaf." Jimin memeluknya kemudian, walau singkat. "Sekarang kembalilah, ambil makanan dan air."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk samar. Jimin sempat mengelus tengkuknya ketika ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ketika kembali, Yoongi tak melihat beberapa orang. Tapi ketika menengadah ke atas, dia temukan Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Lantai dua itu hanya separuh dari lingkar bangunan, hingga apa yang mereka lakukan di atas sana akan terlihat dari bawah. Taehyung dan Jungkook bercengkrama. Sedang, Baekhyun duduk sendirian.

Yoongi mendengus. "Baekhyun, padahal kau bisa ambil air tanpa perlu sungkan."

Dia melempar sebuah botol. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tapi dia berhasil menangkap botol air yang dilempar Yoongi. _Omega_ itu sedikit menggeser duduknya ketika Yoongi mau ambil tempat di sebelah.

"Di dalam sini sangat sejuk. Temboknya begitu dingin," ujar Yoongi yang menyandarkan kepala.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan tempat seperti ini di area karantina. Sebuah bangunan kokoh dengan persediaan makanan. Kalian hebat sekali sampai bisa menemukannya."

Yoongi hanya meneguk airnya, sedikit tersenyum tanpa memberi jawaban berarti. Gara-gara peringatan Jimin, Yoongi jadi tak bisa jujur pada Baekhyun. Sebetulnya dia ingin katakan kalau tempat ini memang dicari. Menemukannya adalah suatu tujuan.

"Kalian kelompok yang sangat beruntung..."

Lirihan itu membuat Yoongi berhenti minum. Dia memandang _omega_ di sebelahnya yang sedang menunduk dan tersenyum pahit. Yoongi merasa kalau Baekhyun mungkin memang tak akan bisa lupa pada pengalaman buruk bersama kelompoknya sebelum ini.

Lalu mereka diam. Tak saling bicara. Mereka hanya menikmati sejuk ruangan dan heningnya (meski terdengar percakapan dari beberapa sisi, tapi itu cukup jauh untuk dirasa mengganggu).

"Yoongi..." sebut Baekhyun, memecah kediaman.

"Apa?"

"Maaf ya. Aku sangat ketakutan waktu itu. Seharusnya aku pergi setelah kalian mengobati lukaku. Seharusnya aku tak perlu ikut kelompokmu sampai ke sini..."

Saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu, Jungkook melintas. Tak sengaja ucapannya terdengar. Baekhyun seketika bungkam saat Jungkook menatap. Sejak awal dia merasa kalau _alpha_ muda ini yang paling tak menerima keberadaannya.

Jungkook mendekat, dahinya berkerut. Dia tak melepaskan mata cokelatnya dari Baekhyun. Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ada... apa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski ragu.

"Aku mau tanya. Apa kau benar-benar sendirian dan tidak ada satu dari kelompokmu yang mengikuti kami?"

Taehyung mendengar itu. Dia segera menghampiri Jungkook dan menarik tangannya. "Hei. hei."

"Kau menuduhku... masih berpihak pada mereka?"

"Bisa saja, bukan?"

Baekhyun melempar botol airnya dan berdiri, geram. Dia menatap nyalang. Marah sekaligus sedih. Taehyung mendecak. Dia harus menjauhkan Jungkook dari Baekhyun, memang. Lantas dia pun merangkul Jungkook dan menariknya sedikit mundur.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mereka menyiksaku sampai aku putus asa dan memilih kabur! Aku tak pernah ingin jadi _omega_ , aku tak pernah ingin berada di kelompok yang melulu menindasku. Mereka kejam, bagaimana aku bisa tetap memihak orang-orang itu? Aku tahu, meski kalian tak katakan apapun, tapi tatapan itu bersirat curiga. Aku tahu kalian tak suka aku di sini."

Semua mendengar. Yang di lantai atas, maupun Jimin di sisian lain ruangan itu.

Setelah Baekhyun bicara, Jungkook malah merasa di dadanya ada letupan yang buat sakit. "Diriku yang binatang melihatmu sebagai seorang yang tak berdaya, tapi diriku yang manusia melihatmu sebagai seorang yang berbahaya. Karena biasanya, justru yang nampak paling lemahlah yang merupakan ancaman terbesar. Kau selalu menempeli Yoongi seperti tak bisa bertahan tanpanya. Tapi di matamu kulihat ada sesuatu yang lain, yang kau sembunyikan supaya kami tak tahu."

Baekhyun mengeritkan gigi. Matanya berembun dan bulir itu jatuh ketika dia membalik badan dan pergi. Yoongi terperangah. _Omega_ kurus itu semakin cepat berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia mendorongnya kuat-kuat sampai pintu terbuka lebar.

Jungkook menarik napas panjang. Dia ingin melepaskan rangkulan Taehyung tapi _alpha_ pirang itu tak mau melepaskannya. "Jika dia pergi, kelompok kita aman, bukan?"

"Jungkook!" Yoongi membentak. Rautnya menunjukkan kalau dia marah. Terakhir, dia memberi Jungkook tatapan tajam. Baekhyun yang telah keluar dari kubah itu segera disusul. Jungkook ditinggal dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Kenapa dia marah padaku?" tanya _alpha_ itu. Kesal juga. Dia mendecih.

Meski tahu _omega-_ nya pergi, Jimin tak beranjak. Dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, melipat tangan.

Ini membuat Namjoon merasa heran. "Kau tak ikut keluar?"

Jimin tak menjawab. Bahkan tak menoleh solah-olah tak dengar pertanyaan itu. Sebetulnya, dia ingin membiarkan Yoongi untuk memilih. Jika Baekhyun dirasa mengancam, dia memang seharusnya pergi. Tapi entah dengan Yoongi, apa masih mau mempertahankannya atau membiarkannya menjauh. Jimin mau menunggu. Dia ingin lihat apa nanti, Yoongi kembali seorang diri atau masih dengan Baekhyun juga.

"Baekhyun!"

Di luar, Yoongi berteriak. Dia menyambar tangan kurus Baekhyun supaya _omega_ itu berhenti. Ketika dilihat, wajah Baekhyun bersirat luka. Dia seperti mau menangis, tapi juga mau marah.

"Maaf kalau Jungkook sedikit kasar. Dia masih anak-anak, masih tak cukup paham."

"Tidak, dia benar. Kenapa kau mau mempertahankan aku?"

Mereka saling bertatapan.

" _Karena kau sendirian."_

Baekhyun tertawa kering. "Seharusnya memang aku tak ikut dengan kalian. Kalau teman-temanmu tak suka dengan keberadaanku, biar aku pergi."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Bukankah di sini lebih aman bersama kami? Kau sendirian dan bisa saja kau bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat seperti mereka yang ada di kelompokmu itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, sedikit menunduk. Lalu dia melirih. "Tapi aku tak diterima di sini."

"Aku akan membujuk mereka," ucap Yoongi penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak, sudahlah." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, dia menyeka ujung matanya yang basah.

"Baekhyun?"

 _Omega_ itu menghempaskan tangan Yoongi, lalu membalik badan dan menjauh. Dia tak mau dengar meski dipanggil. Jalannya cepat dan terburu. Yoongi yang geram kemudian memutuskan untuk mengejar. Mana lagi, langit sudah gelap. Mau kemana Baekhyun di malam seperti ini?

"Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti. Dia berdiri di antara semak-semak kering. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Yoongi, tapi dari mulut itu tak keluar apa-apa. Yoongi yang tadinya mau mendekat mendadak merasa tak enak. Ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya menjadi berat. Dia memandang kembali _omega_ itu. Di balik kegelapan, rasanya ada ancaman. Akhirnya, Yoongi mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba muncul beberapa ekor serigala yang berlari cepat dari belakang Baekhyun.

 _Groaaarr!_

Yoongi terjatuh ke tanah setelah ditubruk dengan keras. Dia tak sempat menghindar. Serigala-serigala itu mengerubunginya. Mereka menggeram berat dengan dengus-dengus yang mengerikan. Yoongi tertekan, terlalu syok. Dia meronta-ronta ingin kabur dari sergapan mereka. Dengan panik dia membalik badan dan mencoba merangkak, tapi bajunya digigit dan dia terseret. Anggota badannya yang lain pun tertahan karena serigala-serigala itu. Yoongi diseruduk, badannya dipaksa telentang. Saat itu dia melihat Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama tanpa bergeming sama sekali. Seseorang dengan bau menyengat yang menguar datang dan membuat Yoongi semakin tertekan. Wajah itu semula tertutupi bayang, tapi ketika dia berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan meminta serigala-serigala itu untuk sedikit menjauh, mulailah terlihat jelas. Dia tersenyum.

"Baumu manis ya? Omong-omong, terimakasih sudah merawat _omega_ kami."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	24. Chapter 24

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

"Baumu manis ya? Omong-omong, terimakasih sudah merawat _omega_ kami."

Yoongi hendak berteriak, tapi mulut dan hidungnya lebih dulu dibekap dengan selembar kain. Bahunya dicengkram, kakinya dijegal supaya tak bisa kabur. _Alpha_ itu sedikit menindihnya juga. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Yoongi merasa dadanya sesak dan penglihatannya kabur. Dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagus," kata _alpha_ itu. "Dia bisa jadi umpan yang sangat bagus." Pipi Yoongi dibelai. Yoongi tak akan merasakan apa-apa karena dia pingsan. "Kenapa para _omega_ mudah sekali dipengaruhi?"

Baekhyun memanggil dari kejauhan. "Suho." Setelah _alpha_ itu menoleh, Baekhyun mengambil dua langkah lebih dekat. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini."

"Kau benar. Kita pancing mereka untuk menjauh, lalu kita rebut K-0101."

 _Alpha_ bernama Suho itu berdiri. Yoongi tergeletak di tanah. Serigala-serigala yang tadi menerkam pun sudah berubah jadi empat orang manusia. Dua di antaranya adalah _beta._

"Minseok, Yixing, beritahu yang lain kalau kita sudah mendapat umpannya."

Suho meminta dua _beta_ itu untuk pergi. Para _beta_ tak berbau menyengat. Lagipula, dengan keberadaan mereka yang seringkali tak terdeteksi, keduanya bisa pergi ke sisian lain hutan itu tanpa perlu mengitari kubah jauh-jauh. Penyerangan pada Yoongi pun pas sekali dilakukan di luar teritori sehingga, ribut-ribut itu tak akan terdengar sampai ke kubah.

Sejak awal memang, semuanya telah direncanakan. Mulai dari kemunculan Baekhyun yang sendirian, mereka telah mengatur itu semua. Baekhyun terluka karena menjadi bagian dari perebutan buruan dengan kelompok lain, bukan karena diserang kawannya sendiri. Dalam kelompok itu, memang seluruhnya bisa bertarung dan memiliki ambisi. Mereka bisa jadi sangat ganas kalau bersinggungan dengan partisipan lain. Terakhir, mereka membunuh saingannya. Memiliki anggota yang banyak merupakan suatu keuntungan. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun si _omega_ satu-satunya itu pun juga berguna banyak. Salah satunya untuk menipu. Wajahnya yang lembut, dan perawakannya yang kecil mudah saja membuat orang percaya kalau dia _omega_ lemah yang tak berdaya. Diam-diam dia telah menuntun kawan-kawannya untuk mengikuti kelompok Yoongi dalam misi menemukan K-0101.

"Sehun, kau bawa dia." Suho menunjuk Yoongi.

"Baiklah..."

Salah satu _alpha_ yang bernama Sehun itu kemudian menggendong Yoongi di punggungnya. Kawannya, Chanyeol, melihat sesuatu dari belakang. Sengaja dia sedikit tarik turun kerah baju Yoongi untuk melihat tengkuknya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sebentuk tanda di sana. Itu bekas gigitan. Dari sini Chanyeol tahu kalau Yoongi sudah ditandai.

"Dia sudah punya _mate_?" tanya _alpha_ itu.

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kupikir _mate_ -nya yang paling pertama terpancing untuk keluar dari kubah itu. Dan lagi, dia cukup berpengaruh di kelompoknya."

"Bukankah itu menguntungkan bagi kita? Satu keluar, yang lain menyusul. Lalu kubah akan ditinggalkan, dan kita bisa mengambil alih." Sehun berujar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap."

Ucapan Chanyeol diangguki oleh Suho.

Sedang, Baekhyun memandang Yoongi dengan sedikit kasihan. Kasihan karena kenaifannya. " _Omega_ ini... nampak penting bagi mereka. Dia tak akan dibiarkan menghilang lama-lama."

"Sembunyikan di tempat yang jauh, biar mereka mencari melewati batas teritori," ucap Suho. _Alpha_ itu kemudian berjalan memasuki hutan, dan kawan-kawannya menyusul.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Tidak ada penanda waktu. Tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama Yoongi pergi. Taehyung mulai gelisah karena _omega_ itu tak kunjung kembali. Dia tak tahu dengan Baekhyun, tapi Yoongi mesti kembali. Harus. Taehyung berdiri. Dia mau keluar dari kubah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya seketika.

"Mau mencari Yoongi."

"Aku ikut," katanya, turut berdiri. Tapi sebelum keluar, dia lebih dulu menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin _-hyung_."

Jimin tak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung saja menggeluyur ke pintu, mendahului dua _alpha_ yang berniat keluar itu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, tolong beritahu. Kami akan berjaga di sini," pinta Namjoon. Taehyung melihat pada Hoseok dan Seokjin, lalu mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya, Jiminlah yang memimpin. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka sama-sama mencari bau Yoongi. Ada bau Baekhyun juga tertinggal. Dua _omega_ itu sempat berdiam lama di sebuah titik. Jimin diam untuk lebih fokus membaui. Dari titik itu, bau Yoongi mengarah ke luar teritori. Jauh di sana, ada semak belukar dan pepohonan yang rapat.

"Mau apa dia ke sana?" Jimin bermonolog, kesal. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sedikit terburu. Semakin jauh mengikuti, semakin tercium banyak bau asing. Dia berhenti lagi. Perasaannya memburuk ketika dia sadar bahwa bau asing itu lebih dari dua atau tiga.

"Jimin," sebut Taehyung. Dia pun merasakan bahwa ada yang tak beres di tempat itu. Dia berjongkok, tangannya menggenggam rerumputan kering. Ada bau Yoongi yang cukup kuat berasal dari sana. Dia sudah takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada _omega_ itu, apalagi ketika dia mengambil selembar daun di mana bau Yoongi tercium dari sedikit bercak darahnya di sana.

"Yoongi... Baekhyun..." Jungkook merapal. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Sial! Sudah kukatakan kalau dia berbahaya! Kenapa Yoongi tak mau mendengarku?!"

Sementara Jungkook meluapkan amarahnya, Jimin (lagi-lagi) tanpa kata pergi begitu saja. Taehyung mengejarnya untuk mencegah Jimin masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan yang rapat. Tangannya ditarik. Saking kuatnya, Jimin sampai terhuyung.

"Apa?!" bentak _alpha_ abu itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan gegabah."

"Tunggu apa lagi? _Omega_ -ku dalam bahaya. Kau tak cium bau yang banyak itu? Sesuatu terjadi padanya!" Habis berteriak Jimin membuang napas panjang. "Aku menyesal tak mengikutinya."

"Bebauan itu bisa jadi tanda bahwa di sekitar sini ada orang selain kita. Bisa jadi ini merupakan sebuah perangkap. Kubah yang kita temukan mungkin mau direbut. Sebelum pergi lebih jauh ada baiknya kita memberitahu kawan-kawan kita dulu. Supaya mereka waspada."

Jimin mendengus kasar. Dahinya dielus dengan kesal.

Taehyung berkata sambil jalan. "Aku akan kembali ke kubah. Tunggu sebentar."

Lantas dia berlari. Jimin melihat punggung Taehyung menjauh. Dia diminta untuk menunggu. Walau hanya sebentar, Jimin tak bisa sabar. Kegelisahannya sama dengan yang Jungkook rasakan. _Alpha_ muda itumengguncang bahu Jimin.

"Kita pergi saja, biarkan Taehyung menyusul. _Hyung_?"

Dia ingin begitu, tapi ingat juga Taehyung sempat mengatakan bahwa ini mungkin sebuah perangkap. Tak boleh gegabah. Tak boleh asal ambil tindakan. Dia dilema. Sebagian dirinya sangat ingin keluar teritori untuk mencari Yoongi saat itu juga tapi sebagian lagi mau menunggu Taehyung supaya bisa sama-sama pergi.

" _Hyung,_ aku takut."

Jimin mendecak. Perkataan Jungkook akhirnya dia ikuti. Egonya menang kali ini. Dia dan Jungkook akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Taehyung.

Masuk ke dalam hutan, mereka temukan banyak bau. Namun di sebuah persimpangan bau itu memencar. Mereka dipaksa memilih untuk ikuti yang mana. Jimin, lebih condong pada jalan lurusnya. Ada perasaan kuat yang mengatakan kalau Yoongi ada di sana.

"Jungkook. Kau diam dulu di sini. Jangan dulu ikuti bau itu terlalu jauh. Mereka bisa saja hanya mengecoh. Tunggu sampai aku memberi tanda." Jimin minta Jungkook tetap di tempatnya.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ —"

"Aku akan pergi sendiri."

" _Hyung!"_

"Jungkook." Jimin tak membentak, hanya menegur dengan nada yang dingin. Tapi _alpha_ muda itu tertusuk oleh tatapan dan cara bicaranya. Jungkook terdiam, dia bahkan hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jimin tanpa beranjak sama sekali.

Lalu, dengan berani dia susuri hutan sendirian, mengikuti bau yang makin jelas tercium di hidung. Satu yang jadi fokusnya adalah bau Yoongi. Itu beda dari bau menyengat lainnya. Jimin benar memilih jalan. Perasaannya memang sangat kuat jika berkaitan dengan _mate-_ nya.

Bau itu berpusat di sebuah pohon. Melewati semak belukar, Jimin temukan Yoongi di sana.

"Yoongi?" bisiknya. Yoongi tak merespon sama sekali.

Dia yang duduk bersandar dengan kepala tertunduk dalam itu ketika dihampiri memang tak sadarkan diri. Jimin memanggil-manggil namanya dengan bisikan, sementara tubuh itu dia bawa dalam pelukan. Yoongi penuh luka. Dari rambut-rambutnya ada bau amis darah. Di badannya ada banyak bau serigala. Jimin antara kalut dan mesti waspada. Dia tetap memeluk Yoongi, sedang matanya mengawasi sekitar.

Dia sendiri telah sadar kalau ini memang perangkap. Bau yang mengarah ke tempat ini tak cuma satu. ada banyak, dan di sebuah persimpangan mengecoh hingga membuatnya mesti berpisah dengan Jungkook. Yang tak dia sangka, hanya Yoongi yang dia temukan di tempat ini, bukan orang lain. Jimin harus cepat-cepat membawa Yoongi kembali, sebelum mereka yang membuat perangkap itu datang padanya. Namun, baru saja berniat, yang dia khawatirkan terjadi.

"Kau hanya datang sendirian?"

Dari arah belakang ada suara. Jimin menoleh. Seseorang datang. Bau _alpha._ Bau itu juga tertinggal di badan Yoongi. Lalu gemerisik rerumputan dan daun kering yang diinjak berasal dari dua satu arah yang lain. Dia melihat Baekhyun. _Omega_ itu wajahnya sama polos dengan yang Jimin lihat sebelum ini. Tapi dia tak kira kalau Baekhyun benar-benar berniat untuk menipu. _Omega_ memang kelemahan _pack. Omega_ yang melemahkan _pack_. Jimin sudah tak lagi bisa salahkan Yoongi yang kukuh mau menolong Baekhyun yang terluka waktu itu. Kini dia hanya harus... menghentikan ini.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Tinggalkan K-0101, dan kalian bisa hidup aman." Itu Suho. Dia bicara mengenai kesepakatan dengan Jimin. _Alpha_ abu itu memicingkan mata ketika Suho menyebut K-0101. "Kenapa? Memang hanya kalian yang diminta menandai area itu? Kami juga. Dan terimakasih sudah menuntun, hingga kami tak perlu susah mencari."

Jimin mengeritkan gigi. Dia tak suka negosiasi, apalagi bicara banyak dengan orang yang tak dia kenal. Orang asing. Orang asing yang mengganggu—dan sudah melukai _omega_ -nya.

"Dia _omega_ -mu, kan? Lihat dia. Sekarang di tubuhnya bukan hanya ada tanda darimu saja, tapi juga dari _alpha-alpha_ di kelompok kami." Suho tertawa.

Suho ingat bagaimana Yoongi dikerjai sebelum ini. Dia dan kawan-kawannya mengikat tangan Yoongi. Ujung talinya disangkutkan ke dahan tinggi hingga _omega_ itu terpaksa berdiri. Seperti bualan Baekhyun tentang penyiksaan bar-bar, Yoongi dipukuli. Suho dan kelompoknya suka melihat Yoongi yang setengah sadar melenguh dan merintih kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dilukai. Para _alpha_ bahkan membauinya dengan lapar. Bahunya digigiti, lengannya, lehernya. Sengaja mereka buat kaki Yoongi tak berfungsi dengan baik setelah dihantam benda keras. Berdiri saja membuatnya menderita, apalagi untuk melawan, ia tak bisa. Yoongi menjadi sasaran empuk. Dan seperti yang Suho katakan, dia adalah umpan yang bagus. Buktinya, Jimin datang untuk mencari.

"Kalian lucu. Apa harus membuat perangkap seperti ini?" Jiimn membaringkan Yoongi di tanah, lalu dia berbalik dan berdiri. Perkataan Suho sesungguhnya telah membuatnya murka.

"Harus. Ini namanya taktik. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, jadilah pintar."

Jimin melepas kekeh sarkastik. Pijakan kakinya siaga. Dia siap berubah seandainya gerak-gerik Suho mencurigakan. Dia juga tak melepas perhatiannya dari Baekhyun. _Omega_ itu memegang belati, Jimin tahu. Sayang saja ketika datang ke sini Jimin tak membawa senjata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Serahkan K-0101 dan kalian bisa pergi hidup-hidup."

"Serigala tidak bernegosiasi. Hanya pecundang yang melakukan itu."

Suho tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita memang harus bertarung untuk memperebutkan K-0101."

 _Alpha_ itu berubah menjadi serigala. Dia sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengibaskan bulu. Tatapannya tajam. Dia menggeram. Sebelum turut berubah, Jimin mendelik ke suatu arah. Dia tahu Jungkook di sana. Baekhyun bisa ditangani oleh _alpha_ muda itu.

 _Grrr!_

Ketika Jimin melangkah dan merubah diri, saat itu juga Jungkook melompat turun dari pohon. Jimin dan Suho memulai pertarungan itu dengan satu tubrukan keras. Mereka yang sama-sama maju dengan lari kencang itu membenturkan tubuh masing-masing. Baekhyun yang hendak menyerang Yoongi ditahan oleh Jungkook. Alpha itu menyergap Baekhyun dari belakang hingga mereka berdua sama-sama berguling-guling di tanah.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Baekhyun. Jungkook berusaha menahan belati yang mau dihunuskan padanya. Dia mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. _Omega_ itu ditindih. Sempat Jungkook melirik Jimin. Geraman buas dari mereka yang bertarung amat nyaring memekakkan telinga.

"Uggh, sialan kau dasar penipu!"

Tangan kanan Jungkook masih mencengkram, dia gunakan tangan kirinya untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun. Rambutnya dijambak, dengan kasar Jungkook membenturkan kepala itu ke tanah dua kali. Dia marah. Saat genggaman Baekhyun pada belati itu melemah, dia ambil kesempatan untuk merebutnya. Namun Baekhyun yang masih cukup gesit bisa melepaskan diri dari Jungkook setelah menendang perut _alpha_ itu. Mereka sama-sama berdiri siaga kemudian. Jungkook memegang belati. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan mundur ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau mau bertarung atau melindungi?"

Semakin Jungkook maju, semakin Baekhyun mundur. Tanpa membalik badan, _omega_ itu bahkan bisa menarik baju Yoongi dan menyeretnya sampai setengah duduk. Baekhyun berlutut lalu menekuk siku di leher Yoongi. Dengan posisi seperti itu dia bisa mematahkan tulangnya. Yoongi tidak berdaya. Dia tak sadar. Jungkook mendecih. Bertarung sambil melindungi adalah hal yang sulit, lebih kepada mustahil. Dia harus bisa mengambil kesempatan yang tepat untuk melepaskan Yoongi dari Baekhyun.

"Kau _alpha_ yang manis tapi banyak omong. Sekarang kau tidak bisa bicara apa-apa—"

Baekhyun merasakan lengannya dipegang. Dengan cepat orang yang dikungkungnya membalik posisi dengan membanting Baekhyun ke tanah. Bahu dan sebagian punggungnya terbentur dengan keras. Yoongi menindih _omega_ itu dengan sebelah tangan yang mencekik leher Baekhyun.

"Kau kira aku masih tidur nyenyak, _huh_?"

"Cih!" Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan pada Yoongi. Rahangnya kena. Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendorong _omega_ itu supaya Yoongi bisa dibenturkannya ke tanah. Tapi Yoongi melawan dan mundur. Seketika dia berubah menjadi serigala putih. Geramannya dibalas oleh Baekhyun yang turut berubah juga.

 _Grrrrr! Grrrr!_

Jika mereka telah terpisah, ini jadi kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk menyerang. Tanpa merubah diri, dia berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menangkap omega yang melompat ke arah Yoongi itu. Jungkook jatuh bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Dia menduduki badan serigala di bawahnya. Yoongi melihat ada sebuah belati yang tertancap di perut Baekhyun. _Omega_ itu masih kuat meronta, hendak melawan dengan memberi cakaran. Jungkook akhirnya berubah, dia menggunakan dirinya untuk menggigit leher Baekhyun sampai keluar darah yang membuncah dari bagian itu. Lama-lama rontaan Baekhyun melemah. Kaki-kakinya terkulai lemas. Jungkook melepaskan gigitannya. Mulutnya merah. Giginya bernoda darah. Dia kembali jadi manusia yang napasnya terengah. Jungkook kemudian mencabut belati itu sekali tarik.

 _Groaaar!_

Jungkook dan Yoongi saling melirik. Mereka mendengar geraman dan bunyi benturan kayu yang keras. Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah Jimin yang masih bertarung dengan Suho. Lain dengan Yoongi, dia hendak berlari, tapi baru beebrapa langkah dia terjatuh. Sakit di kakinya begitu menyiksa. Tenaganya mungkin sudah habis untuk merubah dirinya tadi. Mungkin juga dia lupa pada sakitnya gara-gara dorongan agresi. Meski langkahnya terseok-seok, Yoongi tetap berusaha berlari ke sana.

Dua _alpha_ itu sama-sama kuat. Walau mereka berhasil saling melukai, tak ada yang nampak mau mengakhiri pertarungan lebih dulu. Serangan sempat berhenti. Keduanya berjalan memutar, sama-sama menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"Kau di sini." Yoongi didorong Jungkook untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, sedang _alpha_ itu berubah lagi menjadi serigala. Dari tempat itu Yoongi melihat bagaimana tiga serigala saling membalas geraman dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Ukh!" Dia sangat menyayangkan kenapa dirinya tak bisa banyak berguna. Kakinya tak bisa dipaksa untuk lari lebih kencang, atau berjalan dengan benar. Hantaman benda keras di lutut, paha dan tungkai kakinya membuat dia merasakan nyeri yang begitu hebat.

 _Graaooo!_

Dia reflek membalik badan dan mengintip dari balik pohon ketika mendengar geraman keras itu. Ada dua yang datang. Itu dari pihak Suho. Kalau begini, kelompoknya jadi kalah jumlah. Dengan keinginan yang menggebu, Yoongi berusaha melewati akar tinggi untuk bisa membantu Jimin dan Jungkook di sana. Tapi karena pijakannya lemah, dia terjatuh. Saat itu satu serigala mendengar gedebuk dan gemerisik dedaunan gara-gara Yoongi yang jatuh terguling. Dia lantas berlari ke arah Yoongi, mau menerkam. Jungkook sempat teralih untuk mengejar serigala itu tapi dia ditubruk dan digigit sampai jatuh. Jimin diserang Suho. Yoongi merangkak ketika serigala itu semakin dekat.

"Aakh!" Tapi dia tak sempat untuk menghindar sama sekali. Punggungnya diinjak. Geraman dan napas berat terdengar jelas di telinga. Pakaian Yoongi digigit, serigala itu berjalan dan Yoongi deseret. "Ugh! Lepaskaaan!"

Menyadari ketidakberdayaannya, tiba-tiba Yoongi putus asa. Dia merasa kalau dirinya akan mati. Dia kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan. Air asin dari matanya jatuh, sementara tubuhnya terus terseret menjauh dari area pertarungan itu.

 _Drakkk!_ Jimin mendorong dan menerkam Suho sampai terdengar bunyi patahan dari batang pohon. Dia mengigit _alpha_ itu dengan gahar. Sadar Yoongi dibawa pergi, Jimin tak lagi mau peduli pada lawannya. Setelah puas menggigiti Suho, Jimin melepaskannya dan berlari mengejar serigala yang menyeret Yoongi. Jelas Suho tak membiarkannya lolos. Jimin pun dikejar.

 _Brukk!_ Suho berhasil mendapatkan Jimin, sedang serigala yang berniat membawa Yoongi pergi itu pun teralihkan perhatiannya. Secara tak langsung, Suho minta kawannya itu untuk menghabisi Jimin juga. Akhirnya Jimin yang disorientasi karena benturan kepala berhasil dikepung oleh dua serigala.

"Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak. Saat itu Jimin diserang oleh dua musuhnya. Sempat, sekilas, Yoongi mendapati serigala abu itu menatapnya. Dia merasakan perih di dada ketika melihat _alpha_ -nya kewalahan menghadapi musuhnya yang ganas. Waktu Jimin berhasil dijatuhkan, apa yang Yoongi lihat terasa melambat. Bahkan ketika sebelah mata Jimin mengeluarkan darah setelah dicakar oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Ji... min..."

" _...gi!"_

" _Yoongi!"_

Dengung mengawang itu berhenti ketika dia merasa ada yang memanggil. Saat sadar, Taehyung ada di belakangnya, namun bukan dalam wujud manusia, melainkan serigala. _Alpha_ pirang itu melompat jauh ke depan, dia menyergap salah satu serigala yang menyerang Jimin. Dia mendapatkan Suho. Satu lainnya milik Jimin. Walau terluka, dia masih harus membereskan lawannya ini.

Yoongi tertahan di tempatnya. Dia tak bisa kemana-mana dan terpaksa menyaksikan pertarungan sengit itu. Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, semuanya menjadi serigala yang sangat buas. Mereka seperti itu demi mempertahankan apa yang mereka punya. Sedang dirinya, apa yang dia lakukan?

Seekor serigala berlari cepat ke arah Yoongi dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. _Omega_ itu memalingkan wajah dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 _Graaooo!_

Tapi, yang kemudian dia dapati setelah mata terbuka bukanlah dirinya yang diterkam dan dicabik, melainkan serigala itu jatuh tepat di hadapannya dengan tengkuk yang bersimbah darah. Jimin manaruh empat kakinya di antara tubuh sekarat itu. Sebelah mata si serigala abu tertutup rapat. Tapi sebelahnya menatap Yoongi dalam. Telinga dan otaknya cukup lama memproses suara dan bebunyian di sekitar yang perlahan tergantikan oleh deru napas memburu. Ketika menolehkan kepala, dia baru tahu kalau musuh-musuhnya sudah dihabisi. Entah mati atau tinggal menunggu ajal. Lalu dia kembali menatap serigala abu di hadapannya. Jimin menggunakan kepalanya untuk mendorong serigala mati itu menjauh, supaya dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Pelan-pelan, dia berubah menjadi manusia.

"Yoongi, syukurlah, kau selamat," katanya, sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh.

"Jimin!"

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	25. Chapter 25

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

" _As I dozed,_

 _The man I love_

 _appeared, so_

 _It is dreams that_

 _have begun to comfort me."*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia mendengar senandung yang samar. Pelan. Lembut. Seperti gumaman, tapi bernada. Jimin bangun di samping Yoongi. Di atas matras, mereka sama-sama terbaring. Ketika melirik, _omega_ itu berhenti bersenandung. Yoongi memberinya senyum tipis yang manis. Lalu Jimin sadar, kalau sebelah matanya tertutupi sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dia bangun dengan sentakan. Tangannya meraba apa yang tutupi mata. Itu perban. Sakit di mata kirinya kembali dia rasakan. Nyatanya, dia memang tak bisa membuka sebelah kelopak itu.

"Tenanglah," Taehyung yang berbicara. Dia memegang bahu Jimin dan turut memandang ke arah yang dituju oleh satu mata yang masih berfungsi baik itu.

"Kita di kubah?"

"Ya. Kita di kubah. Meski semua terluka... tapi aku bersyukur tak ada yang tewas dalam pertarungan." Taehyung ditatap Jimin habis mengatakan ini. Lantas, _alpha_ pirang itu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Anggota kelompok mereka banyak. Sembilan. Yang di hutan, lalu di sini. Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok berusaha mempertahankan kubah. Dua _beta_ dari kelompok itu menjegalku di jalan tapi aku berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Setelah itu aku datang padamu, dan kalian. Jimin, kenapa kau tak mendengarku? Aku minta kau jangan gegabah, bukan?"

Jimin hanya bisa menunduk sedikit.

Saat itu Yoongi turut bicara. "Tapi, apa yang perlu kita sesali? Bukankah kita bisa mempertahankan kubah ini, dan mengalahkan musuh tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tewas?"

"Yoongi." Taehyung menggigit bibir. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Yoongi bisa mengatakan itu seolah-olah hatinya lapang. Padahal, pasca penyerangan itu, Yoongi terluka parah dan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Walau tak tahu pasti, bisa dikira kalau ada bagian dari tulangnya yang retak atau memar. Jimin mungkin belum tahu, tapi Taehyung segan juga untuk memberitahunya mengenai kabar buruk ini.

"Jadi, semua selamat?"

"Ya," angguknya. "meski macam-macam di kubah ini jadi berantakan, dan sebagian persediaan makanan kita terhambur, rusak sia-sia. Tapi semua selamat."

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya saling bertatapan lama. Entah _alpha_ abu itu memikirkan apa. Taehyung berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Minum dulu. Kau baru sadar."

Taehyung memberikan sebotol air yang kemudian diterima Jimin. Lalu _alpha_ itu beranjak, ke tempat di mana Seokjin dan Jungkook sedang ribut. Jimin terus memandang Taehyung sampai _alpha_ itu berhenti di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan. Dari kejauhan terdengar Taehyung menggerutu.

"Sudah kubilang itu tak mungkin hanya berupa pajangan... gasnya ada."

Lalu dia dengar Yoongi tertawa.

"Mereka mau memasak," kata _omega_ itu. "Kalau lapar, walau terluka pun masih punya tenaga, ya?"

Candaan Yoongi seperti cara untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi Jimin merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika menatap _omega_ -nya yang terbaring. Dia merebahkan dirinya lagi, merapat pada Yoongi, bertopang dengan siku tertekuk. Sebelah tangannya mengamit jari-jari Yoongi di atas dada itu.

"Aku sempat mengira bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu," lirihnya, sembari meninggalkan topangan tangan dan beralih mengadukan dahi dengan Yoongi. _Omega_ itu kemudian memeluknya, hingga Jimin menyelipkan tangan di bawah ketiak Yoongi untuk balas memeluknya. "...Yoongi."

"Aku di sini. Tapi... Jimin... maafkan aku karena sudah membawa petaka bagi kelompok kita. Maafkan aku yang melulu mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Gara-gara aku..."

"Sudah, aku tak mau mendengar itu." Jimin menelisik. Di leher, pundak, dan sekitar tulang selangka omega itu ada banyak bekas gigitan. Jimin bersedih melihat ini. Bukan marah, bukan. Dia bersedih karena Yoongi mesti merasakan sakitnya jadi objek pelampiasan para _alpha_ dari kelompok yang jahat itu. Dia menyesal, harusnya dia bisa menjaga Yoongi betul-betul. "Yang penting kita semua selamat."

"Maafkan aku..." Yoongi mulai menangis.

Jimin jadi lemah. Dia tak suka melihat Yoongi begini. Maka, dipeluklah _omega-_ nya dengan erat. Kening Yoongi dicium.

"Jimin..." panggil Yoongi sambil berusaha membendung tangisan itu. "Aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku takut... kakiku... tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku takut kalau nantinya aku akan jadi cacat... dan ketika aku cacat... kau akan meninggalkan aku..."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ini sangat sakit." Lirihan Yoongi bercampur getar. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Yoongi yang sedang berusaha untuk bangun. _Omega_ itu merintih. Dia berhasil duduk dan sedikit menekuk kaki. Tapi gigit bibir dan pejam matanya membuktikan kalau yang dia coba lakukan benar-benar menyiksa.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin sontak menangkap tubuh yang lemah itu. Dia peluk Yoongi sambil setengah kosong karena terkejut. Yoongi mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. _Omega_ itu mengubur wajah di bahunya. Yoongi bergumam, itu berupa sebutan nama. Jimin dengar, tapi hatinya serasa diobrak-abrik.

"Aku takut..."

Jimin mencium ceruk leher itu lama. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

" _Ehem."_

Si _alpha_ abu menengadah, di tangga ada Hoseok dan Namjoon yang baru turun. Mereka tak sengaja melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang berpelukan. Menyadari ini, Yoongi pun perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Jimin.

"Abaikan saja aku," kata Hoseok, sembari menggeluyur pergi ke tempat di mana yang lain berkumpul.

Sementara, Namjoon tak ikuti _beta_ yang jalan buru-buru itu. Dia malah menghampiri Jimin.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau perlu tahu," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Tentang rencana melindungi kubah ini dan mencegah serangan lain yang mungkin saja datang tanpa terduga. Kupikir kita mesti membuat perangkap, jebakan. Ranjau. Atau apapun di batas teritori."

"Kau benar."

Namjoon beralih menatap Yoongi. "Yoongi. Lain kali cobalah untuk menjadi jahat dan tak peduli."

 _Omega_ itu terenyak. Namjoon seperti menyindir tapi juga mengingatkan. Kebaikan terkadang mendatangkan hal buruk memang. Lantas setelah _alpha_ jangkung itu pergi, Jimin membelai kepala Yoongi.

"Jangan pikirkan itu."

"Dia ada benarnya. Aku memang bodoh."

Dengusan kasar Jimin keluarkan. "Kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

Jimin hendak melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi Yoongi menahan lengan itu agar tak menjauh. Dia berwajah bingung, dibuat takut dengan yang Jimin katakan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tak dia kira, Jimin akan tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat. _Alpha_ itu mendorong Yoongi pelan-pelan sampai punggungya menyentuh matras. Yoongi direbahkan kembali. Jimin suka melihat _omega-_ nya kebingunan seperti ini.

"Aku bercanda. Tak lucu, ya?"

Jelas Yoongi merasa tersinggung karena telah dipermainkan. Dia menggerutu. "Tidak. Kau anggap itu lucu? Bercanda apanya dengan wajah seperti itu? Dasar kaku."

Jimin mengulum senyum. Dia mengusakkan muka ke sisian kepala Yoongi. Di dapur sangat ribut, tapi Jimin inginkan kedamaian dalam tidur yang tenang. Kalau diam, dia baru merasa badannya ngilu, lukanya perih. Dan lagi, matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu?"

Seperti telah benar-benar sehati, ketika Jimin memikirkan tentang matanya, Yoongi pun menanyakan itu. Jimin sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Yang dia ingat matanya sempat kena kuku tajam Suho. Suatu lapisan di sana pasti robek. Kalau tidak, tak akan sampai mengeluarkan darah semalam. Dengan ujung-ujung jarinya dia menyentuh mata yang tertutupi perban itu.

"Kita di sini hanya punya obat untuk luka ringan. Namjoon bilang kakiku mesti giberi gips, tapi kita tak punya. Matamu juga. Mestinya diobati karena itu luka yang tak ringan. Mungkin kita mesti menunggu sampai karantina ini selesai baru—"

"Iya, aku tahu."

Yoongi melirik _alpha-_ nya dengan alis yang naik satu. Tak biasanya Jimin menyela. Tapi mungkin, yang ada di kepala itu sama. Makanya tanpa perlu Yoongi katakan, Jimin sudah tahu. Dia sudah paham kalau mereka tak bisa berharap lebih untuk penanganan luka berat. Panitia mustahil mengirim dokter ke _area._ Dari awal saja, tujuan karantina ini untuk menguji ketangguhan partisipan. Takkan ada bantuan. Jimin tahu.

Dia lelah. Ingin tidur. Jimin merangkul Yoongi. _Omega_ itu pun menarik napas sebelum mengusak hidungnya ke kening Jimin. Melihat _alpha_ -nya memejamkan mata, Yoongi jadi ingin melakukan itu juga.

" _Makaaan!"_

Sayang, baru terpejam, suara Seokjin menggema.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Petang, mereka melawan panas untuk mulai memasang jebakan di sekitar batas teritori. Potongan kayu, ranting, sulur, batu, dan apapun yang sekiranya berguna, mereka gunakan. Ide Namjoon ini memang akan berguna seandainya, setelah penyerangan kemarin masih ada kelompok lain yang akan datang untuk mengambil alih K-0101. Jimin dan Namjoon mengurusi bagian depan kubah, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook di belakang. Tadinya, Hoseok ingin ikut. Tapi dia diminta untuk menjaga para omega di dalam. Siapa tahu mereka butuh sesuatu.

"Jungkook." Ketika _alpha_ muda itu sedang menetak patok batas dengan batu, Taehyung memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau rindu bulan purnama?"

Jungkook otomatis melihat ke langit, lalu kembali memandang Taehyung yang sedang menertawainya. "Kenapa tanyakan itu di waktu seperti ini?"

"Apa harus aku tanya saat malam saja?"

Jungkook mencebik. _Tak, tak!_ Dia lanjut menetak patok itu. "Aku rindu. Bulan purnama sangat indah. Penuh, bersinar. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika kau mengatakan itu, aku teringat Yoongi."

Taehyung yang sedang mengurusi sulur pun menoleh. "...karena bulunya yang putih bersih?"

"Dia seperti bulan. _La Luna_."

"Bulan kita terluka. Ingin rasanya karantina ini segera berakhir."

Jungkook berhenti menetak. Diam, melihat rumput yang seandainya saja berwarna hijau segar. "Iya, aku pun."

 _Brrrmmm!_

Taehyung dan Jungkook menyadari sesuatu. Secara bersamaan, mereka saling melihat. Bunyi dengung itu tak biasa. Nyaring, keras, dan terus menerus, seperti bunyi mesin. Mereka yang ingin tahu kemudian meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Mereka sedikit berlari menuruni tanah yang melandai untuk sampai ke depan kubah di mana Jimin dan Namjoon berada.

Lari mereka terhenti dengan sendirinya, memelan menjadi langkah. Mereka mendapati serombongan mobil berdatangan dari arah yang jauh, membelah rerumputan kering dan tanah berdebu. Ada dua truk dan satu _jeep._ Mobil-mobil itu menggilas tanah berkontur. Roda-rodanya yang kuat tak sulit untuk menjangkau kubah dengan cepat. Empat _alpha_ di batas teritori itu bersiaga. Tak tahu siapa yang datang pada mereka.

"Apa itu?" Hoseok, di pintu kubah, muncul. Deru mesin mobil yang berhenti di depan sana terdengar sampai ke dalam. Dia juga ingin tahu. Hoseok terkejut ketika melihat ada banyak orang yang mulai turun dari truk-truk itu. Dia berjalan pada kawan-kawannya. Seseorang yang turun dari sebuah _jeep_ pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Dia tahu siapa.

Pria berbadan gemuk itu berjalan dengan elegan, diikuti sederet pengawalnya yang berbaju hitam-hitam. Dia melepas kacamatanya yang berdebu, lantas meniup kacanya supaya bersih sebelum dia kenakan kembali. Setelah itu, dia memberi senyum yang lebar. "Debunya luar biasa. Omong-omong, selamat sore. Kalian ingat aku? Kita telah bertemu di _opening ceremony_."

"...Tuan B..." gumam Hoseok.

Kawan-kawannya seolah diingatkan tentang siapa pria yang berdiri di depan mereka. Tuan B, adalah walikota K-01. Dialah yang meresmikan pembukaan karantina musim ini. Mereka tak sangka kalau Tuan B akan datang ke _area._ Entah maksudnya apa, mereka belum tahu.

"Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sampai mau masuk ke _area_ yang gersang ini. Kalian perlu tahu bahwa aku datang dengan suatu maksud, untuk menyampaikan kabar."

"Kabar apa?" Semua ingin tahu, tapi yang menyahut hanya Namjoon.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, kenapa tak kalian biarkan aku melihat keadaan di dalam kubah? Kami mencatat kalau ada tujuh orang yang tinggal di sini. Ke mana dua dari kalian?" Tuan B berjalan. Sepatunya memijaki tanah dengan hati-hati. Di ujung tanjakan itu dia melihat seseorang di ambang pintu. Seokjin di sana, memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mereka yang di luar kemudian mengikuti Tuan B. Sedang, para pengawal tetap berdiri di dekat mobil-mobil yang terparkir. Jimin tak lantas melupakan orang-orang itu. Dia tetap mengawasi.

"Kekacauan di sini benar-benar nampak." Tuan B memerhatikan sekeliling isi kubah. Saat itu, Yoongi mencoba untuk bangun dan Seokjin dengan sigap membantunya. Pria gemuk ini tersenyum pada mereka. Dia mengangguk-angguk setelah jumlah anggota kelompok yang tercatat memang benar ada tujuh. "Halo. Kau yang terluka, tak perlu khawatir karena esok hari kau akan mendapat perawatan nomor satu di Rumah sakit K-01."

Yoongi merasa aneh dengan ucapan itu. _Esok?_ Dia bertanya dalam hati, belum cukup paham apa maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Tuan B.

"Kabar apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada kami?" Jimin tak begitu sabar pada Tuan B yang nampak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan diam berdiri dan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Sebagai kelompok yang memiliki paling banyak anggota sampai hari ini, dan sebagai yang berhasil menduduki K-0101, kalian dinyatakan sebagai pemenang," tuturnya. Tujuh orang itu jelas terkejut. Tuan B membalik badannya pada mereka yang berdiri di belakang punggung. "Karantina resmi kuakhiri hari ini. Aku datang memberi kabar sekaligus untuk menjemput kalian keluar dari _area._ " Pria gemuk itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Selamat untuk kalian."

Tuan B membayangi matahari. Angin berembus kencang. Debu dan dedaunan kering beterbangan. Jas hitamnya berkibar diterpa angin dari luar. Orang-orang yang semula berjaga mulai kembali naik ke truk. Mobil-mobil besar itu berderu lagi. Itu tanda kalau mereka sudah ditunggu, diminta segera naik juga ke truk yang disediakan untuk menjemput.

Sebagian dari tujuh orang itu mengambil barang-barangnya, mengambil kantung mereka sembari masih kebingungan, antara percaya atau tidak dengan _selamat_ yang diucapkan oleh walikota K-01 itu.

"Namjoon- _ah_." Hoseok menepuk pundak Namjoon dan menyodorkan kantung miliknya. _Alpha_ itu mengkerut. Kantungnya diterima, tapi dia masih begitu.

"Dia tidak bohong, _kan_?" tanya Namjoon ragu.

"Mesin mobil-mobil itu berderu. Yang datang pada kita adalah walikota K-01 sendiri. Aku pun tak percaya kalau... karantina berakhir dengan cara begini. Aku tak sangka. Tapi mereka minta kita naik. Namjoon, kita akan pulang sekarang."

Ketika Namjoon terdiam, Seokjin menghampirinya. _Omega_ ini mendengar percakapan antara _alpha_ dan _beta_ itu. Dia paham apa yang Namjoon rasakan. "Aku tak peduli jika ini terasa aneh, tapi dengan menaiki truk itu, aku akan meninggalkan mimpi burukku di sini."

"Seokjin," ucap Namjoon.

"Ayo." _Omega_ itu mengulurkan tangannya. Namjoon menyambut.

Hoseok menunggu mereka untuk berjalan bersama. Di dalam hanya tinggal empat orang. Taehyung dan Jungkook sempat melihat ke arah luar di mana Tuan B menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda supaya mereka cepat naik ke truk juga.

"Jimin- _hyung_."

"Ya." Jimin hanya menjawab panggilan Jungkook dengan gumaman. Dia hendak membantu Yoongi berdiri. _Omega_ itu ditopang Taehyung dari belakang. Jimin di depannya kemudian berjongkok, memposisikan diri untuk menerima Yoongi yang akan digendongnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jimin. Walau terlihat baik, luka di matanya itu tak bisa diabaikan. Tapi, dengan gelengan Jimin, Taehyung tahu kalau si _alpha_ abu tak mau terlihat payah. Lantas setelah Yoongi naik ke punggung Jimin, dia bertanya pada _omega_ itu. "Yoongi, kau tak apa?"

Yoongi meringis, tapi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kakinya sakit ketika ditekuk, tapi dia tak mungkin menyeret dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku tak apa."

"Tahan sebentar. Tahan sakitnya. Kau bisa, _kan_?" Jimin meminta. Ada sirat menyemangati. Yoongi mengulum bibir dan mengangguk.

"Yoongi." Tiba-tiba, Jungkook mengusak di punggung _omega_ itu. Sesaat, entah untuk apa.

Taehyung menggendong kantungnya dan segera keluar dari kubah. Jungkook menyusul. Jimin lebih membungkuk supaya Yoongi nyaman dalam gendongannya. Dia berjalan keluar. Meski sedikit berat, tapi dia tak apa.

"Kita berhasil menyelesaikan karantina?"

"Ya."

"Kita akan pulang?"

"Ya, Yoongi."

"...ini bukan mimpi, _kan_?"

Setelah semua naik, _jeep_ Tuan B pergi lebih dulu, disusul truk pengawalnya. Truk yang mengangkut tujuh orang itu jadi yang terakhir. Mereka melihat bagaimana kubah yang besar dan kokok menjadi kecil, lama-lama mulai tak terlihat, menghilang dari pandangan mata. Mereka meninggalkan K-0101, menuju gerbang area karantina.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**

*) Ono no Komachi—KKS XII: 553


	26. Chapter 26

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Keluar dari area karantina, mereka dapat melihat bahwa keadaan yang sesungguhnya tak seperti yang diatur oleh penyelenggara. Selama beberapa minggu mereka dihadapkan pada panas terik musim kering, sementara nyatanya, musim yang berlangsung adalah semi. Tapi, kota K-01 yang megah tak memiliki pemandangan musim semi yang indah seperti di masa lalu. Tak ada bunga-bunga bermekaran, tak ada pohon-pohon yang hijau di sisi jalan. Hanya ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dan iklan-iklan yang menyampaikan salam bahagia atas berlangsungnya musim yang dinanti-nanti.

" _Hei."_

Di truk, yang masih terjaga hanyalah Namjoon dan Jimin. Sisanya, tidur karena kelelahan. _Alpha_ jangkung itu memanggil Jimin yang duduk di seberangnya, bosan karena terus diam. Ketika Jimin menoleh, Namjoon berkata.

"Apa kau... merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang begitu karantina ini dinyatakan selesai?"

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang bersandar di bahunya sekilas, lalu melempar jauh pandangannya pada gedung-gedung yang dilewati. "Ada, tapi entah."

"Mereka hebat. Sengaja satu bagian dari kota dibiarkan apa adanya dengan pohon dan tanah terbentang luas untuk dijadikan sebagai _area_ karantina. Sedang, sebagian lagi terlalu moderen hingga rasanya membosankan. Kupikir setelah masuk ke tempat itu, aku sadar kalau separuh dari diriku memang binatang. Secara alamiah akan merasa lebih nyaman ketika bersentuhan dengan alam. Ketika kita kembali, separuh diriku itu seperti tenggelam dan aku menjadi serupa manusia," tutur Namjoon.

Mendengarnya, Jimin turut berpikir. Memang, sebagian diri dari kaum _werewolf_ adalah binatang. Sebagian diri mereka menginginkan kebebasan, hidup di alam luas. Tapi di masa kini, keinginan itu ditekan. Tuntutan modernisasi membuat _werewolf_ menjelma manusia. Tujuan karantina pun sebenarnya agar _werewolf_ tak meninggalkan jati dirinya. Jimin pernah dengar dari ayahnya suatu kali, bahwa di negeri lain, manusia yang mendominasi. Kaum _werewolf_ tak lagi banyak berdaya. Di negeri K justru sebaliknya. Maka karantina ini sebetulnya untuk membuat pasukan-pasukan yang kuat seandainya suatu hari nanti ada pemberontakan dari kaum manusia yang tak lagi mau hidup berdampingan—dengan pemimpin yang sebagian besarnya berasal dari kaum _werewolf._ Jimin memang ingin jadi manusia. Ingin lepas dari aturan _pack_ yang menurutnya terlalu mengikat dan kolot. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah tanpa ada rasa inginpun, selama ini dirinya, atau _werewolf_ lain, secara tak sadar sudah menjadi manusia? Hidup, bekerja, memimpin pemerintahan, berpolitik. Itu tak ada dalam catatan serigala. Tapi _werewolf_ masa kini melakukannya.

Kekuasaan diperebutkan. Negeri K yang katanya damai pun sebetulnya hanya doktrin supaya masing-masing pihak tak saling menyinggung. Hanya saja, ditilik dari sisi lain, segala apa yang menjadi program pemerintah yang mesti dijalankan memiliki tujuan tersembunyi. Ya, Jimin tahu. Orang-orang yang telah dikarantina diikat, suatu saat, dirinya mungkin akan dipanggil untuk menjadi bagian dari bala tentara yang turun ke jalan untuk memaksa manusia tunduk sepenuhnya pada werewolf yang berkuasa.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka serangga-serangga kecil di pohon."

Mobil-mobil itu masuk ke kompleks gedung pemerintah pusat. Bangunan-bangunan yang kokoh berdiri mengelilingi. Lapangan luas di depan gedung utama menjadi tempat mereka berhenti. Yang diangkut di truk satu persatu bangun dari tidurnya. Mereka diminta untuk turun. Namjoon jadi yang pertama, dia melompat, habis mendarat dia tengadah melihat ke sekeliling.

"Ayo," katanya. Dia membantu Seokjin untuk turun. "Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah Seokjin turun dari truk, Hoseok dan Jungkook menyusul. Taehyung masih di dalam. Dia menunggu Jimin dan Yoongi untuk turun bersama-sama.

"Yoongi. Nanti naik ke punggungku lagi."

"Biar aku saja. Kau turunlah dulu. Kau juga terluka, jangan lupakan itu."

Jimin sudah mengulurkan tangan, hendak memapah Yoongi seperti ketika mereka dijemput dari area karantina. Tapi kala itu Taehyung ikut menawarkan diri untuk memapah. Yoongi hanya terdiam bingung. Dia inginnya jalan sendiri, tapi keadaannya tak memungkinkan. Jimin mau membantu, tapi Yoongi kasihan juga padanya. Sebab benar apa yang Taehyung katakan, Jimin terluka. Harusnya dia tak dibebankan apa-apa.

" _Okay..." Alpha_ abu itu akhirnya setuju. Dia sempat membelai pipi Yoongi sekilas sebelum menyampirkan kantungnya dan melompat turun dari truk. Tapi seperti yang lain, dia tak lantas pergi. Dia mau menunggu sampai dua yang di dalam sana keluar.

"Mana tanganmu?"

Taehyung menaruh lengan Yoongi melintang sampai ke pundak kanannya. Dia memegang pinggang Yoongi dengan erat supaya _omega_ itu tak jatuh. Yoongi meringis. Kakinya nyeri. Tiap langkah yang dia ambil, nyeri itu semakin terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dengan susah payah dia keluar dari truk. Melompat tak mungkin. Yoongi terpaksa membungkuk supaya Jimin bisa menangkapnya dari bawah.

"Aku selalu jadi yang paling menyusahkan dalam kelompok ini. Sejak awal, bahkan sampai akhir," gumamnya di pelukan Jimin.

Seokjin menggeleng-geleng. "Sudahlah, apa perlu aku memarahimu supaya kau tak mengatakan itu?"

Ketika Yoongi tertawa sambil meringis, yang lain ikut tertawa juga. Dia pun naik ke punggung Taehyung yang sudah bersiap untuk menggendong. Sakitnya memang masih ada, tentu, tapi sedikit berkurang ketika melihat kawan-kawannya. Yoongi merasa kalau mereka adalah sebagian dari obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya.

Di pintu masuk gedung utama, seorang lelaki jangkung berdiri gagah. Dia tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Selamat datang, mulai hari ini sampai _closing ceremony_ selesai, kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. Kenalkan, namaku Sejin," katanya.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Begitu datang, mereka diminta untuk melakukan _medical check-up._ Kesehatan mereka diperiksa. Yang luka diobati. Saat itu pula, Sejin memberitahukan bahwa sampai _closing ceremony_ selesai, mereka diberi kamar untuk tinggal. Masing-masing mendapat satu. Selain kamar, mereka juga bisa menikmati fasilitas lainnya yang ada di kompleks pemerintahan itu. Yoongi dan Jimin jadi dua yang harus tinggal di Rumah sakit untuk dirawat (selain itu Jimin memang harus dioperasi segera). Mereka tak bisa mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang diperbolehkan langsung menempati kamar setelah pemeriksaan selesai.

Ada waktu tujuh hari sampai _closing ceremony_ digelar. Yoongi yang dirawat tak benar-benar kesepian sebab kawannya sering datang berkunjung. Hanya saja, tak pernah ada dari mereka yang berdiam di ruang rawatnya sampai malam habis, sebab itu tak diijinkan. Mereka diminta beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh, supaya ketika hari penutupan tiba, semua berada dalam kondisi prima. Walau Yoongi paham, tapi keheningan malam itu membuatnya jadi rindu pada kawan-kawannya. Rasanya ingin ada yang menemaninya bercengkrama, atau sekadar bercanda. Yang paling membuatnya rindu adalah Jimin. _Alpha_ itu tak bertemu dengannya sejak dia juga dirawat menjelang operasi. Yoongi dengar kabar kalau kemarin operasi Jimin sudah dilaksanakan. Tapi tak tahu juga bagaimana kabar _alpha_ itu. Tempat mereka terpisah. Dia hanya berharap kalau Jimin baik-baik saja.

Ketika sedang melamun, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka. Dari tempatnya berbaring dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki jangkung masuk ke kamar. Dekat dengan ranjang Yoongi lelaki itu menyilang tangan. Dia menggelengkan kepala sembari mendecak. "Makananmu tak kau sentuh? Kalau perawat yang sekarang datang kemari, mungkin kau akan dia marahi."

"Aku tak berselera," sahut Yoongi.

"Kau ini baru keluar dari karantina, masih harus memperbaiki gizi. Jangan menolak kalau diberi makan."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum masam, agak malas sebetulnya. Dia tak mau diganggu siapa-siapa. Maka dari itu, kedatangan Sejin pun tak disambut antusias. "Nanti kalau sudah lapar pun aku akan makan, Tuan Sejin. Jangan khawatir."

"Kau ingin cepat pulang?"

"...iya." Itulah yang bisa dia jadikan jawaban. Yoongi memang rindu dengan keluarganya, tapi yang jadi beban di pikirannya saat ini adalah Jimin, bukan yang lain. Sebab, dia yakin ayah-ibunya baik-baik saja di K-09.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan pulang. Sabar saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau seperti tak minat pada acara lusa?"

Yoongi melirik, tapi dia tak memberikan senyum lagi seperti tadi. Dia diam. Sejin benar. Dia adalah bagian dari kelompok pemenang. Predikat itu hanya tinggal diresmikan lusa nanti. Seharusnya Yoongi senang, tapi melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, rasanya senang itu cukup jauh dari jangkauan. Walau kakinya sudah mulai membaik, tapi Dokter bilang dia mesti duduk di kursi roda untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan di acara penutupan lusa, dia harus menggunakan itu.

Ada yang membuka pintu lagi. Awalnya Yoongi kira itu perawat, atau salah satu kawannya yang hendak membesuk. Nyatanya, yang berdiri di ambang pintu adalah seseorang yang selalu dinantikan kedatangannya.

"Oh, hei Jimin. Kau sudah boleh keluar?"

"Buat apa pula aku di sana lama-lama?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik."

"Kau punya tamu." Sejin mundur sedikit supaya badannya tak menghalangi Jimin untuk mendekati ranjang Yoongi.

Dia nampak sedikit berbeda dengan rambut yang jatuh lurus menutupi dahi. Tapi bukan itu saja, perban yang kemarin-kemarin menutupi sebelah matanya telah berganti menjadi sebuah _eyepatch_. Yoongi mau menyebut nama _alpha_ itu, tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia tak sangka kalau Jimin akan datang.

"Beritahu dia untuk memakan makanannya, sampai habis. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya."

Sejin keluar kamar sehabis menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin. Dari ujung ranjang, Jimin pindah ke samping. Dia duduk di tepian pelan-pelan. Sebelah mata abunya menatap Yoongi. _Omega_ itu menelisik orang yang menatapnya. Gelenyar di dada tiba-tiba menjalar ngilu.

"Hai."

"Jimin." Yoongi yang disapa lalu menyebut nama itu. Jimin ditarik ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi menghambur. Nama itu akhirnya dapat dia rapalkan juga. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa saat, sampai rasa yang meluap itu puas dia lampiaskan. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Yoongi mundur sedikit untuk melihat wajah _alpha_ itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Kau... bisa melihat lagi, _kan_?"

"Yoongi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yoongi tertawa dengan sedikit haru. Dia memegang bahu Jimin dan bersandar di dada _alpha_ -nya. "Iya, sudah membaik. Dan Jimin, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya, aku bisa. Kau akan terkejut kalau melihat ini."

" _Ini_ apa?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepala. Saat itu, Jimin menutup mata dan melepas _eyepatch_ -nya. Lalu saat dua mata itu terbuka, Yoongi melihat warna yang berbeda.

"Aku mungkin akan mengenakan lensa untuk menutupi ini nantinya."

"Matamu..." Yoongi menatap takjub.

"Yang kiri ini diganti dengan yang warnanya kuning. Waktu aku berkaca, kuningnya terlihat menyala-nyala. Aku tak begitu suka. Dan lagi... kalau terkena udara, mataku akan berair."

Ketika Jimin berkedip lambat, dari sudur mata kirinya jatuh setetes air asin. Wajah Jimin tanpa ekspresi. Air mata itu mungkin saja memang karena efek operasi. Tapi Yoongi merasa sedih melihat _alpha_ -nya menangis, walau dia tahu itu tak beralasan apa-apa. Lantas, dia pun menyeka jejak air mata Jimin dengan ibu jarinya, lalu memasangkan lagi _eyepatch_ yang semula ditanggalkan.

"Tidak boleh kena udara lama-lama." Jimin menyunggingkan senyum, mendengus dengan senada tawa di dalam napas.

"Kau masih dalam masa pemulihan."

Jimin menarik sedikit _eyepatch_ -nya supaya tepat menutupi mata dengan benar. Ketika dia lihat Yoongi, _omega_ itu tengah menatapnya sambil mengelim senyum yang entah sedih, kasihan, atau apa.

Ditanya kenapa, Yoongi hanya menggeleng. "Kupikir... warnanya indah. Seperti warna bunga liar di musim semi."

"Kau suka?"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau jadi aneh. Matamu beda warna. Satu abu, satu kuning." Dia berniat mengejek. "Orang-orang akan menoleh dua kali saat berpapasan denganmu."

"Kau benar."

Mereka mengembuskan napas. Jari-jari kurus Yoongi memainkan tangan _alpha_ -nya.

"Jimin."

"Hm?" Jimin menjawab dengan gumaman ketika Yoongi memanggil. _Omega_ itu tertunduk. Jimin membelai wajahnya supaya Yoongi mau mengangkat kepala sedikit lebih tinggi. "Apa?"

"Jimin. Lusa... semua ini akan benar-benar berakhir."

"Ya."

"Di benakku selalu muncul pertanyaan yang sama tentang kata-katamu waktu itu. Aku tak paham kenapa... aku masih saja tak yakin?" Dia bicara di hadapan Jimin, tapi pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin membungkuk. Dia tatap Yoongi lamat-lamat. Rasanya dia tak suka melihat keraguan di mata sekelam malam Yoongi yang selalu teduh. Jimin menyapukan anak-anak rambut Yoongi yang ujungnya mengenai mata. Dia genggam tangan _omega_ -nya lantas mencium kening itu. "Apa yang membuatmu tak yakin?"

Yoongi sedikit memalingkan wajah. Dia sendiri bingung. Tapi rasa ragu itu selalu ada, apalagi lusa adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama di K-01 ini. Dia takut esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya, keinginan Jimin yang jadi keinginannya juga itu tak pernah terwujud.

Rasanya dia lelah dengan pikirannya. Yoongi memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa." Yoongi memegang keningnya sendiri. "Aku hanya takut..."

 _Takut kau pergi dan kita sama akhirnya dengan karantina ini._ Begitu kalimat yang tak terucapkan olehnya.

Jimin menurunkan tangan Yoongi yang semula menutupi sebagian wajah itu.

"Yoongi," panggilnya. Dia membungkuk, bibir tebalnya mengecup kelopak mata Yoongi dengan sayang. _"Should I kiss you?"_

Yoongi memejamkan mata ketika Jimin mendekat dan meraih bibirnya. Daging kenyal itu saling menempel, bersentuhan dengan lumatan yang pelan-pelan, penuh perasaan. Mereka saling mengecap apa yang ada di dalam mulut (lain dari itu, mengecap rasa yang ingin disampaikan). Awalnya biasa, tapi kemudian ciuman itu seperti sesuatu yang bisa menyulut api. Ada gejolak, Yoongi merasa. Dia jadi emosional dan ingin menangis. Masih sambil berciuman, air matanya meleleh. Mereka melepaskan ciuman panjangnya untuk mengisi udara di paru-paru. Jimin mengelus wajah Yoongi yang sedang kesusahan bernapas dan terisak. Matanya merah berair, pipinya basah.

Jimin mengadukan dahinya ke dahi Yoongi dengan perlahan. Dia menatap _omega_ itu tanpa ada jarak. Mata Yoongi tertutup, bulu matanya rapat. Dia berusaha berhenti menangis dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Jimin hentikan itu dengan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi.

"Jimin... aku tahu alasan mengapa aku begini takutnya pada hari esok dan janjimu itu."

"Apa?"

"Ini karena aku... _mencintaimu_."

Jimin terenyak.

Yoongi menngunakan dua tangannya untuk menghapus lelehan air asin itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Jimin..."

Dia mencintai Jimin, benar-benar. Dia ingin _alpha_ itu tahu, sebab tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan di antara mereka yang sudah jadi sepasang.

"Yoongi..."

Gelenyar itu terasa kuat, makin kuat lagi ketika Yoongi merangkul untuk minta dipeluk.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jimin."_

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Yoongi tertidur pulas, baru bangun ketika telinganya menangkap suara kucuran air. Ternyata, Jimin sedang menuang air minum.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi," sapa _alpha_ itu.

Baru saja Yoongi hendak memanggil, pintunya dibuka. Jimin membalik badan. Di ambang pintu ada Sejin. Jimin dan lelaki itu bicara. Hanya saja, percakapan mereka tak terdengar ke telinga Yoongi. Sejin bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, dan dari Jimin tak terdengar apa-apa. Jimin sempat meliriknya sekilas. Tapi dari wajah itu, Yoongi merasa pesan yang disampaikan orang di depan pintu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Jimin kemudian keluar, pintu ditutup. Saat itulah Yoongi baru benar-benar bangun mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Dia terus memandang ke sana, ke pintu yang tak lagi menampakkan apa-apa. Yoongi memikirkan apa yang membuat Jimin berwajah tak mengenakkan seperti itu. Perasaannya memburuk. Tapi belum mau dia akui. Selewat nyeri yang mengiris membuatnya memegang dadanya sendiri. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, dan tak mau juga merasa seperti ini.

Sampai siang hari, Jimin tak juga kembali. Dia bahkan tak datang ketika diminta menghadiri rapat dengan penyelenggara untuk persiapan _closing ceremony_ esok hari. _Alpha_ itu menghilang. Yoongi gusar. Dia sendiri hadir di rapat itu meski harus keluar dari Rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda. Tapi kemana Jimin? Yoongi rasa, hanya Sejin yang tahu, sebab dia bersama Jimin tadi pagi. Yoongi ingin bertanya pada Sejin, tapi lelaki itu terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Sejin duduk bersama para dewan direksi.

"Yoongi, ada apa?" Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya berbisik.

Yoongi tahu pertanyaan Hoseok ditujukan untuk dua hal. Ada apa dengan dirinya yang tak berbaur, dan ada apa dengan Jimin yang tak terlihat.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, jari-jarinya mengait atas perut.

"Yoongi, kau oke?" tanya _beta_ itu sekali lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hoseok- _ah._ Kalau kau mau tanya kemana Jimin, aku tak tahu."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi merengut. Dia pun tak tahu kenapa. Karena dirinyalah _mate_ Jimin, semua orang mungkin berpikiran sama seperti Hoseok. Seolah-olah memang, hilangnya Jimin di rapat itu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dia.

Mereka diberi jadwal, lalu dijelaskan mengenai apa-apa saja yang mesti dilakukan esok. Acara itu sangat penting. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Orang banyak melihat. Citra diri, citra kota, dan citra penyelenggara menjadi tanggung jawab bersama. Pemaparan itu mudah dicerna, tapi pikiran Yoongi bercabang. Makanya dia melamun, sedang kertas di atas meja ditatap, tapi tak dibaca.

Di akhir rapat mereka dibagikan sepaket dokumen dalam sebuah map. Itu surat-surat penting yang harus mereka pegang, tak boleh rusak ataupun hilang, sebab sudah dibubuhi stempel walikota dan penyelenggara. Stempel itu bukti otentik kalau dokumennya asli. Surat-surat itu adalah tanda bahwa merekalah si pemenang karantina musim ini dan mereka juga yang berhak mendapatkan hadiah berupa fasilitas lebih dan jaminan hidup dari pemerintah.

Karena Jimin tak ada, Yoongi memutuskan untuk membawa serta surat itu bersama dirinya dan akan diberikan pada Jimin setelah rapat selesai. Taehyung bilang, Jimin mungkin saja ada di kamarnya. Yoongi juga berpikiran sama, sebab Jimin tak akan tinggal lama di Rumah sakit jika operasinya sudah selesai. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi _alpha_ itu bersama Taehyung.

Dan, benar saja, Jimin ada di kamarnya. Ketika didatangi, dia ada di ujung koridor, tengah berdiri menghadap kaca.

"Jimin." Yoongi mengulas senyum. Taehyung mendorong kursi rodanya semakin dekat pada _alpha_ itu. Jimin menoleh, walau tak terlihat antusias. Yoongi menunjukkan satu dari dua map yang dia pegang. "Kau mungkin melupakan rapat. Hanya kau yang belum mengambil surat-surat penting yang harus kau pegang. Aku membawakannya—"

"Aku tak perlu ini."

Begitu disodorkan, map berisi kertas-kertas berstempel itu ditepis hingga isinya berhamburan jatuh. Yoongi terkesiap, begitu juga Taehyung. Sementara Yoongi menatap surat-surat di lantai, Taehyung berlutut untuk memungutnya.

"Jimin, kau ini kenapa?!" Taehyung bertanya dengan kesal. Dia berdiri dengan hentakan. Surat di tangannya sedikit teremat. Ketika melihat Jimin, _alpha_ itu tengah memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Surat-surat itu tak ada gunanya." Jimin menjawab tanpa berbalik, dia tetap memunggungi dua orang itu. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED**


	27. Chapter 27

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

"Katakan ada apa, Jimin?"

" _Kalian, pergilah!"_

Pertanyaan Yoongi tiba-tiba dibalas dengan bentakan. _Omega_ itu tersentak, dia diam, sedang Jimin memberinya delikan. Melihat itu, Taehyung merasa ada kesal yang dalam sekejap naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia mengeritkan gigi. Ketika Jimin hendak berlalu, dia menarik tangan _alpha_ abu itu dan memaksanya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Taehyung berteriak. "Tak bisa seperti ini! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku tak suka kau bersikap seperti itu pada Yoongi tanpa kutahu alasannya. Aku mau tahu dan kita harus bicara!"

Jimin menghempaskan tangan yang mencengkramnya itu dengan sekali tarikan. Dia mendesah panjang, mengelus mukanya. Taehyung belum bisa membaca apa-apa. Jika Jimin tak juga bicara, dia tak akan tahu.

"Jimin..."

Taehyung menoleh ketika Yoongi menggumamkan nama itu.

"Katakan. Jika ada sesuatu dariku yang mengganggumu, katakan padaku agar aku—"

"Yoongi, apa seluruh dunia ini hanya berporos padamu?!"

"Jimin!"

 _Plak!_ Di ujung bentakannya, dia dihadiahi tamparan keras dari tangan Taehyung. Rambut Jimin sedikit menutupi mata ketika dia menunduk. Taehyung yang geram tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskannya dengan tamparan itu.

"Kau kurang ajar! Bicara yang jelas, tak perlu seperti ini!"

"Aargh!" _Alpha_ abu itu menggeram. Dia hendak meninggalkan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Bahunya dan bahu Taehyung sedikit bertubrukan ketika dia melangkah pergi entah kemana.

Taehyung tak mengejar. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan napas yang berat dan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Dia menahan diri untuk tak lepas kendali. Sedang, Yoongi di kursi roda tak bersuara sama sekali. Taehyung meliriknya sekilas. Yoongi seperti tengah syok. Surat-surat yang dia pegang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam map. Setelah itu, dia berlutut di hadapan Yoongi.

"Yoongi..." panggilnya lembut.

"Dia kenapa, _sih_?" _Omega_ itu tertawa, tapi pedih. Bahkan, dari matanya jatuh bulir-bulir air. Yoongi mengusap-usap matanya kasar. Dia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Jimin yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelum ini?"

"Semalam dia di kamarku, bahkan sampai pagi ketika aku bangun. Tapi saat itu juga ada Tuan Sejin yang datang dan bicara dengannya. Entah tentang apa, aku tak tahu. Aku kaget juga dia mendadak bersikap seperti ini."

"Apa aku harus tanya Tuan Sejin...?" Taehyung memalingkan wajah sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia kembali memandang Yoongi yang sudah tak sekalut tadi. "Yoongi, jangan menangis. Surat-surat milik Jimin biar aku yang pegang, nanti aku akan pergi untuk menanyakan Jimin pada Tuan Sejin. Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Kita ke Rumah sakit?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Kemudian, Taehyung mendorong kursi roda itu sampai ke Rumah sakit yang dituju.

-o0o-

LUNA

-o0o-

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Bunyi jarum jam, Yoongi tak mau ikuti, tapi bagaimanapun tetap terdengar terus. Setelah mengantarnya kembali, Taehyung pergi. Yoongi ditinggal sendiri. Entah karena menangis atau apa, dia merasa lelah, tapi tak ada niatan untuk tidur. Dia hanya melamun di dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Yoongi?"

Seseorang membuka pintu. Begitu ditengok, Jungkook muncul.

"Aku diminta Taehyung untuk menemanimu di sini," katanya. Jungkook menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk. Dia memandangi Yoongi dengan raut yang iba. Baginya, Yoongi terlihat melulu murung hari itu. Jungkook tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia merasa kasihan. Jungkook tahu, kalau Taehyung menyuruhnya kemari pastilah untuk menghibur Yoongi.

"Kemana Jimin- _hyung_? Waktu aku bertemu Taehyung, suratnya dia yang pegang. Di rapat dia tak hadir, dan aku juga tak melihatnya di mana-mana."

"Aku tak tahu." Yoongi tak bicara tentang kejadian di koridor. Dia hanya menjawab singkat sembari memainkan kuku jarinya.

"Yoongi." Jungkook naik ke ranjang, dia duduk di tepian dan langsung menyeruduk untuk memeluk. Dia menghirup bau Yoongi yang tak pernah berubah meski ada di Rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari. "Yoongi, kau harus senang. Lusa kita dinobatkan sebagai pemenang. Jangan murung terus..."

"Iya, Jungkook- _ah_..."

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai malam. Boleh, _kan_?"

"Boleh. Aku tak akan mengusirmu untuk pulang."

"Paling-paling perawat yang mengusir, seperti ketika Hoseok- _hyung_ , Seokjin _-hyung,_ dan Namjoon _-hyung_ menjengukmu kemarin."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Dia membelai rambut cokelat itu. "Mereka datang ke sini menjelang malam, sudah tahu dilarang."

"Aku akan bersembunyi di kolong ranjang kalau perawat atau doktermu datang kemari."

"Jungkook."

 _Alpha_ muda itu tertawa manis. Gigi-giginya nampak. Habis menunjukkan tawa itu Jungkook kembali memeluk Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Yoongi mengelus-elus punggung Jungkook. Lama-lama, dia teringat kembali dengan kemarahan Jimin, bentakannya, dan Taehyung yang menampar keras _alpha_ abu itu. Sesuatu di dadanya seperti bergemuruh. Matanya panas.

"Yoongi?" Jungkook bangun saat merasakan bahwa tangan Yoongi tak lagi mengelus punggungnya. Dia melihat _omega_ itu memalingkan wajah dengan sudut mata yang basah. "Yoongi, apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Jimin- _hyung_?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Sungguh." Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

" _Halooo!"_

Suara yang mereka berdua kenali terdengar seraya pintu terbuka. Seokjin datang bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Ternyata ada si bocah di sini."

"Ish." Jungkook mendesis sewaktu Namjoon menempeleng kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Mau jenguk tak bilang-bilang pada kami, tahu-tahu sudah di sini," Kali ini Hoseok yang bicara. Dia tak mengusik Jungkook seperti yang Namjoon lakukan. Tapi _alpha_ muda itu tetap sebal.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Seokjin. Dia memberikan setangkai bunga krisan keunguan yang dia bawa. Sebelum diterima, Seokjin lebih dahulu menyentuhkan kelopak bunga itu ke kening Yoongi. Dia diam memejamkan mata seperti berdoa di dalam hati.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Yoongi. Dia mengaduh sedikit saat menarik badannya untuk duduk lebih tegak. Bunga keunguan itu dihirup aromanya. Wangi.

"Aku sempat berkeliling balai penelitian. Kupetik setangkai bunganya."

"Seokjin menjadi kriminal seperti Namjoon," cibir Hoseok.

"Heeh, siapa yang kau sebut kriminal?!"

Pekikan Namjoon dibalas sama kerasnya oleh Seokjin. "Harusnya aku yang marah, tahu!"

Hoseok tertawa. Jungkook meringis terganggu.

"Jungkook, jaga Yoongi di sini ya. sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan dua orang yang berisik ini dari pasien kita," ucap _beta_ itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja.

Lalu Seokjin bicara dengan telunjuk yang teracung, mendandakan bahwa ucapannya adalah penting dan wajib didengar. "Besok _closing ceremony_ digelar. Kita akan ditonton banyak orang. Jangan ada satu dari kalian yang membuat malu, awas ya."

"Mungkin malah kau yang bikin malu."

"Namjoon!"

"Ini Rumah sakit, jangan ribut!" Hoseok mendorong punggung dua orang yang hendak bertengkar itu. Dia pun berpamitan pada Yoongi. "Sudah ya, Yoongi. Istirahat yang cukup. Kami akan kembali ke kamar."

"Ya, terimakasih..."

Kunjungan singkat itu berakhir. Ruang rawat Yoongi kembali hening setelah mereka pergi. Soal Jimin, Yoongi tak bisa berharap banyak. _Alpha_ itu mungkin tak akan datang. Sedihnya kembali lagi. Yoongi diam dengan bunga di genggaman.

"Yoongi. Kau mau bohong? Kau tertawa ketika mereka di sini, tapi setelah mereka pergi kau begini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jungkook- _ah..._ "

"Hei, jangan menipuku. Katakan saja."

"Jungkook..." Yoongi ragu. Tapi Jungkook bukan orang yang tak bisa dia percayai. Tatapan mata cokelat itu ingin tahu, minta Yoongi untuk berbagi. "Aku tak tahu ada apa. Tapi Jimin sangat marah. Taehyung menamparnya setelah dia membentakku."

Jungkook terkejut. Mata cokelatnya terlempar kemana-mana. Kelopaknya berkedip cepat sejalan dengan pikirannya yang mendadak runyam. Dia tak tahu jika Yoongi menyembunyikan ini.

"Jimin pergi, tak tahu kemana. Tidak meninggalkan alasan apa-apa untuk kami," lanjut _omega_ itu.

" _Untukmu_. Kau yang paling butuh alasan itu, bukan?"

Mata kelam itu terarah pada Jungkook.

"Dia ingin sendiri. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi dia tak ingin katakan apa-apa. Mungkin... aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Harusnya aku tahu, kalau dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, dia harus sendiri. Harusnya aku pergi ketika dia meminta. Dan Taehyung tak sampai harus menamparnya..." Suara Yoongi makin pelan. Di ujung kalimat itu hanya ada getar bibir. Dia sedih, merasa bersalah juga. Dadanya sesak.

"Yoongi." Jungkook memeluk. Dia belai rambut hitam Yoongi pelan-pelan. Rasanya dia jadi takut juga melukai _omega_ yang rapuh ini. "Aku tak bisa salahkan dirimu, atau dia, atau siapapun karena aku tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, tolong berhenti menangis..."

"Dia tak mau bicara, aku bisa apa?"

Jungkook memeluk Yoongi lebih erat. "Biarkan dia seperti itu, jika memang baginya sendirian adalah hal yang terbaik. Aku yakin, Jimin akan kembali."

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya untuk dia kalungkan di leher _alpha_ muda itu. Dia tundukkan kepala, mengubur wajah di bahu Jungkook. Setelah pelukan itu lepas, Jungkook menatapnya.

"Sudah ya? Jangan menangis lagi. Nanti tenagamu bisa habis." _Alpha_ itu mengulas senyum simpul. "Tidurlah, istirahat. Serigala cantik butuh tidur yang berkualitas supaya wajahnya cerah ceria di _closing ceremony_ besok."

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menemanimu sampai malam, kalau perlu aku menginap di sini. Kau lupa aku mau sembunyi di kolong ranjang kalau ada perawat atau dokter yang datang untuk kontrol?"

Yoongi mengulas senyum yang tipis, tapi lega. "Jangan kemana-mana."

Bunga krisan dari Seokjin ditaruh di sebuah gelas kaca yang kosong. Jungkook benar-benar tinggal di ruangan itu sampai malam. Dia bahkan menemani Yoongi makan. Meski Dokter memintanya untuk kembali, tapi dia tak mau. Jungkook bersikukuh ingin tetap di sana. Yoongi yang membujuk si Dokter agar membiarkan Jungkook tinggal. Akhirnya, _alpha_ itu pun bisa tetap bersama Yoongi seperti apa yang dia mau.

Ketika malam sudah sangat larut, Taehyung diam-diam datang membesuk. Dia telah temui Sejin. Tapi tidak dengan Jimin yang masih tak diketahui ada di mana. Taehyung membuka pintu pelan-pelan, dan dia mendapati Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sama-sama tengah terlelap. Tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan, Taehyung berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah lambat yang tak bersuara banyak. Jungkook duduk di kursi, bersandar kepala di tepian ranjang Yoongi. Sedang _omega_ itu tidur dengan satu tangan di atas perut, dan satunya lagi di sisi badan.

"Emmhh..." Jungkook menggeliat. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih berat. "Taehyung?"

 _Alpha_ pirang itu hanya mengulas sedikit senyum. "Kau tidur di sini?"

"Aku mau kencing..." Jungkook beranjak, keluar dari ruangan.

Yoongi tak terusik dengan percakapan itu. Dia tetap lelap tidur di ranjangnya. Napasnya pelan teratur. Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak tega untuk membangunkan _omega_ itu. Jadi dia pikir, dia akan mengatakan itu nanti setelah Yoongi bangun. Mungkin, esok pagi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mau sedikit menikmati wajah _omega_ yang dikaguminya. Sebentar, hanya beberapa detik, hingga sesuatu yang asing entah bagaimana menjadi sebuah dorongan baginya untuk memberi kecupan di bibir lembut itu. Yoongi diciumnya. Tapi baru menempel sedikit, Taehyung buru-buru mundur. Dia takut Yoongi sadar. Dia pun merasa salah telah melakukan itu. Dadanya berdebar.

Tanpa pamit, dia pergi. Jungkook kembali dan tak menemukan Taehyung di ruangan itu.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

 _Closing ceremony,_ adalah acara yang sama pentingnya dengan pembukaan. Dulu, upacara itu digelar di stadion yang besar untuk menampung partisipan dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam acara tersebut. Kini, karena acara inti hanya penobatan kelompok pemenang, maka _closing ceremony_ digelar di gedung pemerintah pusat, tepatnya di alun-alun kota. Sejak pagi sudah banyak orang berkerumun di depan gedung. Entah itu warga sipil atau juga wartawan yang hendak meliput.

Bunyi terompet dan musik menggema, memecah pagi yang dingin sehabis hujan di waktu subuh. Itu sebagai penyambutan bagi para petinggi yang datang. Mereka orang-orang penting, pemegang kendali pemerintahan dan karantina. Semuanya merupakan _werewolf_ berkasta tinggi.

" _Selamat pagi, rakyatku, warga kota K-01. Selamat datang di upacara penutupan karantina musim ini. Hari ini kita, akan melihat anak-anak muda yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan karantina dengan sangat baik, yang mampu bertahan dan melewati ujian yang berat dalam area selama tiga bulan lamanya. Hari ini..."_

Suara Walikota terdengar ke seluruh penjuru. Dia berpidato, mendongeng tentang peradaban dunia dan segala bentuk perpecahan yang kemudian berusaha disatukan. Pria gemuk itu nampak senang memegang mikropon klasiknya dan bicara di khalayak ramai. Orang-orang memandang ke podium, tengadah padanya dan para petinggi.

Kelompok pemenang berdiri di tempat khusus. Hanya Yoongi yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Dadaku berdebar." Jungkook bergumam. Yoongi di sebelahnya melirik.

"Kau gugup?"

 _Alpha_ muda itu mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, lalu mengamit tangan Jungkook untuk digenggam.

"Aku juga."

Jungkook merasa genggaman tangan Yoongi membuatnya lebih nyaman. Tapi tak lama setelah jari-jari itu tertaut, pandangan Yoongi tak lagi terarah padanya atau orang-orang di depan sana. Melainkan pada Jimin yang berdiri jauh dari mereka. Jungkook paham, Yoongi berharap banyak. Apalagi Jimin tak kunjung bicara. Dia bungkam. Sebelum acara dimulai pun, dia tak berinteraksi dengan siapa-siapa. Jungkook sadar kalau Taehyung sedang melirik Yoongi diam-diam. Pada _alpha_ pirang itu, Jungkook juga merasa ada sesuatu yang tak dia tahu.

Selesai sambutan dari para petinggi, tibalah saatnya para pemenang ini dinobatkan secara resmi. Tujuh orang itu dipanggil untuk diberi penghargaan. Mereka berdiri berjejeran di hadapan warga sipil dan wartawan. Walikota menyematkan lencana emas di dada kiri masing-masing. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai, ikut senang. Wartawan tak hentinya memotret. Banyak kilat kamera. Hari itu mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh negeri, dan menjadi kebanggaan pula bagi area yang diwakilinya.

"Selamat kepada kalian semua. Selamat datang di negeri K yang sesungguhnya," ucap Walikota terakhir kali.

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

"Nikmati pesta dengan gembira," ucap Sejin, seraya meninggalkan mereka di keramaian. Para petinggi berpesta di _ballroom,_ sedang warga kota berpesta di alun-alun. Musik tradisional kencang terdengar, senada dengan riuh-rendah dan ramai suasana. Orang-orang menari, minum, tertawa. Pesta ini adalah selebrasi. Mereka tentu patut mengambil andil di dalamnya.

Jungkook yang tadinya sedang makan _pie_ buah tiba-tiba diberi minuman oleh Namjoon. _Cheers,_ pinta _alpha_ jangkung itu. Jungkook tanpa ragu menerimanya dan minum bersama Namjoon. Tapi baru saja mengecap seteguk, Seokjin sudah merampas gelas yang dipegang Jungkook.

"Namjoon, jangan beri Jungkook minuman itu, dia belum legal!" pekiknya.

Namjoon tak acuh. "Seperti manusia saja. Anak ini bahkan sudah ikut karantina meski masih belasan tahun." Dia menggedikkan bahu lalu minum lagi. Sedang Jungkook yang polos itu hanya celingak-celinguk bingung melihat _alpha_ dan _omega_ di kanan-kirinya yang melulu bertengkar.

Kelompok itu terpisah-pisah. Hoseok dan Taehyung bersama Yoongi. Sedang Jimin tak lagi terlihat setelah penobatan itu. Merasa tak bisa terus-menerus membiarkan Jimin menghilang, Taehyung pun merasa perlu mencari _alpha_ abu itu.

"Kalian mau apa? Biar aku ambilkan sekalian."

"Ah, Hoseok- _hyung,_ tak perlu..."

"Di pesta, makanan enak harus dicicipi semua, Taehyung- _ah._ Yoongi, kau mau yang manis-manis?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sedikit sembari menggeleng. Hoseok pun pergi untuk mengambil makanan, meski mereka berdua katakan tak ingin, tapi _beta_ itu tetap merasa perlu untuk membagi. Setelah Hoseok jauh, Taehyung mendorong kursi roda Yoongi untuk sedikit menepi dan sedikit menjauhi keramaian. Dia lantas berlutut di hadapan _omega_ itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah temui Tuan Sejin. Kemarin... ayah Jimin meninggal dunia. Dan kurasa, itu alasan mengapa dia melulu diam seperti itu. Dia sedang berduka..."

"Kenapa dia tak katakan ini pada kita?"

"Aku tak tahu." Taehyung menggeleng. "Tapi Yoongi, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jimin. Sekarang kemarahannya itu menjadi wajar bagiku. Karena, aku juga pernah kehilangan keluargaku. Ayah ibuku mati dalam pertarungan... Aku sedih sekaligus marah. Walau tak kutahu ayah Jimin mati karena apa, tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau perasaan yang campur aduk itu memenuhi dadanya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah menamparnya kemarin..."

"Bodohnya aku... kenapa aku tak bisa mengerti itu? Harusnya kemarin aku paksa dia untuk bicara, bukannya takut duluan saat dia membentakku. Sekarang aku juga merasa bersalah, Taehyung. Aku ini _mate_ -nya tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku di sini, bukan di sisinya. Dia sedang terpuruk dan aku tak melakukan apa-apa..."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang gemetar.

"Yoongi, aku bingung, apa aku yang harus mengatakan kabar duka ini pada yang lain, atau harus menunggu Jimin yang menyampaikannya sendiri. Mereka terlihat tak acuh, karena mengira kediaman Jimin, murungnya kau dan jauhnya kalian akan selesai setelah kalian bicara empat mata. Mereka tak tahu kalau..."

"Taehyung, aku ingin menemuinya..."

 _Alpha_ pirang itu melihat mata Yoongi yang memerah basah. "Ya, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Ada apa ini?" Hoseok yang kembali cukup bingung dengan keadaan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Dua piring karton di tangannya dia taruh di undakan dinding. Dia membungkuk untuk memastikan bahwa Yoongi memang sedang menangis atau tidak.

"Hoseok- _hyung,_ Yoongi ingin istirahat. Bisa aku minta tolong kau untuk membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tenang?"

"Tempat tenang?" Hoseok melirik rumah kaca yang tak jadi bagian dari pesta. "Baik. Kau bisa cari kami di sana nanti. Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari seseorang."

Taehyung pergi. Hoseok melihat punggungnya menjauh dan sosoknya tenggelam di antara keramaian pesta. Meski tak menyebut nama, Hoseok tahu kalau Taehyung mau mencari Jimin.

"Yoongi. Ayo. Di sini berisik."

Yoongi tak menjawab, tapi Hoseok merasa tak perlu menunggu. Jadi dia bawa saja Yoongi menjauhi pesta, masuk ke dalam rumah kaca yang sepi dan tak terjamah tamu.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan bau Jimin di keramaian. Terlalu banyak bau yang tercium membuatnya pusing, tapi dia kenal bagaimana bau _alpha_ abu itu, maka ketika dia temukan baunya tertinggal di suatu sudut, dia akan ikuti. Bau itu keluar dari pesta, mengarah pada gedung di mana mereka menginap beberapa hari ini. Penciumannya tak salah. Dari _lobby_ dia melihat sosok Jimin yang berjalan menuju _lift_. Sayang, Taehyung tak sempat mengejar. _Lift_ itu terlanjur tertutup dan naik. Taehyung terpaksa menunggu _lift_ satunya supaya dia bisa menyusul.

Dia sudah menduga kalau Jimin hendak masuk ke kamar. Baunya mengarah ke sana. Begitu keluar _lift,_ dia langsung berlari ke tempat itu. Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka. Taehyung melihat _alpha_ itu menenteng kantungnya dan hendak keluar.

Jimin merengut marah ketika Taehyung malah berdiri di pintunya dan tak mau menyingkir.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Kau tak bisa diam terus seperti ini. Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. Jimin, kau tak harus menyimpan ini sendirian. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bicara pada kami? Aku tanya Tuan Sejin. Dia bilang ayahmu meninggal kemarin. Maaf, aku turut berduka. Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi tak usah seperti ini."

Jimin tak menggubris, malah menubruk Taehyung. Tangannya kemudian disambar, tapi Jimin tak mau berhenti, hingga Taehyung terpaksa mengikuti (karena tak mau melepaskan tangan itu). Taehyung mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyusul. Dia berdiri di hadapan si _alpha_ abu untuk menghadang.

"Jimin!" pekiknya.

"Aku mau pergi, jangan menghalangiku!"

Taehyung mulai geram. Serta-merta dia tarik kerah baju _alpha_ abu itu lalu dia angkat tangannya, hendak menampar pipi Jimin. Tapi tak jadi. Tatapannya melemah. Taehyung menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Jimin. Aku juga pernah mengalami keterpurukan sepertimu. Orangtuaku sudah mati, dua-duanya, ayah-ibuku. Mereka tercabik. Badannya tak utuh. Aku melihat sendiri mayatnya. Kau mau pergi? Maksudmu pulang ke tempat tinggalmu, bukan? Aku paham kau ingin segera pulang untuk melihat ayahmu. Tapi setidaknya berpamitanlah pada kami. Ucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebab setelah ini aku tak yakin kalau kita semua bisa bertemu lagi..."

"Sampaikan saja pamitku pada yang lain."

"Jimin!"

Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia langsung saja menampar Jimin keras-keras, bahkan sampai _eyepatch_ itu terlepas. Jimin diam. Taehyung terengah. Setelah itu si _alpha_ abu membungkuk untuk memungut penutup matanya. Dia sempat menatap Taehyung, tapi siratnya bukan amarah. Entah apa. Segera dia kenakan lagi _eyepatch_ itu. Taehyung ambil kesempatan untuk menyambar tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Maaf, kemarin aku menamparmu. Maaf juga aku menamparmu untuk kedua kali," ucapnya sambil jalan. Jimin tak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya, Taehyung tahu kalau langkahnya diikuti _alpha_ itu dari belakang. "Tapi aku mau kau bicara pada Yoongi sebelum kau pergi. Dia sangat ingin menemuimu."

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

-o0o-

Mereka ini kelompok yang sudah terikat. Tak biasa jika saling berjauhan lama-lama. Apalagi dalam pesta yang mestinya dinikmati bersama. Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tadinya terpisah dengan kawan-kawannya pun akhirnya mencari. Mereka datang ke rumah kaca, tapi hanya menemukan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Ketika ditanya kemana dua orang lagi, Hoseok jawab dengan jujur kalau Taehyung sedang mencari Jimin.

Akhirnya mereka berlima diam di sana, sama-sama menunggu Taehyung kembali. Mereka berharap kalau Jimin juga dibawa. Saat di karantina, mereka sudah sepakati aturan tak tertulis, jika ada masalah, atau sesuatu hal yang terjadi, itu harus dibicarakan dengan kelompok. Supaya jelas, dan semua mengerti. Sekarang jika bertanya pada Yoongi, dia tak punya jawaban yang pasti. Maka dari itu, memang Jimin yang harus katakan sendiri.

" _Hyung!"_

Jungkook lari ke pintu begitu melihat Taehyung muncul bersama Jimin. Mereka sampai dengan napas yang terengah habis berjalan cepat. Tanpa basa-basi Taehyung langsung mendorong Jimin supaya _alpha_ itu berdiri lebih dekat dengan kawan-kawannya. Ada kecanggungan yang besar di antara mereka. Apalagi karena Jimin hanya diam saja.

"Hei, katakan, ada apa? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami? Dan, mau kemana kau dengan kantung itu?"

"Namjoon _-hyung._ " Taehyung berusaha menahan _alpha_ jangkung yang bertanya dengan sinis itu.

Jimin mendengus. Dia sempat berpaling sebentar sebelum bicara. "Aku..." Matanya terarah pada Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku akan pergi dari sini, kembali ke K-07."

"Sekarang juga?" sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menutup rapat matanya. Dia seperti tak mau bicara dengan jujur.

Seokjin yang tak bisa menunggu kemudian berkata. "Jimin, katakanlah. Bukankah kita ini _keluarga_?"

 _Alpha_ abu itu sadar, kalau memang dia dan kelompoknya bukan hanya sekumpulan orang yang terbentuk di kanantina dan bubar setelah itu berakhir. Dia dan kelompoknya terikat. Dia dan kelompoknya seperti sebuah _pack_. Dan, _pack_ adalah keluarga.

Setelah mendengus panjang, akhirnya Jimin mau buka mulut.

"Kemarin ayahku... meninggal dunia. Dan aku... harus kembali ke K-07 sekarang juga."

Dia mengangkat kepala, mendapati Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jimin mengulum bibir.

"Kami turut berduka, Jimin." Hoseok yang mengatakan itu.

Mendung menyelimuti. Bunga-bunga di dalam rumah kaca itu indah, tapi mereka bersedih untuk Jimin.

"Kurasa kau butuh waktu dengan Yoongi," ujar Taehyung. Dia keluar dari rumah kaca setelah mengatakan itu. Kawan-kawannya menyusul. Mereka semua paham, bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi mesti bicara berdua.

"Maaf, Jimin..." Yoongi menghapus sebulir air dari sudut matanya dengan ibu jari.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Dua tangannya dia gunakan untuk berpegangan ke lengan kursi rodanya. Yoongi berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi kakinya tak bisa menumpu dengan kuat. Baru selangkah berjalan, dia hilang keseimbangan.

"Yoongi!"

Untunglah Jimin sempat menangkapnya sebelum Yoongi jatuh. Mereka sama-sama terduduk di lantai. Bibir Yoongi bergetar, dia kesal karena dia begitu tak berdaya dengan kakinya yang lemah itu.

"Aku ingin meraihmu, tapi mengapa itu sangat susah...?"

"Yoongi..."

"Jimin... kenapa kau tak katakan kalau kau sedang berduka? Kau tidak seharusnya sendirian. Aku ada di sini. Kau bisa menangis di bahuku kalau kau mau..."

"Yoongi..."

"Jimin, maaf karena aku tak tahu. Maaf karena aku tak mengerti waktu itu."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Maaf juga karena aku mendiamkanmu. Maaf karena aku memarahimu. Maaf karena aku berteriak padamu. Aku memang bersedih, dan aku marah. Aku ingin pulang saat itu, tapi tak bisa. Mereka menahanku di sini, katanya aku tak boleh absen dari upacara penobatan. Aku tak kuasa. Aku ingin pulang melihat ayahku. Aku ingin pulang, Yoongi..."

Kepala itu terdunduk dalam. Yoongi kemudian meraihnya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang erat. Jimin menangis. Ketika dipeluk, rasa sedih itu meluap begitu banyak. Kemarin dia hanya diam, menghindar, menelan pahitnya sendirian.

"Apa sekarang kau akan pulang ke tempat tinggalmu?"

"Ya."

Jimin menyeka bekas tangisannya. _Eyepatch_ yang ikut basah itu dia lepas kemudian. Mata kuningnya terlihat. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan dua warna yang kontras itu.

"Yoongi. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin kau menyimpan ini." Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Itu sebuah kalung yang cantik dengan sebandulan bola berwarna biru dan dua helai bulu burung. "Dariku, untukmu."

Yoongi dipakaikan kalung. Bandulnya dia sentuh. Jimin tersenyum teduh.

"Simpanlah itu, dan aku akan kembali padamu," janjinya.

"Ya, kembalilah... aku akan menunggu."

Mereka berpelukan, saling menghidup aroma masing-masing, bersentuhan hidung, lalu berbagi ciuman mesra. Itu penuh cinta, tapi rasanya bercampur getir. Yoongi menitikkan air mata. Dia tahu kalau dia akan merindukan _alpha_ ini. Meski akan pergi, Jimin berjanji untuk kembali. Yoongi hanya perlu yakin kalau hari itu akan tiba.

"Yoongi."

Selesai berciuman, mereka saling mengadukan dahi. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, sebab Jimin segera mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Ya." Yoongi menggenggam tangan itu. Jimin mengelim senyum.

"Sampai nanti."

Setelah memberi ciuman di kening, Jimin berdiri dan berbalik, mengambil langkah. Di depan pintu dia menengok. Yoongi masih di tempatnya, duduk manis dengan senyum. Sesungguhnya Jimin tak ingin meninggalkan _omega_ -nya, tapi dia harus pergi sekarang juga.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi,"_ ucapnya terakhir kali, sebelum bayang itu menjauh, dan pantulan bunyi sepatunya tak lagi terdengar di telinga...

-o0o-

 **LUNA**

 **CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER**


	28. Chapter 28-END

**LUNA**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO dynamics**

.

.

.

Dia tidur karena embusan angin yang masuk lewat jendela. Ketika bangun, langit masih sama birunya. Mungkin hanya lima atau sepuluh menit dia terlelap. Ada sekejap mimpi yang mengisi, ada perasaan yang tertinggal dari itu. Yoongi mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. Kakinya menapak lantai. Dia ingat waktu itu kakinya tak bisa dipakai berjalan. Dia ingat juga bagaimana sulitnya hidup menggunakan kursi roda selama berbulan-bulan. Sekarang semua membaik, dia telah pulih. Dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri tanpa perlu takut jatuh sama sekali. Yoongi turun dari ranjang, mengambil sebuah kalung yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Dia mengelus bandulan biru itu, juga dua helai bulu burung yang dikaitkan di kalungnya. Yoongi mengenakan kalung itu, lalu berkaca di cermin. Dia tak lupa hari di mana kalung itu diberikan, dan Jimin yang berpamitan padanya.

Dia tak lupa.

Yoongi membuka pintu. Di pekarangan, ayahnya sedang menggergaji bongkahan kayu besar. Lelaki tua itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya saat melihat Yoongi mengenakan sepatu.

"Yoongi, kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan untuk... sedikit menghilangkan penat. Tak apa, _kan_?"

"Ya, pergilah."

Dia pamit pada ayahnya. Keluar dari rumah, dia disambut bau pepohonan dan bau basah daun. Musim semi membuat semuanya tercium harum. Banyak bunga bermekaran di sepanjang jalan menuju puncak gunung. Jalan setapak itu dia lewati sendirian, menembus hutan pinus. Dia sudah hapal jalan menuju tempat yang ingin didatanginya.

Dalam tidur singkatnya dia bermimpi tentang Jimin. Dalam mimpi, _alpha_ itu tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan. Rambut abu Jimin tersapu angin walau tak benar-benar. Ada senyum yang diberi. Yoongi terusik oleh ini. Berdiam di rumah hanya membuat perasaannya mengendap. Dia mau melepaskan itu dengan pergi ke puncak gunung. Di sana, alam akan mengisi kehampaan hatinya.

.

.

.

" _Was I lost in thoughts of love_

 _When I close my eyes?_

 _He appeared, and had I known it for a dream_

 _I wouldn't have awakened."*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia bersenandung tentang kerinduan. Ibunya sering menggumamkan ini jika hari terasa kosong tanpa Ayah yang belum pulang berburu. Syairnya memempel di kepala sejak dia kecil. Sekarang yang dia rasakan, mungkin serupa dengan isi lagu itu.

Tiba di puncak gunung, Yoongi melepas sepatu. Dia berdiri di atas rumput yang hangat tersinari matahari. Bunga-bunga liar bergoyang tertiup angin. Dandelion-dandelion kecil beterbangan. Di depan sana, lansekap pegunungan tempat tinggalnya terhampar luas. Dia berjalan menuju ujung tebing, berdiri dan membiarkan angin berhembus menyapu anak-anak rambutnya begitu saja. Yang dia lamunkan, tempat ini tak lama lagi akan berubah. Semua akan berubah. Dia tak bisa mencegah itu. Dia hanya bisa merindu, manakala nantinya dia tak lagi bisa melihat ini. Setidaknya, dia bisa merekamnya dalam ingatan sepuas mungkin sekarang. Saat itu pula, sosok Jimin muncul dalam benaknya. _Alpha_ itu tak pernah terdengar kabarnya sama sekali. Sudah satu tahun. Selama itu pula, Yoongi terus menyimpan kalung pemberian Jimin. Dia selalu mengenakannya kemana pun dia pergi. Baginya, Jimin yang tak ada di depan mata, masih ada dalam kalung itu. Tiap kali menyentuh bandul biru dan bulu burung yang menggantung di lehernya, Yoongi akan selalu teringat tentang kenangannya bersama _alpha_ yang dia cintai.

Memang sedih. Hampa. Atau apalah, dia sendiri tak paham. Seperti menunggu, tapi juga bukan. Sebab, separuh dari dirinya sudah menyerah untuk berharap Jimin kembali. Di bagian negeri K yang lain, mungkin _alpha_ itu sedang menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, tanpa perlu lagi peduli padanya.

Dia duduk. Jemarinya tergelitik ujung rerumputan hijau. Ada rasa kantuk yang datang. Lantas dia pun merebahkan dirinya. Bau matahari, bau tanah gembur dan bau bunga-bunga liar adalah hidupnya. Dia berkhayal tentang suatu masa di mana dirinya masih kanak-kanak. Dia hampir selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tebing ini. Melamun, berteman dengan angin, dan menunggu tumbuhnya bunga selesai musim dingin. Langitnya biru, tapi teduh. Matanya memberat. Dia terbuai, jatuh tertidur.

Rasanya belum sedetik, baru sekejap dia pejamkan mata, ada suara yang membangunkannya. Rerumputan yang diinjak, itu. Angin pun seperti menubruk sesuatu yang berdiri. Hidungnya tak mencium apapun, awalnya. Tapi samar dia kenali bau yang bercampur dengan semerbak bunga.

" _Yoongi."_

Mata kelamnya membola. Dia terperanjat lantas membalik badan ke belakang. Seseorang berdiri di sana, di antara dandelion yang terbang dan angin yang berembus kencang. Orang itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang khas dari seseorang yang Yoongi kenal betul.

"...Jimin?"

"Ya. Lama tak jumpa."

Yoongi berdiri pelan-pelan. Masih tak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Orang di sana, Jimin, hanya berdiri dengan tangan di dalam saku celana. Pakaian hitam-hitamnya begitu kontras dengan hijau rerumputan dan biru langit. Jimin menoleh ke samping, sedikit tengadah. "Ini tempat yang indah," katanya. _Alpha_ itu kembali memandang Yoongi kemudian. "Aku tak sangka."

"Jimin..."

"Apa?"

"Jimin..."

"Kenapa kau terus menyebut namaku?"

Yoongi terkekeh. Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu matanya berair. Dia menggosok matanya kasar sambil tertawa. Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Alpha_ itu berjalan padanya, memijaki tanah berumput. Lalu Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama, dia melangkah pada Jimin. Mereka saling mendekat, bertemu di satu titik.

"Kau merindukan aku?" tanya _alpha_ itu.

"Kukira kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa. Kau ini _omega_ -ku, kau lupa? Apa ingatanmu seperti ikan mas koki?" cibirnya sambil menyentil dahi Yoongi.

 _Omega_ itu sedikit tertawa, lalu menunduk dan wajahnya berubah sedih. "Kau menghilang begitu lama..."

"Maaf..." Jimin sempat terdiam, sebelum bicara seperti ini. Dia meraih _omega_ -nya. "Tapi aku kembali sekarang."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat... rindu..."

Yoongi menghambur ke pelukan Jimin. Dia bersandar di dada _alpha_ itu, menangis penuh haru, senang orang yang dicintainya telah kembali. Perasaan itu meluap tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Dia tak memikirkan apa-apa, tangisnya dilepaskan tanpa peduli jika saja Jimin mungkin mencibir.

Jimin menciumi rambut _omega_ -nya dengan sayang. Dia berkata. "Yoongi... banyak hal telah terjadi, tiap kali aku menemukan jalan buntu, aku selalu teringat padamu. Aku ingin datang padamu. Tapi aku menahannya sampai semua urusanku selesai... dan kini, aku sangat bahagia bisa memelukmu seperti ini."

"Aku pun bahagia..." Yoongi menundukkan kepala. Saat itu Jimin mengecup keningnya. "Jimin. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

Mereka bersitatap. Dari mata keduanya sama-sama ada rindu yang tak cukup terutarakan lewat kata-kata. Perlahan wajah mereka menjadi dekat, kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Embusan napas masing-masing terasa meski angin masih menerpa. Mereka memejamkan mata, dalam pelukan itu ada cinta yang tersalurkan. Lantas, cinta yang sama mereka sampaikan juga lewat sebuah ciuman. Ciuman panjang yang tak menuntut. Ciuman mesra antara seorang _omega_ dan _alpha_ -nya.

Bahu Yoongi didorong pelan sampai punggungnya menentuh rerumputan. Ujung-ujung rambut hitam itu dikelilingi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni. Jimin memandang Yoongi lama, hanya dalam diam. Dia tak perlu bicara untuk menikmati keindahan ini; kecantikan _omega_ -nya yang tak pernah luntur meski setahun sudah berlalu.

"Rasanya aku melihat malam kelam yang disinari gemerlap bintang-bintang, matamu, seperti itu."

Yoongi menatap mata abu _alpha_ -nya. Warna abu itu, jika dalam keadaan yang terang dan tenang seperti ini, bukan terlihat seperti langit mendung, melainkan air yang jernih. Sedang yang kiri, memang seperti warna bunga kuning yang terang. Dia mengaguminya. Yoongi ulas senyum. Tangannya meraih rahang Jimin. Dibelainya kulit itu dengan ibu jari.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah katakan itu, dan apa perlu kuulang jawabanku lagi?"

Mereka beradu dahi sambil tertawa. Ujung tawa itu adalah ciuman. Mereka perlu sentuhan yang lebih banyak untuk mengekspresikan perasaan masing-masing. Di atas rerumputan dan bunga liar mereka bercumbu. Lantas setelah ciuman berakhir, mereka bertatapan lagi. Sejenak, keduanya memejamkan mata untuk nikmati angin dan segalanya.

"Yoongi."

"Hm?" Yoongi menjawab dengan gumaman.

Di depan wajahnya Jimin berbisik. "Setelah ini, mari kita berlayar untuk mengenal dunia..."

.

.

.

 **LUNA**

 **END**

 _ ***) Ono no Komachi—KKS XII: 552**_

 _Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua yang udah setia mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal, sampe tamat. Makasih banyak. Hatur thank you very very much. Saya rasa penyemangat terbesar saya untuk menulis fanfic ini tiada lain tiada bukan adalah vote dan komentar kalian. Lebay ya saya? Biarin lah. Ini namanya ekspresi haru. Bahagia karena sudah terus didukung. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak._

 _Maaf juga kalau fanfic ini sering mandet dan apdetnya lama. Selain menulis, saya punya pekerjaan. Sulit membagi waktu antara hobi dan kewajiban. Tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikannya, supaya nggak terbengkalai tanpa kabar. Ntar dibilang pehape saya, ehe._

 _Untuk PO fanbook LUNA, selengkapnya ada di chapter setelah ini. Kuy, cek ya wankawan._


	29. INFO PREORDER FANBOOK

*****PO 1 Fanbook LUNA*****

1\. PO dibuka dari tanggal 4 April s.d 25 April 2018 (dengan tenggat waktu pembayaran sampai 30 April 2018)

2\. Harga buku IDR 110k (belum termasuk ongkir)

3\. Pembayaran dengan transfer ke rekening Mandiri (nomor rekening akan diberitahu jika sudah mendaftar)

4\. Pengiriman buku melalui JNE (untuk estimasi ongkir, pengiriman dilakukan dari Bandung)

5\. Barang akan diproses cetak setelah PO ditutup, dan masa tenggat pembayaran selesai. Lama proses cetak 2-4 minggu.

 *****Konten dan Bonus*****

1\. Konten sama dengan yang sudah dipublish di Wattpad dan FFN, namun dengan perbaikan diksi.

2\. Ada 3 bonus chapter berupa drabble yang tidak dipublish di Wattpad maupun FFN.

3\. Free bookmark 4x15 cm

4\. Free LUNA illustration booklet (14 halaman)

5\. Free 1 aksesoris khusus

 *****Cara order******

Chat ke

ID Line: herorain (tanpa at)

Whatsapp: 088218590075

Dengan format

-Nama lengkap

-Alamat lengkap (sertakan kecamatan, kelurahan, kota dan kode pos)

-Nomor yang bisa dihubungi

Silakan kalau yang mau order, kuy langsung chat saja oke? Yuks diorder bukunya sebelum ketinggalan :D


End file.
